


【超蝙】救世之主（半AU/ABO/NC17/）

by Tuoki



Category: Batman (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Multi, SuperBat
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2020-03-05 19:29:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 33
Words: 132,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18835246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuoki/pseuds/Tuoki
Summary: *私设Kal为Zod的养子*灵感来自于钢铁之躯中孤独堡垒的由来，若是早就在几万年前氪星人就已在地球上留下过痕迹会如何呢？*想要名正言顺地看老爷发情，于是就想到了改造梗，因此才诞生了这个故事*Kal作为被Zod养大的战士，性格自然不会是小记者，基本一上来是个歪超无疑*ABO注意ABO注意ABO注意





	1. Chapter 1

救世之主  
Chapter.01  
>>>>>>  
Kal-Zod伫立在飞船的悬窗边缘，望着外面苍茫而绚烂的宇宙，从出生开始他便熟悉了这片似乎亘古不变的景色，闪烁的星云一片片地从他面前掠过，在这仿佛没有尽头的旅途中他逐渐成长，用那双脚踏足过一颗颗多彩的星球，用那双眼睛见过无数个异类种族，然而自他懂事开始，他就明白，他们只是流浪者。  
一个失去了家园的，流浪者。  
氪星早在他出生之日便归于虚无，Kal只在怀旧的影像中见过它的身影，璀璨的文明毁灭于过度的开发，他的亲生父母也一并葬身在那场可怖的灾难中，身为科学家的父亲并没有能够用自己的能力拯救濒临灭绝的家园，而是选择以身殉葬，氪星的军事统帅Dru-Zod带领了少数人在覆灭之前离开，当时还是婴孩的Kal自然也在其中。  
Kal并不关心是否是他的父母在最后时刻将自己托付给了Zod，在他的眼中看来，放弃了自救而选择与氪星一同毁灭的他们，是懦弱而愚蠢的。而他的养父，那个从出生便对他悉心栽培男人，在相同的境遇下，做出了全然不同的选择，背负着全族的命运与希望踏上旅途，这才是作为一个族群首领应有的担当。  
他以他的养父为荣，因此自然而然地，他也摒弃了EL这个姓氏，将自己完全变成Zod家族的一员，而Zod也对Kal视如己出，苛刻的教育并没有击倒这个看似柔弱的孩童，那双即使在氪星中也异常出众的湛蓝眼眸中，从来没有出现过片刻迟疑，他没有遗传自EL家族那在Zod眼里优柔寡断的性格，反而事事雷厉风行，出手也丝毫不怠，成年后，Kal自然也不负众望地成为了一个优秀的Alpha，在第一次参与军事行动中，也表现出了不菲的战绩，使得很多氪星人已经逐渐忘记Kal只是他们最高首领的养子，在他们眼里，这个年轻的，强势的Alpha，将是他们未来的领袖。  
“指挥官，我们已经接近了目的地，飞船将在十分钟后进入跃迁，请您做好准备。”  
一名属下的通知打断了Kal的放空状态，他点了点头，并没有将那双眼睛从星云的洪流中挪开，即使这景色已经看了几十年，他却在此刻独独感受到了一丝不同的意味。  
就在他们氪星毁灭的第四个年头，随行的研究员在如海的资料库中发现了一条记录，那是关于一个名为太阳系的前岗哨的记载。  
氪星文明在高度发达的时期时，突然出现了诡异的人口问题，他们的性种之一，Omega变得非常稀少，大量的新生婴孩中，诞生的大多都是Beta与Alpha，Omega的比例锐减让政府开始对其重视起来，他们试图找到其中的缘由，然而却屡次失败，无论如何追寻源头抑或企图改变，Omega依旧日益减少，这让氪星政府恐慌了起来，他们虽然已经可以经由基因来弥补各个性种间的劣势，也可以借由人工羊水舱来培养新生代，但是这样出生的孩童统统都是没有性种的Beta，Beta的生育能力向来低下，控制族群的信息素也无法散发，这对于氪星来说是致命的，心急火燎的研究人员们无法在自身上找出解决办法，于是只能把主意打到广袤的宇宙中，他们开始派遣人员去探寻宇宙中还未解的奥秘，设立无数个前岗哨来做研究实验。  
其中有一条记载，就是关于地球的。  
而恰巧，设立这个前岗哨的人，正是他们EL家族的先祖，EL家族世世代代都拥有极聪明的头脑，在他们抵达太阳系后，惊讶地发现位于太阳系的第三颗行星探测出了生命反应，于是他们将飞船降临在此处，进行了长达数十年的考察与研究，存留的样本和大气指标都显示出了与氪星环境极度相似，只需要稍稍适应便可以在这里毫无阻碍地生活，而且给予这里光芒的黄矮星，光谱为G2V，这使得氪星人拥有了更健硕的体魄与能力，这样的发现使得他们异常惊喜，于是他们便将这颗行星起名为盖亚。  
他们抓捕了几群这个时期的盖亚星上智力最高的物种，在它们身上做了改造实验，然而令所有研究员失望的是，这颗如此适宜他们居住的星球，却一样并不能分化出氪星人的第三性种，在坚持不懈地进行了数百次的改良后，他们不得不宣布失败，放弃了这座前岗哨，重新回归了氪星。  
几个世纪后，本就因生育问题而濒临崩溃的氪星，地壳突然发生改变，红太阳爆发，整个版图分崩离析，逃离毁灭命运的研究员们在层叠的资料中寻找曾经设立的前岗哨，在经过无数次的筛选和讨论中，他们一致选择了盖亚星作为目的地，他们将改变坐标，朝着太阳系进发，并把那里作为新的家园。  
由于战舰庞大的体积与能源的消耗补给，他们必须不断地在各个星球上停驻，有些种族欢迎他们，而有些种族则天生好战，而失去家园的氪星人再也不会畏惧战争，行进的途中有鲜花也有血液，铺垫成一条归家之路，漫长而艰辛。  
终于，他们抵达了太阳系的边缘，只需要再经过一次跃迁，他们就能够沐浴在黄太阳的光芒之下，安稳地降落在那片全新的，充满生机的土地上，结束四处漂泊的生活。  
Kal坐回那张属于他的指挥椅上，作为仅次于Zod的强者，他自然也拥有这艘主舰的操控权，抬手点击了几下按钮，空间跃迁的准备已然完毕，Kal闭上眼睛，这个从出生开始便游荡于宇宙中的孤儿，第一次开始咀嚼‘家’的含义。  
“十秒后跃迁开始，请佩戴好相应的装备，请勿将肢体的任何部分露出缓冲装置外，感谢您的配合。”柔和的电子音响起，那是Kal特意用记忆中的声音设立的AI，那是他为数不多的婴孩记忆中，母亲的声音。  
“五、四、三……”  
“二。”  
“一。”  
>>>>>>  
进入太阳系的瞬间，Kal便得到了研究员送来的第一手资料，那是鲜活的盖亚，新的氪星，只是在那之上，已经不是荒芜的丛林与野蛮的兽类，而是生活了一个与他们极其相似的物种，人类。  
这显然是出乎所有氪星人的意料之外。  
前哨所的资料记载中，盖亚星上的种族仅仅只是野蛮而原始，这才短短几十万年，他们竟然已经进化出了这样的科技水平？显然这一切并非自然发生的，那么可以解释的就是当年降落在地球的氪星人抓捕的那群，用于实验的猿类。  
“我们从资料中可以明显地看出人类的进化路程中出现了明显的加速，而所处的时间段与我们建立前岗哨的时间段极其吻合，而在那之后，一支被他们称为智人的种族迅速崛起，轻而易举地毁灭了当时的其他相似物种，我们有理由相信，这支存留下来的智人，便是当初进行试验的古猿类。”负责诉说的研究员极为认真地在Kal面前展开了一幅幅模拟图像。  
Kal蹙眉用拇指抵着下颌观看着盖亚星进化的历程，那与氪星极其相似的外貌与体型显然不是巧合，他们几乎在外貌上毫无分别，那么……  
“他们也同样进化出了第三性种吗？”Kal将画面定格在了一处广场，众多人类的模样中可以清晰地分辨出原始的雌性与雄性。  
“很可惜，长官，并没有。”研究员摇了摇头：“他们仅仅只是停留在最初始的，两性划分。”  
“不过是低等物种罢了。”低沉的声音中带着冷酷与嘲弄，Kal回过头，看见了自己的父亲Zod，他挥挥手，将那幅模拟图像关闭：“他们只需要对我们臣服就可以了。”  
“可是，父亲，他们在数量上极有优势，这说明他们的生殖系统发展的非常完备，当年的研究资料我粗略的看过，显然我们注入在古猿身上的基因发生了某种变异，这才致使他们进化的如此迅速，或许当年的实验可以再次继续……”Kal顿了顿，并没有将话完全说完，但是在场的所有氪星人都明白，他们的家园已经支离破碎，剩下的氪星人数量已经极其稀少，更何况，这群剩下的人中，已经连一个Omega都没有了，作为根本未在氪星上生存过的Kal，他对Omega的认知甚至仅仅停留在资料上，再这样下去，即使拥有新的家园，氪星人也只能面临着灭绝的结局。  
Zod迟疑了，作为族群的首领，他必须要背负着让血脉延续的责任，虽然从发现Omega数量减少开始，基因工程就从未停止过，但是屡次的失败让他们近乎失去了希望，但是这次不一样，这一次，在这个新的家园上，说不定一切都能够重新开始。  
“那么，这件事就全权交给你去做了，Kal，不要令我失望。”Zod最终选择了妥协，即使他是一个彻头彻尾的种族主义，但是面对所有的族群的存亡，他必须做出退让。  
“我明白，父亲。”Kal微微行了一礼接受了这沉重的命令，他明白从这一刻开始，他也即将开始肩负整个族群所有的希望。  
复兴氪星。  
这是他们从头至尾共同的愿望。  
被任命为这次行动总指挥的Kal，并没有让舰队直接降落在地球上，这一次不同往常，他必须小心翼翼地，保持着整个星球的完整与人类的存亡，他望着眼前那颗近在咫尺的，蓝色的星球，无意义的牺牲没有必要，但愿人类足够聪明，明白与氪星之间力量的悬殊性后能乖乖投降。  
>>>>>>  
入夜，哥谭的夜晚难得平静，身着黑色制服的男人抬起头，往常浓厚的云层少见地消失了，露出了一轮皎洁的圆盘，明亮地光辉洒在这处角落中，照射在他的披风上反射出些许亮光，竟然还是个满月。  
他趴伏在古老的滴水兽上审视着这座繁华而颓废的城市，耳中的通讯器传来了嘈杂的信号，GCPD的警用频道中只有闲散的交谈与零星的问好，看来今夜不必熬太久，他终于能够早些回去好好补个觉，至少这次不用再辜负老管家给他煲出来的热汤。  
掏出怀中的钩爪射出，抓牢固定点荡出身体，掠过半空时耳麦突然传递过来一阵极强的电流声，他赶忙抬手按下了静音，却依旧被这声音刺的耳膜生疼，正想追寻源头，身旁的电子屏幕和周围的外放音响同时发出了嘈杂的电流声，人们被吸引了过去，驻足，凝望，屏幕上出现了一个男人的图像，他的穿着活像刚从好莱坞出来的二流演员，脸也很像，不过是一流的，然而说出口的台词，却是三流的：“我是来自氪星的Kal-Zod，氪星最高指挥官，盖亚星——或许用你们的言语，称之为地球，它作为我们的前岗哨存在早于人类诞生之前，而人类的出现则是在我们意料之外，不过介于你们是曾经是氪星研究改造而进化出的产物，作为你们的造物主，自然也不会过于苛刻，我们将仁慈地给予你们臣服的机会，一个地球周期后，我们将降临在这片土地上，收回所有政权。”  
画面结束后，聚集在周围的人们议论纷纷，这又是一项该死的恶作剧？  
哥谭的黑暗骑士静默了一会，那个男人口中的话语信息量太过庞大，很难让他在一时间相信这些，于是他接通了Barbara，显然她也已经接收到了这条讯息，事实上在刚才的那个瞬间，所有的电子屏幕都共同出现了那个男人的脸，整个地球都在短暂的沉默后陷入了疑惑与惊恐中。  
“我试图追寻讯息的源头，它并未存在在任何地方，而是来自上空。”Barbara的声音击碎了Batman最后一丝存疑的幻想，他仰头看着那轮依旧明亮的月，静谧已然被打破，没有必要夜巡了，此时此刻，显然有更重要的事情去做。


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter.02  
>>>>>>  
正义联盟的名字并不是源于某一个英雄之口，它似乎就那样自然而地变成了统称，归属于黑暗中，默默地守护着地球的安全，此时此刻坐在这里的人都不约而同地望着那个以黑色覆面的男人，他们在等待，等待一个计划，一个万全的方案。  
“这可真是稀奇，关于氪星人的信息我是有所耳闻，但是在那次大爆炸中他们应该灭绝了才是。”的Green Lantern率先开了口，脸色倒是没有那么凝重，以他宇宙工作者的身份，外星文明的入侵在广袤的宇宙中实在算不上新鲜。  
“这个信息对我们的帮助真大。”Flash不由小声吐槽了一句。  
“政府那边的消息是采取缓和政策，询问对方的目的并且尽量满足除了投降以外的所有需求。”Cyborg将刚刚接收到的讯息传递给了所有人。  
“那无济于事。”变声器下的声音低沉而嘶哑，Batman环视了所有人一圈后继续说着：“战争必然要打响，而目前来看，双方的力量悬殊也非常巨大，正面对垒非常不利。”  
那群从天而降的非人类，近乎以神明的姿态标榜着强取豪夺。  
更可笑的是，他们用那副与人类近乎一模一样的皮囊，上演了所谓的降临，满足了教徒心中的朝圣，甚至报以信仰来转移那份藏匿在心底的恐惧。数十艘黑色的战舰裹挟在初升的阳光中，流畅的金属线条反射出的光芒让那一圈云层都变得具有神圣的意味。  
即使没有纯白的长袍与橄榄叶花环，那份挂在口头的仁慈依旧让人类感受到了一丝怜悯——那是造物主，那是各个典籍中书写的最高旨意，当有一个人类将双手高举的时候，无数个追随者便开始了自我满足的屈膝跪拜。  
这一度让政府开始怀疑这场‘侵略’的真实意义。  
相隔不知多少光年的距离，真的有可能诞生下与地球物种如此相似的高等智慧体吗？他们曾经无数次地在想象中描摹过来自异星的访客，无一例外的异与人形，然而真实却像是一名顽童，总是反道而行之，让你瞠目结舌。  
Batman也一度以为这是一场无聊的恶作剧，来自某个集体疯癫的说教者，带领着被洗脑的信徒来制造世间的混乱，扫描了战舰外层给出的分析却告诉他们这并不是一场游戏，无法辨识的金属上交织着无数穿越星际留存的痕迹，它们层层叠叠，若是造假，未免成本也太过高昂。  
心存侥幸的政府暗地在私下里对氪星人的信息作出了回应——华而不实的欢迎客套后，表示愿意接纳他们的外交，作为好客朴实的地球人，为他们提供一定的资源与庇护，热情而殷勤地表达了希望两个种族能够友好合作的意愿。  
接收到回信的Kal沉默了几秒，愚蠢而渺小的种族总是会做出与之不想衬的自大傲慢，这或许是每一个没有走出母星的初阶文明都会经历的年幼无知，Kal没有给予这个婴孩过多的溺爱，毕竟他曾经在襁褓中就已经学会了生存。  
“我们要的并不是资源，如果我表述的还不够清楚，那么我再说一次：“从今往后，地球的一切政权将交由我们氪星人来管理，统帅。为了避免过多的伤亡与破坏，我们才会选择用和平的谈判方式来解决一切，但这并不代表我们不会使用武力，事实上，这是最后一次通牒，如果你们的答案是否定，我们会让你们品尝到拒绝的代价。”  
这显然是一次并不愉快的通话，在威胁真正的降临之前，每个人都有与之一搏的念头，军队整装待发，各个国家暂时放下彼此的间隙，合作默契的仿佛演练多次的异姓兄弟。  
可是，荧幕上的完美结局并没有再次上演，最为先进的武器击打在那艘庞大的主舰上，还未抵达边缘就被透明的屏障弹开，爆炸的烟火仿佛入侵者的嘲笑，除了给大气层徒劳地增添负担，也没有更多的用处了。  
轰炸仅仅持续了三个小时，就被匆忙叫停，逐渐褪去的烟雾中，那艘庞然大物依旧安然无恙地悬浮在半空，仿佛一只巨大而空洞的眼睛，正用淡漠宣告着不屑一顾。  
那一刻，全世界都陷入了静谧之中。  
绚烂而美好的童话碎裂在残酷的现实面前，那艘能够吞噬一切的黑色战舰缓缓打开，一颗极小的，泛着银色光泽的东西从中脱出，以堪称优雅的姿态在空中滑过一道弧线，所有人都眯起了眼睛注视着那细小的奇异物体，只是一眨眼的功夫，那颗银色的，像是金属凝聚物一般精致的东西便一头扎进了大都会的怀抱。  
死亡从来都装点了精致的包装，在你满怀期待拆开的那一刻，它将扼住你的咽喉，将你拉向无边无际的绝望。  
光线永远比声音先一步传递到虹膜之中，那将是看到这些的人类视网膜中印下的最后一个场景，辉煌，绚烂，带着根本无可匹敌的暴虐，吞噬了整个大都会。而后才是震耳欲聋的轰鸣声，无法仔细分辨它究竟是来自倒塌的建筑，抑或是数千万生命在瞬间陨落的哀嚎。  
这座明日之城，再也没有明日了。  
“父亲。”Kal略微蹙眉看着那坐在座椅上的男人，男人遒劲的手刚刚从按钮上抬起来，层叠的老茧和伤痕显示着它的主人经历了怎样的战场，而正是这双手，让大都会在一瞬间就消失殆尽。  
Kal对于人类的抵抗也并无多少好感，甚至是恼怒，然而那却是无伤大雅，他多得是机会能够让那群不识时务的家伙的到应有的教训。他可以浮在半空，徒手撕碎那些战机，也可以挡住那些炮弹，让它们在他的手中变成扁平的铁片，他有无数种方法可以证明给那些不识时务的原住民，投降才是最为明智的解决方案。  
但独独没有这一种。  
这样大规模的杀伤性武器在宇宙中的对垒司空见惯，但是这次不同，Kal在第一次望见那颗蓝色的星球，心脏就已经在棕色的泥土上扎了根，氪星的毁灭他虽然同样悲痛，但从未亲身经历到底是少了些感同身受，对于他来说，一直在虚无的宇宙中漂泊的生活才是最为可怕的，所以当他将所有的希冀都托付于这颗新的，完美的星球上时，他已经把他当成了自己的所有物，当成了他的家。  
而没有任何人愿意在还未入住之前，望见新房上损毁的瓦片。  
与Kal不同，Zod是个极端、尚武、原教旨主义、种族主义的Alpha，对于地球侵占的成分更是大于珍惜，人类抵抗的行为虽未对氪星造成什么实质性的伤害，却依然让Zod很不满。  
而他表达不满的方式很直接，彰显无可匹敌的武力，用恐惧镇压每一双打算奋起反抗的手，若是探出头颅，也必将砍杀，以鲜血的颜色涂抹成警示，他甚至丝毫不在意将整个人类种族屠戮殆尽，仅仅留下愿意臣服者，用来实行计划也已足够。  
“所有舰队，准备着陆。”这个刚刚亲手泯灭了无数生灵的男人风轻云淡，在他的人生中，已经见识过足够多的死亡，足够多的毁灭，一生未尝败绩的战士，刻印在他身体内的基因，誓死争斗多过安稳和平，胆敢反抗者，一律杀无赦，既然能够找到一所前哨所，就会有第二个，第三个，第十个。  
宇宙足够广阔，而地球也不独特。  
Kal知道固执的父亲一旦出口的命令是绝对无法收回，他自小便在这样纪律严明的教育下成长，本想以最小的牺牲代价来换取这颗星球的完整，但人类的自大到底还是毁灭了他们自己，Zod已经在无声中收回了Kal的控制权，战士整装待发，要将那些反抗者诛戮镇压。  
Kal站起身，准备一并去做迎战准备，一条新讯息跳跃至主机的电脑上，很快，即时影像传递了过来，那是一条迄今为止，Kal收到的最为识时务的地球信息，它代表着舰下这块土地的最高政权，也是地球科技最为昌盛的地方，这也是Kal当初选择在这里降临的原因。  
“父亲。”Kal出声提醒已经步入通道的Zod，将信息移至他面前：“他们投降了。”  
Zod凝目仅仅是扫了那条讯息一眼，抬手示意已经知晓，在展示了足够强大的武力镇压之后，顺服只是明智之举，这群弱小的，名叫人类的虫子，总算是对的起那与他们氪星人极其相似的大脑构造，臣服于强者来保证种族的延续，这总算让Zod稍稍平复了怒气。  
“人类要求进行一场关于权利交接的谈判，我想这也属于情理之中，对待表现良好的政府，我们应该给予适当的宽容来褒奖以示鼓励。”Kal将心中的想法说出来，无论如何，他也不希望这片土地受到更严重的伤害。  
Zod思考了一会，点了点头：“那么就交由你继续处理吧，我不希望再听到任何反抗的声音，日出之前，舰队必须降落在这片新土地上。”  
“是。”Kal躬身目送Zod离开。  
“首领。”一直在Zod身侧保持沉默的Ursa开口了：“我申请去回应这次谈判。”  
Kal微微蹙眉，他原本打算亲力亲为，将所有的事宜都安排好，证明自己的同时也能够保全更多，他知道Ursa与Zod一样，身为最优秀的战士，将尊严看待的比任何事情都要高尚，而虽然同为Alpha，Ursa比起Zod要为敏锐一些，她的目光有意无意地在Kal脸上扫过，似是洞悉了Kal的私心。  
“别误会，Kal，我是想确保那些人类绝对的臣服，若是他们还想耍花招，作为这次行动总指挥的你，必须要坐镇军中调配，所以我认为，这次谈判由我来最为合适。”Ursa微微垂眼欠身。  
Zod的目光在两人之间巡视着，最终点点头：“那么就由Ursa代表氪星去与人类进行谈判，而Kal则依旧负责整个行动的总指挥，在此期间，Ursa将听从你的命令。”  
“是。”Kal从不曾反驳Zod的命令，既然这是父亲的希望，他会选择遵从，这是Zod自他懂事起，灌输给他的首要教条，战场上，绝对服从命令是身为一个战士的基本准则。  
“那么，我们开始行动吧。”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter.03  
>>>>>>  
年轻的，旺盛的黄太阳赋予了氪星人无比的恩赐。  
在抵达太阳系不久，氪星人们就接受到了这份礼物，辐射在他们身上的光线由内而外地改造了他们的身体，让他们以飞跃般的速度进化，不，抑或说这些基因原本就刻印在他们的身体里，只不过当归属氪星的恒星散尽了它最后一丝能量，那些失去了能源供应的细胞逐渐地沉睡，直至他们重新沐浴在黄太阳之下。  
身为Alpha的Ursa自然得到了更多的膏泽，当踏足在地球切实的土地上时，这份充实更加饱满，她透过头盔望向那群地球代表，这里是一处荒芜的空地，而这片空地原本应该拥有繁华的街道与熙攘的人群，那正是被抹平的大都会。  
面前的人类似乎为了表示出足够的诚意，所列的人只是寥寥数个，身后仅仅有一架战机罢了，Ursa对此非常满意。为首的人即使身着正装也难以掩饰那玲珑的身体曲线，那是一名女性，一名非常美丽的女性，她正用那双漂亮的眼睛与Ursa对视，Ursa感受到自这名人类身上散发出来的，非比寻常的气势，这倒是令她对地球人的轻视收敛了几分，难以想象这样弱小的种族竟然还能有这样的魄力，那么显然，这个人类是个货真价实的领导者。  
“人类。”Ursa开口，简单而直接地阐述着：“只要你们和平地交出政权与领地，我们作为地球的新主人，自然也会保护你们，而且我们也不会限制地球现有的发展趋势，反而还会给予你们适当的帮助，所以，地球人，你们的回答？”  
“和平，这个词语从你们让数千万生命消逝的瞬间，就早已不存在了。”女人说着，在Ursa觉察到不对劲的瞬间，一把明晃晃的剑刃已经反射着刺目的光线，朝着Ursa的胸腔贯穿而去。  
Wonder Woman露出了她的真实面目，美丽的面容之下，是一颗因氪星人滥杀无辜而愤怒不已的心。  
灾难降临到大都会的瞬间，所有的联盟成员都因这来不及阻止的恶行而震惊不已，同时也明白那群自天空中降落的并非什么善类，他们手中掌握的武器足矣证明他们之前所言非虚。  
仔细观看了进攻战的Batman知道他们不能轻举妄动，大都会的教训太过于刻骨铭心，他们没有足够的筹码能够进行下一次交换，但后悔从来都不在Batman的考虑范围内，他早已在心中估算了赢得战争的代价，只是这次付出的代价比他想象的还要庞大。  
“他们是傲慢的，以这般绝对强势的姿态给予人类警告，却也会令他们轻视人类，我们必须拖延时间，以谈判为由将他们骗出来，至少，将少部分氪星人与艘巨大的舰队分离，倾尽全力抓捕其中之一，氪星人的舰队数量并不可观，说明他们的种族已经非常稀少，或许我们可以赌一赌，能够从中获得一些收获。”  
Batman将那双黑色纤维的手套抵在一起，相互摩擦间的细小不安并未透露半分，变声器处理过的低沉声线机械而僵硬，他尽可能地平复所有出现在心中的，属于人类的情感，此刻地球危在旦夕，能够拯救它的绝不是所谓的愤怒，而是冷静和自持，必须摒弃所有的外在干扰，将头脑中最清晰的思路整理成一个可行的计划，即使那不是最完美的，却是他能做到的极致，毕竟在绝对的力量面前，留给智慧的余地非常有限。  
他知道这是一次并不公平的赌注，在对手几乎已经获得全部的主导权后，留给人类的机会已经不多，但在面临着氪星人刚刚展示给地球的震慑之后，投降已经变得顺理成章，利用这次不算突兀的谈判来完成一次偷袭，即使蝙蝠电脑给予的成功率只有百分之二十八，Batman还是打算行动。  
至少并不是全无希望的零，就拥有为之一搏的理由，更何况，他们也不得不搏。  
代表绿色的希望之光筑起了城墙，将为首的Ursa隔离在身后的军队之外，而与之对垒的Wonder Woman已经成功地缠住了Ursa的所有注意力，Cyborg也在这场突然爆发的战斗中及时阻隔了在场的氪星人与主舰通讯，所有的计划都进行的太过顺利，这有些出乎Batman的意料之外，难道氪星人仅仅是凭借着那艘主舰的力量，才能够在宇宙中无碍地行进那么久远吗？  
不，这绝不可能是侥幸。  
像是证实Batman的猜测，由Green Lantern构筑而成的光幕已经骤然碎裂，被裹挟在里面的氪星人手持着强大的武器朝着他们寥寥数人进行射击。  
侧身翻滚躲避，掠过衣角的激光还是将Batman的披风洞穿了一块，他选择了这处空旷的地界，各有弊利，在联盟能够对氪星人一览无余的地方，他们同样也会被敌人看穿所有的隐秘，值得庆幸的是，他们本就要求的不多，而氪星人却从未体会过失去。  
因此Batman早就准备了plan B，一旦防御被攻破，所有人都会倾尽全力将引出的首领抓获，得到了Batman的信号，他们很快变换了队形，由之前的进攻转化为防守，而Wonder Woman的真言套索显然对待氪星人也具备同样的效用，被束缚的Ursa只能发出不甘的怒吼，然而Alpha非同寻常的力量不容小觑，仅仅是单纯的挣扎，也已让Diana倍感吃力，Ursa奋力的纵跃几乎已经马上要将之挣脱，一枚蝙蝠形状的飞镖直直地朝着她的面庞而来，下一瞬间，剧烈的爆炸让她头盔内的调节器变得失控，原本凝结而成的头盔也逐渐消失，不属于氪星的大气条件对于Ursa来说呼吸非常艰难，她的挣扎幅度逐渐变弱，最终被真言套索拽至Wonder Woman面前，毫不留情的拳头将本就昏沉的Ursa砸晕在地。  
Batman早就注意到他们全副武装的盔甲，这从某种程度上说明对于地球的大气他们还尚未适应，因此Batman尝试了攻击了头盔，Ursa的反应也证实了Batman的猜测。  
“撤退。”目的已经达到，没有必要做多余的纠缠，Batman驾驶着蝠翼在地面上丢下几颗导弹，扬起的灰尘遮蔽了这群氪星Beta士兵的视线，碍于天生的体能，他们虽是同样得到了黄太阳的恩泽，但是比起Alpha来说弱了一些，若是没有武器的辅助，他们并非联盟异能者的敌手，纵使长官被抓捕，也只能望其哀叹，飞奔回驾驶室内，将这个消息上报给了主舰。  
>>>>>>  
电脑幽兰的屏幕映照在Batman漆黑的盔甲上，投射出一串串复杂的结构图，那是不属于地球的，来自入侵者身上所着盔甲上的构成物质，它的柔韧性与延展性仿佛丝绸，却又能够细密地挤在一起形成坚硬的，金属质地的东西，像是会跟随心意而改变的，有智慧的生物。  
纳米机械？  
不，或许并没有那么简单，但Batman也知道自己不可能会在如此短的时间内就得到答案，毕竟对于氪星人，他们了解的实在太过有限。  
比起这个，Batman则在氪星人的血液分析上得到了更多的答案。  
那些大量的，充满活性的细胞，近乎是如同这群入侵者一般霸道而强韧，它们致密的程度甚至可以抵御六吨的TNT当量，更可怕的是他们的新陈代谢速度是可怕的，非致命的伤害仅仅只用地球时间的六十分钟内便可复原成毫不留痕，这个数据太过震惊，也让Batman明白，地球面对的敌人是怎样的一种怪物，不……或许可以用那些信徒的说法——神。  
“Bat，你到底有没有想出可行的策略？”Green Lantern手中的那枚戒指的光芒已经越发黯淡，事实上他需要耗费非常大的精力来不断地补充那被Ursa徒手击打出来的裂缝，这个绿色的牢狱究竟还能囚禁这个女人多久，联盟的所有人都不确定，所以他们全部都严阵以待地守在旁边，以备不测。  
“五分钟。”Batman给出了答案。  
“但愿你说话算数。”Hal的脸上的汗渍表明了他艰苦：“这个女人的精力到底有没有尽头，她已经折腾了快半小时了。”  
“闭嘴，集中你的注意力。”随着Batman的叮嘱，Ursa又是狠狠的一拳头，破碎的声音吓得Hal也顾不上反驳，只得强打精神支撑下去。Batman觉察到这个女人虽然仍呼吸困难，却已经完全不是之前无力抵抗的模样，该死，连这唯一的掣肘也将失去了吗？他们的适应力太可怕了。  
“Cyborg，数据已经传输给你，马上利用所有可利用的材料，将室内的灯光调整至这个波长参数。”Batman在电脑上敲下了确定按钮。  
Ursa身上携带的细胞随着时间的推移逐渐降低了活性，虽然变化及其微小，但依然被Batman捕捉到了，他发现这种细胞有贮存能量来源的特性，而那份能量，是来自阳光，这就意味着，一旦陷入完全的黑暗，随着时间的流逝，氪星人所有在阳光下表现出来的强大特质都会消失不见，而如果改变了阳光的波长，将其转换为衰变期的红矮星，这份流逝会加剧，甚至足以伤害到他们。  
必须马上进行试验，Batman握住这份好不容易得来的讯息，唤来Flash一同进行改造，他们务必争分夺秒，Ursa被俘已经过了半个钟头，这就意味着，氪星人随时可能会进行下一步行动。  
是顾及人质的安危进行谈判，抑或是完全放弃Ursa的性命，选择给予地球更为沉痛的教训？  
很快，他们就得到了答案。  
氪星人的舰队行动了起来，值得庆幸的是，这次并没有那恐怖的银色死神降落到地面上，而是无数艘小型飞船从各个战舰中落下，但Batman知道，这场战争还未开始，就将结束。  
由人类士兵组成的战线很快被撕开了一道缺口，然后溃不成军，在Batman的眼中，这群入侵者简直就像是命运的宠儿，给予地球生命的阳光毫不吝啬地也将它的力量散播到了氪星人的身上，他们是比人类更适宜生存在这里的高等文明，生物进化的规律向来如此吗？它没有任何感情的偏颇，强者生，弱者死，从来都没有并存，只有输赢。  
当屏幕中的一名氪星人冲出飞船悬浮在上空时，他没有坠落，而是完全无视重力地漂浮在那里，镜头拉近，那张即使在人类中也堪称俊美的面容上，刻印的是一双冰冷而毫无怜悯的眼瞳，蕴藏了星云的碰撞，映照了宇宙的浩瀚与黑暗，那双眼睛中包含了太多太多的痕迹，却独独没有，人性。  
一颗子弹刺破空气撞上了那个男人的胸膛，然后像是遇到了无法穿透的阻碍，弹开落地，而那人的盔甲上却没有留下一丝一毫的痕迹。  
“……不……他们不是人。”终于，沉睡在美梦中的人类终于透过那张皮囊看到了侵略者的本来面目。  
“他们是怪物！怪物！！”嘶哑而绝望的吼叫响彻战场，他仅仅是站在那里，就足以令所有人感受到绝望。  
“不。”那名怪物张口说话了，蓝色的眼睛依然没有任何波澜，他扫视着这群因为恐惧而丧失抵抗能力的人类，轻启唇更正了他们的错误：“我将是你们的神明。”


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter.04  
>>>>>>  
Zod在得知Ursa被俘后，那张一直保持着严肃的面孔终于裂开了一道痕迹。  
他几乎不敢相信，他手下最为优秀的战士，亲自领导着一队族群的Alpha，竟然会被区区人类抓捕。  
“汇报讯息里提到了地球也拥有少数的异能者，是他们的出其不意导致了Ursa的失败。”Kal依在门框上，他与Zod不同，对于这次人类做出的行为，他虽也感到不可思议，却依然能够理解，黄太阳之下，所有的庇护都将是同等的，个别领先于群体的进化也尚在理解范围之中，战争从来都充满着变数，Kal从未轻视过任何一个敌人。  
“这群蝼蚁……”Zod捏紧了拳头。  
“我学到了他们语言中的一句话，蝼蚁尚且偷生。”Kal望着那一片荒芜之地：“即使细小的反噬也足以对大局造成影响，人类还没有放弃，他们竟然还拥有那个叫做希望的东西，只有从源头给予他们打击，他们就不会再有任何反抗行径了。”  
“那么说……”  
“我的承诺依然有效，司令。”Kal抬起眼望着Zod，他不再称呼他为父亲，战场上没有父子，只有命令：“日出之前，我会将胜利带回主舰。”  
Kal必须要让人类明白氪星人的强大，而他们的强大并不仅仅是依靠着主舰，即使是肉身的力量也将在地球上无可匹敌。  
越是了解了地球的历史，Kal越是能够笃定这一点，人类是一种奇怪的动物，有时候在面对挫败时反而会做出超乎他们力量范围内的抵抗，这样的出其不意总是会令原本大意的赢家在最后一刻被击败，他绝不允许这种事也发生在氪星身上，花费了几十年的时间，他们才抵达了这样一颗适宜的星球，地球人需要保护他们的家园，而他们氪星人又何尝不是。  
那么就公平公正地，让人类输的明白。  
在无数次射击中毫发无损，飞行在空中彻底释放着超能力，这比起那枚炸弹，给予人类的直接的冲击显然更巨大，很快战场的视线就聚焦在了Kal身上，于是他对着全世界道出了那句宣言。  
对待神，人类能做的只有跪拜一途。  
而政府也明白，能够挽回已溃败彻底的军心，就只能让那个飞翔在空中的入侵者陨落，可是一切打击碰撞在他身上都毫无效用，他就像是根本不该存在在这个世界的魔鬼，飞掠过人们的头顶，击碎希望的幻想，每一双仰望他的眼眸都将失去色彩，当上帝不再倾听祷告，只留下残破的瓦片与灰暗装点这场悲惨的落幕。  
终于，他们决定动用另外一个恶魔，来结束这场战斗。  
核武器。  
近乎抱着同归于尽的心理，那枚核弹带着吞噬一切的觉悟向那艘最大的主舰飞驰而去。  
“愚蠢。”这举动彻底惹怒了Kal，他凝目望去，双眼已经看穿那层金属外衣下包裹着的反应堆，这并不能够给主舰的防护层造成多大的损失，但显然核辐射会在空气中扩散，对环境造成不可逆的影响。  
Kal在空中加速，他用他能够做到的极限，将那枚核弹抱住，强行改变它的运行轨道，让它冲出大气层，脱离地球的引力，没有撞击甚至引不起任何爆炸，Kal返回地面时，死一般的寂静再次笼罩了整个世界。  
无法反抗。  
不会赢。  
这就是神，没有力量足以抵抗神，连被作为杀手锏的核武器都不能够伤害到他，那么，人类还能奢求什么呢？  
奇迹吗？  
不会再有奇迹了。  
>>>>>>  
红太阳下的Ursa不再抵抗，不需要Hal一直使用戒指的力量，普通的金属也可以禁锢住她的行动。  
得到了验证的Batman一刻不停地开始改良枪支，将可以储能的设备填进可发射的武器中，虽然简陋不堪，但总算聊胜于无。  
所有的联盟成员都已经投身近了这场战役中，可即使他们拼尽全力奔跑，毫不保留地释放着他们的天赋，却依旧只能被氪星人死死的压制住，惧于他们手中的武器，也惧于他们本身的力量，仅仅最为底层的Beta士兵们，聚集起来也足以将超能力者们击溃。  
他们只能停止进攻，转为保护普通民众安全撤离。  
虽然每个人都没有说话，但所有人都知道，这场战争，不，这已经不能叫做战争，不过是入侵者单方面的屠戮，只有尽快结束，投降，才能够减少伤亡。  
当政府全面发布撤退的消息时，没有人觉得意外，也没有人愤慨，如果抵抗只是单纯的伤亡，送死就成为最愚蠢的行径，Kal以无畏的姿态降临了白宫，他没有受到阻拦，事实上他本身的存在已经无可阻拦，而他代表的意义也同样无可阻拦。  
大局已定。  
那些负隅顽抗的人，他们会慢慢的，一个一个处理掉。  
Kal满意地在这群人类的眼里看见了敬畏，这很好，每一个统治者都必须拥这种敬畏，才能够更加稳固地统领。而这次的谈判，人类也并没有耍出任何花样，他们的行为自然得到了褒奖，赏罚分明总是最好的暗示，Kal同意他们在氪星人的领导下依然能够保有部分权利，包括财富与一定的自由。  
Kal再次向全世界发出了声明，只要愿意归顺氪星，他们都会得到与美国同等的待遇，接下来，不过是时间问题。  
Zod对于这次Kal的成功大加赞赏，Kal又一次地，用他的行动证明了他是一名优秀的，足以担当首领继承者的Alpha。  
“立刻开始招募实验者，任何愿意参加实验的人类，我们都将给予他们氪星人同等的待遇。”Kal很快就下达了第一个命令，这自然是复兴氪星的首要任务；然后是第二个：“那些反抗的异能者们，限他们在二十四小时之内，将Ursa完好无损地交付出来，若是做不到，就宣布立刻开始对此进行大清剿，所有的异能者，杀无赦。”  
接到命令的氪星人没有迟疑，立刻吩咐了下去。  
Kal望着外面青葱的草丛映衬的这栋白色的建筑隔绝了硝烟的世外之地，格外的虚无宁静。  
这次的行动让他的声望再次达到了顶点，这也有足够的理由能够让Zod继续将指挥权交付给他，他需要这个权利，需要用此来达到自己的目的。他明白自己的父亲对于人类的不屑和轻视，但是他不同，他花费了很长的时间来了解这个种族，不仅仅是因为这是曾经EL们踏足的地方，也是因为人类给他带来了复兴氪星的希望，武力可以镇压反抗，却无法藉此来获得人心，地球是他们的家园，无论用怎样的借口，氪星人都是外来者，而如何反客为主，才是最艰难的一场战争，一场人心的战争。  
若是Zod的话，他必将抓捕人类用于实验，虽然凭借氪星人的力量，抓捕到足够数量的人类根本不在话下，但他们会配合吗？不，他们或许还会拼死与氪星人一搏，氪星人尚且看重亲人与爱人，地球人又何尝不是？那些被抓捕的人类的亲人也定不会善罢甘休，到时候又会演变成一场不得不去镇压的战争，这一次又会抹平哪座城市呢？  
Kal不想看到战争再次发生，所以他选择了用招募的方式来安抚人心。  
许诺足够的诱惑，总会有人心动，一开始或许只是一两个，但自己只要兑现了诺言，总会有更多的人类心甘情愿。  
况且在氪星之上，Omega的地位一直备受尊崇，而在面临繁衍困难的问题上，更是一再抬高了Omega的福利与待遇，所以Kal也并未说谎，他们会成为氪星人的一部分，与氪星人一起诞下后代，真正地融入这个家园。


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter.05  
>>>>>>  
全面投降的消息显示在庞杂的电脑左上角的一隅，Batman仅仅是瞟了一眼，并未做过多的反应。  
这显然在意料之中。  
比起这个，他手中的分析资料要更加重要的多，那是从Ursa身上得来的，珍贵的关于氪星人的信息，可他没法拿到更多了，仅仅通过血液得来的情报实在有限，但Batman无法再做出更多试探。  
Ursa开始绝食，她拒绝了Batman给她送来了任何食物和水，仅仅是坐在牢笼里，一动不动。  
“这不会让你更好受。”Batman望着被打翻在地板上的食物，已经三天了。  
Ursa没有理会Bruce，因为自己的大意而被敌人俘虏的耻辱让她根本无法原谅自己，更无法原谅面前这个男人，每一次当Ursa看见Batman，那从眼神中透露出来的怨毒和愤恨都仿佛有实质性，透过面颊直接将其头颅刺穿。  
“我记住你了。”这是三天以来，Ursa唯一对Batman说过的一句话：“早晚有一天，我将杀了你。”  
“不止是你，所有的人，我都记住了。”  
从Ursa的话语中，Batman清晰地明白这个女人散发出来真切、彻骨的恨意。  
很棘手，非常棘手，无法验证，也无法从血液中获得更多的讯息，Batman只能从只言片语中推测关于氪星人能力的蛛丝马迹，而Ursa显然连这点机会也不打算配合他，既然红太阳下的她逃脱不能，那么就以死谢罪来弥补自己的大意。  
作为一名战士，在失败的那一刻，就已经死了。  
Ursa的决绝触动了Batman，他从Ursa的眼神中读懂了作为氪星战士的尊严与荣辱，他无法将之从Ursa的心中夺去。既然如此，这个女人已经没有呆在这里的必要，更何况他已经从新闻中得知了Kal发布的命令，他丝毫不怀疑，如果Ursa没有在限定的时间内出现在Kal面前，这个男人还会杀掉更多的人。  
而且，他现在还有别的，更重要的事情需要去做。  
氪星人的招募实验。  
虽然这个想法足够疯狂，但是俨然地球上不缺比他更疯狂的存在，人类有时不需逼迫就会自己发了疯，只是在他脑袋中挖出那份欲望，就可以被轻易掌控，可笑的是，大部分人类的欲望都是共通的。  
Batman觉得自己小看了那个Kal-Zod，他不仅拥有那身发达的筋肉和无可比拟的力量，他的头脑也相当清醒，不过抵达了地球区区一周，这个氪星人已经掌握了人类的劣根性，将之握在掌心中随意玩弄。  
所以这才是他的目的？以人类做实验品来进行某种惨无人道的研究？  
不，不应该是如此简单，如果单单只是想要小白鼠，他又怎会大费周章地选择谈判，以氪星人的能力，他们可以直接吞掉地球，让这片土地变成他们的试验田，何必许诺如此宽厚的条件，甚至可以说是优待，这样的方式倒像是变相的招安，可如果他想要表现他的大度以及仁慈，又为何不直接向全世界宣告？偏偏要以这种方式……  
看不透。  
或许一开始就不应该用人类的思维方式去猜测入侵者，即使再怎么相似，他们也不是地球人。  
所以Batman打算直接进入这个实验，以Bruce Wayne的身份。  
纨绔子弟的花花公子，除了一张脸以及继承的亿万身家，没有丝毫的优点，而正是如此，反而不会引起怀疑，比起在温饱线上挣扎的人类，拥有着无尽财富的人才更想要永生，所以才会贪生怕死，相隔一座桥的大都会就这样在他面前灰飞烟灭，身为哥谭的首富又怎么不会岌岌自危？  
面对氪星人公布出的优厚待遇，自然免不了会心动。所以当Bruce Wayne将自己的名字签在志愿书上时，没有任何一个人类会感到意外。  
“或许还可以遇到漂亮的氪星女人，发展出一段浪漫的，跨越几万光年的爱恋。”Bruce在面对记者采访时调皮地眨了眨眼睛。  
围观的人群们都在用同一种眼神看着Bruce，仿佛在看一个将死之人。  
没有人会轻易相信那云端之下停驻的入侵者，甚至有人匿名在网络上恶毒地抨击这是另外一场恶毒的阴谋，异星的集中营、731。这是不可饶恕的，而那群自愿报名的人更是地球的叛徒，他们要用自己的身体去为氪星人提供更多，更有效的，灭绝人类的武器。  
Bruce自然不会听到这些评价，事实上就算他知道，也不过会一笑置之，花花公子的名头向来不好，也无惧再次的抹黑。  
他并未携带任何装备，既然有心混入这次实验，就不能够有任何马虎，氪星人的科技他见识过，至少他没有自信能够在完全不被发现的情况下进入那艘星际战舰。  
果然如他所料，刚刚踏入舱门Bruce就接受到了全面而细致的检查，他的衣服全部被脱光收缴，但氪星人也并未将他们赤裸着，而是分发给了他们统一的，纯白色的氪星织物，薄薄的一层，却很保暖干爽。Bruce用手指触摸着这层衣物，它摸起来不像是布料，但也不像是曾经检测过的盔甲，看起来轻薄却非常柔韧，它甚至可以根据每个人的体型调整弹力，贴身的仿佛另外一层肌肤，单单只是从这一点，就足矣说明氪星文明与地球文明的差距。  
等真正进入了战舰内，这种感觉就更加明显了。  
庞大的钢铁巨兽中层叠的仪器自上而下，像极了条理分明的血管向远处延伸而去，不属于任何一种已知的文明风格，原始与超现实的完美融合，邪恶而神圣，华美而朴实，各种矛盾结合在一起却变得和谐而精致，正如这个种族一般，令人猜不透。  
“欢迎你们来到氪星。”迎接他们的是一群同样穿着白色服饰的氪星人，区分于那群战士们纯黑色的铠甲，这群人身上的布料也是绵柔的质地，显然，他们并不属于战斗人员。  
氪星人的学习能力Bruce已经见识过了，但依然对他们如此之快就掌握了各国的语言并能够如此流畅的运用自如还是感觉非常不可思议。  
“我是Fre-EL，是负责这次实验的最高科学官，我将代表我们氪星人对你们致以感谢。”这名叫做Fre的男人仿照着地球的礼节鞠了一躬，他的动作完成的非常标准且一丝不苟，身体弯曲，头颅低下，诚挚而真实。  
原本心中还抱着些惶恐的人类面面相觑，若说是谎言，演技未免也太过厉害。  
“我将给各位安排单独的房间，你们可以随意支配你们的房间，也可以提出任何要求，只要我们能够做到，必将尽全力给予。”Fre依旧语气柔和，并迈步向前亲自引导。  
Bruce对这些氪星人的态度感到疑惑，这与他设想中的差距未免太多，但他也没有因此而放松警惕，肌肉紧绷，眼角的余光打量着道路的特征，将其记在心中。虽然在Bruce决定执行这场计划时，就已经将性命置之度外，他需要更多的，关于氪星人的信息，现在仅仅凭借红太阳光，他们的胜算依旧低的可笑，如果能够找到制胜的关键，即使无法逃脱出这艘战舰也无所谓，他只需要将讯息传递出去，自己的性命也可以作为利用手段。  
抵达安置的房间，这里非常空旷，也很干净，仅仅有一张床放在正中央，一个悬浮在空中的，外壳也是纯白色的东西停在那里，从Fre口中得知，那是属于这间房屋的机械管家，名字叫做Aelex，Bruce有任何需求都可以告知它，它会完成它的工作。  
如此看来它们似乎都有不同的名称，氪星人将它们也当做同类对待吗？  
“那么，今日就请先稍作歇息吧，明日我会详细告知各位实验需求，在正式实验开始之前，你们仍旧可以选择随时退出，我们会将退出的各位安然无恙地送回家中。”  
Fre一番话依旧是彬彬有礼，这起到了一定的抚慰作用，很多人已经逐渐放松了下来，Bruce坐在属于自己的房间的床铺上，上面覆盖的也是与他衣物的材质一般无二的氪星织物，床铺是一体的，Bruce单凭肉眼无法确定是由什么物质构成的，但这不重要。Bruce转头看了一眼悬浮在半空的机械物体，它像是一颗卵，安静地酝酿着天使抑或恶魔。  
看不出是由什么驱动的，即使靠近也无法听到任何机械的声音，只有当Bruce尝试发出命令时，那白色的蛋壳才会裂开，从中探出机械手臂，将食物与水一并送上，它几乎如那名氪星研究员所言，可以做到任何事情，甚至可以自主地根据Bruce的喜好播放轻柔的曲调。  
那是一种类似钢琴的乐器，清脆却不失优雅，不似任何一首Bruce所听闻的乐曲，带着一种凄婉的哀伤，缓缓地从墙壁四周流淌出来，他躺在床上，四周的白色已经变成了璀璨的星空，人类宛若置身于宇宙之中，不断地漂浮着，漂浮着。  
孤单而寂寥，纵使有无数个星球萦绕在周围，却没有一个是他们的归属。  
或许这就是这艘氪星战舰在这几十光年中穿梭时望见的景象吧。  
Bruce慢慢地闭上眼睛，同情敌人是最可笑的事情，无论他们有什么理由，入侵者永远都只是入侵者，只是在那一夜的梦中，Bruce依旧漂浮在这广阔的宇宙中，将彻骨的孤独谱写成碎裂的音符，洒在耳边萦绕不散。


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter.06  
>>>>>>  
唤醒Bruce的依旧是轻柔的乐曲，房间重新恢复成了纯白的色调，早餐也已经备好，一份金枪鱼三明治，一杯牛奶。味道很好，这令Bruce想起他那日夜操劳的管家，每一次的危险行动他都尽量轻描淡写地告知，那个为他劬劳顾复一生的老人，在无数次的反对都以失败告终后，也仅仅是用一种哀伤的眼神注视着Bruce。  
每当这种时候，Bruce总是不敢去直视他，这是何其的残忍，当老人目送他每夜的出巡，都需要承受他或许不会再归来的痛苦，日复一日，直至鬓角染上雪霜。Bruce是自私的，即使明白这一切，却依旧无法停下，他只能将对老人的懊悔压抑在心底，任由它滋生成怪兽，啃噬血肉。  
他享受这样的折磨，仿佛如此就能减轻一些罪恶。  
Bruce用手指揉捏着额头，强迫自己从这样的感觉中抽离出来，踏出房间，他们在另一处集合，一夜的适应，已经让这群人类放松了许多，脸上的表情也不再僵硬，甚至偶尔会与身边的人低声聊天。  
Fre将他们带领进飞船更深之处，这艘舰归属于氪星人科研理事会，所有遗留下来的氪星资料都存放在这里，自然还有实验设备，那是一个个透明的舱室，只需要躺进去，各项身体的数据便会详细地传输到主机中，Fre可以观察到每一个实验个体的体征变化和整体状况。  
“只是一些激素注射，让你们的身体更加适宜即将到来的实验，并不会有任何危害。”Fre如此介绍着，他几乎详尽地对人类讲解即将要做的事情，却对实验本身只字不提，Bruce看的出来他是尽量想要让人类排除恐惧，这或许是对他们的实验不利？  
有限的信息并不能让Bruce猜测出什么，他只是和另外其他所有人一般无二地接受了注射，此后他们每一天都如Fre所说，仅仅是在实验室里打上一针，观察一下数据，就可以自由活动了，人类得到的待遇确实如同一开始承诺的，非常优厚，甚至为了满足人类的娱乐需求，他们还特地开辟了一块场地用于给人类建造一些设施，Bruce也去过几次，全息影院，书房，健身房，甚至连游戏厅都一应俱全，但是最受欢迎的竟然是氪星的科普馆，那自然也是Bruce去的最勤的地方，每次都会有一位讲解员负责全程陪同，他会一对一地给人类讲述氪星的历史，从一点一滴让他们对氪星文明更加浸入式的了解，并且开设了几个小型兴趣班，可以任由人类自主报名学习，从文化、地理、语言、基础科学均有所涉猎。  
这样开放性的自由度简直匪夷所思。  
虽然从一开始Bruce就知道这项实验绝不如大多数人类一厢情愿臆想的那般惨无人道，它的招收方式仅仅是募集而非强迫就足矣证明，但这样的宽松态度甚至不像是一场实验，仅仅是文化输出，以互相了解的方式迈出融合的第一步。  
氪星人也渴望和平吗？  
他不会忘记从战场中踏尘而浮的男人，黑色的战甲上有着干涸鲜血凝固的碎屑，随着猎猎的风吹慢慢剥落在空气中，拂过那雕塑般棱角分明的脸，那里书写着同样的冷漠无情，蓝色的眼睛犹如玻璃珠般倒影的仅仅是一片虚无，而在他的脚下，万千尸体堆积成山，像是因追寻信仰而死掉的教徒，用肉体与骨骼堆砌成一座巴别塔，却永远也无法触碰天堂。  
那样的人，他代表的无论是什么，也绝不可能是和平。  
是否可以一概而论呢？或许人类与氪星人能够做到非零和博弈？至少从他们如此费心的演示中，Bruce看到了一丝曙光。  
姑且，值得一试。  
>>>>>>  
为期十天的注射过去后，Fre已经着手开始正式的实验，他手中握着大量的，曾经在地球前岗哨存留的资料，那时的科技漏洞已经被更为先进的发展弥补，正因如此，Fre才劝说Zod与Kal，能够再次给予他实验的机会，弥补前人留下的遗憾。  
Fre是一名Beta，事实上大部分的科研人员都是由Beta组成，区别于其他两个性种释放的信息素，由于他们自身不会散发气味，在研究方面会减少误差，而Fre又是一名EL，遗传自家族聪明而优秀的头脑，他比Kal年长几岁，懂事时已经亲眼目睹了氪星的覆灭，而跟随家族首领是他们的传统，于是他毅然决然地跟着Kal一同踏入了星舰中，在浩瀚的宇宙中，寻找属于他们氪星的新家园。  
当他望见地球的全貌，心中的激动并不比Kal少半分，而在见到人类时，Fre作为学者的满腔热情近乎全然爆发了出来，这个与他们如此相似而又全然不同的种族仿佛一颗希望的种子，只要悉心栽培，精心照料，它总有一天会开出绚烂的花朵，赋予氪星人甜蜜多汁的果。  
Fre是这样坚信着，他尽可能地善待人类，每一次的实验步骤都是精心设计，循序渐进，终于在第二周，Fre发现了一名叫做Bruce Wayne的男性人类的身体数据几乎超乎他预期的完美，虽然还没有呈现出明显的Omega特征，但是能够从数据中看出他体内的细胞在逐渐改变，已经出现了氪星人在分化期应有的表现。  
Fre激动地将这件事告知了Kal。  
Kal这几日一直忙于军队的整顿与城市重建，Ursa的归来令Kal很满意，Zod自然也彻底对人类这次投降放下了心来，除去政权的交接，剩下的事物也一同丢给了Kal，出于对人类种族打从心底里的蔑视，Zod也并未过问改造的事宜，这反而让Fre觉得轻松，毕竟他向来与Kal私交不错，与他分享数据也更加自由一些。  
“Bruce Wayne？”Kal看着那份资料挑起眉梢，他依稀对这个名字有印象，覆灭的大都会现在已经变成了氪星人在地球中第一处落脚点，一座座独具氪星风格的建筑拔地而起，仿照着曾经氪星的首都，那个消逝的辉煌城镇——坎多。  
而与之仅仅相隔一座桥梁的哥谭，Kal也曾经多次到访过，倒不是因为单纯的距离，而是因为坐落在那里的Wayne企业，那是Kal所了解的，目前为止对清洁能源开发的最为优秀的公司，介于曾经氪星的毁灭因素，Kal对此相当重视，他多次走访Wayne企业，却从来都没有亲自见过那位Bruce Wayne。  
一开始Kal只以为这又是人类的傲慢自大，抑或是另一种抵抗的手段，但很快，Kal就了解到这名总裁竟然参加了他的实验招募，这似乎有点可笑，毕竟Kal对Wayne公司的研发成果非常肯定，并且特地给予了足够的权利，让他们能够自由发展，而身为总裁竟然因为恐惧而丢下了他的企业，去做了一名实验者。  
既然这是他自己的选择，Kal也不打算过多干涉，而且那名代理CEO似乎更加称职，毕竟在哥谭呆久了，Brucie宝贝的荒唐行径自然也从超级听力中了解到了一二，对于这个玩忽职守的纨绔子弟，Kal并没有多少好感。  
所以当从Fre嘴里听到这个名字时，Kal非常诧异。  
Fre曾经给予Kal的汇报资料里提起过，身体素质越好的人类对改造的接受程度就越平和，这从侧面反映出了氪星人与人类基因的相似性，而另一方面，也足以说明，那些最好的人，也必将成为最棒的Omega。  
但是仅仅两周，Fre就递交了这份报告给Kal，纵使那个花花公子酷爱极限运动，身体素质未免也太过优秀了？但是他知道，Fre不可能对他说谎。  
“再过一周，就需要定期注射Alpha的信息素用来辅助激活腺体。”Fre在Kal查看报告期间补充着：“你也知道，越是强大的Alpha信息素，获取的效果会越好，所以，我希望能够用你的。”  
Kal将眼睛转向Fre，他从他的眼睛中读出了对方想要表达的潜台词——EL家的延续需要一名优秀的Omega，这样好的机会，我不想让给Zod，所以只要你提前用信息素做标记，他就不会被挑走。  
Kal抿唇思索了片刻，虽然他本身对于Bruce Wayne并没有过多的好恶，但既然是最优秀的Fre推荐，没有理由不配合实验，于是他慢慢将手伸出来，Fre会意地从携带的医疗包中掏出器具开始采集Kal的信息素。  
“我以为你会想要亲自试试？”Fre知道Kal从来没有见过Omega，他的亲生母亲虽然是一名Omega，但是在Kal还没有记忆的时候，就一同随着氪星消逝了。  
“不急，我会抽空。”Kal指着堆积在电脑中待处理的事物。  
Fre了然的耸耸肩，熟稔地将一周所需的剂量放回包中：“初阶并不需要太多信息素，可是之后就不行了，无论如何，再过两周你也必须要来一次。”  
Alpha的信息素是需要从血液中提取的，当他们进行标记行为时，信息素会经由口腔中的腺体分泌出来，但这同样需要Omega的信息素来激活，现在这些信息素只能用最原始的方法一点点剥离，三百毫升的血液只能提取十毫升的信息素，着实浪费。  
当然，以他们的科技水平，也足以合成出Alpha的信息素，但介于这次实验的珍贵性，Fre已经向全体Alpha下令征集他们的信息素，最为纯粹、浓郁，由身体里提取出来的，也是合成无可替代的。Alpha也很乐意配合，有谁不想重新拥有Omega呢？那毕竟是埋藏在他们的身体里，最为原始的冲动。


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter.07  
>>>>>>  
Bruce又做了那个梦。  
他像是攫取了这艘飞船的记忆，在虚无的宇宙中无止尽的漂浮，星屑的碎片闪烁着七彩的光线，他飞掠过宏伟的橙色星云，偶遇过相撞的小行星，悬浮在无边黑暗中的尘埃，即使渺小而微不足道也努力地散发着属于它的光芒，若是每一颗行星的引力都有三百牛，那么即使相隔一亿光年也可以互相吸引，这个宇宙实在太过孤寂，每一个个体都渴望着陪伴。  
而这宇宙之外又是什么呢？  
他想去探寻，想要找到边缘，冲出这片寂寥的使人发疯的广袤，他不断挣扎着，无数次的加速，终于他看到了一点亮光。  
那不同于星光，他知道，那不一样。  
他向那处光芒靠过去，慢慢地抬起手，白色的光线犹如实质化般在他指尖接触到的地方泛起了涟漪，他突然就这样被吸入了进去，骤然的失控颠倒，飞速掠过的影像似是都被一同抓捕过去，连同宇宙与星空。  
那是一只眼睛。  
原来，宇宙是一只眼睛。  
一只孩童的眼睛。  
他在凝望，凝望着夜空，蓝色的眸子中覆着一层薄薄的水雾，那便是刚才涟漪的原因吗？  
Bruce从男孩的眼瞳中挣扎出来，周围一片漆黑，那是一条空洞的小巷，没有星光，没有任何明亮，只有浓郁如墨的黑暗将破旧的石板路吞噬，死一般的虚无寂静，没来由地，这让Bruce感受到了恐惧。  
这种恐惧是如此熟悉而涔入骨髓。  
不，不要看！  
我不要去看！  
Bruce挣扎着，那个男孩却依旧还是低下了头，两具尸体分别倒在他的身侧，散落的珍珠黏着血，精致的礼服氤成一片赤色，他们也如孩童般望着天空，但死人的眼瞳中已经映不进任何东西。  
Bruce不再挣扎，他的力气在望见这一幕的瞬间就已经彻底抽离了身体，思维停止，四肢僵硬，他被黑暗裹挟的彻底，恐惧令他动弹不得，只能不住地发颤，不断地坠入深渊中，他知道如果继续这样下去，他将被那藏匿在至黑中的恶魔撕碎吞噬，他想逃，可是却无论如何也无法动弹，他需要有人来拉他一把，将他从这里拯救出去，他张开口，想要呼喊，却连声音也被这片黑暗淹没了，没有任何人会来，即使他再怎么仰头寻觅，寄望会有人撕裂这片黑暗，带他逃离这处巷子，可是没有人，没有人会来对他伸出手。  
可那个男孩还是固执地仰望着虚无的星空。  
为何还要重复这种无意义的事情？  
为何还不放弃？  
他很想告诉那个男孩，这一切都不过是徒劳，天空之上不会有神明，也不会有人来让时间倒流，他不过是宇宙中一颗细小的尘埃，湮灭在众多的星云中，毫不起眼，所以不要奢求，不要有希望，你要依靠自己的力量站起来！不要让双膝继续跪于地面之上！你必须要站起来，继续前行……  
男孩的泪水砸在地面上，他停止了抽噎，仿佛听到了那来自半空中的怒吼，终于，他缓缓抬起了头，最后一次的仰望了那片星空。  
然后他看见了那个男人  
他悬浮在那里，宛如从黑暗中突然现身而出的外来者，身后的披风静静地垂在一侧，上半身隐匿在无尽星辰的背景中，一动不动。  
那是……谁？  
Bruce瞪大了眼睛。  
那是……谁？！  
不，在那一夜，没有任何人，不会有任何人，本不会有任何人！  
Bruce想要看清他的脸，可是太暗了，Bruce无论怎么努力都做不到。  
太暗了…！  
你是谁！？  
Bruce挣扎着伸出手，他想抓住那人，让他显出真实的面目，可是他伸出的手却抓了个空，耳边是激烈的交响乐，没有什么男孩，也没有什么尸体，更没有黑暗的小巷，没有那个男人……  
他蠕动喉结，艰难地将积攒在口中的唾液吞咽进肚，梦……原来只是一个梦。  
他已经很多年不会再做那个梦，必要的自我调节他总是能够做的很好，在为数不多的短暂休眠中，他不需要梦境，Bruce把这几天频繁的大脑睡间活动归罪于过于充足的睡眠，他确实太久没有如此正常的作息了。  
机械管家及时地送来了一杯水，这个聪明的小东西总是能够这样出人意料地洞悉Bruce的情绪和需要，有时甚至根本无须他多言，它自己就能够按照Bruce的身体需求做出正确的判断，将他照顾的无微不至。  
Bruce接过了水杯，刚刚抿上一口，机械管家已经自动分裂组成一个人的影像，那是Fre。  
“Bruce，你还好吗？我刚刚检测到了你的心率很快。”Fre的表情非常担忧。  
经过与Fre的多次接触，Bruce不得不承认，他从Fre极有教养的举止和言语中获得了好感，他接收到了Fre的善意，那不似作伪和假装，作为这座研究院最高的领导者，他不仅没有将人类惯常的编号，反而记住了每一个人的名字，他总是在唤他们时用上尊称，在Bruce的强烈要求下，Fre才同意对他直呼其名，虽然心底仍旧对于氪星人存疑，但现在Bruce起码愿意相信Fre对于他的关心是真诚的。  
“我没事，只是做了个噩梦。”Bruce仰头将杯子中的水喝光，冰凉的液体顺着食管滑落到胃里，也一并让跳动的心脏获得些许镇定，这确实让他好了许多。  
“那就好。”Fre松了一口气：“你若是有什么需要，就让Aelex呼唤我。”  
Bruce点点头，Fre的影像也随之消失。他感到后颈处有些麻痒，Bruce伸手挠了挠，并未放在心上。  
Bruce已经在这里呆了二十四天了，对氪星了解的越多，越是无法将这个种族与之前对地球施以的暴行联系在一起，但Bruce明白，正如人类也拥有多面的性格，氪星人也一般无二，总有人会爱好和平，也总有人会挑起战争，他在哥谭已经见识过太多这样的疯子，或许氪星也并不缺乏。  
吃过早餐，Bruce准备继续去图书馆将未读完的那本氪星书籍阅读完毕。  
以氪星的科技，自然是不需要纸张的，所谓的图书馆，也不过是一个个如同纸张大小的轻薄屏幕，那里储存着大量的文字，Bruce的氪星语才刚刚学了个起步，虽然他已经进步很快了，却依旧无法读懂一些艰涩难懂的资料，而图书馆中贮存的也大部分都是小说以及文学作品，出乎意料的，Bruce觉得倒是颇有意思，他现在正阅读着一本神话传说，那里介绍了氪星古老的宗教信仰以及神明，原来每个文明的发展进程都是如此相似，氪星也依旧有着蒙昧的时期。  
他正藉着字典从书中学习着氪星文字，肩头被人触碰，Fre正面带微笑地望着他。  
“有时间吗？Bruce，我想让你去见一个人。”  
Bruce略显疑惑，但没有反对，只是跟在Fre后面慢慢往实验室的方向走，这几日的实验已经停止了注射，每次都是躺进那个透明的医疗仓里，某种催眠气体会让Bruce睡着，然后醒来Fre就会告诉他们，实验已经结束了。  
这样不痛不痒的实验实在安心的过于诡异，Bruce也曾经仔细地在浴室里检查过身体，无论他是前后左右的将每一寸皮肤都审视过，还是用手去触摸，都没有发现任何异常，他也在健身房中尝试寻找身体的极限，但，他还是他，彻头彻尾的人类，跟一个月前进入这里没有任何区别。  
大部分参与实验的人类都已经彻底放下了警惕心，他们原本多数属于穷困的社会底层，为了生存下去干脆拼死一搏参与了实验，这里的待遇却比描述中还要优越，且不说这种完全毫无感觉的实验，就算是付出一些疼痛的代价，他们也愿意留在这里，因为比起曾经的人类社会，这里简直就是天堂。  
可越是如此，Bruce就对于这些人实验的目的更加疑惑，难道这是一场心理实验吗？测试人类在安逸环境下对入侵者的抵抗信念是否还会如此坚定？那些声称注射的针剂根本不过是安慰剂？  
抱着探寻真相的警惕，Bruce每次都尽量能够在昏睡前后的清醒时刻仔细观察他们之间的操作与对话，虽然已经学会了一些氪星语言，Bruce还是有些无法完全听懂他们口中的某些名词，比如最为经常诉说的那个——Omega。  
除了无法搞懂这些莫名其妙的词汇，Bruce也逐渐发现他们操作的电脑中存在一个细小的，类似倒三角的插槽，它的位置在正中央，那么说明非常重要，但是这些研究员们却没有任何一个人拿出过类似的物件插入那个插槽里，Bruce猜测那应该是与某种权限有关系，能够拥有‘钥匙’的人，必定地位崇高，因此一般的氪星人才无法使用那个插槽。  
但是它又有什么作用呢？  
Bruce试探地问过Fre，当然他没有傻到直接将心中的疑惑原本地诉说出来，他只请求Fre能否将自己的讯息传递给管家，毕竟对于地球来说，他已经消失了整整一个月了，他只想告诉他的管家他很平安，让他不要担心，只是这样简单的要求却让Fre却面露难色。  
“我觉得这不是个坏消息，你们履行了诺言，优待我们，给予了所有你们承诺的，若是想要让地球人信服，难道不应该将这个消息传递出去，才能更加提升氪星人的威望吗？以德总是能够服人的。”Bruce据理力争地分析着，他已经能够确信Fre并非那种残暴的入侵者，他或许不能代表整个氪星，但是至少这里的研究员都一般无二。  
“你说的有道理，但是介于这项实验的机密性，没有上级的指示，我不能向外透露任何讯息。”Fre终于还是告诉了Bruce实话。  
Bruce没有意外，难怪他们这群人类一直都呆在这艘飞船里，只能接收外界的消息，却无法向外界传达。虽然Fre话不多，Bruce还是收集到了足够多的讯息，答案已经一目了然，那个插槽显然就是能够向外界传输的权限装置。  
而身为总研究长的Fre竟然也不具备这个权利，那么换言之，这个实验竟然如此重要吗？那么，到底是谁才能够拥有那把‘钥匙’呢？  
Bruce并不知道，现在氪星的保密等级如此严密完全是因为他自己的缘故，当他擒住Ursa时，Cyborg切断了Ursa与主舰的联系，这令Kal觉察到了危机，如果人类有本事做出这种事情，那么假以时日或许可以攻破氪星的防火墙，虽然这个可能性几乎无限趋于零，但吃一堑长一智的Kal却不打算放任这个漏洞，由于这次实验的重要性，Kal收回了所有人对地球的自主通讯权，将范围限定在了氪星战舰的局域通讯网里。  
“我们到了。”Fre打断了Bruce的走神，示意着那扇打开的门。  
Bruce只得暂时收回杂乱的思绪，跟随Fre走入了这间他未曾造访过的舱室。  
一个男人背对着他们站在房间的正中，室内柔和的光线衬的那身纯黑的战甲不再冷硬，它们贴合在那线条笔直的背脊上，勾勒出一道极完美的线，他很高，正半仰着头观看面前全息投影中播放的影像，那似乎是一个地球的风景赏析片，大片大片的森林湖泊在镜头中掠过，斜阳的余晖把整片水域都染上了金黄的色泽，摇曳的花朵在太阳的照射下发出淡淡的，温暖的味道。  
味道？  
Bruce有些奇怪，这不过是个影片而已，他怎么会嗅到味道？  
后颈突然有些发痒，但是Bruce没有心情再去抓挠，因为他听见Fre叫了那个男人的名字。  
“Kal，我把他带过来了。”Fre倒是没觉察到任何异常似得开口打了招呼。  
Kal？  
Bruce下意识地蹙眉，在他的记忆中，似乎就只听过一个氪星人的名字被这样称呼，那个Kal，Kal-Zod，也正是战场中所向披靡的修罗。  
难道……  
男人很快就循声回过了头，Bruce看见了那张脸，那张在起始点的夜晚，映在哥谭高耸的钢铁丛林间广告荧幕上的脸，也是之后在全球无线电信号传播中出现的面容，少了那份镶嵌在电子液晶管中的不真实，凹凸的线条在身后交错的光影中清晰可辨，男人转过身，直视Bruce，他看见了那双眼睛，那是Bruce第一次看见如此澄澈的蓝色，和战场上的那双眼睛不同，他看不见里面藏匿的杀意和凌冽，有的只是……如水的温和。  
“你好，我是Kal-Zod。”男人对Bruce伸出了手，嘴角的弧度上翘：“希望我学习的礼节不会令你反感，Wayne先生。”  
一瞬间的昏眩。  
他仿佛置身在梦幻与现实的夹缝，那双染满了人类鲜血的手掌，现在散发着干燥而温暖的气息，像是一个预谋已久的陷阱，可悲的是，除了往下跳，他别无选择。


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter.08  
>>>>>>  
Bruce握住了那只手，却挤不出惯常的虚假笑意。  
他从那男人俊美的面容下看到的只有森森的白骨和鲜血淋漓，这让Bruce花费了相当大的功夫才稳定住心神没有当场就动起手，他只是无法克制地捏紧了那只手掌，无法克制。而Kal却误以为对方那微微颤抖的理由是因为恐惧，只能略有些尴尬地松开。  
Fre发现了气氛的异常，他立刻出声让一旁的机械管家将椅子摆放好，自己率先坐下然后抬手示意。  
Bruce抿紧了嘴唇，他实在无法给面前这个男人什么好脸色。  
“是这样的，Bruce，我今天邀请Kal过来，是想将第三阶的实验详细对你阐述一下。”Fre有些小心翼翼，这些时日的相处，Bruce总是表现的非常开朗健谈，风趣幽默，Fre很快被Bruce由内而外的感染力折服，而且关于他的实验数据也一直遥遥领先同期的人类，Fre自然就对他异常重视，更何况，Fre已经打从心底把Bruce当做了朋友。  
“Bruce，你的身体素质很好，我们已经取得了足够的数据表示你可以进入第三阶段的试验期，而这个这个阶段需要由另外一个人来配合，我希望是由Kal来配合你，不知道你是否同意呢？”Fre的语气有些急切，他也明白对于人类来说，Kal在战场的表现实在不算友好，Bruce还未给出什么反应，Fre就继续道：“这项实验表明，越强大的个体完成度就越高，Kal是这里最强大的存在，所以我才……”  
“什么配合。”Bruce听见自己的声音清冷，已经失了Brucie宝贝的优雅与娴熟，压低的声线近乎与Batman一致，这让他咳嗽了一声，掩饰性地补充：“我需要知道他会怎么配合。”  
“那是当然。”Fre见Bruce的排斥感不甚强烈，心下稍慰：“我们氪星人的身体构造与人类并非完全一样，氪星人可以在身体里产生一种物质，将想要表达的信息实质化，若是用地球语言来描述，它类似一种气味，我们称之为信息素。”  
“气味？”Bruce敏锐地觉察到了什么。  
“对，像是蜜蜂，或者，狼群？”Fre显然想不出更多可以形容的地球物种了：“这种气味可以更加直观地表示出主人的意愿，这对我们氪星人来说非常重要，因此，我们也想将这种能力赋予到人类的身上，但这需要另外一个氪星人的配合，将他的信息素注入到人类的身体里，以此来激活。”  
Bruce大抵明白这项实验的目的了，Fre的话语中明显的避重就轻，只是阐述了关于信息素的概念，而隐瞒了作用，那么Bruce就拥有了一种假设，倘若这种味道仅仅和表情动作言语的作用一致，是用来社交，何必花费如此大的精力来多次一举，这显然不成立，氪星人跨越几十光年抵达地球的昂贵资本足以推翻这个结论；那么如果像是Fre口中的蜂与狼群，作为头领拥有绝对的统治权，他便可以进行第二种猜想——这种所谓的信息素是不可抗，拥有命令性的，只需要将人类全部改造成能够识别这种信息素的体质，氪星人根本无须大费周章，轻轻松松就可以将人类掌控。  
事情兜了个圈子又回到了原点，最初的猜测更加贴近现实，不过又是一场阴谋，一场战争的阴谋。倘若实验成功了，他们完全没有必要再限制人类的行动，因为人类只会臣服，变成完全听由他们摆弄的傀儡。  
Kal原本只是应邀来全程做个旁观者，他虽已经详细读过Bruce的资料，但见到本人还是有些出乎意料，天生的警惕心理让他自然而然地用透视扫过Bruce的全身，很快，他发现了在Bruce身上层叠刻印下的疤痕，那疤痕太过密集而繁杂，惊讶于它的数量，Kal足足看了半分钟才能够从他身上勉强收回目光。  
他无法知晓所有伤痕的来历，但是显然，Kal看到了几处枪伤，他认得出人类子弹的痕迹，也明白由它造成的伤口自然与众不同。  
极限运动？  
那或许可以解释他超出常人的骨密度与那些漂亮的肌肉，但，枪伤？Kal暂且存疑。  
而Bruce的态度也出乎Kal的意料，当那个人类迈步进门时Kal回头的一瞬间，只是那短短的一刹那，但是他确定他看见那双原本带着玩世不恭的眸中闪过一丝狠厉的决绝，这绝不该出现在一位贪生怕死无所作为的富二代眼中，Bruce冷淡的态度继而确定了Kal刚刚看到的绝不是错觉。  
这个被称为绣花枕头的男人或许在隐瞒着什么不为人知的秘密？  
当Fre诉说完毕时，Kal又再次从那个人类眼里见到了那种光，或许这个人类只是从Fre透露出的有限信息里就窥视到了什么，他立刻垂眼掩饰就是证据。  
有趣。  
Kal不由得笑了，他稍稍躬身，像是对猎物蓄势待发的豹，他打算透露更多的讯息来试探：“信息素的影响范围并不大，它更像是一种快速确立地位的判断标准，类似地球的，警示色。”  
自从握手后，Bruce是第二次地将目光重新转回到Kal脸上，他从未想过氪星人的超能力会包括读心术，朝夕相处的研究员们也没有表现出这样的特质，那么同样的，Kal-Zod也不应该拥有。  
思绪转回不到几毫秒，Bruce将表情转换成毫无防备的茫然以示无辜，他又嗅到了那奇怪的，带着淡淡暖意的味道，这让他忍不住将手抚上后颈，那里有什么东西在不断发痒，触上去却没有任何实质性的凸起，他放下手，眼睛落在了Kal的腰带上，那是同样的黑色坚硬质地，只不过在腰带的正中央有一个小小的装饰，像是倒三角的形状，中间有一个标记，与他胸前一样的标记，这本不稀奇，所有跟随Kal战斗的军队都拥有这个标识，人类早已猜测那是入侵者们身份的象征，这合情合理，但，围绕着形状周围的细小凹痕表明它的设计是可以将其抽出来，而那个痕迹的模样已经在Bruce的脑海中反复刻印的无比清晰。  
那是‘钥匙’的形状。  
向外界传输的权限。  
“所以你可以放心了吗？Wayne？”是吓到他了吗？Kal只得再次出声解释：“我对人类做出的承诺依然有效。”  
“你对人类？”  
“是的，这个实验计划是我批准的，自然所有的决策都由我来制定。”Kal略略侧头对着Bruce笑了笑：“包括你正在阅读的神话故事，都是由我审批后下发的。”  
男人脸上的自信再次让Bruce在心中敲响了警钟，但Bruce知道，他不能再询问更多了，越是接近实验的真相，可能就越加危险，在信息无法传递出去之前，他不能拿生命做赌注。  
“事实上你已经体验到了，不是吗，Wayne先生。”Kal站起身，他朝着Bruce的方向迈步，躬身弯曲，两手撑在那张不知是何材料组成的沙发上，俯身的动作覆下一片阴影，那像是一座人形的牢笼，将Bruce罩进去。  
这是突如其来的一时兴起，他想要看这个人类会作何反应。  
“你说味道吗。”Bruce没有避开，而是抬头望着那个藏着戏谑之心的入侵者，随着他的靠近，刚刚一直萦绕在空间中若有似无的温暖意味变得强烈，那不能用任何一种味道的来形容具体，那更像是一种感觉，一种属于这个人原本的，足以代表他的气息。  
这就是信息素吗？  
Kal听出Bruce并没有用问句，他已经肯定了答案，Kal将身体压的更低，人类依旧没有躲避，他那颗好看的头颅不曾挪动半分，即使Kal的距离已经近到颊侧，人类的呼吸也没有紊乱，这让Kal不由好奇，集中注意力，穿透那皮肤层，他看见了那颗跳动的心脏，稍稍加快了，却完全无法从呼吸中窥探出破绽，这个人类在压抑。  
Bruce身上一直穿着那套他们分发的白色贴身织物，领口并不高，露出了那常年覆盖在制服下的肌肤，Kal嗅到了一丝若有似无的，属于面前这个人类的信息素。它并不入想象中那么香甜，甚至带着一丝苦涩，透露出来的些许气息令Kal联想到某种地球上的皮革材质，这其中还包含着主人的疏离与敌意，一点也不好闻，却轻而易举地让Kal沦陷了。  
这就是Omega的味道吗？  
Kal闭上了眼睛，Bruce的味道太淡了，他必须要集中所有的精力才能够汲取那点让他感到奇妙的信息素，蕴含在口腔中用于标记的唾液腺不受控制地分泌着Alpha的本能，他知道他应该干什么，即使不用Fre指点，他也很清楚，那是刻印在基因中的动作，甚至都不需要进行多余的思考，他就能够准确地找到那个位置，然后张口，用牙齿刺破那层皮肤，将属于自己的标记染在这个尚未成熟的Omega身上。  
Bruce稍稍躲闪了一下，背脊撞在椅面上避无可避，便沉下心接受了Kal这个看似莫名其妙的举动，那个位置在发痒，非自愿地。他现在终于知道近几日来频发的痒到底是为何了，一个月来，那些注射在自己身上的药剂终于起了应有的作用，看似没有任何变化的皮肤包裹着已经逐渐变异的内在，他很想看看，看看那所谓的信息素能作用到何种地步？  
有一份热度沿着被刺破的皮肤逐渐蔓延，那仅仅是一种感觉，并不是味道，但Bruce依旧能够通过血液的传输感受到那些本不属于自己的东西，这没比他想象的更差，甚至可以说尚且良好，除却一些痛感，它只是让那块皮肤发烫，但起码，它不会再发痒了。  
Kal花费了相当大的力气才让自己松开那处欲望之源，克制着意犹未尽的舔舐，他微微张口，又令牙齿重新咬合，覆上唇，把蠢蠢欲动的贪婪被封锁，他看见了那处由自己留下的烙印，也许应该再小心一点，毕竟只是尚未成熟的组织，若是被破坏了就得不偿失，口腔中还残余着粘附上去的信息素，这种刺激让Kal忍不住分泌出更多的唾液，却只能强迫自己全部吞咽进肚。  
适可而止。  
“若是氪星人想要掌控人类，我一人就足矣。”他低声在Bruce的耳边吐出灼热的气息，以这作为初次仪式的结束语未免略显寡淡，但他相信他一定明白。  
Kal直起身，他已经达成了他来这里的目的，起码是一部分。他仍需去见其他参与实验的人类，核实Fre汇报的进度。  
“Wayne先生，我想你应该记得如何回到图书馆。”  
Bruce点点头，Kal不再多言，也未就这次的行为发表任何的解释，他想他不需要解释，不如留给这个聪明的人类多一点思考的余地，他很期待Bruce会给予他怎样的表现。


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter.09  
>>>>>>  
Fre是在Kal的连声呼唤下才从走神的状态中抽离出来。  
“很少见你这种样子，发呆。”Kal迈步走在前面，在阳光中获取的力量让他完全可以摒弃掉走路的姿态，以神明的模样悬浮行进，这是仅仅限于高等Alpha才独有的殊荣，只存在于极少数的家族首领身上，如此的得天独厚，可正是因为如此，Kal才选择脚踏实地，他从不认为自己真的高于面前的这位Beta。  
在氪星尚未毁灭之时，性种就已经不是衡量一切的标准，出身并不能代表什么，Alpha的先天优势也不过是强势的体能和战斗力罢了，这在蛮荒时代遗留下的优秀基因在科技盛行的现代已经体现不出太多的价值，即使生来你就占尽优势，没有后天的努力和进取，终究还是会被抛弃。  
只是随着氪星的陨落，战争与征服又重新成为最为重要的环节，Alpha们的地位也在Zod的领导下似乎有越来越返祖的趋势，但是Kal并不喜欢这种生而为王的殊荣，起码身为Beta的Fre时刻在提醒他，每一个性种都有其独特的价值。  
Fre倒是没有多余的心情去眷顾Kal的贴心，他的思绪一直停留在刚才的那个瞬间，在Kal俯身贴近那个人类Omega的脖颈时，不，他甚至还不能够算是Omega，那颗小小的种子才刚刚播下，甚至连嫩芽都还未萌发。就算如此，Fre还是从那一幕中望见了欣欣向荣的未来。  
他会成功的，Fre从未这样如此坚信过，他一定会让氪星再次复活，与人类一起，在这颗蓝色的星球上，共同创造奇迹。  
身为学者的他无法抑制这份激动，那不过仅仅只是一个咬，可是那个咬代表着已经逐渐熄灭的氪星文明，重新点燃了。这种感受一直持续到走出那扇房间门外，Fre都尚未缓过神来，他的目光有些发怔，只是盯着Kal，这个他决定跟随一生的首领，艰难而嘶哑地吐出一句话：“……我希望你们能在这里留下第一个氪星后代，不，应该说，留下我们与地球共同的后代。”  
Kal没作声，他知道Fre这句话代表着什么，一旦他真的拥有了第一个孩子，那么这个孩子自然意义非凡，血管里交融的是两个种族的寄望，也代表着氪星人的根脉牢牢地扎进了这片土地中。  
他们，不再是外来者。  
“如果他同意的话。”Kal轻声回答，他不想破坏Fre此时的心境，但他也清楚，那个人类或许隐藏了更多他无从知晓的秘密，而且并不打算轻易就此坦白。  
他原本还以为自己才是拥有更多秘密的那一个。  
耳闻中对于Bruce Wayne的些许漫不经心在见到本人的那一刻几乎全部打消，他与众人口中的描述迥然不同，到底为何会有如此大的差距？哪一面才是他真正的模样？抑或说，他拥有多种的面目，会根据目标而随意切换吗？这种说法应该如何形容？Kal忆起他在人类书本上读到过的类似描述——对待不同的人采取不同的策略和战术，以便更好地达到自己的目的。  
他看起来的确像是这样聪明的伪装者，可惜，那带着点苦涩的信息素已经将他彻底出卖给了Kal，每个人散发出的信息素都是他独有的镜子，映照着他最为原始的心灵与本性，无法遮掩也极易辨识，虽然会因为情绪而有细微的改变，但它也忠实地标榜着主人的独一无二，Bruce身上那种浓郁而无法疏散的苦涩感现在还存留在Kal的齿尖，回甘的滋味极其绵长，这显然并不是每一个Omega都会拥有的特质，它是那个人类独有的，源自于他本身，而Kal可不认为这会是一个被宠坏的富二代应该拥有的滋味。  
“你认为他会拒绝吗？”Fre第一次流露出来不自信。太过欢喜的情绪掩盖了两个种族间最基本的区别，在他们氪星人的认知里仅仅只有第三性别的划分，过于原始的第二性别早就泯灭在了进化中，但是对于人类来说却恰恰相反。突然让他们明白第三性别是否太过于难以接受，也正是考虑这一点，实验计划才将其掩盖，但这并非长久的办法，一旦Bruce发育出成熟的腺体和生殖腔，这场实验必将再次扩大规模，其目的也不可能一直隐瞒。  
“我不知道，但从我个人的立场上来说，我倒是不希望他会拒绝。”Kal勾起嘴角，他不否认他确实被这个看似简单实则复杂的人类吸引了注意力。  
“这种标记每周需要进行一次，是吗？”  
“是的，其他时间可以采用注射的方式……”Fre有些无奈：“不过那也需要你定期来提供信息素……”  
“不必了，以后我每天都会来，亲自完成标记。”  
>>>>>>  
Bruce仍旧没有离开椅子，他用手指抚着脖颈上留下的痕迹，那是一枚浅浅的牙印，没有出血，按压也不觉得如何疼痛，这说明了那处变得与别不同了，至少在真皮层下，埋藏了什么别的，超出他认知范围外的东西。  
可以散发出所谓的信息素的东西吗？  
确实并不如Bruce所猜测的，能够给予人类不可控的影响，而且那个Kal也告诉了他，信息素能够释放的范围不是他想的那般庞大，不知为何，Bruce觉得他没有说谎，这种奇怪的信任非常莫名，他向来不会自诩为易说服者，更何况，那个人最后留在耳边的那句话犹在。  
“若是氪星人想要掌控人类，我一人就足矣。”  
是的，他说的没错，根本不需要借助什么信息素，那个入侵者强大的，令人惧怕的力量就完全可以做到这点，或许人类在某些事情上都是容易被哄骗的孩童，以为能够伫立在云端的都是神明，他根本不需要做任何多余的事情，仅仅是降落这般的神迹就足以让人类为此而信服。  
总有那么多可怜疯子需要信仰来支撑。  
他们才不会管信仰的究竟是天使还是魔鬼，他们只是需要为漫无目的的生命寻找一点目标，好证实自己存在的意义是多么非凡。  
而自己，或许疯的更厉害，竟然打算在那个拥有怪物般力量的男人眼皮底下耍手段。  
在Kal向他低头靠近的时刻，Bruce试图去触碰那枚腰带。  
他的手法很好，手指灵巧，无数次的训练使Bruce可以神不知鬼不觉地在接触的瞬间拿走对方身上的物件，这也是他众多技能中最实用的一招。原本颇具信心，这样的距离足够Bruce在Kal毫无觉察的瞬间将东西偷走。  
可他失败了。  
莫名地，所有的行动都终止在对方的牙尖刺入皮肤的瞬间。  
那股暖意顺着刻痕的位置在血管中流淌释放，舒适而惬意，令人无意识地放松，也令Bruce原本绷紧的神经在瞬间失神，他的手在中途已经忘却了目的，蜷缩着指节攥紧掌心，那里也因为这样的温度而微微出汗。  
一瞬间面前的男人背后本应生出恶魔翅翼的地方落下了白色的羽毛，抚在Bruce的脸颊上，慢慢地融化，将暖意染向更多的地方，这种感觉像是情人的吻，在六月的暖阳中，从树枝的缝隙中，带着吹拂而来的沁人心脾洒落在Bruce的身体上。  
这可不是什么好兆头。  
Bruce将手指从脖颈处挪开，他已经无心再去阅读那本书了，该死的他不想承认，这才一会，他竟然就已经开始怀念那个味道。  
那个充满着暖意，让人不自觉放松身心的味道。  
阴谋。  
这果然是个阴谋。  
Bruce强行让自己提高警惕，可所有的讯息都汇聚在一起告诉他走错了道路，或许氪星人一开始就没有恶意，他们只是想要找到一个能够安心落脚的家园。  
不，绝不！  
满目疮痍的大都会犹在眼前，他怎能如此之快就动摇，他并不是来这里作为娱乐消遣，花花公子也并非来是来满足那作为喜爱极限与刺激的好奇心，找出能够对抗氪星人的弱点才是最为重要的，弱点……  
可是，他们，真的有弱点吗？  
Bruce突然脑中闪出一丝灵光——信息素！？  
如果这种信息素对于他们真的如此重要，是否可以借此找到突破口呢？提取制造可以令他们不适的信息素，配合已经得知的红太阳武器，起码在战场上尚有一搏之地？或许可行，这个方法，或许可行。  
但他的手边没有电脑用作提取分析，他也没有足够的权限来取得那些研究资料。  
研究资料？  
Bruce低头看着自己的双手，突然不可抑制地笑了出来。  
不，他根本不需要什么研究资料，他自己就是最好的资料。  
现在的目的已经足够明确，接近那个Kal-Zod，盗取他身上的‘钥匙’，虽然他逃出这里的希望几乎为零，但是没有关系，拿到向外界传递讯息的权限就足够了，他没有时间去破解电脑中资料，也不需要，他只要将自己的血液作为样本信息传送给联盟，人类就多了一分获胜的希望。  
看，他刚刚就说过，疯子总是需要点目标的。  
有了目标的指引，就不会再迟疑。  
当Bruce在第二天见到Kal的时候，他对他露出了昨日如何也无法做出的，优雅而虚假的，属于哥谭宝贝的微笑。  
“我想你会喜欢这个。”Kal将手中的薄薄的屏幕拿到了Bruce的面前：“更多的，关于氪星神话的传说。”  
“真贴心。”Bruce伸手接过了这份善意，或者说，讨好？“你有信仰吗？”  
Kal怔了怔，随即摇摇头，毕竟再怎么宏伟绚丽的神话传说也改变不了氪星已经毁灭的事实，这真是讽刺：“如果真的有神明，现在你我都不会在这里。”  
这显然不是一句适合作为开场白的高明话题，但是Kal就是忍不住想表达自己，他没必要在这个人类面前伪装，在他将他纳入伴侣的考量范围时，他就这样打算了。  
“那你也祈求过。”Bruce并没有生气：“每一个人都祈求过。”  
这样的回答让Kal出乎意料，他沉默了一会，决定继续执行他的坦诚：“是，我祈求过，你知道，宇宙看久了，仿佛会噬人。”  
Bruce想起梦里的星云，那个孩童的眼睛。  
“我的家乡毁灭了，在我出生之前，所以我一直都在宇宙中漂泊着，直到我们在前岗哨的资料库中搜寻到了盖亚，也就是地球，我把它，当作家。”Kal轻描淡写的诉说中包含着沉重而凄婉的哀伤。  
“家？你们是打算将人类驱逐出去，把地球占为己有吗？”  
“不，我并没有想从你们手中夺走任何东西，我只是想与你们共存。”  
“在你杀了那么多人类、强行夺取了所有执政权之后？”Bruce的语气中掩不住嘲讽的意味。  
Kal不再言语，这是父亲的命令，而他绝对不会去违抗他的父亲，所以他默许，也参与了这场暴行，甚至亲手将无数军队覆灭，他没有任何辩驳的理由，但他却并未因此而惭愧和后悔：“我已经给了你们警告。”  
Bruce点点头：“不听话的孩子总要挨打。”  
“……我不是那个意思。”Kal想要辩解，却找不到合适的词语，他这才发现面前这个人类在口才上倒是衬得上花花公子的名头。  
“别紧张，我不过是在开玩笑。”Bruce侧过头，指了指裸露在外的脖颈：“你的目的是这个吧。”  
“如果你不愿意，我也会尊重你。”Kal发现自己口腔内的唾液腺已经开始条件反射地分泌足够的信息素，哦，这太可耻了，简直像是一个毛头小子，不过，在对于Omega的问题上，他确实也是个毛头小子。  
“我只有一个要求。”  
“嗯？”  
“轻点。”Bruce稍稍扬起下巴，他看着人眨眨眼：“我怕疼。”  
Kal喉头一紧，他知道现在做出过于暧昧的举动并不适宜，毕竟这才是他们第二次见面，但标记对于Alpha来说，已经是亲昵的表现了，不过这个人类并不知道。贸然的举动或许会引起他的反感，要循序渐进，要忍耐。  
Kal点点头，他没有让Bruce站起身，而是自己走过去弯下腰。  
Bruce看到了那枚腰带上的‘钥匙’，但他知道现在还不能直接将其偷走，那太过明显，以面前这个男人的洞察力，他可能刚刚走出这扇门就足以发现Bruce的小花招，所以，Bruce必须要想办法蒙混过关，能够让这个非人类放松警惕，首先，他得让他信任自己。  
Bruce尽力令自己去忽视Kal赋予他的感受，理智挣扎着在那人带来的暖意中保持清醒，但该死的，这太近了，那被称之为信息素的东西从空气中丝丝缕缕地侵袭着所有的神经，让Bruce无法不去在意那个男人的动作。  
Kal刻意放轻了力道，那层皮肤仿佛知道自己即将到来的命运，几乎不用太过用力，轻易地就能让牙齿陷入进去，他觉察到了Bruce微微侧头想要躲避，Kal伸出手，托住怀里人的颊侧，餍足地享用，Bruce的信息素依旧很淡，这让Kal需要汲取更多才能够满足，这是一种双向的，逐渐成瘾的过程，形成于Alpha与Omega之间，一旦互相依赖，想要戒除便需要忍受一段时间的痛苦戒断。他自然不会将这种事告诉Bruce，Fre也不会告诉他，Kal非常偃意，一个小小的陷阱，步步引诱让他掉入自己怀中，而这个人什么时候才会觉察呢？面对聪明的猎物总是值得好好用心去计划，享受博弈的过程，更想看见这个人类无法自拔。  
所以他才坚持要自己来完成每日的标记，他要让Bruce记住他，用眼睛，感官，皮肤，和信息素，来记住他Kal-Zod的一切。


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter.10  
>>>>>>  
信任是逐步由双方互相建立的，这代表Bruce必须在某些时刻做出让步，比如他并不排斥Kal将标记的时间慢慢延长，接受对方的示好，礼物，大部分是一些书籍，偶尔还有一些精巧的，外星小玩具，那是Kal在漫长的星际旅途中的收集品，这令Bruce很感兴趣。  
而今天，Kal带来了一条通体白色的犬类。  
“这是Krypto。”Kal介绍着：“它是一条氪星犬，氪星爆炸的时候，我在四散的小型飞船中找到它，之后就一直跟在我身边了。”  
Bruce看着那条几乎和地球的犬类没什么不同的白狼，它的眼睛也是和Kal一般的蓝色，澄净而不染纤毫，像是最容易被欺骗的天真，它仰头，细细在空中嗅了两下，然后慢慢地朝着Bruce靠了过来。  
Bruce并不擅长亲近动物，在他孤独的童年中陪伴在他身边的就只有他的老管家Alfred，沉浸在丧失亲人哀痛中的他，从不曾想过自己可以照顾好一只动物，而Kal早已对他述说过身世，不知道从未见过亲生父母便得知了他们的死讯，到底是一种幸运还是不幸？说到底他们都不过是被命运捉弄的孤儿，幸好，他们都拥有了另外一个忠诚的陪伴者。  
“它很乖，也很聪明。”Kal示意Bruce去触摸Krypto，想要将这个一同长大的伙伴介绍给Bruce认识。他需要Krypto去记住Bruce的味道，无论是处于私心还是某些不能言说的，还未完全放下的戒备，Kal都觉得这是一次必要的会面。  
当然，他不打算这样告诉Bruce：“如果你在这里觉得很闷的话，它可以暂时陪着你。”  
“哦，Kal，你知道我已经收了你足够多的礼物了。”Bruce似笑非笑地抬手按照Kal的期望抚上了Krypto的头顶，触手的毛发非常柔软顺滑，看的出来，Kal非常重视他的这位忠心的伙伴，Krypto也嗅到了Bruce身上残留的，属于Kal的信息素，友好地伸舌在Bruce的手心轻舔了两下。  
“这让我都不知道该如何回报，在这里我可什么都没有。”Bruce翻转手掌，用指腹揉搓着Krypto的下颌，白狼舒服地眯起眼睛喉咙里发出受用的声响。  
“不，你有。”Kal慢慢地握住Bruce另外一只撑在椅子上的手腕，将它轻轻拉起来。  
“嗯？”Bruce停止了抚摸Krypto的动作，看着另外一个氪星遗孤。  
Kal缓缓地低头，眼睛却一直都在盯着Bruce，他在专注着面前这个人类的反应，只要稍有不适他便会知趣地停止，但是Bruce的嘴角一直挂着一抹淡淡的笑容，Kal必须得承认，这个人类笑起来该死的好看，那张原本严肃的脸上出现了这种笑意并没有任何违和，反而还很合适，像是他天生就适合这样的表情似得，只有在这种时候，Kal才会觉得这个人确实是杂志封面上的哥谭花花公子。直至Kal将唇印在Bruce的手背上，Bruce的笑容才略微起了变化，人类挑挑眉：“新学习的礼节吗？”  
“希望没有让你不适。”Kal重复着那句绅士对白，Bruce并未将手抽回，那么他对自己的举动并不排斥。  
“你一定没有阅读全部，这是仅仅对女性才会做的礼节。”  
“但你给我的地球神话中没有写这些。”Kal略显无辜：“宙斯爱上了凡间的丽达，于是他将自己变成天鹅，来与她相会，亲吻手背的模样，恰似一只优美的天鹅，这在你们人类的习俗中，代表着尊敬与爱慕。”  
“好吧，我接受你的邀请。”Bruce翻转掌心，像刚刚他对Krypto做的一般，捏住了Kal的下颌，只是这样一个简单的动作，就让掌控者与被掌控者之间交换了位置，花花公子将那个强大的入侵者扯了过来，如同拽过一只羔羊般轻松惬意，现在他们之间的距离有点太近了，Bruce嗅到了比空气中更浓郁的，属于Kal的温暖气息，这不该出现在这个男人身上，但Bruce却说不出哪里不合适，拥有那双似是最纯净的天空的蓝色眼瞳者，就应该衬上这份暖意。  
Bruce站起身，Kal有些疑惑地望着这个人类，依旧没有放开握住的那只手，Bruce却将Kal也一并扯了起来，转动脚步，让Kal黑色的披风在空中划出一道半圆的弧度，Bruce唤了一声：“PorUna abeza。”  
悬浮在一旁的机械管家依言放出了柔缓的提琴音调。  
“这是……？”Kal的脚步略显僵硬，却不得不在Bruce的牵扯下跟着迈步。  
“人类的娱乐。”Bruce嘴角扬起弧度，保持着掌心相握，他迈步朝着Kal逼近，低声吩咐着：“我们得靠近点，把你的手搭在我的腰上。”  
“这是……舞蹈？”Kal非常乐意执行这个命令，却依然绅士地留下了些许自由的空间避免着对方的不适。  
“没错。”Bruce将手搭在了Kal的后颈，在下一个呼吸的节拍，随着骤然激烈的音符将脚步踏出，他压着Kal的头颅，两人之间的距离在咫尺之间，当Kal下意识地想要去追寻属于Bruce若有似无的信息素时，这个人类却借着转身的力道从他怀中滑脱，Kal立刻抓紧了那只手掌，不等将他扯回，人类已经在下一个四分之二的节拍将距离重新拉近，膝盖毫无征兆地以咄咄逼人的姿态迈进了Kal的私人空间，将人间之神逼退半步，这样的霸道立刻激起了Kal本能的争斗，即使仅仅在阅读资料时匆匆一瞥过的舞步，却仍旧能够似模似样将其衔接。  
很快地，Kal发现这并非Bruce口中的娱乐，他们每一步的回转之间都带着角逐的意味，呼吸的力道，相互触碰的热度，凝视着的瞳孔中倒影着对方的模样，一举一动都是不肯放过的警惕，彼此交错间若有似无的信息素融合一处，伴随着节拍爆发出馥郁的馨香，这是试探，还是诱惑？Kal能够清晰地感受到每次在肢体碰触间蕴藏在人类肉体中的坚韧，那些漂亮肌肉并非摆设，时而婉转柔软，时而敏捷有力，即使Kal刻意释放信息素给予压制，对方也毫不客气地还以反击，这让Kal想起在古老的历史中，氪星人在求偶时的条例——只有击败了对方的强者才配得到交配的权利，在残酷的原始世界，想要留下属于你的基因，要么赢，要么死，亘古的兽性法则从未改变。  
当热烈与狂放戛然而止，他们重新将额头抵在一起，相互交融热气令刚才的针锋相对重新变为某种暧昧缱绻，这对于Kal来说是一场新奇的体验，从未有人用这种方式，看似柔和却又强硬地进行一场毫无硝烟的战争，是的，Kal更愿意将刚刚与人类的舞蹈称之为斗争，势均力敌又酣畅淋漓，令Kal意犹未尽。  
“那么，你或许读到了更多宙斯变成天鹅后对丽达做的事情？”Bruce将刻意压抑后的细微呼吸洒在了Kal的脸颊上，重新捡起了话题。Kal任由Bruce改变了这场示好的主导地位，这正是他欣赏Bruce的地方，无论多么不利的境遇，都能被这个男人巧妙地化解，正如那支舞蹈，他从不对他甘心臣服，这只倔强的野兽危险而美丽，与之交锋间要有随时献出咽喉的觉悟。Kal迄今为止也接触过不少其他的人类，但Bruce不同，这个仿佛被清冷与苦涩浸泡透彻的男人，偶尔透露出来的甜美更令Kal回味无穷，他甚至开始享受这份苦涩与锋利，这让他想要了解更多，关于这个人类内里的部分。  
“所以我也可以这样对你做吗？”Kal箍紧了原本就环在Bruce腰上的手，人类的话像是邀请，Kal并没像之前一样，刻意支撑起一部分空间，以减少两人的身体接触。这一次，他切实地，将那份对于氪星人来说几乎不存在的重量搂在怀里。  
“不可以。”Bruce伸出手，他墨蓝色的瞳孔中闪烁着玩味，用那只刚刚被Kal亲吻过的手，覆上了Kal的嘴唇，表示了禁止。  
Kal怔了怔，这不是他想得到的答案，思考的之间只不过是几秒，Kal就伸手握住Bruce的手腕，他在人类的掌心落下另一枚吻，那根修长的手指因为这个轻柔的碰触而不自觉地蜷缩的瞬间，Kal再次靠近人类，在越来越浓郁的属于Omega的芬芳中，吻上了那双还未来得及闭合的唇。  
撬开人类的齿缝没有花费多少时间，对于Kal来说，只要他想，面前的人类不会有多少反抗的余地，他会尊重他，他也承诺过，但不是现在。  
Bruce没有抗拒，仿佛早就洞悉了Kal会这样做，唇瓣黏合厮磨了一会，他便主动开启牙关，舌尖引导着对方，他品尝到了Kal分泌出的信息素，细小的分子刺激着味蕾，在口腔中欢呼跳跃，没有具体的味道，却硬生生尝出美好，这个味道吸引着Bruce想要去攫取更多，他忍不住去挑逗对方的软舌，将花花公子在情场上磨炼出的吻技毫不保留地发挥个彻底，氪星人的体温本就比正常人类要高一些，Kal口腔内的温度更是让Bruce觉得烫，每次的吞咽和摩擦，这份灼热就更加明显，但Kal根本没打算放过这个对于他来说堪称脆弱的人类，他吮着那意图离开的舌，榨取干最后一丝水分，直至人类的舌尖被蹂躏的微微发烫才稍稍罢休，。  
“……我说了不可以。”Bruce终于得了一丝呼吸的间隙，他伸手抵着Kal的甲胄，那份硬度硌在身上让他觉得疼了。  
“嗯。”Kal这才答应了一声，那美好的滋味仍在口腔中环绕，更何况怀里的人类往日惯常冷静的呼吸此刻无比紊乱，他听到了Bruce的心跳，因他而加快的心跳。  
Bruce对于Kal表示出来的无赖有些意外，这个一直矜持的男人头一次在他面前失信，不，正确来说，他也没有失信，哦，见鬼的，他比他想的还要狡猾一些。  
“我得走了。”Kal这样说着，却没有任何松开Bruce的意思，他垂眼看着那个刚刚还对他发号施令的薄唇，它此刻红的像是一枚待摘的果实，晶亮而色情，他确实得走了，运动后的热度将那个吻蒸腾成诱人的毒药，如果不及时撤离，维持不多的自制力恐怕很快就要告罄，而Fre不止一次地叮嘱过他，千万不能跟未成熟的Omega做出越轨行为，Alpha的成结会破坏尚且青涩的生殖腔。  
想到这里，Kal不由得有些暴躁，他强迫自己松开手，还给Bruce暂时的自由。  
那个尚未变成Omega的人类却毫无自觉地舔了舔唇，被吮咬的赤红的舌在唇线上游走画了个半圈，让Kal的小腹开始不受控地发热，他知道他不能再看面前的人了，只得强行转过身：“我让Krypto留下来陪你。”  
“与除你之外的另外一个氪星Alpha物种共处一室吗？”Bruce微侧头盯着安静地趴在一旁的Krypto。  
Kal沉默了一会，想要将这个人类据为己有的念头再次不受控地疯狂滋长着，那张该死的，偶尔会吐出类似挑衅与挑逗并存的嘴巴，他真的应该让这个嚣张的花花公子得到一点别的教训，不那么轻松的，令他对他求饶的教训。  
但，显然现在还不行。  
花费了一些力气挣扎，最终，Kal攥紧拳头迈步出门，并招呼Krypto跟他一并离开了。  
Bruce眼中的暧昧在Kal走后退的一干二净，他攥紧手掌，却并未打开查看，因为他知道身边的Axlex或许在监视着他的一举一动，他不能将那枚坚硬的，完全包裹在手心中的黑色物体展示在机械管家眼前，但是他早就已经确认，那是Kal一直镶嵌在腰带中的，通向外界的‘钥匙’。  
长达半个月的耐心等待，Bruce总算是逮到了合适的时机，他知道Kal对他的警惕并非全然打消，所以主动接近反而更显可疑，只能偶尔在言语中做一些若有似无的暗示与挑逗，他要等，等着Kal无法忍耐，自主地做出亲密的举动，只有这样那个精明的氪星人才会完全放下戒心。所以Bruce面对Kal的询问永远都是拒绝，但他清楚，这样的拒绝并非全然都会凑效，在Bruce越来越清晰地感受到Kal信息素的同时，Bruce也明白这种影响是相互的，对方也会越来越明显地嗅到属于他的气味。  
那支舞蹈令原本还尚未足够浓郁的信息素得到最大的释放，而效果却比Bruce想的还要好，激烈的步伐与接触恰到好处掩盖了他狡黠的小动作，让他逐步摸清了腰带的构造，触碰到钥匙的所在，而最后的吻已经彻底宣布Kal在他面前丧失了自控，只是那短短的一瞬，就足以让Bruce完成这场酝酿已久的偷窃。  
这不过是又一场与氪星人的赌注——率先无法忍耐的是谁，谁就输了。  
显然，输的并不是Bruce。  
现在他有了‘钥匙’，唯一缺少的就是一台能够使用钥匙的电脑，他知道哪里有，他需要进一步的行动了。  
下意识地，Bruce扫过凸出的装饰台上摆放的东西，那颗小型的，可动的氪星模型还在缓缓地在模拟的宇宙空间中漂浮着，那是Kal送给他的礼物之一，陨落的母星。  
Bruce捏紧了手掌，那枚‘钥匙’刺痛了他的掌心。  
>>>>>>  
Fre收到了Aelex的警报，立刻丢下手中正在酝酿的报告，赶去了Bruce的房间。  
起初他以为Kal到底还是没有忍受住对Bruce做了什么，随着标记的时日变长，Fre越来越能够感受到Kal身上信息素的变化，原本令人感到温暖的气息逐渐转为攻击性十足的灼热，Fre知道那并非Kal刻意，那只是正常应该有的，属于Alpha对Omega的独占意识，越是得不到，这种暴躁感就越浓郁，单凭标记还能让他忍多久？  
Fre虽然理解Kal的感受，却也无可奈何，这毕竟是Alpha的本能，奈何这种本能却无论如何都无法释放，考虑到这是Kal第一次面对Omega，Fre生怕Kal真的忍耐不住做出什么不该做的事情，让一切都功亏一篑。  
虽然Kal再三保证过，Fre还是不免担心，除了每次的提醒之外，自然也格外关注Bruce的动向，所以当Kal刚走没有多久，管家机器人传递来Bruce身体不舒适的消息时，Fre自然而然地就以为是Kal终于还是没有忍住，破坏了那根本经不起触碰的生殖腔。  
当Fre进门看见Bruce捂着腹部在呻吟的时候，这种怀疑变成了确定。  
“哦，该死的Kal！”Fre骂了一声，用氪星语。  
他飞快地将Bruce抱到治疗舱里，转头刚想启动检查项，脖颈上细小的刺痛传递过来，Fre诧异地回头，Bruce手中拿着本应该输送进治疗舱的麻醉剂，而那个液体的小瓶子正插在针筒上，刚刚刺入了自己的脖颈。  
“Br……”Fre甚至连行凶之人的名字都没来得及喊出口，四肢就开始不受控地往后倒去。  
Bruce接住软倒的Fre，让他不至于摔在地上，考虑到这个麻醉剂原本是用在人类身上的，Bruce又在Fre脖颈上扎了一针，他不知道他需要多少时间来解决这件事，至少越多越好。  
Bruce早就见过无数次氪星的研究员们使用这种便捷的针筒，只需要接在管子上对准皮肤轻轻一扎即可，快速的真空刺破，甚至都不需要针头，他重新换了一个新的瓶子，将针管对准自己的皮肤，调整了旁边的按键，原本输入的液体转换成了抽取模式，很快，血液便流进了实验瓶里。  
Bruce的手心已经紧张的出了汗，那原本攥紧‘钥匙’的手指僵硬的几乎难以动弹，花费了不少力气Bruce才将那个刻印着Zod家印记的‘钥匙’，插入了那个完全契合的孔洞中，悬浮在半空的屏幕立刻跳出了一个对话框，Bruce识得其中几个氪星字符的意思是‘通讯’‘传输’‘确定’‘拒绝’，这证实了他的猜测，于是Bruce毫不迟疑地按下了确定按钮。  
“接通治疗舱。”Bruce一边将那瓶血液送进电脑的分析系统里，一边躺进治疗舱里，只是几秒钟的全身扫描不至于让Bruce吸入麻醉气体，当他重新站在电脑前时，Bruce Wayne的身体资料已经非常全面地显示在了电脑中。  
输入传输地址时，Bruce迟疑了一下，他没有选择直接输送至蝙蝠洞，而是输送至Wayne大宅，若是不幸被Kal觉察到这一切，他也可以借口不过是想要让自己的管家了解自己平安无事。  
还有两分钟，Bruce看着全息投影上显示出的读秒，额头有些微汗，但那双手依然稳如磐石——他曾经借口想要观看传送装置藉此来计算出从他的房间走到传送室大抵要多少时间，他必须要等待Kal传送至主舰再按下那枚按钮，只要他不在这艘飞船上，Bruce就可以利用主控装置暂时封闭传送，从而大大提高他的逃跑概率。  
数字在持续地跳跃着，Bruce蠕动着嘴唇不自觉地跟着无声地默念，五、四、三、二、一。  
直至点下确认键，Bruce那颗一直悬而未决的心才算落回了肚子里。  
至少，他成功了一半。  
而另外一半，成功与否已经不重要了。  
若是逃不掉，Bruce也做好了牺牲的准备。  
他仰头看着天花板上的通风口，那是他每次躺进治疗舱里都可以窥视到的地方，对于没有装备的Batman而言，爬上这个距离没有任何助力是困难的，但幸好，Bruce现在还拥有着对电脑的绝对控制权，而电脑又是整个房间的中枢，很快，平整光滑的墙壁因为Bruce的要求而隆起了几层阶梯，他抓着那个针管——这是他目前唯一能够拿到的防身用具，爬进了通风口中。


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter.11  
>>>>>>  
Kal还在回味。  
他闭上眼睛尚且能浮现出Bruce近在咫尺的脸，那是另外一种表情，不同于初见的冷漠，也不似前几日相处的游刃有余，他能嗅到他乱掉节拍的呼吸，和被自己带动的，些许的情欲，这使得平常掩盖在精致伪装下的人类变得鲜活了起来，那不是他任何一面的虚假，Kal知道，他接触到了他最真实的部分，也是最里层的部分。  
比自己想的还要美好。  
Kal忍不住地勾起嘴角，他甚至低头看着一直静静地跟在他身边的Krypto，试图与它交流对Bruce的欣赏：“他很棒，是吗？”  
Krypto回应了一声，Kal权当那是肯定。  
“他没有拒绝我，当然，他怎么会拒绝我，我是他最好的选择。”Kal知道多日来的接触与相处终究得到了回报，他们互相交换两颗星球的文明，从神话开始，然后是语言，与Bruce对话和单纯的通过机械学习是全然不同的，这个聪明的家伙总是能够把一个词语用语气表达出无数种意思，巧妙的语言陷阱非常有趣，甚至自诩脑筋不错的Kal也在不自觉中栽进去好几次，与他相处的时光永远都是不足够的，全然不会无聊，如果可以，Kal很愿意就这样与Bruce一直呆在一起，即使不用说话，流淌在两人之间静谧的气氛也绝无尴尬。  
或许应该找个合适的时机，将一切都告诉他。  
Kal这样盘算着，他今日已经将那层暧昧挑破了，Bruce没有抗拒，那就说明这一切并非是自己一厢情愿，况且距离Bruce成熟的日期也逐渐接近，他总得告诉他的。  
看来学习人类之间如何相处非常有必要，至少他在Bruce面前留下了不少好感，累积铺垫着的目的终究快到了实现的一天。  
Kal一边思考着一边转过拐角，刚刚抵达传送装置前，就望见Tat-Vex正从装置中走出来。那个金发男人眯眼打量了一下Kal，然后抽了抽鼻子，冷哼了一声：“呵，指挥官的优待。”  
Kal没有搭理他，一直挨在Kal身边的Krypto对这个男人不断地龇牙。在氪星尚存时，Vex家族与EL家族就算不得上和睦。一同在星舰中生活的时日，同样身为三大家族的高等Alpha，两个人之间免不得总会有各种竞争存在，偏偏Kal每次都比Tat略胜一筹，Tat总是在私下里诽谤Kal能够赢过他，靠的并非实力，而是因为他是Zod的养子，年少的Kal因此与他起过不少次争执，但随着年岁渐长，Kal已经不屑与Tat进行这种幼稚的唇舌之争。  
Tat今天之所以会到此显然是因为其他的Omega也已经逐渐进行到需要Alpha来提供信息素催熟的阶段了，而Kal已经与Bruce建立了足够时间的标记，身上自然携带了Omega的味道，Tat当然猜得到是Fre抢先给Kal开了绿色通道，挑走了最好的那个，本就跟Kal不和睦的Tat对此更是鄙夷。  
“指挥官这是完事了，准备回去了吗？”Tat见Kal不理会他，倒是也没有继续不依不饶，只是指了指身后的传送装置：“那就请指挥官稍等一会吧，理事长刚刚通知让我们来挑选Omega，这会兄弟们都在路上呢。”  
Kal对‘挑选’这个词略略地皱了皱眉，却没过多地争辩，只是点点头，静默地站在一旁。  
Tat不断地翕动鼻腔，他似笑非笑地看着Kal：“指挥官，你选的这个Omega，味道可真特别啊。”  
Kal瞥了Tat一眼，Tat比他年长不少，虽然那时Omega已经相当稀少了，但身份地位高贵的Vex自然也在氪星上见过不少Omega，Kal笑了笑：“怎么，难道你也喜欢？”  
“说笑了，我要是喜欢，指挥官难道还会让给我不成。”  
“不让。”Kal毫不留情面地驳斥了Tat的调侃，让Tat的脸色瞬间沉了下来，刚要出口抢白几句，Kal却皱了皱眉：“未免也太久了。”  
Tat也意识到了不对劲，他与那群Alpha们相约一起进入了传送，不过是前后脚的事情，自己来到这里与Kal互相奚落好几句了，这群人竟然还没有传送进来？  
Kal抬手操作了传送装置，却发现权限被锁死了，Tat看着那闪烁的警告图标，诧异地望着Kal，一脸地莫名：“你锁了传送？”  
Kal紧皱眉头，他俨然看到锁死权限的那一条显示的名字是Kal-Zod。  
他立刻将手抚上腰间，嵌在那里的控制器已经不见了！  
只是一瞬间，Kal就明白了一切——能够亲近自己而盗走通讯器的人，只有那个人类，他算准了自己离开的时间，若不是刚好Tat到来耽误了那么一小会，自己应该已经传送回主舰了！他规划好了一切，那支激烈的舞蹈就为了盗取主控器！而他们甚至才刚刚接过吻！  
凉意侵袭了Kal的全身，紧接而来的是愤怒，没人敢这样背叛他，没有人敢。而对那个男人的宠爱、放纵、过分的自由统统变成了他利用自己的筹码，所以他从不拒绝自己，也从不发怒，任由Kal的靠近，一点点越界的触摸，甚至亲吻。他们唇舌纠缠，而直至现在，Kal的唇上还残留着淡淡的，属于Bruce的信息素，不过几十分钟，这一切都变成了背信弃义。  
不，真是可笑，他并没有，因为那个人类从头至尾都在对Kal说NO！  
分明是自己跳入了那个陷阱中，并且还悠然自得地以为尽在掌握。  
Kal双眼周围的皮肤变得炽热，因愤懑而加速流动的血管涨的发疼，他将脚掌踩在地面上，跃至半空时，那氪星金属已然被他踏至变形，下一秒，Kal就消失在了原地，那些贮存在他细胞中的能量因为怒火被燃烧到极致，Kal根本等不及识别系统的通过，一拳就将Bruce所处房间的门砸到扭曲变形，而里面却空无一人。  
也对，他房间内的机械管家并没有传输功能，那么只有实验室的主机……  
Kal闪到实验室，Fre倒在地上睡得正沉，性命无碍，而那台主机还在运行，中间的插孔却没有任何东西，当然，他必须得带着，那个狡猾的，无所不用其极的人类。  
Kal狠狠地咬合着牙刃，互相碾磨的声音中吐出彻骨的寒意：“Krypto，去把他给我找出来！”  
白色的狼犬仰头在空中嗅了嗅，立刻以闪电般的速度朝着远处疾奔而去。  
他根本就不该对那个人类这样放松警惕，当他发现那个狡猾的人类在隐瞒着什么的时候，他就应该提防，而不是放任。Kal必须得承认，他的自信源于绝对强大的掌控力，即使放任那个弱小者去耍些花招又能如何？一个人类罢了，与氪星人比较，人类的力量太渺小了，渺小到他有足够的资本对其视而不见。  
Kal欣赏Bruce，也对他非常中意，可那从骨子里对这个种族的轻视或许从未泯灭过，他到底是Zod教养出来的，虽将地球当做新的家园，对待人类也一向优厚，可他却没有把人类当做同类，哪怕是即将变成Omega的Bruce，Kal也仅仅像是得到了新奇的玩具，精巧的，名叫Bruce Wayne的漂亮人偶罢了。所有的一切示好与追求都不过是猎人的玩闹心理，那皮毛顺滑的小东西俨然已经落入陷阱中，自己不仅将他救出来，还好心地养在家中，天天喂养，但这个不知感恩的，野性未泯的叛徒，竟然就这样盗取了他的家门钥匙并且一走了之。  
Kal已经无法再用善意与绅士的面具掩盖，他在空中滑行着，眼睛一层层扫过所有可以容纳人类逃生的处所，叩响通讯器：“谁是今日G-31战舰的巡逻长。”  
“报告指挥官，是我，Ursa。”  
“一名人类男性的实验品在逃，立刻封锁战舰，把他给我找出来！”Kal将Bruce再录的资料发送至这艘科研战舰的每一个人的通讯器上。  
没有任何装备的辅助，单凭手中的主控器虽然可以避过一部分Beta士兵的耳目，但是面对Alpha时，Bruce才清楚地明白带着信息素的致命性。  
Ursa几乎与Krypto在同时寻到了Bruce的踪迹，将人类从通风口拽下来时没有花费多少力气，但当Ursa看见Bruce的脸时，她认出来了这个人便是当初折辱自己的黑色蝙蝠，她早已透过披风看穿了这个人类可恶的脸孔，Ursa早就打定主意他日在战场上重逢一定要手刃敌人以雪耻，可没想到再次会面竟然会是以这种方式。  
Bruce却并不清楚氪星人还拥有透视的能力，这也是Kal刻意对他隐瞒的能力之一，在宇宙中披荆斩棘的战士自然懂得留下后招，这已经是刻印在身体里的本能。  
“是你。”Ursa从齿缝中逼出恨意。  
Bruce诧异地看着这个女人，他将准备好的台词压回舌根，此刻他感受到了Ursa身上浓郁的，仿佛带着刺的信息素正一根根地扎进他的皮肉里，完全是依靠突如其来的第六感，Bruce侧过头，Ursa的拳头以无法用肉眼辨别的速度与力道，砸碎了Bruce颊侧的墙壁，让那里形成了一个可怕的凹陷。  
她认出自己了？  
Ursa却不打算留给Bruce多余的思考时间，一击不中，她立刻又握紧了拳头朝着Bruce的脸重新砸了过去，这一拳的力道若切实地落在Bruce的脸上，那张被无数女人垂涎过的漂亮脸蛋会马上碎裂成一滩粘稠的红白混合物。  
Bruce虽在计划一开始就做好了牺牲的准备，但这种死法也未免太过狼狈。  
但他知道，他躲不开，他能做的只有闭上眼睛，等待着最终命运的降临。  
“我允许你这样做了吗？”  
骤然，Bruce感受到另外一股，更加强大的信息素近乎霸道地撕开了Ursa制造的愤怒堡垒，那是无法形容的，令人毛骨悚然的恐惧感，Bruce睁开眼睛看着缓缓从半空中落下的男人，那双蓝眸下隐约闪烁的红色彰显着此刻来人的怒火，那颗原本温暖的恒星突然间露出了狰狞的面目，炽热的光线毫无节制地洒向大地，只是一瞬间，便生灵涂炭，而渺小的，不堪一击的人类根本毫无抵抗之力，只能在那灼热的温度中被炙烤至死……  
当Kal的脚尖接触到地面的一瞬，几乎所有的士兵都屈膝跪在了地上，Ursa也被这股属于首领Alpha的强大气魄压制的低下了头，Bruce抵着墙壁，他必须要这样做，Kal越是逼近，那份灼热就越发强烈。  
没错，这才是这个入侵者的本来面目。  
这才是当初Bruce从视频中见到的，沐浴在血与火中升起来的恶魔应有的模样。  
若说他是凝聚在黑暗中，企图扯破那层幕布来信仰光明的骑士，面前这个男人则是能够将地狱之火带来人间，连黑暗也一并融化，泯灭所有的希望与反抗，以绝对的暴戾恣睢灼烧着世间一切的邪神。  
这是第一次，Bruce如此直面氪星人的强大，当他得到了与他们相同的感官，明白了信息素的作用时，他才像是终于长大的孩童，感受到曾经无畏中潜藏的恐惧。  
Kal走到了Bruce面前，他慢慢抬起手捏住了Bruce的下巴，力道并不大，Bruce却几乎要窒息，已经不是那种舒适的暖意，这份热度似是能够在他的皮肤上印下永久的痕迹。  
“你要这个。”Kal用另外一只手捉住了Bruce的手腕，轻而易举地掰开了Bruce的掌心，取走了那枚控制器：“你只要这个，是吗？”  
Bruce艰难地蠕动着喉头，却一句话也说不出来，不，他反正也没有辩驳的必要了。  
“你们走吧。”Kal仅仅用眼角瞥了一下Ursa示意。  
Ursa迟疑了一下，她虽不甘Bruce落入别人的手中，但她的确无法反抗Kal，只得躬身：“指挥官，我不知道这个男人是怎样混入实验室的，但他却是当初抵抗的异能者之一，我虽不清楚他到底拥有怎样的异能，但他的确……”Ursa有些艰难地承认着：“算计了我。”  
“呵。”Kal近乎是从震颤的胸腔中哼笑出声，那在体内蕴育的怒火几乎要冲破皮肤：“我就知道，你向来是狡猾的，精与算计和演戏。”  
“指挥官……”Ursa小心翼翼地试图争取亲自处理Bruce的权利。  
“走，我不想重复第三遍。”Kal的语气更加低沉了。  
Ursa不敢再次进犯，这是她第一次看见Kal如此愤怒，显然，面前这个人类已经与死无异，虽不是亲手所杀，但他落在Kal的手里，也并无多大的区别。  
当Ursa带领着军队撤退后，Bruce有那么一瞬间后悔躲避刚刚Ursa的一击，说不定死在那个女人手里反而还比较轻松。  
“为什么要逃？”Kal用拇指抚过Bruce的脸侧，那里已经印上了属于自己的指痕。  
Bruce尚且在这巨大的，信息素的洪流中挣扎求生，若不是意志力坚定，Bruce近乎已经要跪倒在地痛哭出声，恐惧和无可抵抗的魄力攫住Bruce的神经，想要一点点将其吞噬撕烂，逼迫他对这个入侵者臣服发疯，让他明白在Kal面前，他终究是个渺小的，只能任其摆布的凡人。  
“你属于我。”Kal用另外一只手，撕开了Bruce的衣襟，柔韧的氪星织物在Kal的手中如同纸张一样脆弱，他让Bruce赤裸着，完全没有任何遮挡地献祭。  
Bruce在浸透皮肤的恐惧情绪中试图稳定自己的心神，这不是人类的本能，也不是他的本能，却逐渐变成了身体的。这具被改造后，能够识别出Kal-Zod究竟有多强大的躯体。  
“不……”强行压抑着这种感受是极其痛苦的，但Bruce已经习惯了这种痛苦，他很快就掌握其中甚至游刃有余，他擅长这个，从八岁那年，每一天，每一秒，他都在与这个名为痛苦的怪物做斗争。起初他是全然的失败者，但很快，他已经学会如何去面对这个庞然大物，击倒它，将它扣上项圈，并用血肉去饲养它，任其在身体中逐渐浸透骨骼，侵蚀内脏，以更剧烈的痛苦来击败痛苦，他向来很有手段。  
Bruce稳定了一下心神，睁开的双眸中重新覆上了冷静的光泽：“我只属于我自己。”  
又是那双眼睛。  
Kal屏息凝视Bruce那双清冷的眸子，一如他们初见般，甚至让Kal以为这些时日的相处只是梦境。  
竟连一丝改变都没有做到吗？  
挫败和怒火一同蒸腾成掌控的欲望，这个人类从头至尾都是个可恶的说谎者，他也不必给予他多少怜悯，Zod的教导他一向遵从，对于想要的东西等待着别人施舍是愚蠢的，他自小就懂得如何自己去拿。  
Kal将手向下挪动，让人类露出他的脖颈，那里还附着着之前烙下的咬痕，层层叠叠，彰显着自己的主权，然而这显然不足够，Kal将牙齿重新印上去时，充满着侵略意味的信息素让身下人颤抖不已，但这已引不起Kal半点的同情，他强行用膝盖顶开那双闭合的腿，两指分开人类的臀瓣，那里藏着通向最终目的的入口。  
Bruce觉察到Kal的异常的举动，他开始挣扎，徒劳的抵抗着绝不会松开的牙齿，遭到的报复是指头粗鲁的戳刺，闭合的穴口绞紧入侵者，如同主人一般做着无用功的扞拒。  
“不……”人类语音的末尾因为Kal进入的指节而变了调，氪星人野蛮而直接地抵在那处腺体上，他用指腹挤压那个地方，满意地看着Bruce因为这样的动作而不断地痉挛，血流加速，体温升高。  
到底Bruce是个男性Omega，大部分相似的结构让Kal很直接地就能够用眼睛找到他想要找的部位，他要让他不能抵抗，让他完全对自己敞开服从，虽然现在无法插入生殖腔，但是用这种方法也可以让这个不听话的人类得到一些应有的教训。  
“放手……放手……！”信息素与入侵体内的手指一并压在Bruce的身上，呼吸开始变得困难，犹如实质的气味在他的身体中张牙舞爪，显然连体内也一并侵占了。小腹中似是有什么东西感受到了令它雀跃的存在，一阵又一阵的痉挛，复又变成磨人的麻痒，一点点沿着那处向四周扩散。  
这不妙。  
Bruce觉察到了，但他无力抵抗。  
他此时像只被剥去全部防御的雏鸟，挤压在墙壁中任由那人的指头在体内滑动，每一次的吞吮都带来了多一份的情欲，很快他就被淹没了口鼻，溃败的彻底。可即使他已经屈辱地射在了那人还着装整齐的甲胄上，得到的却是更加猛烈的抽动，Kal毫不怜悯地又增加了一根手指，那处原本还绷紧抗拒的地方已经变得软糯而热情，虽然并未像是发情的Omega般粘腻，却依旧有少量的，带着体温的淫液流淌出来泡湿了Kal的手指，让进出更加顺滑，那片被苛责的腺体也发烫肿胀着，人类已经失神地张开唇瓣毫无防备地伸出舌尖像是在索求另外一种入侵。  
Kal满足了他。  
稠密而浓郁的信息素从口腔中灌注到Bruce的身体里，Bruce已经分不出多余的理智来抗拒，他的下半身烫的几乎要烧起来，却依旧赶不上那几根在体内不断探索的指头，它们细致地抚平每一处褶皱，巡视领地般在自己的体内自由而霸道地穿梭亵玩，仅仅隔着一层肉膜去刺激着敏感的前列腺，激的性器再次吐出白浊的精液，可这个该死的氪星人完全不懂什么叫做不应期，依旧在人类体内翻搅着挤出粘稠的水声。  
“够……了。”Bruce那被情欲动摇的嗓音嘶哑而颤抖，一双长腿不知何时已经缠在人腰侧，露出那因摩擦而变得嫣红的穴口，色情而淫糜。一如空气中不知不觉纠缠在一起的信息素，让人口干舌燥。  
“对我臣服。”Kal满意地看着这个原本疏离的Omega散发出馥郁而浓烈的，催情的气息，老实说这让他硬的发疼，但是他知道他不能够做更多，因为那处濒临成熟的生殖腔值得他花费耐力去等待，一旦这个人类成为完全的Omega，Kal会第一时间将他据为己有，让他怀上自己的孩子，这样的话，他就再也不会逃跑了。但是现在不行，现在还不行……  
“呜……Kal……”Bruce几乎被那没有任何停止迹象的指头弄得要发狂，被推挤到一旁的理智碎裂成细小的残片，他用手臂箍紧男人的脖颈，无法克制的力道几乎可以令普通人类致死，但面前这个人并不是人类。Bruce颤抖着手臂，越是被满足体内的某一点就越是空虚，随着多次的高潮而变得更加剧烈，这样矛盾的感觉是陌生的，Bruce不知道该如何处理，只能遵循本能在Kal又一次戳刺后深深下坠，湿软的肉壁将指头吞的更深，然后Kal感觉自己触碰到了什么东西，一处尚且闭合的，稚嫩的肉芽，那是生殖腔细小的入口，在触碰到那里的一瞬，Bruce猛地张大眼睛拼命地喘息着，剧烈痉挛的身躯攀附在Kal身上，火热的体液从腿根溢出，洒在地板上氤成一片水渍。  
强烈而灭顶的体内高潮让Bruce窒息，他扬起脖颈，将最脆弱的地方暴露在了Kal面前，Kal也丝毫不客气地偏头再次咬上腺体的位置，狂乱的信息素争先恐后地涌进Bruce的身体，这具剧烈颤抖的肉体逐渐停止挣扎，绷紧的肌肉松弛了下来，当Kal松开唇时，Bruce已经晕倒在了Kal的怀里。  
这个倔强人类，宁愿失去意识也不愿将臣服说出口。  
Kal余怒未消，却知道Bruce已经无法再承受更多。  
没关系，反正以后机会还多得是——Kal望着Bruce被欲望染红的双颊，用手背抚过那处发烫的皮肤，他总得是自己的，无论他愿不愿意。只有这一点，Kal绝不妥协。


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter.12  
>>>>>>  
Kal并未想过要如何处置这个人类的叛逆者，在得知他逃跑时，Kal仅仅想要找到他，但是找到之后要怎样做，Kal却没有花费多余的功夫去思考，事实上属于Alpha的本能已经找到了最好的途径。  
而且，似乎效果不错。  
Bruce睡了很久，体内那个新生的器官初次品尝情欲的滋味，虽然仅仅是用指头碰触了那么一下，却也让小小的腔体迅速兴奋到高潮，但那毕竟还是尚未成熟的部分，经过这样的刺激需要时间休憩。  
然而这个熟睡中的人类已经开始不自主地散发出浓郁而可口的气味，Kal贪婪地将鼻尖埋在人脖颈深处，几乎一刻不停地摄入这迷人的信息素，Kal的手覆在Bruce的小腹上，那里不着寸缕，斑驳的伤痕之下，隐藏着那颗半熟的果实。  
Kal很满意这次Bruce的反应，即使他并未出口求饶半分，Kal却从泄露的信息素中嗅闻到他的惶恐和依恋。  
对自己的依恋。  
清醒的Fre依照Kal的要求对Bruce做了检查，那处腔体依旧在良好的发育着，只是稍稍的刺激并未令它遭到破坏，但Fre还是叮嘱Kal必须要注意。  
“他总要得到点教训。”Kal对Fre的过于的谨慎不置可否。  
“你知道我们的目的是什么，Kal，让Omega失去信任的Alpha不算称职。”Fre对于Bruce的偷袭倒是不怎么生气，他明白他们毕竟是不同的阵营，想要相互谅解，仅仅几个月的相处并不足够，他有耐心，但是面前这个Alpha可不一定。  
Kal已经毫不掩饰那染上了情欲味道而完全不满足的暴躁信息素，因为这个Omega逃跑的举动变得侵略性十足，不再压抑，不再克制，若不是还顾及着子嗣问题，Fre相信Kal已经将Bruce拆吃入腹了。  
“我按照你说的做了，但结果你也看到了，他只是在演戏。”Kal每每思及此处，都需要碾着牙根才能够抑制住澎湃的怒火：“我照顾他的感受，尽量让他明白我的善意，但我得到了什么，背叛，只有背叛。”  
“你想怎么做。”Fre叹口气，他知道他已经劝不住一意孤行的Kal。  
“从现在开始，按我的方式来。”Kal将Bruce抱出医疗舱：“人我带走了，每周我会来做例行检查。”  
Fre无法阻止，当Kal面对他露出首领的姿态时，他能做的只有服从。  
熟睡中的Bruce无法决定他的命运，只能任由Kal将他安排进层层严密的，属于指挥官的私人房间，他躺在Kal的床上，仍旧陷入昏沉的睡眠中。  
杂乱无序的梦境没有一幕足以刻印在大脑里，当Bruce睁开眼睛的时候，只觉得下颌有点疼，他迷蒙地伸手碰触那块皮肤，抬手间牵动后颈，更加强烈的痛楚再次传递过来，于是Bruce不得不捂住那不断抽疼的地方，深深的齿痕刻印在那里，控诉着曾经发生在他身体上的暴行。  
Bruce记起来了。  
记起来了Kal对他实行的惩罚。  
也记起来那剥去了伪装的，直至现在还令他身体发软的信息素。  
他下意识地打量着四周，这才发现熟悉的纯白房间已经不见了，规则的墙壁已经变成了半圆，透明的，像是玻璃的质地，但是却无法望见外面，Bruce只能从微弱的反光中看见自己的倒影，赤身裸体，狰狞的疤痕盘踞在肉体上宣告着主人经历的一切。  
Bruce打量着墙壁上的影子，他觉得自己的头发似乎有些长了。  
真可笑，在被当成禁脔囚禁的此刻，他竟然第一个想法竟然是头发应该修剪了。  
自嘲的嗤笑一声，Bruce看见一个熟悉的东西，那显然是属于Kal的管理机器人，正同样静静地悬浮在半空中，Bruce尝试说出指令，它一动不动，哦，自然的，那个警惕的男人怎会再将任何一点权限赋予自己。  
无需花费时间再次尝试，Bruce觉得不如再睡一觉对现在的自己来说更有价值，但就连这点奢求Bruce也无法满足了，那个对他发号施令的独裁者正从开启的门中出现，他卸掉了盔甲，只是穿着一身黑色的制服，左边领口别着属于Zod的家徽，而右边的领口则是EL家。  
虽然身为Zod的养子，但在EL残留的族群中，Kal依旧是头领。  
Kal瞥了Bruce一眼，对他安静的状态颇为满意，然后他把一直夹在腋下的资料丢到了床上，几张纸制品，显然并非氪星的产物，而是地球递交的某种资料，Bruce微蹙眉将其翻开，在第一页上就看见了Batman的字眼。  
Bruce面色微变，他并不担心Batman的身份被拆穿，他担心的是会否因为自己而牵连联盟的其他人，他仔细地阅读其中的每一行字符，值得庆幸的时，这里的资料都只与Batman有关，而且相当贫瘠，看来政府仅仅只是表面配合罢了。  
“你真是个相当狡诈的人类。”Kal不等Bruce看完，他抬手掐住了Bruce的脖子，把他抵在床头的位置，逼进窄仄的空间中，让那双墨蓝的眼眸中只能望见自己。  
“谢谢夸奖？”或许是有了第一次的经验，Bruce竟然不再觉得Kal的信息素烫的难受，抑或这个氪星人现在只是在佯装愤怒，那过于平和的信息素出卖了他。  
“你的得意也到此为止了。”Kal果然并未生气，他松开Bruce的脖颈，将刻意释放的压迫感收回，掌心沿着Bruce的胸膛往下缓缓摩挲，最终停留在了Bruce的小腹处：“你知道你这里有什么吗？”  
Kal手心的温度很暖，覆在那处地方非常受用，但是Bruce却蹙紧了眉头。  
“想知道吗？”Kal笑了，不再是那种温和的，刻意扮做绅士的礼貌。他稍稍用了些力气，按压在Bruce绷紧的腹肌上，而后弯曲手臂将人轻松地搂起来，强硬地掰开Bruce的腿把身体挤进去，让他再次毫无遮掩地被自己的视线侵犯的彻底，他俯在Bruce耳边，柔声的低语像是魔鬼的吐息：“这里，将是要为我诞下后代的地方。”  
Bruce的瞳孔骤然紧缩。  
“你不是一直想知道，那个实验是做什么的吗？我告诉你。”Kal的指腹揉上那昨日被粗暴对待尚且肿胀着的穴口，无论Bruce怎么努力想要催眠自己不要被这个男人掌控节奏，身体却依旧绷紧警惕着，那个男人用如同岩浆一般炙热的气息直接灌进了Bruce的耳朵里，一字一句，清晰无比：“与你们地球人不同，在我们氪星，拥有三种性别，主导者Alpha，也就是我，负责基础劳动的Beta，而负责生育繁衍的Omega，已经逐渐灭绝了，所以当我们抵达地球，看见了人类与我们如此的相似，何不拿来实验一下是否能够延续我们氪星的种族危机？于是我招募了实验者，而你，就是其中之一，Fre已经告诉你了吧，你是有多么的成功，你的身体里已经发育出了生殖腔，你知道它是用来做什么的吧，昨天的事情你若是没有忘记，那你应该很清楚，它是多么渴望被一个Alpha狠狠地，粗鲁地插入，并且将其灌满，然后才能满足地孕育，生出我的后代……Bruce。”  
Bruce咬紧了牙齿，昨日的反应的确让他隐约间已经明白了什么，而Kal如此直白而下流地告诉Bruce所有的真相，他知道他是故意的，故意想要令他耻辱。Bruce抿紧嘴唇，曲肘抵在Kal的胸前，即使知道这样做只是螳臂挡车，他还是固执地将手臂隔阂在那里，企图拉开他们之间的距离。  
Kal没有因Bruce的举动而生气，他只是用指腹不断地摩挲那处敏感的软肉，在那小小的入口处浅尝辄止的轻戳，比起侵犯，更像是玩弄，玩弄这具已经属于他的身体。  
“放开我！”Bruce到底还是因为Kal的动作而愤怒了，他攥紧拳头猛击在Kal的胸腔上，结果只换来反震的疼痛感，这个男人根本巍然不动。  
“从现在开始，你再反抗我一次，我就会毫不客气地加一根指头，两次，就两根。”Kal眯起眼睛敛起了本就无善的笑容，原本只是在外围打转的手指果然如他所言推开了抗拒的软肉刺入了甬道内。  
Bruce僵在原地，他低下头不再看面前这个暴君的脸，压抑着急促的呼吸声，他不想让面前这个人觉察到他的紧张。  
“很好。”Kal用一个落在耳畔的吻代表了赞赏：“你不是喜欢在亲密的时候做些小动作吗？我满足你，现在，把我的腰带解开。”  
Bruce屏住了呼吸，他知道Kal想做什么，他的身体在抑制不住地发抖，关于刚刚Kal告诉他的，这个实验的真正目的，以及那个已经长在他腹腔内的器官，如果这个男人真的……如果真的……  
“害怕了？”Kal喉咙里发出一声哼笑：“你若是表现的足够好，我会放过你，现在，你还想让我再重复一遍吗？”  
Bruce攥紧手掌，指甲刺入掌心的细小疼痛不足以抵消刚刚混乱的念头，但已经让他稍稍清醒，他抬手，扣住Kal的腰带，然后将它解开了。  
“很好。”Kal箍住Bruce的肩膀，让他转身趴在床上，这个姿势让Bruce极其不安，他倒是宁愿用手，或者是别的什么，至少能够看清那张脸的真实表情，让他有所防备。  
但显然Kal已经失去了对Bruce最后一点的信任，他只是捞起Bruce的腰，将释放出的性器抵在Bruce的臀缝处，那诡异的灼热触感让Bruce弓腰想去躲避，却很快又被Kal箍住扯回，抵的更紧密。Bruce以为一切都完蛋了，Kal却只是挺腰滑过那闭合的穴口，并且分开膝盖将Bruce的腿合拢抵住，不等Bruce因此而舒口气，就狠狠地插进那紧贴的腿根中。  
奇怪。  
他竟然真的放过了自己？  
昨天也是，今天也是……虽然Kal口口声声是为了给Bruce一些教训，但因昨天的折磨晕倒而停止尚且可以理解，这次明明他没有任何不适，这个入侵者却也止步不前？如果Kal并不是真的想这样做，又何必开口给他威胁？只是单纯的惩罚？抑或是因Bruce听话而给的奖励？  
不，这说不通。  
当一个人拥有绝对的掌控权时，还会让自己成为忍耐那一个吗？  
除非他有什么理由，有什么必须不得不这样做的理由……  
但Bruce无法再继续思考，Kal的信息素再次对思维造成了困扰，这个男人正处于高涨的情欲中，那弥散在空气里的味道熏染Bruce的身体也跟着不受控制的发烫起来，腿根颤抖，不知是汗水还是一些别的什么，让原本干燥的皮肤变得湿滑，激烈的撞击让Bruce无法稳住身体，大抵是嫌弃Bruce总是乱动，Kal抓住Bruce的手肘，将他整个人都扯起来，双手双膝都被束缚，Bruce连挣扎都做不到，只能被动地接受Kal制造出来的频率。  
他试图屏吸，不再吸入过多的，充满情欲的信息素，但那没用，感受它并不需要通过鼻腔，就像这个人本身一般霸道的无孔不入，争前恐后地涌进Bruce的感官，诱导着小腹一阵阵地紧缩，直至似乎有什么温热的东西从身体里逐渐流淌出来，Bruce才从迷蒙中清醒过来，Kal却低吼一声俯身咬住了Bruce的脖颈，将牙齿紧紧镶嵌在Bruce后颈的腺体中。  
Bruce只来得发出一声痛呼，发软的腿在Kal松开的瞬间就跌在床上，湿热而滚烫的液体在他的腿根处缓缓流淌着。Kal保持着噬咬的姿态，伸手将射在Bruce臀缝的白浊蹭在指间，送进那因为摩擦而发烫的穴口中，熟稔地让它停留在敏感点的位置，看着Bruce在自己的操控下颤抖，喘息，心脏因为高潮而激烈的跳动着，因此而起伏的胸膛上黏着汗珠，眼角被潮红染的色欲十足。  
Kal喜欢看Bruce这种模样，这种只在他面前才会露出来的，脆弱而充满欲望的模样。  
或许早就应该这样做，早就应该强行地让这个人类懂得什么叫做驯服，这样他才不会背叛自己，做一个乖巧的Omega。  
“你将你的身体资料发送给你的管家是想做什么？”Kal捻着指尖黏着的，属于Bruce的体液，它已经带着主人的信息素的味道，这意味着什么不言而喻，他刻意将怀里的人类翻过来，把指尖的粘腻蹭在了那双薄薄的嘴唇上，不给予任何反抗的机会，Kal吻上那双还未来得及发出声响的唇，把抵抗和呜咽一并强行地塞回人类的喉咙，然后让他吞咽下去。  
“你的本来面目可真没让我失望。”Bruce从分开的缝隙中吐出一句嘲讽，这不是Kal想要的任何一种答案。  
“你会看到更多。”Kal将这个被剥开了所有伪装的人类抱起来，钢铁般的小臂强行穿过Bruce的腿弯，让他以一种屈辱的，完全展露的姿势面对着半透明的墙壁，那尚且滚烫而坚硬的氪星性器正抵在Bruce打开的腿间，狰狞的尺寸让见多识广的花花公子也忍不住咬紧了牙关——再次从某方面再次证明了这个氪星怪物并非人类。  
“让我猜猜，你计划好了要来做实验品，你知道以地球的科技水平无法通过氪星的检验，所以你就干脆以你自己的生命作为代价，换取一些有用的讯息，取得能够对付氪星人的手段？”Kal宛若情人般亲昵而缱绻地用下颌磨蹭Bruce的耳畔，手臂随着话语箍的更紧，让怀里的人不得不完全弯曲为更僵硬的姿势，也敞开了更多隐秘。  
Bruce侧头没有去看映照出来的画面，他知道这个男人想要做什么，他想用这种方式来羞辱他，让他屈服，但显然用错了手段，当Kal的嘴唇触碰到发梢时，Bruce努力让自己思索如果他开口要一把剪刀用来修剪头发，这个暴君会不会同意。  
“不回答吗？”氪星人有力的指腹越过留下印痕的腿弯，它们攫住了人类柔软而有力的胸肌，沿着线条的纹路停在了那处暴露在空气中的乳尖，稍稍用力的揉捏，怀中人本就紧绷的肌肉开始颤抖：“我多的是办法让你开口，不过你可以选择，选择是继续用你的身体承受，还是让我把你那位老管家抓起来，在你面前一根根敲断他的骨头。”  
“我只是想让他知道我身体无恙！”Bruce用喘息的瞬间快速将编造好的藉口说出来：“已经两个月了，我不想让他担忧，我请求过Fre，但他说他没有权限……”  
“是吗。”那根手指并没有因此而停下挑逗，反而碾着那已经被刺激的硬起来的小肉粒不断揉捏拉扯，Kal的嘴唇轻轻在Bruce的后肩上的一处疤痕上缓缓摩挲：“如果Ursa没有将你的另一重身份拆穿，恐怕我就信了。”  
“住手……”Bruce无法再忍耐了，即使他不断地告诉自己抵抗只是徒劳，但这个怪物如果打算去伤害他身边的人……Bruce狠狠用牙齿噬咬着唇内的软肉，他应该杀了这个魔鬼，当他在有机会的时候，他就应该杀了他……  
“我可以不去追究你犯下的错误。”Kal终于肯松开他被他折磨的通红的乳尖，他板正Bruce的下巴，将人重新压在床上，以一种无法违抗的绝对姿态说出他的命令：“只要你从今往后乖乖的，我会给你应得的奖励。”  
“……我知道了。”Bruce直视那双透蓝的眼睛，那颜色依旧清亮，却再也无法感受到一丝的暖意，他垂下眼睑不再去看这个暴君，他已经没有任何与之博弈的资本，至少现在没有：“我会听话。”  
Kal满意了，他重新回归成极有教养的君子模样，将他的囚徒抱进浴室清洗干净。


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter.13  
>>>>>>  
Bruce无法确定Kal是否有遵守诺言，他担忧着自己管家的安危，甚至联盟的成员或许都无法保全，但他却得不到任何与外界联系的机会，事实上他连接收外界的信息都做不到。  
Kal仍旧不阻碍他的阅读，甚至将Bruce原本在科研理事会留下的东西一并拿了过来，却不允许人类踏出这间屋子半步。Kal作为指挥官大部分的时间都不会呆在这个房间中，这令Bruce稍稍放松，他无法想象在怎样的心境下才能够天天面对那个人的脸。  
Bruce坐在那里，手指不安分地拆卸着某个Kal曾经送给他的外星仪器，他告诉过他那是一个星球上的时钟，与地球不同，它上面没有表针，只有奇怪的，层叠的齿轮，Kal教导过Bruce如何从这些齿轮的转动中看出时间的流动，Bruce没有记住，那时他只顾着思索如何盗走他腰带中的主控器，而现在，他必须要做点什么来转移注意力，就像他往常在蝙蝠洞中敲敲打打，弄的半身机油气味，然后被老管家嫌弃地指点出来，这才汗流浃背地冲进浴室。  
又过了多久？距他离开哥谭，离开Alfred，离开联盟过了多久？  
该死。  
Bruce的手一抖，那个被他拆了半截的仪器露出来的锋利金属片割开了他的皮肉，鲜血一下就涌了出来，Bruce停下动作，看着血珠慢慢溢出，然后滴落在同样半透明的台面上。  
“你在做什么。”责备的语气骤然在Bruce身后响起，一只散发出熟悉热度的手从Bruce的肩上擦过，捉住了Bruce的手腕，然后俯身，把那根受伤的指节含在嘴中吮舔。  
他什么时候回来的？Bruce有些恍惚，已经不能在这个完全明亮的环境中清晰地分辨时间。  
“你在怕什么。”Kal将Bruce流淌出的血液尽数咽进肚中，熟稔地指点着机械管家将愈合喷雾洒在Bruce的手指上，很快，那细小的伤口就被黏合了起来，不再流血。  
“什么？”Bruce仍未从这种迟钝的状态回过神来。  
“你在担心你的管家？”Kal知道这并非Bruce的正常状态，这个人类的信息素明显因为急躁而变得惶恐不安。  
真棒，Bruce现在开始确定若非这个暴君拥有读心术的超能力，那么这就归功于那该死的，长在他脖颈上的腺体所赐，他连思维上的隐私都被剥夺的彻底。  
“我从不说谎。”Kal的语气中带着某种执拗的傲慢：“我可以亲自带你去看看。”  
出乎意料，Kal主动的提议总算是让Bruce稍稍安了心，但他也不打算放弃这个机会：“什么时候。”  
“晚上，我要提醒你，如果你敢再做出什么出格的举动，你知道后果。”Kal适时地警告这个狡猾的人类，他的确不屑说谎，但也不愿看到中意的猎物因此而憔悴失去神采，虽然他憎恶背叛，却不得不承认，当Bruce转动那双墨蓝色的眼瞳时，Kal爱极了其中闪烁的光芒。  
入夜后，Kal履行了他的诺言。  
他们没有借助任何飞行工具，只是由Kal徒手抱着Bruce，在夜空的云层之上，向哥谭的方向飞去。  
这是对于Bruce来说，是一次新鲜的体验，虽然他身为Wayne企业的总裁，大大小小的飞机已经乘坐过无数次，而作为Batman穿行在夜间的高空中也并非什么新鲜的见闻，但是这样的高度，不依赖任何飞行工具，甚至抬手就能够触摸到云彩的真实感是前所未有的。  
很美。  
Bruce仰起头，天穹与星幕将他完整地裹挟住，下方白色的云层柔软的令人想要不顾一切地躺进去，多么甜美的死亡陷阱，对于人类来说，从这样的高度掉落下去，几乎连尸骨都难以保全，所有的记忆和肉体会搅拌成一滩，变成破碎的，令人作呕的泥浆——危险程度近乎和面前这个氪星人一样。  
“你的心跳加速了。”Kal的声音虽然不大，在这静谧的夜晚中却格外响亮。  
是的，那双眼睛能看到一切，无论人类穿上什么样的华服，遮掩的再如何严密，这个外来者总是能够轻易地让他从头到脚赤裸彻底。可那又如何，Bruce知道，即使他能够洞悉那心脏每一次跳动的频率，也无法猜到它到底是因何而跃动。  
“我在害怕。”Bruce将答案说出口的瞬间，满意地看见Kal流露出的诧异：“这样的高度，谁都会恐惧的。”  
“不可能。”Kal阅读过那些披风骑士的资料，即使不用细致地看完每一条，Bruce那种时刻将性命置之度外的冷漠他早就有所领教，所以他立刻张口否定了这个过于明显的谎言。  
“很惊讶吗？那么我再附送你另外一个秘密，我最害怕的动物是蝙蝠。”Bruce在嘴角扯出久违的弧度，失重的惊恐大概是用双足站立地面之上的物种刻印在远古记忆中的胆怯，而在这种畏怯中跌入深井，无数只翼手目拍击翅膀的声音震动着孩童本就脆弱的濒临崩溃的神经：“因为害怕失重感所以要一遍遍的纵跃，因为惧怕蝙蝠所以要化身为它，因为恐惧命运所以要化身为恐惧，所有物种都有本能，沉沦放纵还是与之抗争，就是自己的选择了。”  
但无论他在空中荡过多少栋高楼大厦，脚底悬空的失落感却从未消失。  
这种如影随形的，攫住心脏的感觉，他可以克服，却永远无法摆脱。  
但，若是有神明，生来便会翱翔呢？  
Kal在半空中停驻，他再次被这个人类流露出来的，某种不知名的东西而震惊——那是属于Bruce身上，浓重的，苦涩的味道，尝起来像是由稠密的无法化开的黑暗组合而成，如同流浪了几十年的，虚无的宇宙糅合在一处的寂寥和沉重，击打在Kal的心脏处。  
“你的心跳也加速了。”Bruce侧头瞥了Kal一眼，那紧挨着他身体的，属于氪星人的心脏正一下一下地从皮肤中传递出来频率与热度，让这个处于极寒中的脆弱人类不至于在几万英尺的高空中冻死。  
Kal张张口，他想说什么，翻涌的情绪堵在喉口，却在滚到舌尖时，消散无踪。  
他又让他哑口无言。  
已经不是第一次了，Kal摇摇头，在口才上，他从来都不是这个人的对手。于是Kal决定不再理会那从某处腾升而起的诡异情绪，任由它蔓延缠绕，一寸寸勒进心脏里。  
“我们到了。”Kal俯冲降下云层，这座坐落在美国东海岸的新泽西州，由三座岛屿相连的繁华罪恶都市，很快就出现在了Bruce面前。  
它并未有太大的变化，古老而夸张的哥特建筑与现代风的高楼大厦怪诞地结合在一处，浓密的云层整日飘荡在上空让它显得更加阴郁，入夜后的灯火通明勾勒出城市大致的脉络，越过那处海湾，Kal将Bruce带至Wayne庄园所处的孤岛。  
庄园内亮着灯光，远远地，Bruce就看见Alfred那忙碌的身影，他的老管家正佝偻着身躯，用手中的鸡毛掸子仔细地擦拭这间卧室床头柜上的尘埃。  
那是Bruce的卧室。  
Kal知道Bruce想要靠近些，他也允许了，不知为何，他今夜愿意满足这个人类的愿望。Kal落在了卧室的阳台上，而后松开了手，Bruce有一瞬的迟疑，但他很快就推开了窗户进入了屋内。  
Kal站在那里看着那位老人露出惊讶，然后Bruce拥抱了他，虽然只有那么一瞬间，但Kal知道，Bruce在竭力掩饰的表面下是有多么的欣喜。  
这就是人类的感情吗？Bruce是把这位老人当成了他的父亲吗？  
与他跟Zod不同，Zod对于Kal来说，扮演更多的是首领与师长，他们相处的大部分时间，训练多过交谈，他不知道这种离别后再次相见的欣喜是什么滋味，即使他在外征战数月，再次见到Zod也仅仅是简单地汇报的得胜的命令，Zod所做的也仅仅是拍拍他的肩膀，对他说‘做得好’。  
若是自己的亲生父母，是不是也会像现在他看到的这样呢……？  
Kal略有些恍惚，等他回过神时候，讶异地发现，那原本应该泯灭在脑海深处的，几乎全然忘记的父亲母亲竟会再次浮现。那时他不过是刚出生的婴孩，那两张面孔在他头脑中本应是模糊的，他也从未刻意去寻找过他们的长相，只是在整理资料时候偶尔掠过一眼罢了，他们早就不重要了，是的，不重要了。  
可不知为何，此刻在Kal耳边似乎响起了母亲那温柔而略带哭腔的声音：“Kal，我的孩子，你的名字叫做Kal-EL，你是我们、是EL家族、也是整个氪星最后的希望。”  
Kal-EL。  
他深深吸了一口气，攥紧了拳头，强行地把这莫名在脑海中冒出来的煽情回忆重新掐灭。  
想这些又有什么用处，他们早就死了，随着氪星一同碎在了宇宙中。  
“Kal。”  
Bruce觉察到了Kal的异常，他将手扶在窗把手上，看着被自己的声音陡然唤醒的男人：“Alfred让我问你，要不要一起吃饭。”  
这本不是Bruce的意愿，他不肯让珍视的家人与这个暴虐的氪星混蛋接触太多，但那止步在窗台不再越轨的礼貌显然让Alfred对他产生了些许好感，或许还包括自家少爷这次归来并未少掉一根头发的感激，他坚持让Bruce做了邀请。  
“不必了，我们该回去了。”Kal抬脚后退了一步，这个举动做出来后，Kal微蹙眉觉察到不对劲，他又重新把那只脚收回原处，直挺挺地站在那里。  
Bruce自然看见了这个小动作，他的眼睛在Kal脸上转了一圈，这让面前的男人明显更加不安了。果然Alfred总是比自己明智的——Bruce这样想着，他因此而改变了主意，继续坚持着：“你真的应该品尝一下Alfred的手艺，我打赌你绝对不会在宇宙中任何一个地方尝到比那更好的牛排。”  
“不行。”Kal再次拒绝，一种陌生的情绪笼罩在Kal的心头，他不知道那是什么，但他现在只想转身就飞向空中，飞回坎多，然后躲在他的房间中才能够安心。  
“可我坚持。”Bruce不打算浪费时间，他走到Kal身边，第一次主动地抓住了那个男人手，他惊讶地发现，Kal的掌心不再干燥温暖，它是潮湿的，微微涔出的汗珠让他整个手心都湿透了。  
他在怕什么？Bruce以审视的目光观察这个仿佛没有任何弱点的人间之神，这不该是他应有的反应，因为什么？Alfred？还是这顿晚餐？无论是什么，Bruce都可以肯定，Kal的确是在害怕。  
Kal怔怔地任由Bruce拉扯，这个人类的力量对于他来说微不足道，他只需要轻轻一甩，就可以将Bruce推开，或者他可以站着不动，Bruce也绝无可能撼动他半分，但是不行，这副躯体第一次像是丧失了主控权，就这样跟着Bruce从哥谭昏沉阴冷的黑夜，一脚踏进暖黄的温馨中。


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter.14  
>>>>>>  
Kal不知道自己是怎样落座在那长而奢华的餐桌上，面前还摆放着一盘精致的牛排与沙拉，纵使抵达地球后他对进食的要求变得越来越低，却也因为地球食物丰富的口味而贪尝过几口，但正如Bruce所言，超级嗅觉已经告诉他，这绝非他吃过的任何相似的物品可以比拟，他甚至更愿意用Bruce的信息素对他的诱惑来形容这盘食物。  
既然如此…  
Kal拿起了刀叉，他早就对地球用餐礼节了然于胸，控制着力道去切割牛排，然后放进口中，他的味蕾再次得到了充分的滋润与满足，煎的恰到好处的牛肉搭配着黑椒汁，给予那本就贫瘠的舌享受般的豪华刺激，有那么一瞬间他几乎想连这个老人也一并带回战舰中去。  
某方面来说，这或许是个好主意。  
但那个固执的人类不会同意，Kal瞥了一眼Bruce，现在他宛然一副主人的模样，正用细长的银色勺子挖掉旁边的慕斯蛋糕，然后将它送进嘴里。Kal注意到那块蛋糕已经缺了好大一块角，而盘子里的牛肉却基本保持了完整的形状。  
喜欢那种甜腻的东西——Kal咀嚼着嘴里美味多汁的牛肉——跟这家伙的信息素真是完全不搭配。不，细细想来，每次在苦涩后翻涌出来的甜味最为惊艳，那种味道在无法自控时会冲淡那层苦涩，中和成极好的气味——比如这个人类高潮的时候。  
Kal在继续享受美食还是去享受面前这个男人的选择题中陷入了困扰。在此期间Bruce已经吃光了那块巧克力蛋糕，他将眼神投向Alfred企图能够再得到一块，但他很快就被无声的拒绝了，Bruce只得将注意力转移到面前的牛排上。  
“感谢您的邀请，我的确得到了……”Kal咀嚼着词汇，他再次为庞杂的地球语言系统过于繁复而苦恼，而即使用氪星语去表达，Kal一时间也找不出合适的形容，今晚的体验是在他的人生中从未经历过的，对于进食他的要求向来不高，作为一个战士，食物也仅是能量的代表，他从不追寻口感，而便捷迅速的饮食才是他的需要，事实上Kal一直很排斥这种原始而浪费时间的摄取方式，自从黄太阳赋予了他足够的能源后，Kal吃饭的次数已经屈指可数。在无需征战的时日，他也很少与人同食，而与Zod一起更是从未有过，这样安静，满足，又惬意无比的单纯享受，出乎他意料的美好。  
“感动。”Bruce接了口，帮他填补上了缺少的词语。  
Kal有些困惑，他不知道这个字眼用在这里是否合适，但面前这位老人已经笑着接受了。  
“那么，我已经准备好了床铺和浴室。”Alfred躬身示意。  
Kal再次怔住。  
“我来带您去吧，Kal少爷。”  
“可……”Kal再次张口结舌。  
“您若是对房间不满意，就随时通知我。”Alfred做了个请的手势。  
Kal站在原地僵硬了一会，Alfred也不催他，始终面带微笑地保持着那种礼貌和恭敬。这真糟糕，他宁愿这个老人对他大喊大叫，因他无故劫持了他的少爷而愤怒咆哮，这样他便能用擅长的暴力去镇压一切抗议，而不是像现在这样，全然被动。  
Kal与那仍旧温和的老人对视了三秒，终于还是认命地迈了步。  
见鬼。  
直至Kal躺在床上，他还在琢磨自己怎么会这样鬼使神差地答应了。  
这不像他，自从降在这个大宅里，他就一直不停地在犯错，果然不该一时心软就遂了那个人类的心愿，他几乎开始怀疑这又是一个关于语言的阴谋陷阱。  
他不应该躺在这里，至少不该单独一个人。  
Kal恼怒地从窗口飞出去，他的房间就在Bruce的隔壁，于是他握住窗棂的把手向下按，窗户却上了锁，Kal忍着将玻璃砸碎的冲动——这个举动也变得诡异起来，他不该是忍耐的那个才对，但他还是曲指敲了敲窗户，透过窗帘Kal看见那个躺在床上的人正背对着他，均匀起伏的背脊上刻印着疤痕。  
Kal抚摸过那些疤痕，手感很奇特，无论在哪个星球，都没有物种能够拥有这种微妙的触感，有谁会让身体烙下如此多的痕迹呢？在Kal阅读过属于那个哥谭黑暗骑士的资料后，他早就明白，这个人类单纯的就是名人类罢了，他没有任何超能力，只是顽强地依靠着那残破不堪的躯体抵挡在地狱的深渊之前。  
愚蠢。  
他见识过Bruce的自我牺牲精神，那该死的，完全不把性命当回事的态度令他着脑，在此之前显然这个不知死活的人类已经做过无数次在生死边缘的搏斗，每一道疤痕都是他拿生命冒险的证据。  
思及此处，Kal的手下已经克制不住力道，咔擦一声，窗棂的把手被他拧了下来，Kal索性抬手丢掉，直接强行地推开窗进了房间。黑暗中他的脚踝被绊到，趔趄间胳膊被人抓住，下一秒，Kal的下巴撞在了地板上，而Bruce正反剪着他的手用膝盖抵在他的肩胛骨上。  
全然没想到的偷袭，Kal还未来得及发怒，Bruce就已经松开了手：“是你啊……”  
Kal的眉角抽搐了两下，他决定不去跟这个人类一般见识，刚刚那一下出手迅如闪电，即使是拥有了黄太阳的恩泽，没有绝对的集中精力防备下还是中了招，现在他知道，这个带着一身疤痕的男人还能活生生的站在这里，凭借的绝对不是侥幸。  
“睡不着吗，想找点乐子？”Kal这才发现那个久负盛名的哥谭花花公子正毫不避讳地赤裸着身体，他正侧着头倚在房间中的小型吧台上，半遮的阴影覆在那人线条流畅的躯体上凭添了一层神秘，似是黑夜赐予的轻纱，柔和地披在那人的肩头，掩盖了某些私密的部位，但Kal的眼睛却看的一清二楚。  
冰块丢进盛满酒水的杯中发出的轻响声还未落入耳畔，Kal已经先一步将那个刻意勾引他的狡诈者半压在了台面上，手掌撑着他后背的肌肤，隔开实木抢先碰触到这个人类的机会。  
“你真粗鲁。”Bruce抱怨了一句，语调中带着浓重的玩味，那还未来得及尝上一口的好酒因为惯性的撞击已经洒了大半杯，沾在了他的指间：“我猜你一定没有喝过这个。”  
Bruce将被酒水浸湿的手放在唇边，小口小口地舔舐，冰凉的液体被皮肤的温度染热，蒸腾的气味混杂着这个人类本身的信息素，极富诱惑地让Kal轻易沦陷，他箍住那只手，常年抓握武器的掌心有着厚厚的茧，带着野性的美感，让他口干舌燥，这个人类根本不知道他这样做的下场会是什么。Kal喉咙里发出一声怒吼，那是尚未被满足的饥渴。将这个赤裸的男人完全地按在吧台上，掰开那双长腿突兀地闯进去，入侵者最先进犯的是那双嘴唇，Kal撬开它们，占据所有秘密角落并持续刺激地往里深入，这次对方的表现却堪称乖巧，他热情地将双腿缠上Kal结实的腰身，隔着那层不算柔软的布料，在最热的部分不断摩擦，殷勤地迎合着Kal的纠缠，带着淡淡酒水的津液很快就溢出唇角滑出一条水线。  
Kal几乎要把持不住，这是第一次，这个带着令他沉迷味道的人类如此主动地回应近乎是致命的，他让Kal硬的一塌糊涂，暧昧纠缠的呼吸间全部都是这个男人的味道，带着点冰冷的苦涩中透出的性感淡香，他嗅得到他的情动，他的缠绵，他因自己的触碰而回应的，腹腔内灼热的地方……  
Bruce腿间溢出了过量的滑液，它沾湿Kal的裤子，以及覆盖在布料下同样血脉偾张的性器。  
他们都已经准备好了，但，不可以。  
Kal艰难地在理智和本能中徘徊挣扎，抵住吧台的手已经将桌面扣出了触目惊心的凹凸痕迹，最终，一声不甘而挫败的低吼结束在这场过于热忱的前戏中，Kal陡然将怀里的人抱起，然后狠狠地顶在了头顶的天花板上，翻转了重力，让这个男人更是避无可避。  
粘稠而缱绻的吻还在继续，偶尔好心地放过那双被吮的发烫的唇也不过是施舍给需要氧气的人类一点空隙，之后又重开始更加残暴的掠夺。  
“……你……等什么……？”Bruce的双眸在Kal散发出的逼人热度下氤氲上一层水雾，他已经能够感受到Kal信息素的改变，炽热，焦灼，带着下流的，沉甸甸的情欲，充斥着整个空间。  
“闭嘴。”Kal又是一声模糊的嘶吼，他的手指急切地寻找那个小小的入口，粗鲁而暴躁地揉捏人的臀肉，并将释放出来的阴茎戳刺在那湿漉漉的腿根，这个Omega根本尚未成熟，可这股味道已经足够让Kal因此而疯狂到失去理智，该死，该死，他却偏偏无法做他此刻最想做的，他明明都已经透过那层皮肤骨骼看见那仍旧青涩的腔体极富诱惑地在因他而颤动。  
“你不能做，是吗。”Bruce原本带着喘息的声音陡然压低，他将头颅藏匿在Kal的脖颈处，拥抱有时候是个奇怪的东西，他们互相彼此紧密的毫无缝隙，却怎样也无法看到对方的表情。  
Kal怔住了，他在欲望的洪流中赫然意识到了这又是一场狡狯的陷阱，而他却再次毫无防备地跳了进去。  
Bruce笑了，紧贴着的胸腔传来了细微的震动，仿佛刚才的一切都不过是引出这个答案的做戏，他伸手拍拍那个氪星人因此而僵硬的脖颈：“放我下去。”  
“你……”Kal几乎要嚼碎齿列。  
“去床上，我可不习惯在天花板上调情。”  
Kal将那口气咽了下去，稍一翻身就将Bruce压回床上，木质的雕花床因为这样过于愤慨的力道发出一声抗议的哀嚎，但躺在上面的两个男人却都没有心思去顾及。  
Bruce看着Kal愤怒的脸色，那硬的像是根铁棒的东西还横隔在他的腿间，Kal额前几缕散落下的卷发蹭的Bruce颊侧发痒，他有些好笑，莫名地，这个暴君的形象在Bruce的心中逐渐融化掉坚硬的轮廓。从他见他的第一眼开始，Bruce就知道这个看起来近乎无所不能的外星神祇拥有一颗与人类全然相同的心脏，它会因为紧张而跳动，会因为情欲而澎湃，无论那钢铁之躯中蕴含着多么强大的力量，但为了某种目的，他也不得不忍耐退让。  
花花公子拧动腰肢，用有力的大腿将这个氪星遗孤从自己身上翻下来并且压上去，他保持着骑乘的姿势，居高临下地望着这个因主权被夺走而愤怒的男人，伸出手掌裹住了那尺寸惊人的雄性器官，施以技巧性的抚慰很快就让这个Alpha重新被情欲淹没，他箍住Bruce的腰，手掌在人类的凹凸的疤痕间来回摩挲，滚烫的掌心和喘息一并染在Bruce的皮肤上，直到那双唇重新贴合在一处，Kal齿间的信息素过度地分泌着，因为激动而微微颤抖的牙关不断噬咬着Bruce凉薄的嘴唇。  
终于，伴随着近乎窒息的痉挛，Kal将浓稠的白浊撒在了Bruce的手心中，而那一圈微微胀大的结最终还是没有形成，这并非一场完美的交合，生理的本能不允许Alpha将任何一次成结浪费在体外，它只被允许卡在Omega的生殖腔中，所以在为数不多的性经验里，Kal从未经历过成结，但这已经足够美好了，他感觉得到，只是差一点，那么一点，他应该就可以抵达到那所谓的顶点。  
只要等待这个人类彻底成熟。  
“你可真热情。”Bruce根本不给Kal抗议的机会，就将那一手氪星蛋白尽数抹在了Kal的胸膛上，人类依旧保持着高高在上的姿势，他用俯视的姿态宣告：“只要你从今往后乖乖的，我会给你应得的奖励。”  
Kal觉得不可思议，这明明是他曾经对Bruce说过的台词，这个男人到底是有多大的胆子敢用这种命令的口气把它还给自己？  
“当然，你随时可以把我掀翻下去，然后强迫我为你做刚才的事情，但我保证，那感觉不会有多好。”Bruce在探知了心中的疑问后，就已经将Kal的底牌摸的一清二楚，无论是因为什么原因，这个氪星人显然是不能真正而彻底地实施占有行为，或许是实验还未完成，那处地方还在令他顾忌，所以他必须忍耐。而Bruce也发现了，自己也同样不能以强硬的态度去违抗Kal，Bruce熟悉这种特质，这种毫无安全感，仅仅懂得用暴力去掠夺所需的一切。你若反抗，他必镇压，但相反的，你态度礼貌后退一步，他反而也会收敛锋芒，Alfred的举动已经为Bruce验证了Kal的底线，或者说，这也是他唯一的弱点。  
可怜的孤儿面对示好总是会无措。  
说到底，他不过是个早早失去了父母，被迫在孤独的宇宙流浪中成长起来的孩子罢了。没有人用温暖的手掌抚去他的哀伤，他只能拿起刀枪，用强大的力量来制造坚硬的外壳，一层一层，把一切脆弱和孤寂都裹挟进去，让本体看起来巨大而不可战胜。  
Bruce懂得这种感情。  
他当然懂得。  
因为他亦一样。  
不同的是，他的防御是冷漠寡情的排外，而Kal则是毁灭一切的力量。  
真是讽刺，明明相隔了几十光年的冗长距离，他却遇见了跟他相似的灵魂。  
Bruce用指腹触碰了Kal的眉眼，他看见那清澈的晶状体中层层叠叠的蓝色星云汇聚在一处，形成了黑色的洞穴，而自己将被吞噬其中，抑或，反过来将其吞噬。  
Kal嗅到了自Bruce身上散发出来的，深沉而馥郁的气息，这个人类又再次擅自沉浸在浓稠的化不开的黑暗中，Kal稍稍直起身体，他亲吻了Bruce的侧腹，那里也有一道狰狞的疤痕横隔在皮肤上，Kal用了一些力，吮上吻痕掩盖那处痕迹，他读过Bruce Wayne的资料，当初只是偶尔的一瞥，那场小巷中的悲剧经过了许多年已经被劣迹斑斑的招摇掩盖，但在Kal的超级记忆中却印下了一席之地，这是属于面前这个伪装者，真实面目下苦涩的源头吗？  
“你想让我做什么。”Kal听见自己这样回答了，这是不对的，他自从来到这个大宅就变得奇怪了起来，不，或许应该说，自从他见到这个男人之后，就变得不再像是他自己了。  
Bruce抬起眼，他将相同的气息映进Kal的瞳孔里，他已经知晓那种被称之为信息素的东西，也同样可以引导Alpha向自己坠落：“我只想让你做你自己。”


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter.15  
>>>>>>  
他睁开眼，没有惯常的音乐，往日梦中飘荡在宇宙中的清冷也散的干净，相反，纠缠在臂弯中的热度让他出汗，Bruce迟疑了几秒，他很难适应这样一个男人出现在这张大床上，通常这应该是个发梢间都散发出迷人香水味道的金发女郎才不显突兀，虽然他并不喜欢那过于浓郁的香水气味。这大概是他允许这个氪星大个子躺在这张床上的唯一理由了——淡然的阳光味道让他觉得恰到好处的助眠。  
但这个大个子睁着眼睛的模样就没有那么讨喜了。  
Bruce坐起身，他摸着脸颊上长出来的胡茬，准备去浴室解决掉它们。Kal却已经抢先一步搂住了Bruce的腰，将牙齿印在人类的脖颈上，餍足地摄取早晨第一份美味。  
“我以为你至少需要睡个觉。”Bruce没好气地抱怨，每天例行的标记Kal从不落下。  
“我不需要睡眠，Bruce，至少在抵达太阳系之后就不再需要了。”Kal松开口，却依旧将唇贴在那处痕迹上舔咬。  
“那可真是个好消息。”Bruce用肩膀将这个贪心的氪星人推开，走进浴室解决他哥谭王子的个人形象问题。他已经有太久的时间没有回到这间熟悉的，属于他的私人地界，Kal肯让他留到早上已经是最大的限度，这次Kal坚定地拒绝了早餐，Bruce知道，作为氪星人的指挥官，他手上需要处理的事物绝对不会太少。  
Bruce重新回到那艘巨大的主舰内，但这次不同，Kal已经愿意稍稍放松一些权限让Bruce获取更多的自由。Kal的地位仅次于Zod，居住的空间也相当广阔，Bruce可以在Kal领地内的活动范围随意行动，为了满足Bruce的求知欲，Kal不得不把那些在科学理事会中兼职教学的研究员们拉出来一部分单独给Bruce授课。  
但统一的，他们都是Beta。  
还真是提防的严密——Bruce一边这样想着，一边半伏在床上，他正吃力地用嘴巴含住那该死的氪星尺寸，它太大了，撑的他嘴角都开始发酸，Kal却箍住Bruce的发根试探着进的更深，Alpha浓厚的气味蒸腾的Bruce双颊泛红，异物抵在喉咙的不适让Bruce的眼角不自觉地溢出生理性泪水，这搞得他非常难受，无论是被强行入侵的口腔还是被这股信息素诱发的阵阵热潮都让他狼狈不堪。  
发出一声模糊的呜咽，Bruce强行将口中的巨物抽了出来，粘稠的唾液立刻在分离的两物上拉扯出淫糜的丝线，正在兴奋中的Kal立刻不满地把人拉回来，Bruce却固执地闭上嘴侧头表示罢工。  
“又怎么了。”Kal有些头疼，自从他们之间签订了某种‘不平等’条约后，Kal的确得到了应有的报酬，确实如Bruce所言，只要这个花花公子乐意配合，比起单纯强行的非自愿行为好上许多，即使仍旧不能插入那梦寐以求的生殖腔，Kal也可以得到一定程度的满足，只是这些满足伴随着条件，比如——  
“我想回大宅。”Bruce舔舔嘴角溢出的津液，那里也全部都是Kal的味道。  
“上周不是才刚回去？”Kal不满了。  
Bruce撑起身就要走，Kal赶忙一把拽住人类的肩膀，口气也柔和了许多：“好好好，回去，回去。”  
“还有……”  
“Bruce Wayne！”Kal有些怒了。  
“……做完以后我想吃蛋糕，上次跟你说的那家。”Bruce丝毫不理会这个尚且处在情欲煎熬中的怒吼。  
“好。”这次Kal不再给Bruce说话的机会，再次把人按下去，他要好好教训那张总是在这种时候提出条件的嘴巴。  
屡次过分的要求被应承，这个狡猾的人类越发不知满足，Kal偏偏对此毫无办法，他已经无数次地询问过Fre，得到的答案却总是同一个——再等等。  
等？还要等到什么时候，等到这个得寸进尺的家伙彻底爬到自己的头上来吗？  
Kal愤怒地看着那个一边吃着自己刚刚飞过半个地球买来的蛋糕一边悠然自得地踩在自己脱下的肩甲上当做脚垫，缩在沙发上专注地享受房间内全息影像娱乐的人类，恨不得现在就把他拎起来狠狠地在他屁股上留下两个巴掌印记。  
但Kal没这样做，因为这样做的后果可能是他要被迫禁欲整整一周，他尝试过，这个男人哪怕因为Alpha的信息素难过的腿间一片湿热，也依旧能够语带嘲讽地把Kal搞的性致全无。  
真是越来越堕落了。  
Kal责备自己，明明他才应该是掌控全局的那一个，可不知为何，面对这个弱小的人类他竟然一点办法都没有，他总是有能力把Kal的弱点捏的死死的，即使这样，Kal也乐意纵容这个混蛋在他的地盘大肆胡闹，这一切都是信息素的错——Kal这样给自己寻找着借口。  
于是忙碌的指挥官硬生生地将事务丢给了属下，走过去挤在那个毫无自觉的Omega旁边，将他的脚从自己可怜的盔甲上捞起来放在怀里。然而那个人类大抵觉得这个姿势不舒服了，抬腿嚣张地踹了Kal两脚，不重，却挑衅意味满满。  
看看，这就是放任俘虏的下场。  
Kal觉得偶尔也该让这个家伙知道到底谁才是这间屋子的主人，他抓住那个还沉浸在蛋糕中享受的男人，欺身压过去，遮挡住他眼中的画面，将自己的影子占满这个男人的所有视线中。  
“干什么。”Bruce颇为不耐烦地推搡那个巍然不动的钢铁之躯。  
“这可是我买来的蛋糕，你总要给我吃一口吧，就像你教我的，绅士礼仪？”Kal话虽这样说着，眼睛却没有往蛋糕的方向瞥，而是直直地盯着Bruce薄薄的嘴唇。  
“不给。”Bruce断然地拒绝。  
这个答案没有让Kal有多意外，甚至正如他猜想的颇合心意：“那我自己拿。”  
不等人类抗议，Kal覆上Bruce的唇，贪婪地吮舔着那沾染了巧克力香气的舌尖，他突然觉得这很像Bruce的信息素，只不过甜味大过了苦涩，却依旧是深沉的颜色。他吞吮着Bruce呼出的灼热气息，擅自利用氪星人的超能力省去呼吸的浪费，专心地汲取那带着香甜的津液，身下的人起初稍稍挣扎了一下，很快就因这样侵略性过强的吻失去了抵抗的力道，Kal口腔中的信息素不断地分泌着，如同浇灌着Omega的雨水，让他的双颊染红，身体发烫，越来越多的味道被Kal逼迫的散发了出来，而Kal似乎还嫌不够，覆在Bruce身上的手已经钻进了衣襟，揉弄那颗小小的肉粒，让它逐渐在指尖苏醒，绽放。  
“……刚做过。”Bruce呼吸急促地抗议着Kal突如其来的挑逗，他的蛋糕甚至都还没吃完。  
“剩下的归我了。”Kal伸指将那层巧克力挖掉一块，Bruce仅仅穿着一层轻薄的睡衣，轻易地就能分开双腿摸到那瑟缩的入口，将软糯的奶油巧克力抵在窄小的甬道中转了一圈，封住Bruce口中的抗议，在湿软的吻中Kal用指头将那处本就已经润湿的穴口搅的更加泥泞不堪，色情而淫糜的声响在电影播放的声音下依旧掩盖不住，Kal仍不满足，又挖了一大块，让体温融化那些可可脂，蒸腾出来的香气混合着Bruce本身的信息素，搭配的恰到好处，只差一个慢慢享用的人了。  
Kal怎会放过这场撩人的美味，他舔舔唇，顺着Bruce的脖颈蜿蜒而下，在本就密布疤痕的胸口又留下层叠的吻痕，这个人类的身体实在太过于适合这样的标记，Kal总是会忍不住将吻痕烙在伤疤之上，脖颈，胸口，更多的是在大腿根，当那个男人全然敞开自己时，那唯一白皙光滑的皮肤上已然被Kal打上更多的痕迹，他用牙齿轻咬那处敏感的皮肤，人类适时地颤抖了下身体，发出粗重的喘息和几不可闻的呻吟。  
“你闻起来真好，Bruce。”Kal将鼻尖蹭在Bruce的腿根处，这副身子似乎已经熟稔了Kal的信息素，稍稍被撩拨一下便会湿润，随着时日的增加，就会变得越加敏感，直至一个吻就能唤醒那个沉睡中的器官，轻易地便让裤子湿成一片，这也是为什么Bruce更加愿意穿睡袍的缘故，虽然他没有说，Kal也猜得到。  
他的Omega已经慢慢因他而成熟，只等待他的采撷。  
“该死的，你闭嘴。”Bruce用手背覆在眼睑上，每当这种时候，他都很难去抵抗Kal的信息素，酥麻的不满足感实在难受的蚀骨，他现在更希望Kal能用那张吐出讨厌话语的嘴去干点别的什么。  
Kal照做了，他的舌尖沿着细小的褶皱舔舐掉染着Omega欲潮气息的巧克力，滑进嘴里甜美的不可思议，这让他将人类的大腿掰的更开，暴露在空气中的穴口不安地蠕动着，不断开合似是在引诱Kal进入更多，Kal没有忍耐多久，即使那是某种视觉上的享受也抵不住想要去触碰的欲望，Kal只是将舌尖抵在那小小的入口处，Bruce就发出了一声难耐的，急促的呻吟，羞涩的软肉慢慢张开口接纳了Alpha的舌尖，轻轻地吞入更多，更深，硬起来的性器已经止不住地滴落着前液，让本就湿成一团的下半身更加狼狈。  
他的Omega已经从里到外都湿透了，Kal觉得自己刚刚满足的欲望又重新开始胀痛起来，他真的很想就这样迫不及待地插进那微张口的小嘴中，享用它满足它，让它为他流淌出更多的汁液，可现在Kal就只能想象，这样的欲求不满让他眼中溢满了赤色，将舌钻的更深了，同时挤进了两根指头，感受那炽热的甬道裹挟上来的热情。  
“不……Kal……啊……”Bruce仰起头，像是濒死的天鹅般优美而令人充满施虐欲望。  
Fre说过，虽然轻微的碰触没有什么关系，但是能够减少频率还是应当减少，Kal很遵医嘱，除了第一次的‘惩罚’，偶尔几次满足这个人类时，都并未触碰到那小小的腔口，但是今天不行，今天的Kal觉得自己实在是忍不住了，与这个人类相处的越久，他散发的诱惑就越发难以抵抗，Kal想要弄哭他，他很想把他肏到求饶。  
对，得让他知道谁才是真正的主导者。  
找到了放任的藉口，Kal就任由指头往更深的地方探索而去，直至他触碰到那软软的，小小的腔口，Bruce惊呼一声，弓起身子想要反抗，Kal适时地压住了那双手，以不容抗拒的力道压在了沙发的扶手上，这个人类已经被情欲逼迫的双眼泛红，眼瞳中一闪而逝的惊恐让Kal几乎要因此就能凭空射出来。  
“乖。”他吻在那双氲满水汽的眼上，指腹在腔口处揉了一下。  
“啊——！”几乎是在同时，Bruce用大腿狠狠地夹住了Kal的腰，过于激烈的快感让隐忍在齿缝中的呻吟再也无法关闭，他剧烈地喘息着，扭动着，发出一声声痛苦而欢愉的呻吟，Kal动的并不快，他毕竟还是顾忌着那处地方的生涩，指尖爱抚的非常轻柔而缓慢，但即使如此，他也能够清晰地感受到腔体的兴奋，大股大股的湿热从那处小口中溢出来，每次Kal只要一碰，都能让那里挤压出更多的体液，很快就浸湿了Bruce身下的睡袍，让这个人类在他身下淫乱不堪。  
“Kal……Kal……”Bruce的眼角已经涔出了泪痕，呼唤的声音中也是哽咽的哭腔，性器不知何时已经吐出了白浊，却依旧硬的抵在Kal的身上，Kal被这样的Bruce诱惑的彻底，飞快地扯开腰带重新解放几乎要爆炸的阴茎，他抵在Bruce湿热的腿根，蠕动的穴口不断挤出更多的潮水，很快就将Kal的性器也弄的湿透了，Kal挺腰做着进入的动作，性器的头部抵在那已经被手指撑开的穴口处，软肉在他浅浅的撞击下乖巧的吮舔着敏感的龟头，刺激的Kal后腰一阵酥麻，闭眼想象插入身下人腿间的场面，指头配合着律动一下下戳弄那逐渐绽放的腔口。  
Bruce再次高潮了，他夹紧了Kal的手指，抽搐的甬道和喷出的淫液告诉Kal，这次他让他的Omega生殖腔抵达了顶峰——仅仅是靠着指头的抚弄，Kal简直不敢相信怀里的人竟然敏感成这样。到底是从未经历过性事的部分，这样微小的刺激就足够让它为此而兴奋。  
越是这样，Kal越是想要看到更多，他并未因为Bruce的高潮而停止，人类已经有些失神地侧头不断喘息，原本绷紧的腿也逐渐放松，反而很配合地张的更开，全然一副奉献的姿态，Kal胡乱地亲吻着Bruce的胸口，在皮肤上了留下更多的咬痕。  
激烈的潮涌过后，Bruce在余韵中再次被挑逗至兴奋起来，朦胧中他意识到这种快感与男人的快感完全不同，他不会因为不应期需要休息，Kal也不会让他休息，那处在他身体中生长的腔体无论多少次刺激都能够抵达高潮，而且比起第一次，Bruce明显觉察到它变得更加清晰和敏感了，但Bruce的思考已经到此为止了，情欲再次将他的理智搅成一团浆糊，他再次粗喘着被Kal揉到高潮不断，他湿的太过了，可这个该死的氪星混蛋还是不愿意放过自己。  
“够了……够了！”Bruce喘息着再次被Kal送入顶峰后几乎是嘶哑着吼叫出声。  
“我会让你在大宅里呆上足足三天。”Kal在Bruce的耳边轻轻抽气，他也早就因为这样的刺激而射在了Bruce的腿根：“无论你想吃什么，我都会给你买，哪怕是外星食物，我都飞跃星际为你采摘。”  
“混蛋…………”Bruce全身都开始无法自控的痉挛，Kal强行地掰开他的腕子，将那咸涩的泪水全部吮进肚中，在这个Omega再次抵达高潮时候，Kal在人耳边低声而反复地重复着：“你是我的……我的Omega……我的……”  
那像是刻印在Bruce身上斑驳爱痕的咒语，一旦念出便会永远地勒进人类的骨肉中，至死不离。


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter.16  
>>>>>>  
Kal履行了他的诺言。  
甚至他竟然有些开始期待这种生活，不似他呆惯的主舰中清冷的房间，大宅里充满了生活的气息，墙壁上的肖像画，堆在角落的杂物，摆放在书房里的纪念品柜，奢侈的酒窖中摇晃的烛光，Kal走过Bruce从小到大走过的路，感受品味这个人类曾经生活的痕迹，当然，他也乐意在夜深人静，老管家入睡时，把Bruce按在每个角落享用一遍。  
Kal喜欢抱着事后老实安静的Bruce，沉浸在这个百年古宅的安逸中。  
“你从未提过你父母。”Kal知道他或许不该说这个话题，但是想要更加融入这个男人生活中的欲望强烈地让他无法自控，Kal不明白他为何会有这样的感觉，他只觉得他错过了太多关于这个人类的时间，而他只能用这种方式来参与和弥补。  
Bruce缩在沙发的一隅，微黄的灯光透过木质的柱子照射在旁边一排排的酒柜上，那里摆放着无数种从他的祖先传下来的名贵红酒，随便拿出来一瓶拍卖出去都是近千万的价格，但Bruce知道那不过是口感极差的陈年旧货，除了标榜身份和展示奢侈，再没更多实际的用处，就像是那一直被藏匿在记忆深处的犯罪巷，翻涌出来的只是苦涩和悲哀。  
“没什么好说的，那些资料跟报纸描述的比我经历的还要详细。”Bruce侧过脸，恰好将一切都藏匿在柱子的阴影中，只露出脖颈上刚刚噬咬上去的齿痕。  
“你知道我想听的并不是那些。”Kal搂住Bruce赤裸的身躯，将皮肤仔细地贴合在一处，刚刚激情过后的汗水还未完全褪去，Kal伸舌舔了舔Bruce的肩胛骨，咸涩的滋味中带着他独有的信息素；“是因为这个，你才选择成为这个城市的黑暗骑士吗？”  
“你总得让受刺激的孩子找点发泄渠道。”Bruce耸耸肩，语气中满是轻松，Kal却早就已经知道这不过是Bruce自然而然的见招拆招，他在禁止Kal触碰，触碰他内心中最隐秘的部分。  
他对他还并非信任。  
Kal不免有些失落，却知道自己不能再过多逼迫，他亲吻Bruce的耳畔，开始诉说他的童年：“我对于亲生父母的记忆没有多少，大部分都是从别人嘴里听来的，我的母亲是个很强大的Omega，作为氪星仅剩的适孕期的Omega，她被很多人追求，我的养父Zod也是其中之一，但她最后选择了我的父亲，但我的父亲却没有护好她，氪星毁灭的时候，我的父母都跟着一起死在了那里，我连他们的模样都不曾记得。”  
Bruce安静地听着，他将手掌覆在Kal拥住他的手背上，深沉的酒窖中酝酿着过往的旧事，或许每一瓶红酒中都藏匿着一件祖先遗忘的记忆，而这一次，它迎来了跨越几十光年而来的到访者，不知道若干年后，会蒸腾出怎样的味道呢？  
“我不会像我父亲一样，Bruce，我一定会保护好你。”Kal用鼻尖磨蹭着那块小小的腺体，起初他以为对Bruce信息素的痴迷是因为自己未曾见到过Omega，为此他还向Fre询问过，这样过于频繁的性冲动是否是因为信息素的影响太过剧烈，虽然这个人类的味道也并未如他一向对Omega的认知中的甜美，但Kal却同样沉醉其中，实验陆续成功后，Kal也见到过其他的Omega，嗅到过各式各样的信息素，馨香而艳丽，对于Alpha来说，虽然依旧难以抗拒，但Kal却并不喜欢，大抵是习惯了Bruce苦涩中的清淡，过于浓郁的味道竟令Kal觉得喉头发腻，他只是会下意识地对他们友善，却并没有像对待Bruce一般冲动的像个毛头小子。  
　但他没有告诉Bruce，也没有告诉Fre。Kal逐渐明白，不想咬他们，他想咬的人，只有Bruce。  
“我不需要你的保护。”Bruce松开贴合的掌心，他从不曾习惯做被守护者，骑士生来便应该为他人而戎装，他早就泯灭了曾经儿时的幻想，即使在这个所有人都将Kal称作神明的时刻，Bruce依旧选择自我。  
Kal没有争辩，他只是笑着将人搂的更紧，他开始有一种期待，期待那一直从未得到过的家庭，能够在Bruce身上实现。若干年后，他依旧这样搂着这个男人，看着他们的孩子成长，不再是湿冷的黑夜和无尽的宇宙，房间会是澄澈而明亮，草地翠绿，阳光温暖，一切都停留在美好的时刻。  
没有漂泊不定，没有种族之战。  
Kal这样坚信着。  
第二天早上，Kal没有将还在熟睡的Bruce唤醒，他对睡眠没有需求，大多数的时间都是在细细描摹Bruce的睡颜中度过，他不想打扰Bruce的睡梦，但今天到了每周的例行检查日子，他必须得带Bruce回到科学理事会，但是飞行至那里还有段距离，不如就稍稍慢一些让他再睡会吧。  
Kal轻轻地将人抱起来，让人类在臂弯中保持着舒适的姿势，接连几日的亲昵的确让Bruce觉得疲累，他睡得很沉，安静地在Kal 怀中闭着眼均匀地呼吸着，Kal将自己的披风裹在他的身上，从酒窖飘至客厅。  
Alfred正要准备早餐，看见两人的模样伫立在那里，脸上倒是没有多少讶异。  
Kal早就觉察到这个老人的不同寻常，毕竟能够培养出Bruce这样的性格，这个年迈的老管家也同样并非池中之物，他对Alfred点点头，示意他不必忙碌。  
Alfred盯着Bruce的睡脸怔了一会，发出一声几不可闻地轻叹：“我已经许久没见少爷这般模样了……他上次睡的这样熟还是在学年……”  
虽然与Kal相识才不过近几周，Alfred却待他很是客气，他知道这个男人是谁，从天而降的面孔早就印在无数人类脑海中，但他却没有问过他与自家少爷的关系，或许根本不用去问，他早已在心中知晓，那个一向以身涉险，将自己的性命置之度外的Bruce，早已在八岁那年就将半生的年华书写殆尽，作为管家，他的劝说只能适可而止，即使他早就已经把这个孩子看做他的儿子，但他毕竟不是他的亲生父亲。看着那个固执的，绝不愿意接纳任何情感的男孩逐渐长成一个男人，Alfred不愿他将余生都奉献给哥谭这个城市，可没人能够打破这层由他自己制造出来的结界，就连他也不行。直到那非人的入侵者用强硬的手段把整个地球的外壳都敲碎，强迫地将他扯进对垒的漩涡。一开始的担忧逐渐因为见到Kal而消散，Alfred的看见了他与Bruce的相似之处，却又截然不同，无论那个氪星人是用怎样的手段强行插入Bruce的生活，至少总算在那严密的黑暗中撬开了一丝光亮。  
他一直都不过是个旁观者——Alfred微笑着目送两人的背影逐渐融入初升的阳光中，他唯一所愿，也不过是能够让那个在巷子里哭泣的孩童，得到他错失的幸福。  
>>>>>>  
直至Kal将全新的衣饰套在Bruce身上时，他仍旧睡眼朦胧，当然这全得怪面前这个不知为何傻笑的氪星人，真是奇怪了，他到底在笑什么？  
Bruce不知道，Fre已经告诉Kal，他可能不需要等太久了，很快，Bruce即将成为第一个成熟的，完整的Omega。  
Kal在欣喜激动的情绪中也得到了Fre更多的讯息，实验基本已经全部大获成功，虽然并非每一个都像Bruce那样进展迅速，大部分人类也陆陆续续都发育出了性腺和生殖腔，而且跟相互标记的Alpha也产生了羁绊情感。  
“或许我们已经可以开始着手下一批招募了。”Fre极力克制着喜悦之情，一切都在向好的方向发展，过不多久他就可以亲眼看到第一批氪星后代的降生了。  
Bruce透过玻璃窗看见了远处在娱乐室的几个人类，他们有些人身边陪伴着身着制服的氪星人，那些氪星人对即将成为他们伴侣的人类态度相当友善，甚至有些惶恐的小心翼翼，这令其中一个人类忍俊不禁，竟然仰头主动在那个氪星人的唇上吻了一口。这样和平的场景若是在战争初期是无法想象的，或许应该让所有的人类都见到这样的场面，告诉他们氪星人并非是要来奴役，仅仅只想要一个家园。以这样的理由，是否可以争取到一场完全和平的谈判呢……？  
先是Fre和研究员们，然后又是Kal，越是接触这些氪星人，Bruce就越是了解到他们与人类并无区别，纵使有着无可匹敌的能力，他们也只是渴求着和平的落脚处罢了。  
如果当初大都会还存在着，如果这些氪星人一开始就说明了目的，结局是否会和现在不同呢？  
一股极度刺鼻且强烈的信息素打断了Bruce的思绪，Bruce早就知道Beta是没有气味的，那么他现在嗅到的俨然是一名Alpha，Bruce听Kal提到过，在他们氪星的遗舰上，Alpha的数量已是相当稀少的，更何况是高等Alpha更是寥寥可数，他疑惑地转过头，看见了Zod。  
这是Bruce第一次见到他——那属于Kal口中，严肃而暴戾的养父，带领整个氪星人的首领，最强大的Alpha。  
他裹在黑色的盔甲中，尖锐而凌厉的粗犷棱角与Kal几乎没有半分相似的地方，嗅入鼻腔的信息素像是尖刀，刺的Bruce皮肤发疼，他微微蹙眉，迈动脚步不自觉地靠近Kal，躲在那份暖意里阻挡这样刺痛的狠厉。  
Kal见到Zod也有些出乎意料，这项研究一直都是由Kal全权负责，Zod根本没有时间，也没有兴趣过问这群人类究竟改造的如何，怎么这次竟然会主动出现在科研理事会？  
“父亲。”Kal恭敬地对Zod行了一礼。  
“嗯。”这个强大的首领对自己的养子点了点头，眼睛冷漠地转动到Bruce脸上，连停留一秒都觉得浪费，Zod直接越过了那名低等的人类，看向Fre：“听说研究进度很不错，那么，他们能够完美地复制我们氪星Alpha的基因了吗？”  
Bruce已经可以流畅地听懂大部分的氪星语言了，但Zod这句问话依旧令他有些不解。  
“还需等些时日。”Fre并不喜欢跟Zod过多交流，碍于首领的身份与信息素的压迫，Fre只得毕恭毕敬：“他们都还没有发育完整。”  
“太慢了。”Zod毫不掩饰失望及谴责：“必要时加快速度，能诞生下Alpha才是最重要的，哪怕一换一都值得，Fre，明白吗。”  
“……是。”  
Bruce终于听明白了，也终于明白为什么Kal会时而流露出那种铁血的无情与暴躁，这一切的一切都要归功于他这位养父，虽然Zod一共没有说出几句话，但这些讯息已经足够让Bruce了解Zod是一名怎样的首领，他现在只想对Kal的形容道歉，暴君这个词语更加适合他的父亲。显然这个首领和面前这些友善的氪星人全然不同，他是典型的极端分子，在他的眼中，所做的一切都是正确的，你无法用任何和善的理由劝服这种人，那不过是白费力气，而他为之战斗的信念无论多么荒唐，都会义无反顾的坚持到底，就像Bruce曾经抓到过的女性氪星战士，Ursa，他们是一类人。  
在这群人眼中，所有的澄澈都已经被血液与疯狂浸染了透彻，一切不对他们屈膝的物种，都将被赶尽杀绝。  
人类，也不过是其中之一的草芥罢了。  
他不关心人类的生活质量，也不关心他们是否愿意接受改造，对于他来说，人类只是复制氪星优良战士基因的机器罢了，一台机器，坏了就将之丢掉，再正常不过。  
绝对的高傲，也是绝对的愚蠢。  
“父亲是个严肃的人，不懂得说话的艺术，他吓到你了吗。”Kal伸手搂过Bruce的肩头，他嗅到了Omega散发出来一丝排斥和恐慌。  
Bruce摇摇头，他没有将刚刚心中所想告诉Kal，自大到相信自己几句言语能够改变他们多年维系的父子感情是天方夜谭，况且Kal在某方面完美地被Zod复刻了，正如他自己所言。作为一个战士，敛去感情将自己变为杀人机器的确才是最为合格的，但作为一个领导者，这种冷漠只会让战争无休止地延续下去，直至氪星与地球一同灭亡。  
他真傻，他早就应该想到，既然氪星人有像是Fre与Kal这般善意的人存在，也一定是有Ursa与Zod这种主战派，所以这才是矛盾的关键所在吗？只要有Zod这种蔑视人类的首领，氪星与地球就注定永远都无法和平。  
他还有多少时间？看看Kal的表情大抵就清楚了，不用空气中洋溢着喜悦之情的信息素告知Bruce，单单是Kal脸上努力压抑的欣喜就足够说明问题了。  
Bruce可没有做好跟另外一个男人生孩子的准备。  
虽然在采取了正确的策略后，Kal已然将本性在Bruce面前暴露的彻底，可Bruce知道，唯独这件事，Kal绝不会给他任何让步的机会。  
是时候说分离了。


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter.17  
>>>>>>  
Bruce承认他已经并不如一开始那般对Kal如此排斥，他会默许Kal做那些亲昵的举动，接吻，拥抱，互相触摸和抚慰，他甚至有些喜欢看见那副无坚不摧的钢铁之躯在他的碰触之下腾升起的热度，和那不需要超级听力也能够非常清晰感受到的心跳。

可他也从未忘记，他们仍旧是敌人。

但在面对这一项外星入侵的事件，他已经有了与往日全然不同的结论。一开始，Bruce想要得到的不过是能够击败氪星人的弱点，纵使那副身躯如何刀枪不入，主舰的壁垒再怎样坚固，也总有突破的渠道；但现在Bruce明白，他们的弱点，从来都不在外表，而是内在。

相对于地球人口的数量近乎稀少的氪星种族，也同样存在着所有物种都会拥有的矛盾，那就是思想上的分化。

阳光照射之处，阴影也必然蔓延在对立面。

或许他们在孤独的宇宙中漂泊时，那些相依为命的默契是很难摧垮的，但抵达了地球之后，这一切都变得不一样了。

奴役者想要高高在上，而征战之人却只求一份安定。

如果时间足够，人类根本不必动手，氪星人内部就会分崩离析。

可，知晓这件事的，就只有身处其中看穿这点的Bruce。

人类不知道，氪星人也不知道。

“第二批招募实验已经在筹备中，等到这件事落定了，我们再回哥谭。”Kal这次主动地承诺着。

“你们打算怎么招募，还是像上次一样吗？”

“当然。”

“不行。”Bruce断然地否决：“自从实验开始，你们就一直对外界封锁着消息。”

“这有何疑问？这项实验本来就是保密行为。”Kal不解。

“封锁消息，就意味着人类根本无法证实你们许诺的真伪，虽然你们的确做到了当初立下的条例，但是人类政府可并不知道，他们只会觉得这些人失踪了，杳无音讯，你猜人们会怎么想？”

Kal并不傻，Bruce稍稍一提点，Kal就知道这件事的弊端在何处，但他并不在乎，这亦是强者的傲慢霸道，他根本无须对被征服者交代：“他们怎么想都无所谓。”

又来了。Bruce拧紧眉头——这种Zod式的思维。

“如果你想让人类接受氪星人的存在，这一切的前提是平等，我承认你们拥有人类无法比拟的力量，但是你们总要融入这个社会的，一同生活，呼吸，通婚，血脉纠缠，诞生下一代，真正的一同生活在这个地球上，你们改造了人类作为Omega，不正是为了这一点吗？”虽然知道希望不大，Bruce还是努力想要试图劝说Kal走出这种漩涡。

Kal盯着Bruce，这个即将要成为他的Omega、力量孱弱却心灵强大的人类。他知道他总会一次次败在那张唇舌之下，Bruce说的很有道理，Kal也思索过这件事，虽然现在地球的政权已经大部分都握在了氪星人的手里，但是再过几十年，几百年，他们在这颗蓝色的星球之上安定下来，总归是需要汇聚在这条历史的河流中，无论多高的巨浪，终究要平复于大海。

“你想要我怎么做。”又一次地，Kal默许了Bruce表达意见的权利。

Kal这样的回答出乎Bruce的意料之外，这比他想的要好太多，必须要抓住这次来之不易的机会：“带我去，这次的实验招募，带我去。作为Bruce Wayne，一个实验者，完整地站在所有人类面前将是最好的证据，而且，你们也要对外公布另外那些参与实验者的真实生活状态，告诉他们，你们并非在做惨无人道的人体实验，你们只是想要……延续血脉。”

“我会考虑的。”Kal放柔了语气，他的眼神依旧凝聚在Bruce身上，此刻他有些想要吻那张总是会吐出让他无法拒绝建议的嘴，而他也这样做了，让唇齿间充分沾染上彼此的信息素，融合在一处，紧密的再也无法分离。这个人类一定不知道，他此刻有多么感谢当初批准了这项实验，又是多么感谢Fre让他将标记烙印在Bruce的身上，他甚至觉得，在跨越了几十光年的距离，他就是为了能够遇见他。

过往的时日里Kal是从不曾相信所谓的命运，即使家园的毁灭已成定局，他身为最后一个诞生在氪星上的遗孤也必将抗拒到底。Zod曾经教育过他，感情在战场之上只是多余的负累，无论是多么珍贵之物，都无需留恋，因为在这个庞大的宇宙之中，没有什么无可替代，只要立足与顶点之上，他将会得到全部。

正如他们寻找到了地球，这颗足以替代氪星作为他们第二个家园的星球。

但现在Kal开始有了新的，不同于Zod教育之下的认知——就算跨越了再多的宇宙，哪怕还有无数个与人类相似的种族，Bruce Wayne永远都只会有这一个，他是他的无可替代，那是独一无二，错过就会后悔余生的存在——Kal这样坚信着。

Kal想起了人类表达这种感情的词语，那是三个单词。拼写简单而直接，他喜欢这个词语，可他还从未对他说过。

等到契结的时候，他会对他说的。

他会一寸寸地吻遍这个人类斑驳的肌肤，用所有能够学会的语言告诉他那句话。

他已经对他无可救药地，行为成瘾。

>>>>>>  
在Batman消失后，联盟的人并没有停歇，他们将Batman整理的，关于氪星人的资料递交给了政府，批量生产对付氪星人的武器需要时间，因此各国首脑联合起来，以交接政权事物繁复为由，暂时拖缓战争的脚步，直至他们已经大规模地生产出红太阳光线枪，然而这些枪支只能对氪星人的身体造成伤害，却毁不了战舰，况且他们已经经由战争中发现，一些体能明显高于其他同等氪星人的战士们，以他们的速度，即使拥有克制的武器也无法进行有效的打击。

正当政府一筹莫展之时，关于氪星人更多的讯息陆续地传递了过来，其中最为重要的是一种名为信息素的物质，那是由封存在一管样本血液中提取出来的，人类根本无法识别的味道，据说这对于那群强大的入侵者们是一种有效的引诱手段。

即使手握的筹码不多，政府也依旧愿意一试。

氪星人的实验招募本就闹得沸沸扬扬，被实验者一去不返更是加重了猜忌和惊惧，这群氪星人竟不愿罢休，再次进行了第二轮招募，虽然这次招募相比第一次要更加的正式，但已经无人愿意相信这一切，他们认定了同胞已经被凶残的掠夺者用谎言骗去肢解，研究，抑或，被当做食物与柠檬汁一起生吞活剥。人类或许天生爱好散播恐惧，这种言论起初只是在网络盛行，经过悠悠众口的改编已经完全变成了有理有据的‘事实’，政府借助这股狂热舆论的力量，准备再次组织军队，进行反扑。

Bruce等在后台，他被安排待Fre将招募事宜宣读完毕后才会与Kal一同出场，当他在闭眼思考如何在言语中让两个种族之间产生一些信任时，突如其来的骚乱和呼喊声已经宣告了这场战争的开端。

Kal的通讯器中传来了Zod的怒吼，原本此刻应该在坎多督查建设的一行氪星军队，竟然被人类活捉，而在现场遗留的，是属于Omega的信息素。  
得到消息的Kal震怒地望着Bruce，而那个人类此刻竟然还能够伪装成一幅吃惊的模样。Kal恨不得现在就将面前人脆弱的脖颈捏碎在手中，为什么，为什么无论他对他怎样的示好亲昵，这个人类都会背叛他呢？他本以为这次应该不同了，应该不同了！他们明明都已经逐渐放下了彼此的戒备，无数次地坦诚赤裸相向，他愿意听取他的意见，甚至完全按照这个人类的设想来布置了这场发布会，而这竟然又是这个说谎者精心编造的伪装吗？  
Kal扯掉身上繁复的礼服，封存在胸前徽章中的盔甲迅速覆盖上Kal的身体。

“不……别去！”Kal披风的一角被Bruce扯住，他想阻止Kal投身进这场突如其来的袭击中，但当他望见那双蓝色的眼眸此刻已经重新被冰封，信任与温情荡然无存，Kal根本无视Bruce拉扯的力道，转身如一道黑色的闪电直冲天空，Bruce踉跄了一下，Kal只在通讯器中对跟随他而来的少量随扈留下冷冷地吩咐：“看住他！”

很快，纷飞的炮火，怒吼以及惨叫声再次笼罩在这座城市的上空。

赤红的视线毁灭着面前的万物，血液，凄愴的呼喊，仿佛修罗场般令人毛骨悚然，然而这一切的施于者却没有半分怜悯，那个自云端踏入肮脏炼狱的杀戮之神重新回归了战场，染着一身血腥也要涤净这塞满了肮脏背叛者的世界。

这并非Bruce的计划。

但他很快就知道这一切都是政府所为。

他的确已经打算离开Kal身边，重新恢复正常的轨道上，但他却从未想过要利用这场发布会，在了解到氪星与地球之间的矛盾仅仅是由于其中一部分氪星人造成的，Bruce近乎挖空心思想要将这种问题公布至台面上，正如他了解Zod的无可救药，对于地球政府的卑鄙行径Bruce也同样清楚，联盟成立之初转入地下的提议也正是因为这一点，自大的政府总想要把一切都握在手中，哪怕知道战争只会带来孤儿寡母也同样愿意为了权利牺牲一批又一批士兵的性命，某种方面来说他们简直与Zod毫无区别。

Bruce猜测到一旦他们得到武器必将会进行袭击，这也是Bruce必须将逃跑计划提前的原因之一，但是他错估了政府的妄自尊大，大都会的消失并没有给他们带来太多沉痛的教训，仅仅只是那么一丁点细枝末节的把柄就迫不及待地张口反咬，简直愚蠢至极。

联盟的好战分子必将跟随，他们并没有如Bruce这般与氪星人相互了解，在他们眼里，赶走这些外星的侵占者是绝对正义的行为。

一道赤红的光线仿佛踏碎空气而出，那名极速者已经掠至Bruce面前，那是看守Bruce的Beta士兵们也无法反应过来的速度。

“抓稳了。”Flash只是丢给Bruce一串模糊的音节，在最后的发音落下时，Bruce已经被带至了联盟临时的藏身地。Kal在半空中目睹了全程却无法阻止，再次被这个人类戏耍的怒火酝酿在胸腔中越灼越旺盛，愈发认定了这一切都是这个狡诈者的阴谋布局，但他却强迫自己转回头颅，他不能去追，因为他还有更重要的事情要做。

扣动扳机的声音从耳边掠过，红色成为了整个战场的主导，这既是Kal灼烧生命的视线，也是人类抵抗氪星人最后的信念，刺穿的躯体和混乱而凄厉的高喊，氪星人与人类的血液都是一般无二的颜色。

生命的红色。

Kal知道这一切的罪魁祸首——那个狡猾的人类再次违背了从未承诺过的誓言。是他用他的狡诈和卑鄙从Ursa那里得到了氪星人畏惧的弱点，又从自己身上盗取了主控权，将信息素的作用告诉了政府，而那个始作俑者却在战争爆发的前一刻临阵脱逃，Kal很想抓住他，用牙齿嚼碎他的喉咙，看看那个从始至终都无法温暖的人类的血液，是不是也是同样的赤色。

“Bruce……Wayne……”

愤怒的神祗用舌尖破碎的血珠书写了那个诅咒。

>>>>>>  
重聚的喜悦并不合时宜。

再次将自己遮覆在另外一套纯黑的假面里，Bruce的情绪也一并泯灭在披风之下，混沌中诞生的是Batman的冷静与自持，世界从来需要的都不是花花公子，也不是那个在小巷中无助哭泣的孩童，那样老旧的悲剧甚至连电影都不屑一顾，而从天而降的英雄却总是最受欢迎的。  
因为每一个人都都希望会在此刻获得拯救。

正如这场战斗，无数双伸出的手掌都渴望能够被握住，他们乞求神明，祷告上苍，得到的却不是仁慈而悲悯的上帝，只是从天而降的，杀戮之神。  
当悲壮的挽歌响起，所有的英雄们都摒弃自己的生命去守卫家园的和平。

这是他们最后的机会，也是仅有的救赎之机。

可是他却连合拢指头都变得无力。

Batman低头看着因为大力击打而破碎的腕甲防护的残片，他的手指已经因为爆炸而变得血迹斑斑，然而疼痛已经无法刺激神经，那张破碎的面具映照在死人瞪圆的双眼上，他伸出颤抖的手，将那双眼睛阖上，至少在最后一刻，回归平静。

他仰头看着硝烟中迷蒙的天空，远处染着血红的夕阳——他本可以阻止这一切，即使无法阻止，他也试图努力，可现在，他连努力的机会都失去了。  
将倾的巴比伦之塔，纵使拥有与神一站的能力，最后到头来也不过是被抹平的命运。

Batman从不绝望，他以恐惧与苦涩为食，是自黑暗中诞生的骑士，即使是由最为浓稠的愤怒化身而成的盔甲，也抵挡不住弥漫在空气中的悲哀。  
这次战役已经接近了尾声。

仅仅是一周，却已经是人类最好的战绩。

他们没有困住那落在地面上的舰队，高于人类太多数量级的科技掌握着这场战争制胜的关键，倘若有所谓的神明庇护，也必定是站在氪星人那一边。

不，他们不需要庇护，因为那些人自有他们的真神。

以一己之力轻易捏碎整支舰队的霸道，Kal-Zod再次让所有的人类都看清了他刻印在赤道线上的界限，那是无论如何也无法弥补的差距。  
“不管怎样……”Diana丢下手中折断的氪星武器，那件曾经归属于众神之力的利器也已经斑驳不堪，只有那熠熠生辉的套索还缠在她的腕上。  
“无论如何，我们都要阻止他，哪怕，只是其中一个。”Batman接口。

无论是Zod抑或是政府。

“我们需要一个希望。”

希望，往往是由人骨堆砌出来的。

Batman看着最后一抹余晖泯灭在地平线上，他的手依旧因为生理性的疼痛而不断地颤抖着，握紧让经脉刺痛的更为剧烈。

“I have a plan。”

[TBC]


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter.18  
>>>>>>  
入夜，Bruce无法入睡。

他的戒断症在发作。

他并未将在氪星人实验中遭遇的一切告知任何人，就连他的老管家都隐瞒的严密。仿佛借此就可以让记忆从此消亡，连同身体中一起被刻印下的气味一起。

任何入口的药物都失去了效用，Bruce就连给自己注射镇定剂都起不到应有的效力，即使已经疲惫到极点却仍旧无法休息，他的全身都在不住发颤，极寒的触感包裹全身，却又冷汗涔涔，口干舌燥，胃部极度扭曲，小腹在抽痛，一下一下的跳跃像是对这种遭遇的抗议。

Bruce知道他想要什么。

可闭上眼睛全是在战场中望见的那个修罗，而后是入夜中那人交织不断变换的面孔，他的嘴唇，他的脸颊，他的手指，他的体温，全部都像是毒瘾一样让Bruce痛苦不已，又渴望的无法自持。他分不清这是否源自于信息素，他宁愿这一切都是因为信息素，他是这样相信着。

即使他们曾经那样肌肤相亲，也并不代表什么，Bruce Wayne向来花心，他的温情与爱恋从来都不过是那只丢失的水晶鞋，十二点一过，荡然无存。所以那个男人并不特别，他也不能特别。

痛苦并非多么新鲜的刺激，因为无法摄取对方信息素的痛苦却是无法驯服的恶魔，一点点，从内到外，蚕食着Bruce的身体。

他几乎想要因此而将脖颈的腺体挖出，可是电脑的分析告诉他那不可能，因为无数条细小的，新生长的脉络直直地插进了大动脉中，结合紧密，如果切除，近乎就等于自杀。

或许对于现在的Bruce来说，死反而更加轻松一些。

指尖在被褥上磨破了，留下点点的血痕染的Bruce双目刺痛。

他已经在这一周中看过太多这样的颜色。

他知道只要自己出现在Ka-Zod的视野中，那个男人一定会不惜一切代价将他重新抓回去，所以他刻意避开了与他相同的战场，退至后勤进行支援与疏散，红太阳武器发挥了一定的效用，却仅仅只是在出其不意的开始给予了氪星人迎头痛击，当宇宙战舰开启保护屏障，同时船舰上的武器开始反击，加农炮在地球人的武装坦克里扫过，随之而起的爆炸让氪星人重新夺回上风，战局逐渐在压倒性的武器差距面前逆转，地球人的行为这一次彻底惹怒了入侵者，不再有所谓的“和平协议”，两个如此相似的种族互相毫不留情地厮杀着，为了家园，为了，拥有家园。

Bruce明白，对于人类来说，那拥有强大的杀伤力与防御力的战舰才是最大的威胁，只要氪星人拥有舰队，那么即使是红太阳光，也无法伤害他们分毫。

政府也明白这场战争的重要性，手中握着一队被俘的氪星人，自然会善加利用，而Bruce知道，面对残酷的战争，这群氪星人会遭受到怎样惨无人道的对待，可没有人会同情他们，因为他们是敌人，是入侵者，是从天而降屠戮家园的恶魔。

但只有Bruce了解，所谓的恶魔不过是双方给予的痛恨凝结而成的词汇罢了，在地球人的眼中，氪星人是恶魔，那么在氪星人的眼中，狡猾而撕破协约的人类又何尝不是呢？

可即使他是唯一一个双眼未被蒙蔽之人，力量却终究有限，而Bruce能做的，就只是尽可能将这份有限的力量扩大，阻止这场无意义的战争。

“我需要你们将这些人质交由联盟看守。”这是Batman提出的条件。

面对覆在那黑色面具下的人，政府人员毫不掩饰展露出厌恶，在氪星人尚未进攻地球之前，这群异能者的资料就已经书写在黑名单之上了，藏匿在黑暗中，不愿意接受监管的超能力者，不能够为政府所用就转变为威胁，虽因战事紧张而暂且合作，彼此却仍没有多少好感。

“不可能。”断然的拒绝在Batman的意料之中。

“我知道你们在拿那群氪星人做什么，但我告诉你，时间已经不允许你们一个个将他们敲碎来逐步研究，之前联盟已经提供给你们大量的，关于氪星人的讯息，若不是因此你们又怎能抓捕这群氪星人，你可以拒绝，但同时，你们也等于拒绝了联盟的帮助。”Batman低哑的声音中没有惯常的威胁，只是冷静的阐述和绝对的自傲。

他清楚这群政客的脑子里永远都只有即时的利益，也明白他们能够接受的筹码。

“交给我，你会得到足够的报酬。”Batman再次强调，他向前迈了一小步，从行动上给予面前的代表者施加了谈判压力。

“我们能得到什么。”代表人油亮的脑门上涔出细密的汗珠，哥谭的黑暗骑士闻名遐迩，那些曾经书写在报纸上用来谴责的暴力手段击打在他这脆弱而肥胖身体上，足够让他躺在床上一个月。

“你会知道的。”Batman得到了他想要的答案，踏着那沉重的靴底敏捷地纵跃进那架同样漆黑的战机。

戒断症已经越来越严重，这是Kal对他隐瞒的惩罚之一，原来他们早就各自留手，脆弱的信任中一直刻印着疏离。即使偶尔的浅眠也会被噩梦惊醒——染血的大地上升起的新神，他将胸腔中跳动的心脏挖取出来，舍弃在那已经被浸透猩红的星球上。

手掌的颤抖已经蔓延至整个手臂，可是Bruce还不能放弃，装甲只差一小部分就能够完成，屏蔽了属于Omega的气息，操控全域电磁谱，感知别人用来侦测它的能量并进行相应的应对——换言之，他在氪星人面前可以做到完全的隐匿。

在得到了那群被俘虏的氪星人后，Batman承诺了给予他们自由，并提供给他们一艘小型飞船，由此可以将他们送回那悬浮在高空中的主舰之上。  
起初氪星人并未相信，人类的狡诈诡计与残忍他们已经用伤痕累累的躯体见识过了。这一小队的队长，唯一拥有X射线的Alpha，在无数次地扫描确认飞船的安全后，终于决定全体返回主舰接受待命。

黑色蝠翼抵达战场时，Kal的杀意正浓。

这个同样被戒断症困扰的，强大的Alpha，正用他那无可匹敌的暴虐宣泄着失去伴侣的愤懑。当那艘黑色战机出现在Kal视线中时，熟悉的配型让他一瞬间就知道那个背叛者竟然回来了，他几乎没用大脑去思考，身体已经擅自作出了反应——以他能做到的，最快的速度闪至战机面前，近乎狂躁的撕扯了机翼，任由那艘战机像是折断翅膀的某种翼手目物种，坠至最绝望的瞬间，他才会降临在他面前，给予最后一点Alpha应有的怜悯。

然而当Kal飞至马上就要坠毁的机身前时，一名女性异能者从中冲出，高举双手交叠着，那之上是刺目的光芒，她怒吼一声，猛地分开手腕，然后狠狠地击打上腕甲。

强大而肆虐的冲击波将Kal抛至半空中，他试图抵御，旋转的气流带着不容抗拒的力道把他推的更远，甚至有几道气刃撕裂了他的盔甲，擦破了他的钢铁之躯。

这令Kal震惊，这是他第一次直面能够与他抵抗的异能者。

很快的，Kal意识到这是一场阴谋。

又是那个人类擅长的阴谋。

他派遣了他们之中最强的战士来对付自己，甚至知道自己会在看见他战机的瞬间被吸引了注意力，他利用了所有能够利用的条件，只是为了将自己引开。

那么那个人去了哪里？一件更重要的事，比击败自己更重要的事……

Kal恍然地朝着战舰望过去。

那是他们氪星的主舰，参与战斗的士兵们都乘坐小型飞艇驶离了那里，因为主舰的自我防御系统，即使这场长达一周的战斗也并未损伤分毫，但是……主舰内已经没有留下多少守卫的士兵，毕竟比起人类，氪星人的人数着实不占任何优势，他们仅仅留下操作者驾驶主舰以备随时攻击，如果那个人闯入进去……

不，不可能，他没有任何方法能够闯入，自己没有给予过那个人类任何权限，主舰的防御系统也不可能在短时间就被攻破，这不过是那个狡诈的男人又一次的搅乱视听。

但，若是他的话……

屡次得到的教训让Kal不得不警惕，毕竟在那个人类身上，一切皆有可能。正准备扭转身体朝着主舰飞去，那个女人却挡在了Kal面前，她悬浮在半空，如同Kal一般无视着束缚凡人的重力。

“你的对手是我。”Diana紧盯着面前的男人。

>>>>>>  
那套装甲发挥了他应有的作用，当Bruce从小型飞船中的底部爬出来时，没有任何人注意到他的存在。所有的氪星人都被战争牵制着，这就意味着他们的战舰处于空档期，如他所料，守卫明显少了许多，走廊基本清空了。

利用装甲的蝙蝠视线寻找到热源最为密集的地方，远远地就看见守卫的两个氪星人将注意力全部放在了陆地的战争中，时刻准备着听命按下剥夺数亿生命的按钮。Batman毫不迟疑地射出高压电击枪将人击晕，面对着控制器打开腕部装甲的通讯器，联通随时待命的Cyborg，将准备好的，打造成与主控按钮一般无二却装载着病毒的钥匙插入了那个缺口，催促他尽快破解所有防御系统，进度条展示着所有剩余的希望，增长的速度却缓慢的让人绝望。

一阵低沉的吼叫在Batman身后响起，他熟悉这个声音，那头白狼，属于Kal-Zod的宠物，主人不在时，负责守护这里的氪星犬类。

Batman转身，那头狼犬收敛了所有的善意，露出的利齿轻易可以咬碎Batman身着的强化装甲。

Kal曾经说过，Krypto拥有的能力几乎超越了大部分的Alpha，毕竟犬类单纯从体能上来说是远胜于人类的强者，氪星犬自然也不会例外。

Batman自然没有奢望它会任由自己炸了主舰，抬手间两枚蝙蝠镖已经朝着它射了出去，然而他再次低估了它的速度，尖锐的犬齿刺破腕甲，疼痛感立刻席来，这还不是最糟糕的，臂弯上用来联络的电脑因为这一次噬咬也被破坏了。

这意味着，破解永远无法完成了。

Krypto并未松口，它恶狠狠地咬着Batman的手腕，似乎在用眼神警告Batman放弃，迟疑只有一瞬，举手射出的红太阳毫不留情地刺穿了犬类的肚腹，却特意避开了致命的位置，迅猛地抬腿将它踹飞出去，钩爪镶入屋顶，将躯体带离那个危险之地。

跃至半空时，Batman也没有停止思考——这样好的机会不会有第二次了，但是腕甲已经被破坏，主舰的控制器无法被病毒驱动，Krypto发现了自己，那么剩余在主舰上的氪星人很快就会赶回来，到时候必死无疑。

必死无疑。

近乎是咬牙切齿地品尝这个字句中潜藏的含义，眼中决然之色闪烁在盔甲的遮掩之下。这种时刻，性命已经毫不重要，如果堵上一条命就能够换来主战舰的毁灭，人类与氪星人的僵持状态就会被打破，凭借数量以及红太阳武器的优势，两个种族之间能力与科技上的差距暂时可以抵达一种平衡，无论这种平衡会带来暂时的停战抑或是谈判，Batman都能达到他的目的。

他从不奢求听到欢呼和感激，也从未想过要做什么救世之主。

从始至终，他想要的不过是在那个小巷中，对哭泣的孩童伸出那双手。

是的，这个世界从未有过神明，始终坚信的梦也不会有实现的那一天。

能够拯救的一切的，从来都是自己本身。

他决然的回过头，迈步间竟然拥有几分轻松的意味，生命素来都不曾惬意，他已经品尝过太多繁杂冗长的滋味，挤压在大脑的沟壑中变成人生的意义。

掏出腰带中的强力塑胶炸弹，将它完整而仔细地在能量驱动器上涂抹均匀，一个巨大的，完整的蝙蝠标志覆盖了整个氪星主舰的操控台。

这种强度足以炸毁它而引起连环的爆炸。Batman后退两步，像是在欣赏这副最后的杰作。

蝙蝠，这只象征着他的生物，却是他曾经最为惧怕的存在。

奔跑中落入枯井中的瞬间，坠落的失重感是否就如同现在的心境？那时他的周围满是飞舞的黑色翅膀，宗教书本上，象征毁灭与邪恶者才拥有的双翼。

曾经，蝙蝠让他学会了恐惧，而现在，他要将这种恐惧施加在氪星人的心上。

操控距离过远是无法引爆塑胶炸弹的，不过没关系，Batman也没打算离开，他静静地望着大屏幕上显示的正朝此赶来的氪星部队，面无表情而果断地按下了爆炸按钮。

震耳欲聋的爆炸与火光冲天而起，瞬间就吞噬掉了其中唯一一抹黑暗的色泽。

TBC.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter.19  
>>>>>>  
Kal用手掌覆盖住眼睑，原本稍高的体温已经几乎降至冰点，他这才发现在绝望的时刻，身体内血液流动都会跟着减缓，他从未经历过这种感觉，每次的心跳都沉重无比，全身僵硬，仿佛被那名为美杜莎的女人剥夺了生命的活力，石化为一具亘古不变的尸体。

美杜莎，这是那个人类给自己的希腊神话中书写的故事，他们甚至还曾经讨论过这个故事。那时他亲吻过那个人类的眼睛，那双只要凝视着Kal就足以令Kal变成为他疯狂波塞冬的诱惑眼瞳——可现在，这里没有Bruce。

主舰爆炸之前的警告让在场的氪星人几乎都逃脱了被连诛的命运，唯有Krypto与Bruce。

他不顾一切地将那个女性异能者一拳砸开后，飞临那座被炸毁的主舰残骸中，Zod在通讯器中疯狂的呐喊使得他耳鸣，但Kal已经听不见具体的语句了，他拼命地在废墟中翻找着，他也不知道他想要找到什么，那个人，只是个人类。

只是一个，血肉之躯的人类。

在这场爆炸中，他应当连碎屑都不会剩下。

是的，那见鬼的牺牲精神，Kal早就知道，Kal早就已经明白他选择的Omega是一个怎样的人。

不惜以死的代价也要从他身边逃离，并且将主舰一并做陪葬。

这场爆炸同样震慑着战场中厮杀的两个种族，它像是某种信号，让所有人都停下了手中的动作，目视着在空中逐步发出轰鸣声的巨大战舰，坚不可摧的防护罩一点点地被腐蚀，碎裂，爆炸的火光中，那头钢铁泰坦坠落在了地面上，巨大的冲击波扬起了数百米高的尘之浪，将一切都吞噬殆尽。  
Kal再也支撑不住，他的腿脚失了力道，只得跌在那片尚且燃烧的火海中，有什么东西从他的眼中溢了出来，是那足以让人类发出哀嚎的灼热视线吗？可他并不愤怒，他对Bruce所有的怒火都在爆炸的瞬间一并消失了，取而代之的，是他从未体会过的，深沉的绝望。

这个人再也不存在于这个世间了，他珍视的，想要守护的，想要与之共度一生的人，永远地消失了……

身体因这种认知而哀嚎着，极度的痛苦从Kal的头顶一直蔓延至全身每一个毛细血管，细胞在因此惨叫，它们已经再也无法拥有那苦涩中带着馨香的信息素，曾经触碰到的甜蜜记忆此刻全部都变成了刀刃，一点点切割着Kal的身体，将血肉从他身体上剥落，剜掉筋脉，敲碎骨骼，恨不得碾成粉末一同洒在这处葬身之地。

直至一缕熟悉的信息素唤醒了Kal的本能，那僵硬的身体因这气息而挣脱了古老的魔咒，他猛地站起身来，循着那淡薄的近乎要消散在空气中的味道，掀开了一块沉重的铁板，然后他看见了Krypto——那头白狼全身近乎都因为爆炸而撕裂了，翻卷的皮肉中白色的毛发变成了刺目的猩红，而它牢牢地蜷缩在那里，怀中露出一截同样破烂的，人类的手臂。

>>>>>>  
科学理事会的船舰也一直由防护罩来保护着，纵使因为主舰摧毁而失去了外层的防护，他们也仅仅是飞的更高了一些，避开了战场，他们不会参与战事，也不愿参与战事，Fre静默地伫立在操作台上，他整理着手中的资料，让自己全身心地投入工作中来忘却这场本不该发生的战争。

明明一切都在往好的方向发展，为何突然就这样急转直下，重新变成了一场他绝不愿看到的战争？他要怎样告诉那些参与实验的人类？前一日，他们还与氪星的Alpha们相处的极其融洽，到了今天，却要刀刃相向不死不休？

他本以为，再也不会有人流血了。

他本以为，治疗舱里以后躺着的只会是待产的Omega……

舰门开启，Kal-Zod带着一身的血腥和战火的硝烟味道，将手中的两具残破不堪的躯体交付到Fre面前，那原本高傲的Alpha已经失了所有的威严，他低声近乎哽咽地恳求着：“救他们……”

Fre在看清那两个血肉模糊的物体时，立刻命令在场的所有研究员将他们抬进了治疗舱。

Kal已经无法再继续战斗，他摘下了耳后的通讯器，将Zod的怒吼声一并捏碎在手心里。

他的手在发抖，这种颤抖不断地蔓延至全身，直至最后Kal整个人都不得不用力咬紧牙关克制，那是体内知道即将失去另一半的本能在哀嚎。

明明还没有契结，可是身体却已经默认了。

默认了那个人类在他生命中无可替代的地位。

可是……

Kal知道，纵使Fre能救活Bruce，Zod也绝不会放过他，那些逃走的氪星人们已经目击了是黑色的披风战士进入了主舰后，爆炸才骤然而起，面对全族的愤怒，凭借他一个人的力量，根本护不住Bruce。

护不住Omega的Alpha——他曾经用此藉口来责备过亲生父亲的懦弱，明明可以带着母亲逃离，却选择双双将性命葬在已经毫无希望的氪星上，没有保护住他的Omega，父亲，是个懦弱的Alpha——而现在，他自己，也即将变成他所唾弃的那种废物。

哪怕让他用性命来交换Bruce的性命他也愿意，可是，Zod不会愿意，全族的人都不会愿意。

他只能眼睁睁看着Bruce再次从他生命中逝去，却无法阻止。

可他已经不能承受多一次这种痛苦了。

Kal从嘴里尝到了咸涩的味道，他松开捂住面颊的手，指缝间全是水渍，他不知道这些东西是从哪里来的，而那些东西还在源源不绝地从他下颌上滴落。

不。

Kal攥紧手掌——他还有办法，唯一的一个办法，保全Bruce的办法。

无论如何，他都必须要这样去做，堵上自己的性命，全部家族的荣誉，他也必须要去做，如果不这样做的话，他会从头到脚分崩离析，无法存活。  
治疗舱修复这样大面积的人体损毁需要整整一天一夜。

可Kal知道，他等不了那么久了。

Bruce正紧闭着眼睛泡在溶液中，无数根机械手臂正在对他的烧伤的皮肤进行修复，悬浮在全息屏幕上的人体信息已经显示出那断裂的肋骨和腿骨已经被优先治疗完毕，剩余的就只是表层损毁和轻伤罢了。

这比他想的要好得多。

看来Krypto将这个人类护的很结实，用自己的身躯抵挡了大部分的爆炸。

“你们都出去。”Kal听见自己的声音嘶哑。

Fre抬头看着Kal，Kal却没有看任何人，他的眼睛依旧落在那个浸泡在溶液中的人类身上：“快出去！不要让我重复第三遍！”

“Kal……”Fre似乎预感到了什么。

“出去！”Kal低吼了一声，Fre只得率先退出了门外，并在所有的研究员都退出去后，将门从外锁死了。

Kal停止了Bruce所在治疗舱的运行，并把人类从里面抱了出来，他将尚处在昏迷中的人类放在一旁的病床上，伸手将黏在Bruce额头的碎发重新梳在脑后，Kal看着面前的人紧蹙的眉头，他在做梦吗？是梦见战争，抑或是天堂？

>>>>>>  
Bruce是在剧痛中苏醒过来。

原来在死亡的彼岸，也会有疼痛吗？难道是对过往罪孽而降临的惩罚？这份痛楚清晰的令每一根神经都跟着颤栗不已，肌肉叫嚣着想要逃离，过度的刺激让大脑再也无法承受，必须唤醒意识来抵抗这不知何处而来的暴行。

然后他看见Kal的脸，近在咫尺，紧紧咬合着牙关，蓝色的眼睛中盛满Bruce读不懂的情绪。

这不该，他不该再见到他了。

又是一波极致的痛楚向他席而来，Bruce倒抽一口冷气压抑着本能的惨呼，他低头，终于明白了疼痛的源头。

他正在被这个男人强暴。

真是可笑，他竟然正在被这个男人强暴！？

从死亡的魔爪中强行被拽出来，还继续要忍受这个男人的折磨吗？这个氪星怪物已经嚣张到从死神手中抢夺性命了！？

Bruce简直要笑出声来，事实上他也这样做了，在不经意间溢出的笑声因为气管中还尚未清除干净的血沫而呛咳出声，让这声嘲笑变得更具有讽刺意味。他已经是一个半死之人了，但这个氪星人竟然还觉得不够，要在这残破的身体上发泄那积压的愤怒与欲望吗？

真没想到他竟然还有这种变态的嗜好，自己曾经还觉得他的本性不过是个纯真的大男孩。

Kal根本不打算理会Bruce的奚弄，他只是僵硬而机械地，将半硬的性器挤进Bruce的身体里，但是这具身体的肌肉绷的很紧，几次抽出又重新插入都无法前进多少，这令Kal急躁起来，他根本没有时间在前戏上耗费精力，他们已经够糟糕了，即使再粗暴点还能够有多糟糕呢？Kal咬咬牙，在下一次挺进时用上了力道，肉刃残忍地劈开那些抗拒的软肉，然后他触碰到了那个地方，那个他小心翼翼的呵护盼望着，已经马上就要成熟的生殖腔。

Kal的喉中溢出苦涩的滋味，那个他一直守护的地方，如今，他却要亲手毁掉这处柔软的嫩芽。极度的痛苦让他不能动弹，Bruce已经开始反抗了，人类的瞳孔紧缩，似是也意识到接下来即将发生的事情，曲起手肘狠狠朝着Kal的面庞砸了过去。

但那个怪物不为所动，并且以一种残忍而缓慢的速度，将那粗壮的肉楔狠狠顶进这具肉体的最深处。

Bruce已经无法抑制喉间的惨叫，他的声带像是被撕扯了个大口子，溢出的声音难听极了，嘶哑而破破碎碎，还带着间歇不断的抽气声，大股大股血液很快就从那被强行破开的地方流淌了出来，可是Kal依旧冷漠而僵硬，这个暴虐的氪星怪物稍稍抽出一些后，又再次带着不容抵抗的力道顶的更深。

Bruce开始毫无章法地拼命踢打压在他身上的这个男人，用所有他能够使用出来的招式、擒拿、拳术、刁、锁、扣、扳、点、缠、切、甚至绝望到张口去咬那双禁锢他肩膀的手，Kal都一动不动地承受了下来，只有下体的动作从未停止过，机械而毫无生机，直至那个人类抵抗的力道弱了下来，变成了愤怒而断断续续的叫骂，而后连这个声音也模糊低哑的听不清楚了，Kal将Bruce翻过来，他现在无法去看Bruce的脸，那种逐渐黯然而麻木的表情让Kal的胸口处疼痛不堪。

每一次的撞击似乎都能听到某种碎裂的声响，那是他们曾经在一起缱绻的美好回忆，大宅的午后，黄昏的拥吻，夜晚的飞行，封锁在酒窖中的记忆，纠缠着在清晨中醒来的温暖和第一眼望见彼此的刻骨铭心……

这场对双方都是折磨的强奸并没有进行多久，Kal近乎残酷地强迫自己射进那已经受伤的生殖腔内，并在同时，将牙齿嵌入了Bruce颈后的腺体中。  
契结。

Kal从未想过，他与他的契结竟然会是这样的场面。

没有暧昧缠绵的信息素，也没有灵魂相依的融合，他甚至连一直压抑脑海中反复酝酿的词语都没有说出口的机会，这个男人溢出的味道是那样的苦涩，充斥着Kal的口腔刺激的他眼角发红，酸涩感包裹着他，连那一丁点的甜味都消失殆尽了，那份沉淀而清晰的痛恨，就这样从Bruce的体内，一点点刻印进了Kal的灵魂里。

直到一切结束后，早就不堪负重的Bruce再次晕了过去，Kal看见淅淅沥沥的血迹从Bruce的腿间不断流淌着，蜿蜒在伤疤上的血线书写着Kal做下的暴行。

Kal将人类重新放回治疗舱，伸手在那合拢的门扉上敲打了两下。

门开了。

Fre看着那个疲惫不堪的EL家的遗孤，他那蔚蓝的眼睛已经失去了所有的神采，整个人都弥漫着一种痛楚，或者说，他就是痛楚本身，那不是他的味道——Fre分辨的清晰，那是Bruce的味道，是Bruce与Kal契结后的，味道。

“从现在开始，Bruce Wayne将是我Kal-EL的伴侣，我会为他承担所有的罪责，除我之外，没有任何人有处置他的权利，包括我的父亲，Dru-Zod。明白了吗，Fre-EL。”

他自称Kal-EL，那是他作为EL家整个族群代表才将自称的姓氏——不再是Zod的养子，也不再是整个氪星的指挥官，而仅仅是作为EL家的首领。  
“是。”Fre低下了头，对他们的领袖做下了承诺，那些所有隶属EL家的研究员也一并跟随Fre低头行礼，整齐划一地回答着：“是！”

从现在开始，他们只为他们的EL家的首领负责，同样的，亦会对首领的伴侣负责。

Omega一旦与Alpha契结，便会成为整个家族另外一位主人，他会拥有与原本族群首领相同的地位和待遇，并且任何人都无法越过Alpha去责罚Omega，就算是所有族群的总司令，Dru-Zod，同样不行。这是刻印在氪星宝典中的无上法则。

若在Kal代替Bruce受罚期间，Zod下令逮捕Bruce，那么就即将是宣布与所有EL家族的人为敌。

而他们会誓死捍卫他们的另一个首领——Bruce Wayne——哪怕以生命的代价。

【TBC】


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter.20  
>>>>>>  
是熟悉的音乐声，破碎星辰般的乐器奏响了宇宙的进行曲，哀婉凄凉，在道不尽那永无止尽的悲伤中，Bruce睁开眼，却没有挪动身体。

他的记忆从未像此刻如此清晰，所有的分离，战争，爆炸，毁灭，以及那场鲜血淋漓的暴行，它们都应该刻印在身体上，成为那无数道疤痕之上的新成员，可是没有，偏偏没有，及时的修复连一丝痕迹都没有留下，他的胳膊依旧还是曾经的模样，每一根毛发都还原成那场爆炸发生之前，这让Bruce有一种错觉，仿佛那一切才不过是场该死的，冗长的梦境。

而现在，他终于醒过来了。

但他知道那不是梦，流淌在他身体中的，某些东西已经被改变了，他无法具体形容那是什么，但他知道那属于Kal，曾经链接在两人身上的藕断丝连，现在已经缝合成细密的针脚，若是剪断，必将痛至心肺。

他认得出来，那是Kal的信息素。

Bruce忍不住笑了，他不知道他为何而笑，但他就是忍不住从心底腾升出一股笑意——看吧，看吧，傻乎乎的Bruce Wayne，他终究还是将该隐瞒的都隐瞒的彻底，见鬼的信息素没有那么大的影响范围，见鬼的谎言，他们根本从头到尾都是在对彼此演戏。

一场蹩脚的，早该落幕的荒诞剧。

滑门开启，Bruce本以为进来的会是那个得胜者，第一时刻来看望彻底被征服的俘虏。

“您应该进食了。”Fre将一杯粘稠的糊状物体放在了Bruce面前：“介于您在治疗舱里呆了足足有一周，所以一开始不能吃过于坚硬的食物。”

Bruce抬眼看着Fre，他已经敏锐地觉察到Fre对他称呼的改变：“做什么？”

Fre有些不解，再次指了指那杯流食，他为了特意照顾Bruce还插了一根吸管。

“我是说，你们还打算做什么？Kal-Zod呢？”

Fre盯着Bruce，他的声音缓慢而清晰：“已经没有Kal-Zod了，他现在的名字叫做Kal-EL。”

“我没兴趣知道你们到底有多少个姓氏！”Bruce不耐烦地打断Fre，他很暴躁，这种暴躁不应该属于他本身，他无法解释这种感觉从何而来，只是那股从胸腔中积郁的东西不断在四肢扩散，他必须要发泄出来。

“Kal被剥夺了Zod这个姓氏，整个EL家族都将被驱逐，为了承担主舰被炸毁的责任，Kal现在仍在坎多接受惩罚。”Fre的语气平静的像是在照本宣科：“首领不在的日子里，由我们来守卫您的安全。”

Bruce有些听不懂了，炸毁主舰的人明明是他，为何Kal会接受惩罚？守卫安全？他已经落在他们氪星人手里了，还有什么所谓的安全与否？

“您已经与首领契结，您在族群中享有与Kal-EL一样的地位与权力，同样的，没有人能越过Kal的同意去伤害您，Zod也不行，所以这份责罚就落在了EL家族身上，而身为EL家族的首领，Kal必须代替您接受惩罚。”

Bruce听懂了，他静默片刻，任由那份暴虐在意识中积累的越发蓬勃，终于，他一把抄起那盛满了流质食品的杯子，狠狠地砸在了Fre身后的墙壁上：“去他妈的！”这是他第一次表露出并非花花公子也亦非黑暗骑士的怒火：“见鬼的契结！他问过我的意见没有！那是强奸！强奸！我不同意！主舰是我炸的！我本就没打算活着，他凭什么一而再再而三地左右我的生命改变我的选择！！”

Fre没有说话，他纯白的长袍上溅满了难看的斑点，却只是平静地看着Bruce，履行他作为科学理事会首席理事长的职责：“我知道您现在一定很不舒服，不过请放心，那只是因为契结后分离的时间过长导致的，您会觉得烦躁，可能还会有些难受、莫名的躁郁，这些都只是暂时戒断症的正常反应，等到您的Alpha回来，及时补充信息素就会缓解。”

“闭嘴！”伴随着低吼，Bruce的拳头狠狠地砸在了床角：“他什么时候回来……那个该死的混账什么时候回来。”

“……这个我们尚不清楚，军事法庭的判刑是一个月，但是已经有一些长官在为首领求情了，听说……”Fre有些艰难地试图将事情说的简单客观一些：“首领受到的刑罚很重，再这样下去可能整个人都会废掉，介于他身为氪星人中难得而稀少的高等Alpha，应该会酌情减刑。”

Bruce蜷缩指尖，刚刚的一拳反震的力道让他的手腕还在发颤，他慢慢坐起身，看起来平静了一些。

“为了保证您的安全，您不能出这艘船舰，除了Zod，还有一些家族的首领也非常憎恨这次主舰被炸毁的罪魁祸首，所以……不过您放心，您的家人Kal也已经派人将其藏匿起来了，不过你们暂时没法会面，因为有可能会因此而暴露，等到一切都平定了……”Fre尽力地安抚着Bruce。

“我知道了。”Bruce的脸上重新恢复了木然，Fre指点着机械管家打扫了刚刚被摔在地上的杯子，并重新送来了一瓶新的，作为保留这名人类最详细数据的研究者，Fre自然知道Bruce现在因为戒断症会非常难受，即使是黄太阳之下的氪星人也会痛苦不堪，但是他却一言不发，有时候那种令氪星人都为之震惊的意志力竟然会出现在羸弱的人类身上，真是不可思议。

“Bruce……”Fre停在门边，他用极小的声音叫了Bruce的名字，那是他们私下的，朋友之间的恳求：“请不要怪Kal，你不知道他为了你，放弃了什么……”

Bruce拿起那杯流食，缓缓地吮进口中，他仔细而缓慢地将那淡而无味的东西吞咽进肚，他习惯这种进食方式，为了能够节省时间和达到营养均衡，他经常让他的管家将各种食物混杂在一起打碎搅拌，然后一口饮进肚中，至于味道，那并不重要。

得到一种东西的过程也将伴随着另外一种东西的失去，这是必然的规律，Bruce并未对此抱怨什么，这是他的选择，他一向自己做选择。

但这次他被剥夺了这种权利，做选择的人，变成了Kal。

他想起在那场暴力中Kal扮演的角色，他读不懂那时出现在Kal脸上的表情，那不该属于一个愤怒而狂躁的施暴者，因为那个氪星混蛋一脸几乎要哭出来的模样。

他应该恨他的啊，恨他的背叛，恨他的擅自逃离，恨他炸毁了他们的主舰，他如果将那份恨意加注在Bruce身上，才显得更加合情合理，而不是像现在这样，大度的如同一个仁慈的英雄，拯救那个命运悲惨又濒死的蝙蝠。

该死的，根本就没有那种剧本！

Bruce的手臂又在颤抖，他已经熟稔了这种痛苦，但它依然剧烈的让这个人类无法承受，这份痛苦是相对的，若是那个强大无匹的人再次擅做主张，他也同样可以让他痛不欲生，以自己相等量的苦楚作为代价。但是现在他必须得坚持下去，坚持到那个见鬼的，自以为是超级英雄的家伙回到他的身边，然后他会将这份愤怒灌注在拳头上，狠狠在Kal那张好看的脸上来那么一下。

看吧，自己现在也有足够的筹码了。

>>>>>>  
Ursa看着那个已经被关在红太阳之下整整二百三十四个地球时的男人，没有人会给他吃的，只是送一些水不让这个罪犯渴死已经是最大的仁慈了，而每隔十个小时，Zod就会把他拉出去鞭打示众，一开始的时候，Zod还会自己动手，但很快他就腻了，会把这项权利交给那些执行官们，再往后，那些憎恶他，抑或早就看他不顺眼的家族首领们，也会上来抽上那么几十鞭。

他也不反抗，就那样一动不动地忍受带着电的鞭子将他的身上抽的体无完肤。

Ursa觉得他快死了。

那个曾经风光无限，站在一人之下万人之上的指挥官，却因为区区一个人类，堕落成这副模样，Ursa真的很为他惋惜。

“Kal。”Ursa叫了他的名字，他已经不再是他们的指挥官了。

他没有动，只是僵硬地被锁链吊在那里，张开的双臂上满是斑驳的血迹，原本整齐的黑色头发已经凌乱不堪，散在额前形成卷曲的形状。

“Kal。”Ursa又重复了一遍，她知道他听得见：“把那个人类交出来，你就不用再受这种痛苦了。”

“值得吗？Kal，他炸毁了我们的主舰，你知道我们损失了多少武器和小型飞船吗？更不用计算那些物资和能源，因此而受伤的氪星士兵就不计其数。Kal，你知道我们本就没剩下多少人了，在这样漫长的星际旅途中，我们死掉的同胞还不够多吗？他只是一个人类，一个微不足道的人类，我知道这是在你成长的这么多年第一次见到Omega，你想保护这个繁育者，让他保持安全……但他不是你的族群，Kal，从现在开始，别去看他，别被他引导，将他交出来，你会好起来的，你以后会见到更多的Omega，既然那个实验成功了，我们可以继续改造更多的人类。”

“我打赌即使是司令官，也会让你先挑选的，Kal，他是你的父亲，你这幅模样他比任何人都更加心疼你，可他不得不这样做，如果不这样做，我们损失的主舰的军心又怎样挽回呢？他体谅你是被信息素蛊惑，他可以帮你，他一定会帮你的，Kal，你以后会有许多Omega可以代替那个男人，根本没必要为了这一个而如此葬送你的前途，即使你们契结了，司令官也一定会想出办法让你们解除契结的，只要你肯，Kal，只要你肯。”

Kal抬起头，血迹与污渍混合在一起掩盖掉了他大部分的五官，唯有那双眼睛还闪着蔚蓝色的光辉，几天来，他除了当初来自首认罪时张口说了话，一直都沉默着寡言不语，这次他终于又开口了，嘶哑的嗓音几乎让Ursa认不出来那曾经的清亮：“没有什么能替代……”

“什么？”Ursa并未听明白Kal是什么意思。

Kal没有再次重复，他只是笑了，血沫从他的嘴角溢出，带着某种解脱：“带我去见……Zod。”

Ursa照做了，她憎恶Bruce，这个人类用蛊惑的言语将他们的指挥官变成了这副样子，如果这次Kal肯松口，Ursa一定会第一个跳出来申请亲手将那个人类大卸八块。

因为主舰的陨落，这场战争处于胶着状态，那些被搅乱了心神的氪星人已经不再像之前一样胜券在握，他们开始迟疑，溃退，行动也变的缓慢，这样下去输掉战争只是早晚的事情，Zod不得不下令让军队返回各自的舰队，进行一段时间的修养和调整。

Zod虽然嘴上没有说什么，但所有人都可以从他脸上的每条沟壑中读懂震怒，但偏偏的，自己的养子竟然与那个罪魁祸首契结了，并且主动跑来戴罪领罚，即使Zod很想不顾及什么所谓的法律，将那个人类捉起来折磨致死，但他不可以，他知道这样做就等于违背了古老的条约，那些支持他的家族也会因此而唾弃他的这种行为，所以Zod唯有忍耐，只等Kal能够自己开口，将那个人类交出来。

Kal毕竟是Zod一手养大的，虽然如今犯下了大错，一身斑驳的血迹和明显消瘦的身躯仍旧让Zod感到一阵难受，但那不过是稍纵即逝，一贯的冷酷自持让他向来将胜负看的高于一切，无论是亲情还是爱情，都是可牺牲的存在——他一直就这样教育Kal，他也相信着，Kal被他教育的很好。

纵使一时被Omega蛊惑了，只要改邪归正，他依然是他的好儿子，氪星的好战士。

“你是否知道你犯下的错误了？”Zod坐在那代表着总司令官的座位上，背光的金属色泽闪着寒冷肃杀，他旁边站着Tat-Vex——接替了Kal被剥夺的职位，氪星的新任指挥官。

Kal跪在地上，他虚弱地喘了好几口气，才勉强回答着：“是。”

“那你是否准备改正你的错误？”Zod感到有些欣慰，只要Kal愿意将那个人类交出来，他立刻会将曾经所有的荣誉一并还与这个历来表现优秀的养子。  
“是。”Kal抬起头，从巨大的悬窗中透出来的阳光让他逐渐恢复的一点力量，那因为疼痛而佝偻的身躯慢慢挺直了，依稀可见曾经那个光辉之子的模样。

“那很好，既然如此你就……”

Zod话还没有说完，Kal骤然站起身，一旁的Tat往前迈了一步，他唯恐Kal突然暴起伤人，这几日的折磨所有氪星人都有目共睹，那个曾经的天之骄子突然之间坠落到被人人唾弃的落差足矣让他为此而报复Zod。但是Kal并没有，他只是站在那里，用左手握住了自己的右手臂膀，一阵骨骼与肌肉的撕裂声刺入所有人的耳膜——这有些困难，毕竟Kal已经没有剩下多少力气，几乎仅凭着坚韧的意志力，他才能够做到如此的绝情和残忍。在场的人僵硬地、眼睁睁地看着Kal将他右手臂膀从身体上硬生生地扯下来，血肉还连着筋膜，喷溅状的红色液体在光滑的黑色石板上反射出污浊的倒影。

Kal将那只手臂掷在了Zod的脚下，剧痛让他意识模糊，但他仍旧咬牙坚持着：“这是您从小给予我的教导，无论是握拳，持剑，抑或是枪支，书写，现在，我将它还给您，我对您再也不会有任何威胁，EL的家族也不会有，父亲，这也是我，最后叫您父亲……”

Zod的脸颊在抽搐，他看着那条手臂，断口处的血还在不断喷涌着，染在了他的靴子上，刺目的让他近乎窒息——他明白这条手臂代表了什么，他明白那个优秀的儿子再也不会重新站在他身边，辅佐他，继承他。他的儿子为了那个人类，宁愿断臂也要保全那条卑贱的生命，甚至不惜牺牲几十年来积攒下的所有荣光！

Zod攥紧了拳头，他几乎在这一刻想要不顾一切地飞向那艘孤立的舰艇内，将那个人类的脑袋捏的粉碎，可是他明白，即使他这样做了，Kal也不会回心转意了。

这一切从那个该死的实验开始，就注定了错误——他一开始就应该阻止那群下等种族用他们的血脉污染氪星高贵的战士！

目睹了全程的Tat此刻还未从震惊中回过神来，看见Kal已经因为失血过多而仰面朝后摔去，Tat下意识地迈步伸手将他接住，虽然他向来和Kal在某些理念上并不合，但是嘴上说着不服气，身为同样的高等Alpha，Tat心理自然对Kal的实力是认可的，如今看见Kal自断一臂，作为曾经亲眼目睹过这位造就了辉煌的男人，无论如何也无法保持镇定：“司令，他必须马上送去医疗舱，这样下去指挥……不，Kal-EL会死亡的！我们已经不能再失去更多的Alpha了！”

“Alpha……”Zod发出了一声冷笑：“失去了战斗力的Alpha，要来又有何用…EL家的人，到底还是不堪重用！把他丢回他的家族，并且立即将他们放逐！从此不许迈入坎多一步！”

“是……”Tat应承着，指挥手下的人将Kal送回科学理事会，他低头看着那条依旧横隔在那里的断臂：“司令，那么这个断臂……”

“拿去销毁。”Zod闭上眼睛，终于露出了一丝疲态——即使到最后，Kal依然是最了解自己的那个人，Kal知道无论受到的刑罚多么严重，汲取黄太阳能量的氪星人仍旧会复原，时间过的再久，已经做出背叛行为的他都会成为自己梗在心头的那根刺，所以，他现在亲手将那根刺拔除了，为了让自己安心，为了能够让他的家族保全，也为了那个人类。

可是Kal不知道，在这场战争中，对于Zod来说，最大的损失并非那艘主舰，而是曾经那个最为优秀的儿子。

Kal-Zod——已经随着那枚断臂，永远的逝去了。

【TBC】


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter.21  
>>>>>>  
Fre原本已经在脑海中无数次地设想过Kal的惨状，他已经早早地就命令手下的研究员将所有能够打听到的蛛丝马迹都做了应对方案，但是当他看见Kal的时候，还是震惊在了当场。

曾经那个永远沐浴在阳光下，仿佛生来就带着光辉的神之子，现在几乎消瘦的不成模样，而在斑驳的血痕之下，如同某种野生动物撕扯啃咬的伤口血肉模糊，而自右肩往下，那条手臂已经不见了。

纵使Fre并不是战士，此刻也想要拿起武器冲进主舰与Zod拼个死活。

“他的手呢！手呢！！！”Fre吼的声嘶力竭，这个斯文的男人此刻状若癫狂，仿佛要将那个送还他们首领的男性Beta撕个粉碎。

显然对方被Fre的态度吓坏了，结结巴巴地改不了往日的称呼：“理、理事长，这是指挥官、指挥官自己扯下来的，不关我们的事……”

“自己扯下来的！？？”Fre重复了一遍，瞪圆了眼睛依旧不依不饶：“断臂呢！！”

“已经、已经被处理掉了……”

Fre瞬间像是脱力一般松开了抓住那个士兵的手，对方慌忙地将Kal交给了迎过来的另外几个研究员，钻进飞船里落跑了。

处理掉了……那就是说，再也接不上了。纵使Fre拥有再高的医疗技术，也做不到凭空生有，而Fre也明白了Kal之所以这样做的原因，他是为了用这条手臂换取Zod的安心，也是拿这条手臂来保全他们整个EL家族的安危，身为首领，他不得不做，他不得不做。

Kal已经尽了他应尽的职责，那么现在就轮到Fre了，他捏紧拳头，强迫自己从这种愤怒的状态中清醒过来，低声吩咐着：“把Kal送进治疗舱，所有人跟我来，立刻着手进行手术治疗。”

“Fre……”一声虚弱的低喃落入了Fre的耳中，Fre几乎不可置信地低头看着那凄惨的血人竟然挣扎着想要坐起来，这一路上Kal接触到了一些久违的阳光，这使得他稍稍恢复了一些气力，虽然仍旧严重失血，但是强韧的肉体已经开始了自我修复，心中的挂念使得Kal始终无法安心放任本能掌管所有的控制权，他抓住Fre的衣服：“Bruce……”

Fre还没来得及说话，一阵急促的脚步声已经代替了他的回答——契结使得Bruce早就感受到了Kal的信息素，那原本强大而炽热的温度已经退化成了几近熄灭的火苗，这代表着什么不言而喻，Bruce用他能够做到的最快速度跑出了房间，拐过走廊，接近了那灵魂相互牵引的源头。

他看见了Kal。

那个为了他几乎失去了所有的男人。

锥心的痛楚弥漫至所有的神经中枢，Bruce越是接近他，那种痛就越清晰，没有人说话，也没有人动作，全世界就静止在这一刻，唯剩下他，用那双澄澈洁净的蓝色眼眸看着迎接他的爱人，咧开满是血污的嘴角给了Bruce一个孩童般纯真的笑。

Bruce将人抱在怀里，他努力放轻自己的动作，却无法抑制那急促的呼吸，他的心脏疯狂地跳动着，酸楚涌上鼻腔让他不能自抑：“混蛋，Kal，你这个混蛋，混蛋……”

他不停地重复这两个词语，仿佛除此之外，他们已经不需要再多的语言了。

Fre望着他们，那股自他们身上纠缠而成的信息素带着血腥的气味让整个舱室内都溢满了矛盾的忧伤与喜悦。

Fre承认他后悔过，若不是他一意孤行要将Bruce给Kal标记，是不是一切都会因此而改变呢？在Kal决定与Bruce契结的时候，Fre就已经开始后悔了，而当Kal替代Bruce受罚时，这份悔意更加剧烈，看到Kal如此狼狈地葬送了手臂与所有的前途，Fre几乎要因自责而难过至死，有那么一瞬间，他竟然想过，如果把Bruce送出去，送到Zod面前接受所有的惩处，那么是否能够换回Kal的手臂？

可现在，Fre知道答案了。

正如契结赋予的含义，现在他们已经并非是单独的生命个体，灵魂已经全然地结合，镶嵌进彼此的骨血里，他不可能将他们分开，任何人也不可能将他们分开了……

Bruce伸手将Kal整个人抱起来放进了治疗舱里，Kal早在与这个人相拥的瞬间就已经失去了意识，长期以来绷紧的精神在见到魂牵梦绕的伴侣时彻底松懈，那个自从进入太阳系后几乎不再需要睡眠的男人这次终于陷入了冗长而平静的梦中。

>>>>>>  
Fre将那条机械手臂的最后一条神经与Kal的臂膀链接完成后，终于长长地舒了一口气。

那本就是曾经为了残疾人而开发出来的替代肢，Fre手里储存了很多个备用的型号，自从Kal开始沉睡的那天起，Fre就找出了这些义肢，将它们改良后进行了测试，终于调整到完美地适应了Kal。

“很灵活。”Kal尝试着活动了一下，虽然无法与他原本的臂膀比拟，但是已经能够完全地行动无碍了。

“这些都是当初在氪星时遗留的型号，已经不能与你现在的肉体强度匹配了，使用的时候记得要注意一些。”Fre一边收拾手中的材料一边叮嘱Kal，他们被驱逐时仅仅得到了一艘非常小的运输用战舰，而且没有任何多余的物资，只配备一艘医疗舱作为紧急治疗使用，这导致他们落脚的地方都是Bruce出钱买下来的。

那是一所位于堪萨斯州的小小农场，降落在这个叫做斯莫威尔的小镇上也是Bruce的提议。

“这里虽然地处美国中部，却并非主战区，而且这个小镇与世隔绝，除了必要的贸易往来也很少与外界有交集，最主要的是这里很空旷，若是有敌军来袭，第一时间就能够发现。”

对于Bruce的理由Kal自然点头同意，这片广阔的地界上种满了地球植物，Bruce说那是随着房屋一起交易的土地，那些农作物也都是上个农场主留下来的产物。原本Bruce料定这些土地只能荒废了，却没想到那些研究员们竟然对这些作物充满了兴趣，没过多久就纷纷要求让Bruce教导他们如何在这片土地上种植，于是哥谭的富豪大手一挥，购置了各种农用机器以及肥料，种子等等装置，让那群研究员们自己随意施为，却没想到竟然还真让他们鼓捣出来了一些苗头，那片玉米地不仅没有枯萎，反而还越发茂盛了起来。

没过多久，这群氪星人们竟然依靠着卖玉米赚取了在地球上的第一桶金。

Bruce心情颇为复杂地看着那群身着地球服饰，带着草帽的研究员们，他们几乎与地球人类毫无区别了，有些人甚至都已经开始在镇里交上了朋友。

“我认为你们或许应该起一个地球的名字。”Bruce对Kal这样提议着。

“是吗？”Kal思索了一下，他正活动那只机械手臂给Bruce演示动作的匹配率：“或许你说的没错，我并不想让我们的到来引起小镇上的恐慌，明天我会将这件事告诉大家，让他们对外取一个地球名字吧。”

Bruce点点头，他拿起旁边桌子上的一枚苹果朝着Kal丢了过去——那也是这群研究员的成果之一。

Kal伸手接住苹果，金属指尖却陷入果肉中，将那枚果子捏的汁水淋漓，Kal皱皱眉，倒也没有嫌弃地将苹果直接放在口中边嚼边比划：“看来还是应该多加练习，明天我就跟他们一起去试试摘果子。”

“嗯。”Bruce点点头，他回身打开了电脑，Batman自然有无数个虚假的身份与备用金，他随意用了其中一个，购置了所有能够与外界联系的设备，改造了这间屋子的安保系统，并且顺利地与联盟取得了通讯，Alfred已经暂时入住在联盟内部，由联盟来进行庇护，在转移之前，这位贴心的老管家将大半个蝙蝠洞的装备都陆续运送到这间小屋，由于氪星人与地球正在冷战期，所以这个举动也并未引起Zod的注意——他也没有多余的人力来监视Kal的一举一动了。

Kal伸出那条机械手臂，轻轻地从Bruce的背后将他环绕住，他用侧脸蹭着Bruce短短的发根，几不可闻地发出一声轻叹：“Bruce，你给我取个名字吧。”  
一个地球的名字。

Bruce原本在键盘上跃动的指头停了下来，他没有回头，幽兰的荧幕上密密麻麻的代码中映照着那个男人乌黑的发丛间，希冀的眼睛。

这令Bruce有些无措——从Kal躺进治疗舱开始，Bruce就一直守在这个人身边，他无法离开，他的身体告诉他，他不能再离开这个人了，若是不在视线中，蚀骨的痛苦就会从神经中逐渐增加，随着时间的推移，变成加倍的数量级，他可以呆在他的身边，只是依靠着舱室就足矣令他安心，可当这个人重新睁开眼睛，他反而变得不知该如何面对。

面对这种奇怪的关系。

Bruce已经完成了使命，他应该留在哥谭，作为抵抗氪星人的第一战线，接近Kal也不过只是为了探查实验的源头，以及氪星人的弱点而已。他已经做到了，还做的很好，现在他让氪星丧失了一条有力的臂膀，攻破防线会更加容易，到时候人类可以发起一场谈判，他必须到场，保证这场谈判的公平性——他本应这样做。

可是他却留在了这里，留在了这个男人身边。

Bruce开始怀疑，这样的羁绊是否仅仅是因为信息素在作祟？彼此之间的无法抽离，是被某种化学物质影响的，非自主思维吗？若是这样，他们之间的莫名的情愫只是强行刻画上的本能而已？Bruce下意识地回避这个问题，毕竟有比这种事更重要的存在，比如Alfred，比如联盟，比如战争，比如国家。  
可这一切又都因为身后靠过来的暖意变得混乱不堪，搅在脑子里成为乱糟糟的一团，根本不知道从哪里才能找到源头。

这不行。

Bruce站起身，他几乎是逃避一般丢下一句话就出了门：“我有事去找Fre。”

Kal没有阻止，他早就觉察到Bruce这几日的反常，这种感觉在他们独处时，尤其明显——他在刻意的疏离。

抵达堪萨斯没有多久，Fre就私下找Kal交谈过，他们的话题自然是关于Bruce，而Fre说的话他大抵早已在心中有了猜测。

“Bruce无法生育了。”Fre站在一颗苹果树下，他的声音不大，吹拂在树梢的风稍稍用些力气，就足够将那音节打散：“他的生殖腔虽然修复了，却停留在了即将成熟的阶段，不再发育了，我猜大概是一次性接受了大量的Alpha信息素，生殖腔过早地催熟了，导致它停止了生长，我尝试去治愈，但是结果并不乐观，作为改造者，他本就是二次发育才生成了腺体与生殖腔，即使再次试图让它发育，成功率也近乎于0。”

Kal没有说话。

“你早就知道了。”Fre苦笑一声：“在你下定决心与他契结的时候，你就已经猜到了这个结果，是吗？”

“这些已经不重要了。”Kal轻轻摇摇头——曾经的他也与Zod一般无二，认为能够延续氪星才是他毕生的使命，而作为EL家的首领Alpha，他更是要当仁不让地留下子嗣来继承这份殊荣，所以Fre才将最好的Omega留给他，就是期望他能够为EL家诞生下另外一个高等的Alpha。但这一切在他得知Bruce将要离开他时，便统统都不再要紧了……

若是不能与他长相厮守，纵使荣光一生又有何意义。

所以他才将所有的筹码都拿来做赌注，只为了赌Bruce的一条性命。

“虽然这样……”Fre知道Kal早就做好了心理准备，所以也并未过多劝说，转移了话题：“Bruce除了不能生育，已经是一名完全Omega了，这就意味着，他会有发情期，而且因为你们刚刚契结的缘故，他的发情期会很快到来。”

Kal抿紧唇，他此刻显得有些不知所措。

之前他一直都在期待Bruce的成熟，也一直都想真真正正从里到外得到这个人，但他们的契结糟糕无比，Kal之后又受了重伤，所以这近月余的时日，他们竟没任何肌肤相亲，流淌在两人中诡异的气氛在持续，虽然他们都不想离开彼此，但不知为何，亲吻却变成只会落在唇角的陌生。

Kal叹口气，他觉得这个问题不能再拖下去，他必须得跟Bruce谈一谈。

他循着Bruce的脚步踏进夜色中，朝着Fre单独居住的地方走去。

越过那层叠的绿色叶浪，今天的月光很明亮，Kal几乎不需要特地动用超级感官，就能够将脚下那条小路望的一清二楚，这样的场景直至今日也很难想象，他的脚底穿着的是一双普通的运动鞋，这也是Bruce购买的众多衣饰的其中一件，他们是被驱逐者，低调的生活休养生息是Bruce的提议，于是Kal第一次穿上人类的衣装，并未如他自己私下猜测的那般奇怪，镜子中映照出来的身影恰如地球中的芸芸众生，可Bruce说，唯独那双眼睛，其中藏匿着太多宇宙中的孤寂荒凉和纷飞暴虐的战火，这并不是属于地球人类的眼睛，所以Bruce给了他一副眼镜，让他将双眼睛遮蔽的不再那般锋芒毕露。

但Kal经常忘记佩戴，他还不能习惯这样累赘的伪装，即使在宽松的人类服装下，他也随时身着氪星战士的装备，那是他多年征战生涯养成的警惕习惯，他只需要用手指轻轻触碰胸口的标志，随着他打拼多年的战甲便会重新覆盖在他身上，尽管现在已经远离了战争，他依旧无法从中完全抽离。

是不是因为如此，Bruce才跟他疏远了呢？

他还在把他当成敌人吗？

Kal胡思乱想着，原本白皙的球鞋在行进中沾染上了尘土，或许他应该飞起来，现在已经是半夜了，不会有人注意到他。正当Kal打算在下一次迈步中脱离重力的束缚时，他嗅到了空气中属于Bruce的信息素。

熟悉的味道随着夜风肆虐地朝着Kal面前扑了过来，原本清冷而苦涩的香气中掺杂了些无法言喻的东西，它无孔不入地钻进了Kal所有的感官，让Kal的思维因此而变得迟钝，停滞，花朵终于结出了禁果，用诱人的色泽与气味吸引着所有靠近的Alpha坠入欢愉的地狱，如此浓郁而毫无节制，狂乱地吸引着Kal，像是一只无形的大手在拼命拉扯他，让他靠近那处魅惑之源。

他脚尖离地，悬浮在这片暗色的玉米地中，超级感官锁定源头，星空在刹那间坠落，所有的亮色都汇聚在一处，Kal在下一个呼吸间抵达了那处所在，Bruce正依靠在果树林的边缘，围绕在周身的信息素近乎实质性地在空气中变成无数细小的夜之精灵，将Kal裹的密不透风，让他头脑发胀，眼睛中猩红的色泽若隐若现，他从半空中俯视着那个已经与他融为一体的半身，人类的指尖在粗糙的树皮上磨的鲜血淋漓，毫无自觉地在固执地咬牙忍耐着，Kal只需要降临在他面前，将他拥入怀中，契合紧密，就能够让彼此一同解脱在这情欲的枷锁中。

汹涌的热潮不断向那具本就伤痕累累的躯体施加压力，Bruce耳中鼓噪的全是脉搏传递过来的心跳声，一下一下清晰而剧烈，神经极度紧绷，莫名的不安感蔓延至全身，以至于在Kal向他靠近的瞬间，他就已经警惕地回过头，一直攥紧的拳头向着来人的面庞砸了过去。

“Bruce……”Kal抓住了那只手，他将人类的拳头裹在手心里，用迷醉却坚定地矛盾口气述说着事实：“你在发情。”

【TBC】


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter.22  
>>>>>>  
发情。

这个词Bruce在某本氪星书籍上看过。

那是在抵达堪萨斯之后，Bruce从Fre的实验资料里找到的词汇，这些对他已经都不再保密，Bruce逐渐地了解到了关于氪星性种之间更多的秘密。氪星的性种与地球不同，氪星人的性别分为三种，他们分别是Alpha，Beta与Omega，Alpha拥有强大的体魄与繁殖能力，他们是阶层中的领导者，在各个领域上都拥有着天生的优势，无论是头脑还是武力，他们都出类拔萃，其中更以首领Alpha为尊，他们可以灵活地运用信息素压制比他们低阶的人群，简单而有效的结束不必要的争斗；Beta，族群中的执行者，他们的数量是最多，也是不可或缺的存在，他们会跟随认定的Alpha们，形成一个个紧密的团体，并且只对这名Alpha忠诚，Beta具有繁殖能力与生育能力，无论是与Alpha结合亦或是Omega结合，诞生的后代均为Beta，Beta可以敏锐地觉察到信息素，接收指令，也会被信息素所影响，自身却不会产生信息素；Omega，族群中的繁育者，阶层规则类似Alpha，Omega拥有固定的发情期，发情期内无法自主控制信息素的散发，这期间对于Alpha以及Beta来说也是无法自主抵抗的，在发情期内成结，受孕概率几乎为百分之九十九。Alpha与Omega结合，诞生下的也必定是Alpha或者Omega，在一个族群中，多数是一对已经契结的首领Alpha与首领Omega领导着，他们共同决策，共同进退。

在得知这些基本信息后，Bruce试图旁敲侧击地询问过Fre关于发情的意义，Fre的解释让他了解到这是身为Omega的本能，为了生殖而存在的本能。

Bruce无法接受。

虽然他与Kal有过无数次的肌肤之亲，但那仅仅是为了能够利用他而不得不牺牲的小小代价而已。

是的，利用。

Bruce想要用这个词语，只有这样清晰明了地将目的摆放在台面上，他才能够催眠自己一切都不过是一场交易，但是交易背后代表的意义被一块黑色的幕布掩盖，要揭开它很容易，但是Bruce偏偏就任由它摆在那里，他不想看，也不想知道。

他想的清楚明白，但身体却擅自沉溺，屈服与信息素的支配，意志像是被撕裂成了两份，一份狂躁地想要去靠近这个人，拼命地抱住他从他身体里汲取更多这醉人的信息素，另一份不断地闪着警告与威胁，逼迫自己后退离开，过于矛盾的意志像是天使与恶魔的死亡之舞，盘旋扩散直到那人迈进警戒线，越是贴近越是浓郁，绷紧的小腹烫的难受，一种细小的麻痒从那里扩散开，直至剧烈的无法压抑。

Bruce觉察到这种不对劲时，已经迟了，他只得将身体藏匿在阴暗的树林中，这个距离足够远，远到不至于能够让他感受到Kal的信息素，自然，Kal也不会嗅到他的。

他在逃避，逃避某种已经既定存在的东西，逃避那种身体早已明了，大脑却一直在拒绝的答案。

随着热度的上升，Bruce的呼吸也越来越紊乱，他无法控制这种身体变化，他知道他毫无办法，当初的戒断症即使是在蝙蝠洞，他也无法用电脑分析出所谓的解药，更何况这次他只是身在荒芜的堪萨斯。

膝盖首先溃败，Bruce无法站立，他只能扶住树干，任由小腹的热度灼烧至全身，让他双耳发涨，眼角赤红——该死的，比他想的还要难熬。顺着树干滑落，腿根已经湿了一大片，剧烈的麻痒和痛苦让Bruce只能倚在那里尽量减少动作，总会熬过去的……总会……

所有的坚持都在属于Alpha的信息素抵达他面前时消散的彻底，他凭借仅剩的意志力朝着那个方向挥舞拳头，Bruce发现他已经无法看清面前的场景了，过热的温度让他视线模糊，可他知道那是谁，仅凭气味他就分辨的清晰。

“你发情了，Bruce。”

那个无情的混蛋扯掉了Bruce最后一层伪装，让他暴露的彻底，已经想要放弃了，难受，干渴，Bruce试图启唇说出某些话语，出口的音调却模糊不清，强烈的情欲太过折磨，面前的人散发出来的暖意是那样的想要让自己去靠近，触摸他，亲吻他，溃败在那强大的仿佛神祗般的钢铁之躯下。

“Bruce，你不想的话，我不会强迫你。”

Bruce几乎不敢相信耳中听到的话语，他突然很想看到Kal的表情，在变焦下模糊的轮廓逐渐重合而清晰，那双握住他的手还在持续散发着暖意，他知道如果这个人想的话他根本无法违抗，况且这种事情在他们之间早已算不得新鲜，刻印在脑海中的疼痛记忆令Bruce刚刚下意识的挥拳自卫，他已经做好了所有的准备，偏偏唯独没有这一种……

“我带你去找Fre，他会有解决办法的。”Kal的声音听起来很遥远，那双将Bruce托起的手臂箍的很紧，他们的身体依偎在了一起，以一种非情欲的方式，那人炽热的胸口贴近，Bruce感受到燥热更甚，明明灵魂相系的另一半就近在咫尺，他们此刻最应该做的是结合在一起，而不是别的什么浪费时间的举动，身体因此而难受的要命，内脏似乎都扭曲在了一起，到底在坚持什么！？Bruce的脑海里似乎有一个声音在尖叫——你到底还在犹豫什么！？  
一阵剧烈的疼痛暂时赶走了那个扰人的声音，Bruce终于能分出点意识，发现那是Kal新装上的机械手臂，显然他还不能太过熟练的去运用那义肢，力气大的几乎要将Bruce的骨骼捏碎了，这让Bruce忍不住呻吟了一声：“Kal……”

刚刚浮在半空的男人骤然坠地，他只来得及将怀中的人类护在胸前翻转身体，让后背撞在那高耸的玉米从中。

Kal在忍耐，从他嗅到Bruce发情气息的瞬间，就足以让他为此疯狂，因此他几乎嚼碎了舌尖，可是疼痛也无法抵挡这份塞壬的诱惑，但Kal知道，他不能做——以前他是因为生殖腔，而现在，他是因为Bruce，这个固执的，总是拒人千里之外的男人。纵然那次的契合是当时唯一能够拯救Bruce的办法，也抹不掉Kal曾经加注在他身上的暴行，Kal不懂自己为何会突然如此在意这件事，明明有足够的理由来说服自己，抑或说服面前这个发情的Omega，可他做不到，他已经无法再像曾经那样，强迫Bruce来服从自己的任何命令，他很想这样做，他很想此刻不顾一切地将面前这个散发着无比诱惑的男人按在地上将他贯穿，如同他之前无数次梦境中演练过的娴熟，但是他不能，他偏偏不能，因为那样做，Bruce会讨厌自己的……

不知从何时开始，单纯地得到身体已经不能令Kal满足了。

他还想要得到更多，比如这个人类的……心。

所以Kal无论如何也要抑制，就像是Bruce曾经对他说过的——‘所有物种都有本能，沉沦放纵还是与之抗争，就是自己的选择了。’

Kal一向都遵从着自我，因为他足够强大，他根本无需压抑，习惯地满足着这份与生俱来的得天独厚，可这次，他愿意为这个人类抗争试试。

即使他小心翼翼地控制着力道，那条手臂却依然成为了障碍，它还坚守着Kal的此刻潜意识中的欲望，将那份力道释放了出来，他没法去注意，仅仅是浮起来已经让Kal花费了超额的集中力，他在空中晃了两下，最后却因为Bruce发出那声痛呼失败的彻底。

他跌了下来，Omega在发情时的信息素对他造成的影响比任何时刻都要疯狂，他丧失了对身体的控制权，Bruce的额发蹭在了他的脸颊上，这过近的距离令Kal为之昏眩，一瞬间的失神后，Kal觉察到他们抵在一起的部分开始因此而发烫。

Bruce的喉间发出一种模糊的音节，没有任何意义，他伸出手，将Kal身上那条新的牛仔裤拽了下来，人类颤抖的手失去了应有的力道，却依旧能够让那已经完全硬起来的性器暴露无遗，Kal因此而得以清醒片刻，他立刻伸手抓住Bruce的手腕，身体往后撤了撤。

“躲什么。”Bruce嘶哑的嗓音中除去喘息还有一层怨愤，他用那双被欲望熏的湿润的眼瞳望着Kal，他一向是自私并且充满控制欲的，无论是他的人生，抑或是对待情感，Bruce总是要保证自己处在绝对的掌控地位，可自从他遇见这个男人就开始逐渐丧失这种权利，是这个氪星混蛋任性地在人类身上做这种奇怪的实验，把他的身体改造成这副羞耻的模样；也是这个人擅自决定他的生死，用一条臂膀换取了Bruce原本早就应该随着爆炸而一同消散的生命；同样还是Kal-EL，强行破开那层隔膜，将血肉与灵魂镶嵌在一起，让他们根本无法与之分离；这一切无论是隐瞒抑或是胁迫，这个氪星人都没有给予Bruce选择的自由，而现在，面对这种因他而起的痛苦发情，那个自诩为Alpha的男人竟然想要逃避。

已经够了。

Bruce一手压在那人坚实的胸膛上，一手握住了那傲人的氪星尺寸，他逼近那个男人，以一种绝对傲慢的语气抢夺回本就应该属于他的主导地位：“你已经硬了。”

Kal瞪大眼睛望着面前的人类，他背着光，淡黄色的月亮恰好位于Bruce的身后，映衬着黑色的轮廓像是从夜空中走入凡间的堕落使者，纵使有强大无比力量的神祗也只能臣服在展开的黑色翅膜之下——拉奥，他绝对是自己所有欲望凝聚而成的邪恶结晶，当那双手握住Kal的性器时，Kal最后一丝理智彻底碎成了粉末，他抓住暗夜骑士的腰，这必须要足够牢靠，以免这个狡猾的家伙松开手就会逃跑，他看见人类扬起头，主动分开那紧绷的臀瓣，以一种几乎要融化在空气中的脆弱姿态，将他的性器吞进湿暖的穴口中。

Kal深深地倒抽了一口冷气，吮紧他性器的软肉箍的很紧，每一寸的进入都是如此磨人而漫长，滚烫的热度将他一点点裹起来，可Bruce没法全部都吞下，即使他的身体已经全然湿润，可对于人类来说，Kal的尺寸还是太过艰难，他还没有适应，紧致的括约肌骤然被撑开还是会感觉到痛楚。

Kal瞳孔中的震惊终于褪去，取而代之的是藏匿在欲望之下的疯狂，他以扑向猎物的绝对速度咬住了Bruce的唇瓣，吮住人类的舌尖不放，齿列摩擦着舌面，卷着软滑的口腔催促它给予更多，他坐起身，将Bruce牢牢地锁进怀中，伸手把人类稍稍托起，在阴茎顶端即将滑离那销魂的穴口时，又松开手让重力把已经失去了力气的男人重新钉在肉楔上，反复几次，Kal就触到那处小小的腔口。

因发情而难耐的生殖腔正渴望着被触碰，当Kal碾磨着那处肉芽时，Bruce从齿缝中泄露出一连串的呻吟，颤抖的腿根涌出一股股的热液，人类无措地叫着伴侣的名字，一声一声，似是求饶又像是催促：“Kal……Kal……”

“我在。”Kal将吻落在Bruce的锁骨处，他舔咬着那块皮肤，迫不及待已经变成了饕餮的享用，每一次因为插入而抽搐的躯体都在向他诉说着此刻的欢愉，为那即将到来的彻底结合而雀跃着，他不需要太过急切，火热的头部轻轻厮磨着那处颤抖而湿软的腔口，感受到它一点点地为他打开，允许他进入那最为神秘的地带。

“呜……！”Bruce将额头抵在Kal的肩上，他的眼前全是一片片的水光，Kal的信息素萦绕在他的身侧，让他完全陷入由这个入侵者制造的陷阱中，任这个外星怪物将他钉在那滚烫的性器上，散发着浓郁的味道，属于对方身上的味道，从身体里浇灌进血脉中，纠缠不清，当Kal开始动的时候，Bruce已经因为高潮的临近而全身痉挛，那是前所未有的深度，他能够感受到Kal已经撞开了那处腔口，顶进了那窄小的腔室里。

肉体碰撞出粘腻的水声，在昏暗的月光中下流的令人脸红，Bruce失去了对节奏的掌控，那个男人凭借着非人的力道将他的身体随意摆弄，挺立在空气中的乳尖被咬的通红，胶着的下体随着抽插的频率不断溢出粘腻的液体，被激烈的撞击搅成白色的泡沫，从腿根一直流淌至膝下的泥土里，Kal仿佛还嫌这样不够，堵在Bruce口腔中舌不断深入，将人类上下两张嘴都侵犯的彻底。

他揉捏着Bruce的臀肉，掰开臀丘让穴口能够吞的更多，激烈的进犯让那处可怜的软肉变成淫靡而艳丽红色，吞吐着满胀性器，挤压出的淫液还未来得及流出又被统统重新喂进去，Kal克制不住撞击的频率，过快的速度让怀里的人类颤栗着再次高潮。

“Bruce……”Kal低喘一声，狠狠抬腰顶进最深的地方，随着喷发的精液一同迅速胀大的结卡在那处腔口，蚀骨的快感令Kal头皮一阵阵发麻，这完全不同于上一次的勉强为之，这是他身为Alpha第一次完整而彻底地成结，无法压抑地嘶吼从喉咙中溢出，天性从骨子里散发的彻底，这像是某种觉醒，前所未有的感觉让Kal为之疯狂，他胡乱亲吻着怀里人的唇角，完全无法克制噬咬那双唇，然后他循着味道抵达脖颈处的腺体，张口狠狠地咬了下去。

Bruce发出一声痛呼，震颤的腔体快速翕合着，那个本不该存在的新生器官第一次彻底品尝到情欲的滋味，充血让神经变得更敏感，腔口剧烈地抽搐收缩像是拒绝又像是吮的更深，强烈的快感与疼痛融为一体连呼吸都变得困难，无法抗拒的律动只能被动承受，几乎已经变调的嘶哑声被尽数吞进去淹没成暧昧的呻吟，这样完全不受控的状态是他从未经历过的，全身每一寸皮肤都紧绷着，颤抖着，无声而徒劳的抵抗溃败在牙齿陷入腺体中的瞬间，抵在体内火热而滚烫的性器与牙齿一同注入身体的信息素激荡着穿梭在每一寸血管中，像是在巡视领地的野兽，不断地占领，意识归于模糊，在这个令Bruce上瘾的气味中逐渐迷失，只剩下索求与缱绻缠绵，直至高于人类体温的精液迅速灌满那处小小的生殖腔，然后被结卡的严丝合缝，他被Kal压在了地面上，以趴伏的姿态被咬住后颈，弓起腰将身体奉献，承接着人间之神的全部欲望。

然后他听见了那个强大的神祗在他耳边发出的低语，那是来自人类的语言。

“Bruce，我爱你……”

[TBC]


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter.23  
>>>>>>  
Fre将原本想要进行的义肢调试暂且搁置，当他抵达属于他们EL家首领的那间小屋时，纠缠的信息素气息已经无声地宣布了禁止进入的条例。

Fre眨眨眼，准备将今天的工作换成烹饪，昨天刚刚学习的苹果派制作方法还没有尝试，正好收获了那么多苹果，他可以试着将它们的一部分拿来做实验，这种多糖的食物足以补充人类身体中所需要的能量，毕竟Bruce还得应付Kal很长一段时间。

Kal当然没有注意屋外去而复返的脚步声，他的超级感官已经全部花费在捕捉Bruce的反应上，这个令他沉迷的Omega陷在柔软的床铺里，不断张合的穴口还含着那粗壮的肉刃，艰难地吞吐着，已经满胀的生殖腔稍稍一动就溢出不少白浊的精液，可还没从被撑开的穴口中滑落，就又被Kal刻意顶了回去。  
泛滥的穴肉却因为Kal这种举动涌出更多湿热，将本就狼狈不堪的床单又弄的湿了一大片，Bruce仰头不断颤抖，根本无暇吞咽的唾液从贴合的唇缝中溢出，更多的还有断断续续的呻吟和模糊不清的鼻音，然而即使高潮后肉壁依旧夹着肉刃吮的更深，他侧头无意识地啃噬着食指指节，理智溃散的彻底，夹紧腿根垂眼发出细碎的呻吟，模糊而不满足地继续拧动腰：“要……还要……”

Kal望着那双因热潮而带着迷惘与恍惚的蓝眼睛，浑浊的意识早就被欲望挤压榨干，朦胧的视线和混沌的思维都暂时停顿，这是沉沦的欲海，无论如何挣脱都只能被拉扯着往下坠入，粘稠的，信息素组合而成的汪洋。生殖腔的颤抖变成了痉挛，贪婪地把阴茎往更深的地方拽，即使这个Omega拒绝，他现在也无法停止那粗暴的肆虐，更何况，这个人类根本也不会拒绝，他只会在Kal插入时主动地沉腰吞进去，然后又在抽出时配合地抬身，那个原本清冷的男人被自己侵犯的彻底，全然沉溺在情欲中的模样让Kal着迷。

“Bruce，你真可爱。”Kal用拇指抚着人类薄薄的唇瓣，那里也因为过度的噬咬而充血红肿着，它微微张开，在接触到Kal的皮肤时便乖巧地含住，小舌卷着指缝不断舔舐，这令Kal硬的又胀大了几分，他抽回手，将人类的膝盖合拢下压，让那因此而抬起的臀部更加方便地服侍自己，被充分爱抚的生殖腔已经在这漫长的性爱中逐渐适应了Kal的尺寸，Kal看得见那腔体已经完全满胀的撑了起来，每次插入都能够感受到被湿热的体液和自己的精液浸泡的暖意，可即使这样，Kal也不愿意让它流出来，他强迫那张小嘴为他吞的更满。

“太……多……”即使完全丧失了理智，Bruce仍旧感觉到了小腹传来的不堪重负，尽管被Kal这样压迫着抬起身，还是有一些精液从溢满的穴口中漏了出来，他哽咽着，像是遭受到了欺负的孩童那般委屈，可偏偏这种模样引得Kal又是一阵灼烧的欲火，欺身压上去，让Bruce的身体弯曲成极度柔韧的姿势。

“不许漏出来。”Kal噬咬着人类小小的耳垂，暂时停止了凶狠的撞击，只是抵着因他离开而稍稍合拢的腔口处轻蹭，身下的人果然因此而发出粘腻的呻吟，涌出的潮水沿着股沟蜿蜒而下，Kal厮磨了一会，突然挺腰凶狠地再次插到深处，在Bruce近乎狼狈的哭喊中骤然全部抽出，失去堵塞的穴口抽出时喷出混合着精水的淫液，溅湿了Kal的小腹，淅淅沥沥地洒在了Bruce的胸口和脸颊上，这景象太过下流，Kal低吼一声不等Bruce泄干净又重新撞了进去。

激烈的交合一直在持续，他们从玉米地中做到了屋子里，又从地板做到了床上，而后从床上撞到墙壁，之后是天花板，Kal根本不愿意从Bruce的身体里抽出来，即使顾及着Bruce需要睡眠，也都是以结合的姿势让他稍适休息，这是他们第一次体会完整而完美的发情期，Kal绝不允许浪费任何有限的时间。

直至第三天，那无法克制的热潮才从Bruce的身体中退却，饥饿与干渴的本能重新占据了上风，他艰难地在刺目的阳光下睁开眼，身后的男人却收拢手臂制止这个Omega想要逃离的动作。

“……出去。”Bruce脸颊的欲望的潮红还未完全褪去，谴责的眼神因此而缺少了一些说服力。

“我爱你。”Kal半闭着眼睛，这次出口的是氪星语，伴随着话音落下的齿尖镶嵌在人类脖颈的腺体上，那里已经透出成熟的，混合着自己味道的信息素。  
“闭嘴。”Bruce用手肘顶了一下这个恬不知耻的氪星人，发情期的记忆虽然有些模糊，却也隐约记得大概，酸痛的身体与仍旧镶嵌在腔内的性器都无不昭示着这个男人恶劣的行径，偏偏那时的自己不仅没有反抗还沉溺其中，这该死的，完全失控的发情期，他必须得解决这个问题。

Kal用唇舌濡湿那片布满自己齿痕的皮肤，将Bruce还未出口的拒绝提前封缄，那软舌只是稍微推拒了一下，便任命地与他纠缠在一处，Bruce的接吻技巧很好，这令Kal多少有些嫉妒曾经阅读过的资料中关于哥谭王子的绯闻记载，他在Bruce的下唇上印了一个齿痕，手肘支撑在人类的颊侧挺腰，让略微滑出腔口的性器再次嵌入进去。

“唔……”Bruce发出一声不满的鼻音，使用过度的地方虽然疲惫却依旧感受到了应有的欢愉，交合已经从激烈逐渐变成温软的缠绵悱恻，它代表的意义从情欲转换成了无言的爱语，十指相扣贴合紧密，让胸腔共振的频率变为一致，跨越遥远的光年融为一体。

穿透窗帘的光芒洒在了身上人的背脊，看起来虚幻而不真实，但那份深入体内的热度却是如此的鲜明，Bruce仰起头，隔着一层薄薄的水膜望着面前的男人，低语出一个名字：“Clark……”

“嗯？”Kal弓下身，将额头与人抵在一起。

“你的名字。”Bruce慢慢阖上眼睛，沉浸在对方温暖的体温中：“人类的名字。”

那是源自于Bruce阅读过的一篇小说的作者名字——Arthur Charles Clarke。那时Bruce尚且在读书的年纪，如同所有人都对外星文明抱有幻想，阅览了众多类似的书籍与作品，却偏偏对那篇名叫《岗哨》的短篇小说记忆犹新，原来在几万前，氪星人就已经在地球上设立了同样的金字塔，帮助地球发展文明的使者将从哪一团星云下来？现在Bruce已经有了答案。

那篇短小的科幻作品却如同是对未来的预言，让原本模糊在黑暗骑士脑海中、儿时对星空的幻想再次复苏，那双藏匿在孩童中眼中的星空之下，降临的男人，现在，他终于看清了属于他的面目——

“Kal，Clark。”摒弃掉英语中最常重复的字母*，人类将这个名字赋予给了神明，让他从繁星中落至地面，过往高高在上俯视众生仅仅是代表傲慢，只有融入尘世，体会过生存中喜怒哀乐的百般滋味，品味过爱情的复杂，亲情的温暖，友情的默契，才会成为真正的人间之神。

初尝禁果而堕入凡间的神祗凝望着爱人的眼睛，他亲吻那处蓝色，第一次应承了属于他的绝妙音节：“我是你的Clark。”

>>>>>>  
Tat-Vex接替了指挥官的职务后，战事依旧在胶着着。

少了主舰的屏障，氪星舰队彻底暴露在了人类的攻击下，虽然凭借那些古老的炮火能够真正对其造成伤害很困难，但是对于核武器却不得不防备，若是几十枚核弹从海洋中腾升而起，氪星舰队虽会遭受无可挽回的损失，但辐射污染也会将大气层毁灭殆尽，地球政府也正是考虑到这层，狡猾地选择了规避战争，双方现在僵持着，谁都不敢轻举妄动。

Zod因此而越发暴躁，将所有的怒火都发泄到了人类的身上，他从一开始对这个种族的不屑逐渐转变为了憎恶，如果不是主舰坠毁的损失太过严重，氪星一时还无法恢复元气，Zod一定会将人类屠戮殆尽，将这个星球彻底据为己有。

而对待那些已经逐渐转变为Omega的人类，Zod的态度也一改往日的漠不关心，他将那群还在发育中的Omega全部都关押了起来，并且宣称从此刻开始，这些Omega仅仅作为繁殖工具，定期由不同的Alpha为他们提供信息素来催熟，禁止用噬咬来标记，所有的信息素完全用注射来替代，待他们完全发育成Omega后，将会选出合格的Alpha战士与其进行交配，契结行为则完全不被允许，也就是说，这群Omega变成了彻底的公共财产。

“司令，可这样的话，我们很难再招募到更多的人类来做实验……”面对Zod这种近乎完全奴役的态度，Tat不得不作为代表而发声。

“不需要了。”Zod冷漠地挥手示意Tat无需继续：“招募，简直可笑，从现在开始，无差别抓捕人类用于实验，若不是我们面临繁衍的严峻问题，根本就不需要这群低等种族，等到他们诞下足够数量的后代，会有相应的Omega一同降生，新的Omega成年后，依旧归属于全氪星，几代下来，总能把那人类那点污秽的血脉降至最低。”

Tat不再言语了，他知道他劝不动Zod，自从Kal堕落后，Zod对人类的厌恶已经是毫不掩饰了。所有氪星人都看的明白，只要等待他们恢复元气，一场无可避免的战争又会再次打响，对于Zod这次的决定，Tat已经屡次听到Alpha们在私底下抱怨，他们已经与自己的Omega有了一定的感情，突然间将他们硬生生分离，不少Alpha们因为戒断症而脾气暴躁，Tat也很暴躁，因为他也是被戒断症困扰的Alpha之一。

Tat作为曾经氪星最为荣誉的三大家族之一，自然也是相当优秀的Alpha，在被Fre告知可以尝试选择一名Omega来长期提供信息素时，Tat挑选了一位名叫Abigail的人类女孩。

Abigail是个孤儿，事实上来应招的人群中，大部分都是社会的底层，他们本就在人类原本的既定规则下存活的艰难，所以才将生命最后的希望交付与这次氪星实验，虽然实验是面向全体人类，Fre还是做了相应的检查，疾病，健康，身体状况一一评估后，才从中选择了二十名实验者，Abigail险些在这些检查中被清除出去，因为她是一名白化病患者。

“即使死了也没什么所谓。”这是Abigail在见到Tat后张口的第一句话，那被淡色睫毛遮盖下的瞳孔中写满了对整个世界的漠不关心，甚至，还有一丝的失望：“我只是想满足一下对外星人的好奇心罢了，但现在看来，你们真的与人类也没什么不同。”

这个女孩正如她所赋予的颜色一般苍白而冷淡，对于Tat的到来并无任何反应，甚至在Tat靠近她时，也没有躲闪，她接受了Tat的标记，而Tat也尝到了她的味道，那是冰凉的，像是雪一般清冷的气息，可Tat却从中嗅到了故乡斯尔纳*的香气。

Tat沦陷了，面对这个仿佛用冰铸成的女人，Tat只想让她融化，虽然这很难，但Tat还是将所有能够抽出的时间都花费在了Abigail的身上，他探寻了女孩的身世，甚至不惜动用权利来调查Abigail的亲生父母，当他将这个消息告诉Abigail时，他以为她会开心，可是Abigail只是风轻云淡地告诉Tat，她原本就是被抛弃的，因为意外怀孕，因为贫穷，因为白化病。

“你在同情我吗？真奇怪，你们明明杀了那么多人类吧。”

Abigail说出这句话时没有任何情绪，她不憎恨，也无好恶，甚至连眼睛都没有放在Tat的身上，可是Tat却因此而犹豫了——犹豫战争的理由，也犹豫Zod的理念是否正确，虽然他对Kal抵达地球时一系列的和平政策有所不满，甚至在公开招募实验时也表示过他们大可不必如此对待战败者，但在此刻，Abigail的一句话，让Tat动摇了。

他不再用蔑视的态度去看轻人类，往昔不屑去了解的地球历史，Tat也逐渐开始去阅读，很快他发现，那些与他一起参与实验的Alpha都在做着同样的事，虽然他们没有一个人开口，却都在彼此的眼神中发现了默契。

或许在他们改造人类的同时，他们也在被人类改造着。

心中某处有了缝隙，要将其扩大就变得容易，随着与Abigail之间越来越亲昵，Tat也萌生了与Kal一样的想法，他逐渐的将地球当做了自己的家园，也不再将人类视为低等。

直至Zod下达了那道封锁命令，Tat身为总指挥官，自然是亲自去监督整个执行过程，他看见了Abigail，那个一直都淡漠的人类此刻正用一种无法言喻的眼神看着他，那不是厌恶也不是愤恨，而是……一种求救。

那是Omega对Alpha的求救，亦是身为人类对于氪星人的求救。

从来都是对命运逆来顺受的女孩，第一次选择抗争，为他而抗争，Tat捏紧的拳头颤抖着，他似乎听到了女孩对他的质问，一下下敲打在他的心头——“我不是你的吗？如果你救不了我，为何要闯进我的生活，给了我希望，又将它全部夺走吗？”

Tat不能忍受，他突然能够体会Kal的心情了，一个不能保护自己Omega的Alpha，连安心都无法给予Omega的Alpha，已经失去了身为Alpha的资格。

 

*英语中最常重复的字母是E  
*斯尔纳：氪星的一种花朵，白色，笔者自己杜撰的。

【TBC】


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter.24  
>>>>>>  
Bruce无疑是擅长伪装的，无论是藏匿在暗处的黑暗骑士抑或是人前的纨绔子弟，他都能够扮演好每一个角色，这让Kal曾经疑惑，究竟哪一个才是那张颜面下真正的表情。比如此刻，人类褪下了衬衫，将一件兜帽T恤套在了身上，随意扯了一条牛仔裤，然后带上了一顶不知道从哪个旧货市场淘来的棒球帽，原本抿直的嘴角也挂上了轻松的弧度，这副打扮让Bruce看起来像是年轻了好几岁，没有人会将这个看起来有些顽皮的年轻人与哥谭的亿万富翁联系到一起。

“不要发呆。”Bruce注意到了Kal的走神，于是替他将那副老旧的黑框眼镜架到了他的鼻梁上，顺手揉乱了那原本板正的发梢，将那一抹标示性的卷毛藏匿在了散下的刘海中：“你不是非要跟我一起去镇上吗，那我们要快一些了。”

“噢。”Kal应了一声，他注意到Bruce就连说话的声调都抬高了三分——这个狡猾的人类，他果然应该看紧他。

自从EL家族隐匿到这个城市中后，Bruce格外注意不让他们将身份外泄，Kal明白Bruce不想让氪星人的到来对这个小镇造成恐慌，吩咐家族的人尽量隐匿身份，做个安分守己的人类，还好他们适应的很不错，每周他们都会将需要的物品清单交给Bruce，由他来斟酌购买。

Kal很开心地看到Bruce适应了EL家首领Omega的责任，虽然Bruce从未承认过，但他的确是在做着首领应尽的职责，因此Kal也想要分担一部分，起初Bruce并不同意，Kal一再要求下终于还是答应让他外出试试，但Bruce对他严格的约法三章，毕竟Kal的面孔已经被整个地球的人类印在了心里。

“不要那么用力地踩着油门，你会超速的。”Bruce指点着Kal驾驶的错误，受不了Kal的软磨硬泡，Bruce任命地将开车的技巧教给了Kal，并答应他让他在来回的路上进行练习。

“这可比驾驶飞船还要复杂，我真不懂你们为什么没有自动驾驶系统呢？据我所知你们人类的科技水平已经可以做到这部分了。”Kal尝试放松了小腿。

“不许抱怨。”Bruce瞪了Kal一眼：“还有，不要一口一个人类，你现在也是人类的一员，Clark。”

“是，遵命。”Kal无奈地笑着，即使这条路上完全空无一人，Bruce也依旧那么的严格。

Kal已经完全熟悉了人类的货币制度，他需要的只是练习如何成为一名合格的人类，习惯性地骄傲让他走路永远都是笔直而挺胸，高大的背脊线条即使在宽松的外套下也掩不住全部，于是Bruce拍拍Kal的腰，让他尝试着将身体躬起来，不要过于引人注目，这让Kal很不习惯，维持不到十分钟，他总会重新变回笔直，而这种时候Bruce就会毫不客气地一脚踹在他的小腿上，Kal立刻缩起身体变成‘Clark’的模样，努力做出无害的微笑将买来的货物递到了收银台上结账。

“多谢惠顾，一共三百四十二美元，附赠您两张咖啡招待券。”店员也回以Kal一个微笑，并将两张卡片连同找零一同递了过来。

“招待券。”Kal晃晃手中的卡片将那依在门框上等待的男人搂住，表情像是中了什么大奖一般兴奋：“免费的。”

Bruce顿时感觉一阵无奈，这个来自异星的访客总是对地球上某些奇怪的事物表示出异常的兴奋，他们并不缺少金钱，但Kal还是会因为这杯免费的咖啡而露出那种孩子气的笑容，虽然Bruce并不讨厌，他甚至非常喜欢，每当Kal这样对他微笑的时候，Bruce总是能感受到从胸口腾生出来的暖意。

他无法拒绝这样的Kal，因此他们最终还是将货物都搬运到车上，然后坐在小镇的咖啡厅中小憩，端着招待券换来了两美元一杯的咖啡，隔着玻璃窗望着外面绝对算不上繁华的街道。

街角一处杂货店的八音盒发出了精巧而空灵的音乐声，呈现在上面的并非是跳动的舞女，竟然是一颗小小的星球，做工不算精致，围绕着的一圈行星环随着音符的流淌在缓缓地转圈，Bruce不期然地想起了曾经Kal送给他的行星模型，而那个模型在他们被驱逐的时候也一并不知去向了。

突如其来的，Bruce有了一种奇妙的冲动。

“你等我一下。”Bruce放下手中的咖啡，他转过街角，进入那家杂货店。店里的东西摆放的很随意，杂乱无章，只留下一条窄小的路，迈步时还得小心翼翼不去碰到那层叠的货物，里层的躺椅上坐着一位年逾六旬的花甲老人，她戴着一副老花镜，脸上的表情恬静而安详，衬着那清脆的音乐声，远离喧嚣，如同一头盘踞在财宝上安然入睡的龙。

“小伙子，买东西吗？”老人睁开一条眼缝，盯着Bruce露出了一个和蔼的微笑。

“啊嗯……”Bruce半蹲下身子，指了指那个八音盒：“很精致的东西，这首曲子也很特别，我竟然从来没有听过。”

“呵呵。”老人直起身，将那个八音盒拿在手中，那淡蓝色的漆面被擦拭的相当洁净，讲究的烤漆层面下还带着层叠的花纹，稍稍转动手腕，光线在上面折射出仿佛流淌海水般的效果，美的令人心醉：“好眼光啊，这是我老伴亲手做的，其他的都已经卖光了，这是最后一个了。”

“那么……”Bruce忙不迭地将钱包掏出来，他实在很喜欢这个八音盒，决定无论对方开价多高，他都会毫不犹豫地买下来。

“你是要送给谁的？”老人用仿佛洞悉一切的目光望着Bruce。

“我……只是想自己留着。”Bruce有些不知所措，那藏匿在心中被掩盖的幕布似乎在这个老人面前被揭开的一览无余，明明只是个陌生人，Bruce却莫名有种被看穿的感觉。

“拿去吧，小伙子。”老人也没有多问，只是将八音盒递了过去。

Bruce伸手接过，照着上面标签的价格掏出钱币，大抵是觉得相较于物品的价值标签上的数额太过低廉，他转头看了看这间杂货铺，又随手买了好几样货品，其中还有一颗棒球，老人只是重新闭眼躺在那里，任由Bruce挑选完毕，对于递过来的纸币也仅仅是点点头，没有任何别的表示了。

Bruce抱着这堆货品重新坐回座位，Kal看着他在笑——哦，或许这个超级混蛋早就用那个该死的超级感官将一切都尽收眼底。

“随便给他们买点礼物。”Bruce尴尬地敷衍着。

“那么有我的礼物吗？”Kal稍稍凑近了一些，眼中带着些许明知故问。

Bruce瞥了Kal一眼，翻出那颗棒球朝着Kal的方向丢过去，Kal下意识地伸手接住，自然是用那只完好的手臂，他将棒球攥在手心中看了看，一脸疑问地看着Bruce。

“买给你跟Krypto的。”Bruce忍笑解释：“你或许可以试试用这个跟它玩玩所谓的接球游戏，复建。”

Kal不置可否地耸耸肩，Krypto自从康复后仍旧不计前嫌地与Bruce交好，或许是因为处于对Krypto的内疚，Bruce每次采购时总是会带一堆各式各样的狗粮，几个月下来，Kal觉得Krypto变圆润了不少，是该让它运动运动了。

Kal将棒球放回礼物堆，拿起那个精巧的八音盒，他打开盒子，将发条拧了一圈，小小的星球又开始转动着，随着音乐在海洋之上绕行。

“很好听。”Kal轻轻地将手覆在Bruce的手背上，Bruce只是微微蜷缩了手指，并没有将手抽回来，Kal盯着那颗星球，等到它旋转到某一点时，他抓紧了Bruce的手。

星环旋转间齿轮碰撞到了一处，那一行细小的，隐蔽的字母显现在了两人眼前——致我最爱的人。

呼吸在刹那间停滞，Kal将眼睛转回到Bruce的脸上，他看见那个人类血管下跳动的心脏，随着生命的律动将赤色染满耳廓：“不……这是、我不知道……有这个字母、我……”

“所以，这是送我的吗？”Kal攥紧Bruce的手，制止这个人类想要抽回的举动。

Bruce深吸一口气，那一直刻意忽视的东西终于还是必须要摆在台面上，难怪那个老人询问自己是否是送人……

“Bruce，这是要送我的吗？”Kal又问了一遍。

人类攥紧了拳头，像是艰难地下定了某种决心，他极轻地在空气中点了点头，然后飞快地补充：“但是字母是个意外，那个老人告诉我，这是她的丈夫做的最后一件八音盒，我想，我应该去问问她……”

“我们一起去。”Kal依旧没有松开Bruce的手，他用那只带着手套的机械臂膀将所有的礼物都放在了卡车上，然后独独让Bruce拿着那只八音盒，一起绕过拐角，又进到了那家礼品店。

“小伙子们，要买些什么？”老人依旧保持着刚刚的姿势，嘴角挂着微笑：“如果是八音盒，最后一个已经被买走了。”

“我看到了上面的字……我想那可能是您的伴侣留给您的重要礼物……所以……”Bruce将那个八音盒递了过去。

“不不不，小伙子，他留给我的重要礼物在这里。”老人半闭着眼睛伸手指了指胸口的位置。

“您……”Bruce欲言又止。

“前些日子政府大征兵，连我家那个老头也一并被押走了，没多久又给送回来了，走的时候挺大一个人，回来就装在小盒子里，喏，就跟他做的八音盒差不多大小。”老人指了指放在杂货店角落的一个素雅的盒子，上面没有任何装饰，就连照片也没有。

Bruce怔住了，他觉察到那只握住自己的手紧了一下，随即一点点地松开，在那份温暖即将完全抽离的时刻，Bruce反手将它握住，干燥的掌心略有些潮湿，这次逃避的角色兑换，但他们都不允许对方挣脱分毫。

最近一次的征兵时日，地球上的每一个人类都清楚明白缘由——抵抗氪星人的入侵。

“小伙子，我这里的东西可从不退货。”老人睁开眼睛，绿色的眸子中没有半点浑浊：“半截身子入土的人，靠着回忆就足够活着，而你们这样的年纪，更应该做的就是去制造回忆。快走吧……那么大的个子杵在这里耽误我老婆子做生意啊……”

随着老人的絮絮叨叨，那双眼睛又逐渐合拢，她又沉浸在阳光中，看起来仿佛一尊苍老而久远的遗世雕塑。

Bruce不再言语，他只是点了点头，将八音盒收回来，转头看见Kal那双被藏匿在镜片后的眼眸略微黯淡。Bruce伸手拍了拍人佝偻的后背。

“我……”Kal张张口，却不知道自己到底要说什么。

“回家吧。”

Kal怔了怔，那副老旧的镜框随着动作滑落了一些，他伸出食指将它推回原位，他以为Bruce会责怪他，或者会以此来作为告诫，但Bruce却一言未发，只是开口说回家。

原来他也将那间小小的屋子当做自己的家了吗？

Kal握紧了那只手，他不再去思考浮现在脑海中的阴霾，那个老人说的对，他们现在应该做的，就是去制造回忆。

当卡车抵达小屋时，已经接近傍晚时分，Kal从浴室里走出来，看见他的Omega正倚在窗口，台面上摆放着那个小小的八音盒，清脆而空灵的声音从里面流淌出来，恍然间如同星空碰撞出来的符号，Kal靠近他，用怀中的暖意驱赶走人类身体里的寒气。

“Kal，你知道为什么我会选择这里当做落脚地吗？”那个将侧脸融入在半明半暗中的男人犹如梦呓般地轻声：“父母去世后，我变得阴郁而消沉，Alfred觉得或许散心能够缓解我心中的伤痛，于是他驱车带我出来游玩，而我们的车子抛锚在了堪萨斯，就是在这里，这片土地，这个地方，当初是一对名叫Kent的夫妇帮助了我，而那个笑容非常和蔼的女人，她告诉我，她叫Martha，Martha……”Bruce回过头，他凝视着Kal：“Martha，也是我母亲的名字。”

“Bruce……”Kal忍不住伸出手，他将爱人的名字一同吻在怀中人的眉心处，从那颤动的眼睫一直落到唇角，含住人类吐出的气息吞咽至体内：“Bruce……我会一直在的，Bruce。”

Kal抱紧怀中的人，这个童年遭遇了不幸的灵魂，被眼泪浸透了寒冷与水汽，经年累月结成了厚厚的冰层，冻结了那颗心，需要多少热度才能够让它完全融化？Kal不知道，但是他愿意尝试，至少现在，这个人类终于肯开口对他述说心中的伤痛，即使只有那么一点，但Kal明白，只要钻进了那条窄小的缝隙，他就永远都不会把他从胸口中抹去。

“有时候我在想，如果你是人类……”Bruce半阖着眼睛，仿佛还未能从梦中醒来：“如果你是他们的孩子，一直生活在这里，如果当年车子抛锚时，你在……”

“如果你，是Clark Kent……”

Kal伸手将Bruce那翕动的嘴唇捂住，他盯着那双藏在阴翳下的眼睛：“我现在就是，Bruce，我现在就是Clark，Clark Kent。”

完全属于你的，为你而生的新人类。

Kal必须得承认，与Bruce相处的每一分每一秒都会令他愉悦的欲罢不能，哪怕他知道人类与氪星还面临着冷战，他的家族因他的责任而被放逐，他不是一个合格的氪星战士，也不是一个合格的首领，甚至沦落到需要自己的Omega来承担一族生存的责任，可他还是想要自私地延长这份满足。

他开始觉得这就是他长久以来追求的终点，并非是什么万人之上，也不是继承整个氪星首领的位置，他只是想要与这个人渡过完整的下半生，没有战火，没有喧嚣，不需要拥有广阔疆域，这样一片小小的玉米地，就足矣了，他可以一辈子做一个普通人类，做属于他的Clark Kent，与Bruce生活在这片土地上。

怀里的人类开始因为他的触碰而颤抖，Kal将Omega的半裸的后背抵在了玻璃窗上，身后映衬着的星空明亮，那双浏览过无数晨光的瞳孔此刻只是盯在那唯一人身上，每一颗汗水，每一声喘息，每一次因他进入而晃动的绝美肉体，那是属于他的独一无二的宇宙，漂泊之人的归宿之地。

碎裂的行星与音符一同让身体陷入恍惚的梦境中，Kal睁开眼时才意识到自己刚刚竟然睡着了，这太过不可思议，他已经许久没有睡眠了，当这种逐渐褪去的生理需求又重新归于躯体时，他竟有些不适应。

怀里的人已经不在了，Kal伸手抚上床铺，那里没有温度。

但很快的，Kal的超级听力已经捕捉到那熟悉的心跳与键盘敲击的响动，看来自己刚刚不够卖力，竟然能任由那只蝙蝠在夜晚飞离。

Kal下了床，他没有着地，只是漂浮着，来到了楼梯间，透视足以让他从这里看清Bruce的一举一动，人类只是坐在那里，一动不动地在夜晚中观看着一则新闻，新闻是静音的，但那一条条的字幕与画面还是将内容表述的足够清晰。

那是一则人类陆续失踪的新闻，记者采访了恐慌的人群，他们都纷纷表述家人，邻居，同事，时常在第二天就莫名消失，警队加强了巡逻，也没有查询到蛛丝马迹，但有一部分人宣称看到过氪星装扮的士兵在夜晚出没，他们纷纷猜测这一定是氪星人的又一次阴谋，或许跟那个所谓的‘实验’有莫大的关系。

当画面播出到一群拉着‘将外星人赶出地球’横幅的人类在白宫喧哗抗议的场面时，Bruce将笔记本电脑的屏幕按了下去，Kal看着Bruce依旧坐在那边一动不动，他微微低着头，食指指节抵着下巴，沉思的模样让浮华的表象褪去，融入黑暗中的骑士以夜幕作为披风，将一切罪恶尽收眼底。

Kal不再看了，他退回了房间中。

他知道这样平和的日子不会持续太久，虽然总会有结束的一天，但Kal暗自希冀它能够变得长一些，但事与愿违，所有的一切都只会比他想的更糟。他早就明白Zod一定会在这场冷战中有所动作，以Zod雷厉风行的性子，他做的只会比Kal想的更快更狠，Kal怎会不知道，他毕竟是跟随Zod多年，曾经是那个狠辣的司令最信任的养子啊。

可Kal不知道自己还能怎样做，他已经被剥夺了所有权利，禁锢在这样一个小镇中自生自灭，他不能踏出这片土地，因为只要EL家任何一人的行为有所异常，立刻就会被Zod抓住把柄，会以全族的性命来要挟Kal交出Bruce；他也不能让Bruce迈出这个小镇，一旦离开自己的视线范围，Zod也完全有可能派遣手下将其暗杀，他太清楚Zod的手段，正是因为如此，Kal才必须步步谨慎。

但他也明白，Bruce绝不会甘心蛰伏在这里的，当Kal看见那些装备与通讯器材的时候，他就明白，Bruce已经在无形中给他划了一条界限，他就是这样的男人，理智永远大于感情的可恶。

Kal耳边响起了脚步声，他重新阖上眼睛，假装自己还在熟睡，Bruce轻手轻脚躺在床上，起初人类还小心翼翼地存留了一些距离，几分钟后，那条手臂已经搭在了Kal的身上，细碎的发梢蹭到Kal的下颌处，Kal忍不住也抬手将这个Omega搂进怀里，嗅着那令他沉迷的信息素，难耐地用唇在那枚腺体上磨蹭，当Kal将牙齿陷进去的时候，充盈的味道令他双目赤红，一个可怕的想法从他脑海中腾升出来——把所有人都杀光，无论是氪星人还是人类，他只要把他们都杀光，就再也没有任何事情可以来阻挠他们了。

这个想法在须臾间一闪而逝，不，这个人绝对不会同意的。

Bruce被Kal在瞬间散发出来的炽热气息灼的微微蹙眉，契结使得他们对彼此信息素中表达出的情绪异常敏感，自从来到这个小镇，Kal信息素中充满压迫感的灼热几乎已经消失了，只留下初升的暖意朝气，但刚刚那一瞬间的感知令Bruce有些不安，他轻声在他耳边唤了一声：“Clark？”

Clark。

那是属于Kal的人类名字，这个认知让Kal深吸一口气，他环紧怀里的人，力道大的近乎要把那血肉之躯镶嵌进身体里。

“没事的。”Bruce拍了拍Kal的肩膀，他从这个Alpha的信息素中感受到一丝若有似无的不安。

“Bruce，我爱你。”Kal将头埋在人类的脖颈喃喃自语。

Bruce望着逐渐穿过窗帘映照在墙壁上的光亮，轻叹一口气：“我知道……”

我知道，Kal，我知道。

>>>>>>

稍稍做个小印调，如果出本的话，想要购买的亲留个言或者点个心都OK，这边统计一下大概的数量，感谢！  
LOFTER的点赞地址:[url]http://halric1020.lofter.com/post/1d6284b4_1c69a1dd4[/url]


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter.25  
>>>>>>  
联盟传递过来的资料Bruce已经阅读了至每一行字都刻印在脑海里，但他仍不能完全确定。

在得知了地球人陆续失踪的消息后，Bruce以Batman的身份让联盟进行了暗中的调查，即使以联盟的力量，能够得到的情报依旧少的可怜，直至政府发现了数具被焚毁的尸体，提取DNA已经表明是曾经上报的一部分失踪者，Bruce得知这个消息后，立刻让Cyborg入侵了政府的网络，将那数份资料与被害者的照片一并传输至Bruce的电脑中。

Bruce在其中看见了一个女孩。

普普通通的面孔，年龄并不大，对着镜头的模样有些怯懦，虽然是那样的平凡无奇，但Bruce依旧记得，这是曾经与他一同进行试验的二十位实验者之一。

Bruce带着这份资料去找了Fre，他知道对于其中的疑问，这位曾经的科学理事会会长一定会给出自己想要的结论。

“我记得她。”Fre看过资料后，半晌终于叹了一口气：“这个女孩与你正相反，她的成熟速度十分缓慢，在我得到的最后一次数据中，她才刚刚算是完全发育，我不明白……”Fre蹙眉摇摇头：“我不明白Zod为何要杀掉她？虽然她成熟的很慢，但她的确已经发育出了腺体……为什么……”

“你再看看这些。”Bruce将剩余的资料也一并递交给了Fre，那是其他几个被害人的详细身体数据。

“虽然有些模糊，但是依稀可以从某些参数的波动中看的出来，他们已经进入了发育期。”Fre仔细地翻看着那些资料：“数据浮动很少，以人类的认知水平来看无法发现异常，但是这的确是进入了发育期的征兆。”

“全部都是吗？”Bruce谨慎地确定着。

“是的，有些数据实在太模糊，不能断定，但很大一部分都是。”Fre点点头肯定地回答：“可是这就更说不通了，如果抓捕这些人类去做实验，为何又要杀掉成功发育的Omega？当初驱逐我们的时候，我曾经问过留在那里的科研官，会如何处置那些剩余的Omega，他告诉我，Omega很珍惜，他们绝对不会危害他们的安全，他不可能说谎，即使Zod再怎么凶残，也绝不可能将氪星的未来置之不顾，他一直都期望诞下更多的Alpha为他征战。”

“不。”Bruce转动眼珠一一从那些资料上扫过：“这很好解释，因为这些并非是发育成功的Omega。”

Fre瞪大的眼睛中有些疑惑。

“或者说，他们成功的太慢了，Zod已经等不及了。”Bruce最终将目光停留在了那个与他一同参与实验的女孩脸上：“他需要发育的最快，最好的Omega来为他培育Alpha战士，这些发育缓慢的，则被归为了失败品。”

“可……”Fre无法掩饰眼中的震惊之色，身为最初改造计划的创始人，他自然明白这项实验本就有一定的成功概率，去除掉那些完全无法成功的人类，又将发育过于缓慢的个体剔除，只留下能够与Bruce相媲美的发育速度，那么……

“他抓走的人类，只会比报道中的更多。”Bruce的口吻中听不出任何情绪波动，但是那张被他捏在手里的纸张边缘在微微发颤。

真正的恶魔已然露出了他的爪牙，完全摒弃了人性与所有的顾忌，用累累的白骨和鲜血供奉出的养分来培育一颗颗属于氪星的种子，那浸透邪恶的婴孩总有一天也会长出骨翼，用手中的刀剑让大地生灵涂炭。

“Bruce……”Fre望着露出与他往日熟稔的花花公子形象完全不同表情的人类，他早就知道Bruce并非如他表现出出来的那般单纯，在他将氪星的主舰炸掉后，Fre更加对自己的当初所下的决定不知所措，所以这一次，他一定要尽力阻止：“不要告诉Kal。”

即使Fre同样憎恶Zod的行为，但是他也清楚，现在的EL家族完全没有任何资本再去帮助人类，或者是违抗Zod，他们的首领失掉了一只臂膀，EL家族又大多是负责脑力以及基础劳动的Beta，就连为数不多的Alpha也被没收了武器与舰艇权限，与Zod对抗，结果只有毫无悬念的失败。所以Fre才这样请求Bruce，他知道，只要Bruce将这件事说出来，Kal绝不会置之不理，因为这个EL家的Omega是个人类，Fre也明白Bruce绝不会眼睁睁地看着这件事继续发酵，一旦Bruce涉足到危险之中，Kal也必将赴汤蹈火。

“我知道。”

出乎Fre意料，Bruce竟然很快就回答了，他嗅到那个Omega身上的信息素逐渐汇聚在一处，刹那间的错觉如同一根矛，坚定而果断，极富攻击性的模样简直如同Alpha一般令Fre遍体生寒，但那个人类紧绷的脸上依旧没有任何表情，他只是用低沉而淡漠的声音诉说通告：“这是我们人类的事情。”

说完这句话，Bruce就将资料重新整理完毕，他将那些纸张点燃，然后丢进了旁边的壁炉里，即使在Zod做下了如此的暴行，Bruce仍旧不愿意用他的言语去影响Kal的判断，若是他不能自己去发现，就算是Kal选择站在人类这边，也不过是因为Bruce一个人的缘故罢了，如果是这样，Bruce宁愿Kal什么不知道，就这样生活在与世无争的小镇上，永远都伪装成普通人类的模样，远离战火。

回到那间小屋时，Kal正站在厨房发呆，一股焦糊的气味窜入Bruce的鼻腔，他皱皱眉，Kal最近在学习如何做饭，在这方面Fre已经有所研究，Kal进步的也很快，但偶也有失败的案例发生，却已经比Bruce那不堪入目的厨艺好了太多。

“看来你还是应该多加练习啊。”Bruce只是瞥了一眼锅里的惨状，就知道Kal准是一不小心将油放的太多了，那瓶油放在Kal的右手边，那只机械手臂再次没有控制好力道。

“是啊，午饭是没法吃了……”Kal僵硬地扯了扯嘴角。

Bruce盯着Kal的脸看了一会，侦探的敏锐直觉令他早就觉察到这几日Kal的反常，但他没有问，Bruce明白Kal在恐惧什么，可是他无法对Kal述说，妄想把自己封闭在小镇中，和光同尘的男人，总有一天必须要走出来，但Bruce并不想将自己的意志强加在他身上，无论是对于人类，还是对于Zod，他只想让Kal遵从心中所想。

但Kal的不安并未消失，这种感觉随着时日逐渐增加，积压在胸口无处释放。

这种莫名的焦躁让Kal恐慌，恐慌于失去，所以变得索求无度，他走向Bruce，一边噬咬着人类的嘴唇，一边将那层隔阂在两人之间的布料撕扯的稀烂，在Bruce溢出下一声抗议之前已经将他抵在墙壁上，制止住所有的挣扎。

他转动着三根机械手指，它们被人类滚烫的甬道裹住，无论如何讨好地挤压和吮咬，那冰冷的铁块依旧无情地将那处穴口撑的更开，进的更深，Omega赤裸的肉体不断因为这激烈的快感而颤抖着，Kal压住那挣扎的手腕，再次插进了一根手指。

“够……了……”Bruce侧着头，湿润的眼角不断随着Kal的动作而涌出更多的眼泪，他翕动鼻腔，被蹂躏的通红的乳尖暴露在空气中还带着斑驳的齿痕，不断痉挛的小腹上已经被精液染的一塌糊涂：“Kal……Kal……够了……”

“不，我还不够熟练，是你让我多加练习的不是吗？”Kal听见自己的混蛋腔调，与曾经霸主的模样一般无二，坚硬的指头不断在腺体与腔口处挑逗巡视，让痛苦与欢愉交织的更加激烈，很快，他的Omega再次高潮了，Kal俯身叼住那块在情欲中散发出浓郁气息的腺体，即使不是在发情期，Bruce也因Kal的刺激湿的不断涌出热液。

Kal知道自己这样的做法非常不耻，但他无法停止，每当Bruce陷入沉思的时候，Kal总会有一种这个人不曾完全属于自己的错觉，所以他宁愿这个人类因为他的粗鲁和强迫而哭泣，被欲潮带至失控的模样，才能够让Kal感受到一丝丝的安心。

Kal箍住人手腕的力道攥的更紧了，当他将那氪星凶器插入那还尚在高潮中不断痉挛的穴口时，Bruce溢出一声嘶哑的哭腔，可这只会让Kal更加疯狂，他不断的加快速度，用人类无法承受的力道和频率让那处已经红肿的腔口不断地高潮抽搐，直至Bruce那双钢蓝色的眼睛失去了聚焦，再也无法反抗这场肆虐软在那里，任由Kal将积压在胸口的情绪全部发泄在他身上。

“Bruce……”Kal将失神的人类抱去清理时，看着那具身体上斑驳的青紫痕迹，内疚的喉头发酸。

热水浸过Bruce的身体，他微蹙眉颤抖了一下：“好烫……！”

“我试过水温……”Kal慌忙将人搂住，这才发现是因为刚刚的粗暴性事让那脆弱的穴口不再能承受普通的水温，Kal只得稍稍让温度降下来些，才将Bruce重新放进浴缸里，他低着头，不敢看对方的脸色，Kal已经不是第一次做这种事了，可是无论在之后多么的内疚，第二天他又会故技重施，像是被某种恶魔攀附了躯体支配了神经，怎样的自我告诫都不会起到效用，他只会一次比一次更过分，要的更多。

“你这个笨蛋。”Bruce的声调还有些嘶哑，他静静地坐在浴缸中，任由水雾将他的影子氤氲的更加模糊。

“嗯？”Kal抬起头，眼睛却仅仅是在Bruce的脸上转了一圈又心虚地收了回来。

“我不会离开你的。”如同水汽般轻飘飘的语调，钻进Kal的耳朵中弥散开，Bruce鞠了一捧水花洒在他脖颈的齿痕上：“我们不是早就无法离开彼此了吗？”  
Kal骤然觉得那些水分子通过耳膜弥漫在了眼角，他抱紧怀里的人，无法抑制地浑身都在发颤：“Bruce……对不起……对不起……我……我都知道了。”

Bruce怔住了，他知道Kal在说什么，刹那间的震惊很快就消散了，一声轻轻的叹息在窄小的浴室里响起：“为什么要偷听呢。”

自从那天夜里，Kal发现了Bruce在追查人类失踪案件时，他再次无法入眠，即使想要让精神放松，却也不自觉地去集中在Bruce的身上，他知道每天半夜Bruce总是会起床搜寻所有的线索，然后告知联盟该如何行动，Kal一直在听着，直到今日，Bruce以送物资的借口去了Fre那里，Kal悄无声息地跟了上去，然后站在信息素无法传递的地方静静听完了全部。

“对不起……Bruce……对不起……对不起……”

他在替自己道歉，亦是为那些在散播在战争中的暴行的氪星人道歉。

湿热的暖流从Bruce的脖颈滑落，他知道那并非是聚集的水汽，那是这个曾经如同神祗一般的男人流下的，无助而忏悔的泪水。

他已经完全不同了呢。

Bruce回身轻轻将人搂在怀里，他还记得他们曾经第一次见面的模样，不，那单纯只是Bruce看见了Kal，在荧幕中，在战场中，血雾与尘土里浮现的修罗，那双眼眸，不曾带有半点人性，但当一双手抚去了猩红瞳孔中的暴戾，余下的湛蓝色是雨后的晴空，晶莹的水珠中带着咸涩的滋味，那是与人类一般无二的味道。

得到了某种东西后，他没有选择去毁灭，而是珍惜——从那时开始，Bruce就明白Kal是与众不同的，他是希望，是人类的希望，也是氪星的希望，然而这份希望之火已经逐渐从他身上消逝而去，他在惊恐，在无助。

在Kal选择与Bruce契结，承担Bruce的罪责时，他就已经摒弃了指挥官这个职位，也等于放弃了对人类的掌控，没有他的维持，Zod会做出怎样的事情来，Kal比任何人都清楚，所以他才会在当初如此积极地获取所有支配权，小心翼翼维持与人类的关系，一旦他放弃这个职位时，所有的努力全部都会烟消云散，现在的他，制止不了战争，无法拯救人类，也拯救不了氪星，这样的绝望如同压在Kal头顶的乌云，一天比一天浓厚，直至将最后一抹阳光遮盖。

Bruce怎会不懂，他知晓Kal的痛苦，可他无法责备他，因为正是因为他，这个男人才放弃了全世界。

“我们不能拯救所有人。”Bruce将指尖插入Kal湿漉漉的发根处：“没有十全十美的选择，我们只能尽力救更多，后悔不能挽回任何东西，站起来，去做你该做的。”

Bruce知道答案已经足够明确了，以Kal的聪明，他已经不需要再说更多，所有一切的因果，身为局中的Kal或许无法看清，但一旦跳出这个自我困扰的怪圈，Kal必须要做出选择，无论是重新投身入战场，抑或是选择永远地沉沦在这个小镇中，Bruce都不会责怪他。

“你只需要做你自己。”

【TBC】


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter.26  
>>>>>>  
Tat拿到那份名单时，他并未看见Abigail的脸，Tat压下心中翻腾的情绪，尽力令自己的声音听起来没有那样难堪：“司令，我觉得是否可以让Alpha们自由挑选合适的Omega来令他们受孕？”

“怎么，你对我的安排不满吗？”Zod用一种意味深长的眼光看着Tat，眼神中的凌厉与试探令Tat只得将头垂的更低。

在他们抓捕第三批人类进行试验后，最初一批已经完全成熟的Omega足以承担繁衍的责任，于是Zod毫不迟疑地立刻将这些Omega进行了随机分配，所有的Omega的脖颈上都戴了特质的项圈，它们不仅可以定位，编号，检测Omega们的身体状况，还会完整地将腺体锁起遮盖，将契结行为彻底杜绝。

以Tat的地位，自然也被分配到了一名Omega，但他并非Tat想要的那个。

“不，司令。”Tat闭上眼睛稳定了一下心神，让自己的语气听起来更加公事公办而非掺杂私心：“我只是不解，为何有一名Omega被排除在了名单之外？”  
Zod摸了摸下巴，似是有些困惑，半晌才仿佛终于想起来：“哦，你是说那个有基因缺陷的Omega？”

Abigail是成熟的一批Omega中，唯一一位拥有白化病基因的人类。

“之前所谓的招募，得到的不过是一些下等人，从他们之中挑选出来优秀的太困难了，但奈何他们是最先一批成熟的，若不是时间紧迫，这群人类我早就会杀掉了，看看曾经EL家的研究员们都在做些什么无用功，竟然让如此劣等的基因也混入进了实验，别的也就算了，但那个明显带着缺陷的白化女人，我怎会让她来污染我们氪星高贵的战士，我已经能将她随意丢给普通的Alpha们取乐了，Tat，若是这些你都看不上，那就再等等，很快那些筛选出来的，新的改造者也即将步入转化期，到时候，你可以随意挑选。”Zod显然误会了Tat询问的意思，以为这个新任的指挥官看不上分配给他的这一批Omega。

取乐……

Tat捏紧拳头拼命抑制想要怒吼的冲动，不，他不能违抗Zod，看看Kal，他的固执给他的家族带来了什么样的灾祸，有这样鲜明的例子在前，他决不能重蹈覆辙，更何况，Zod说的对，不过是一个Omega而已，他以后会得到更多，得到更多……

忘掉她，忘掉她吧，就像是曾经无数次一夜情的日落共眠日出分别，比起她，整个Vex家族更重要，征服地球更重要……

Tat浑浑噩噩地自我催眠着，他的戒断症已经过去了，可是那萦绕在鼻端清冷的气味依旧伴随着那个洁白的影子在他的脑海中不断盘旋，可他能做什么呢？在这种敏感的时刻，他甚至连将她抢过来当做战利品都做不到。

真是没用啊……

Tat转过走廊，那缕一直萦绕在他脑海中的斯尔纳清香不仅没有减淡反而越发浓郁了，掺杂着原本已经逐渐消失的绝望、冷漠、自我放逐，还有强烈的……痛苦。Tat抬起头，他看见了那抹漂浮在梦中的影子此刻正在他前方，Abigail赤着脚，脖颈上的项圈一直延伸到手腕处，制止了她的挣扎，几名Alpha士兵长正扯着那道锁链，Abigail脚步虚浮，不断踉跄，套在她身上的白色长裙随着身体的动作而摇晃着，雪白的颜色衬着领口那星星点点的鲜红刺的Tat双眼生疼。

士兵长们此刻也看到了Tat，立刻恭敬地躬身行礼，而Abigail只是瞪大那双淡色的眼瞳，空洞而无神地望着Tat，她的嘴中被口枷堵个严实，沿着唇角流淌至下巴上的血痕还未干涸。

Tat的胸口一阵抽痛，他在口腔中尝到了一丝腥甜的气息，他强迫自己挪开眼神，声音却中却饱含压抑不住的怒火：“怎么回事？”

“指挥官，这名Omega反抗她应尽的义务，她试图咬舌，我们及时制止了，但她还是将舌头咬的非常严重，我们正要带她去医疗舱。”

Tat蠕动着喉结咽下涌上来的酸楚，此刻他多么希望自己穿着了头盔，这样他就能够隔绝掉那萦绕在空气中，属于Abigail的信息素——他曾经努力呵护过，拥抱过，温暖过，费尽心机才令她对他展露的笑颜，如今全部都变成锐利的钢针，随着Abigail的眼神与气息一枚枚地钉进了胸口处。

“指挥官？”士兵们看着Tat阴沉的脸色有些疑惑。

Tat回过神来，他艰难地转过头，摆摆手示意他们快走。

他无法再多看那个女人一眼，他生怕只要他的眼睛再多停留两秒，他就会制止不住颤抖的双手将面前这群妄图欺辱她的Alpha全部都杀掉！可他不能这样做，只要不去看她，当做没有发生过，过段时日就会忘掉的，只要忍耐……

白色的裙角从Tat低垂的视线中飘过，他看见那个纤瘦的脚踝一步一步继续蹒跚着，越走越远……走出这个走廊，走出Tat的视线，走出他的生命……  
她甚至连一声抱怨都未发出。

仿佛是坠入无底的绝望深渊，深沉的水已经一点点地淹没她的口鼻呼吸，逐渐溺死，对那个弃她不顾的Alpha不再抱有任何期待。

——如果你救不了我，为何要闯进我的生活，给了我希望，又将它全部夺走，Tat，你是个懦夫，你是个连保护自己的Omega都做不到的，懦夫。  
蓦地，Tat的眼中闪过一抹红光，下一秒，他已经出现在那群Alpha士兵面前，坚如钢铁的拳头砸向了曾经的战友，几个瞬息间，身为高等Alpha的实力展露无疑，厚重而醇烈的信息素压在所有人的头顶，剥夺着他们的反抗力道，Tat将那名扯着Abigail的士兵长踩在地板上，靴底残忍地碾断了臂骨，对着他发出一声野兽般的嘶吼：“滚——！”

几个Alpha怔在当场，Tat已经没有心情去管这群人了，他伸手将Abigail抱在怀里，纵跃间已经离开了这间昏暗冗长的走廊。

“对不起。”Tat听见自己的声音嘶哑而难听，但他还是坚持地说着：“对不起……”

Abigail没有说话，也没有去看这个男人，这个本就如同冰雕一般的女子，此刻因为失血和折磨更加瘦骨嶙峋，才不过半月不见，那原本丰满的双颊也凹陷了下去，等到Tat将她的口枷取下来的时候，Abigail满口的鲜血就顺着嘴角再次涌了出来，吓得Tat赶紧将人放进了配备给指挥官的私人小型医疗舱中。

“对不起……”Tat用额头抵在治疗舱的玻璃上，看着一项项检查数据跳出来，显示着这个女人到底经受了怎样的折磨，每一条讯息都像是一个重重的巴掌，抽打在Tat的脸上。

牙齿噬咬的伤口虽然很深，但并不算大，这样的小伤修补起来很快，十分钟后，Abigail舌尖上的血痕只留下了一点点深红色的印记。即使能够顺利说话，Abigail也依旧没有开口的打算，她只是如同他们初见一般，冷漠地仿佛被抽取了生命的人偶。

“Abigail……”Tat伸出手，想要去抚摸她的脸颊，刚刚抬起来，又知趣地放下：“对不起……”

纵使心中有万千的矛盾，Tat此刻却已经不能继续放任这个女人变成别人的玩物，他知道这个举动会激怒Zod，可是那又如何呢？Abigail只是一个普通的Omega而已，她没有做过任何威胁氪星的事情，也没有能力去做，即使此刻自己将她据为己有，Zod也顶多只是稍加惩罚，不会跟自己彻底闹翻的，已经没有了EL家族，Vex家族是他不能再次失去的护盾。

思及至此，Tat立刻命令他的机械管家将Abigail的项圈拆卸掉。

“我没有这项权限，主人，除了总司令之外，任何人都没有拆卸Omega项圈的权限。”机械管家给予了Tat僵硬的答案。

“那就给我强行拆除。”Tat不耐烦地继续命令着。

“警告，不允许，检测到项圈内部有感应系统，一旦暴力拆除，将会造成不可挽回的爆炸，佩戴者以及半径五英尺内的人都会受到致命的波及。”  
Tat咬牙，看来Zod非常顾忌契结所谓的家族保护法，只要没有契结，Omega就不会归属于任何特定的Alpha，这样自然使用起来方便的多。

是的，使用……

Tat绝不允许这种事再次发生，既然无法契结，那么他令Abigail怀上他的孩子也一样。受孕期的Omega是不会再次被强迫交配的。

可是……

Tat看着Abigail，他已经不确定这个女人是否还肯为自己诞下后代，他只得硬着头皮将这唯一能够保护她的方法告诉了Abigail。

“你想好了吗。”Abigail的语调没有任何变化，淡然地：“你已经有做父亲的觉悟了吗？”

Tat怔住了。

“一旦你让我怀孕，就再也没有挽回的余地了，我可以原谅一个负心的男人，但孩子不能原谅一个会弃他于不顾的父亲，所以，如果你没有想好，就不要轻易地做下无可挽回的事情。”

她的声音里没有责备，也没有怨愤，只是平淡地叙述着事实，对于童年缺少家庭关爱的她，所求的不过是一份安定，若是不能好好活着，那么就安静地死去，跌入峡谷中的灵魂已经足够多了，每个人都向天空伸出手来乞求，他们或许根本没有期望能够得到回应，如果一直堕落直坠谷底倒也算解脱，然而如果那只手真的被握住，将她拽离一个地狱后，又将她丢进另外一个地狱，才是真正的残酷。

Tat已经将这份残酷加赋在她的身上了一次，她承受了，却再也没有余力去经历第二次。

Abigail的话并不多，却沉重地压的Tat喘不过气来，当初抱着好奇的心情去招惹Abigail的人是他，那时他不过是将这个实验看做是一个解闷的玩具，人类太孱弱了，对于他们这种高等Alpha来说，稍稍动动手指就可以轻易将其骨头捏碎，这种玩具虽然脆弱，但好在数量足够多，他们可以随意弄坏，然后会再次得到一个全新的，完好的，根本无须珍惜。可是当他真的将这个脆弱的躯壳摔碎在地上时，Tat发现原来镶嵌在内里的东西，并不是一样的，那颗晶莹剔透的，像是雪花一般的内核，他不会再得到第二个。

他不能失去Abigail，也不能失去他的家族，他既是Vex家族的首领，又是一个Alpha，所以Tat必须两样都攥在手里，他不会像Kal-EL那个笨蛋，冲动之下舍弃了所有，他要得到一切，而他意识到，这条本就艰难的道路上，最大的阻拦是那高高在上的总司令——Dru-Zod。

Tat无法违抗他，即使拼上整个Vex家族，也称不上鱼死网破。毕竟Zod的地位与声望在氪星中并非Tat能够匹敌的，是他在氪星即将炸毁之余组织了星舰避难所，也是他在一路的航行中带领大家，征战四方，庇护所有的氪星人，他是领袖，是总司令，是所有人尊崇的对象，没有人能够替代他，若是Kal还在，或许他们尚且还有一搏之地，但现在Tat只能依靠他自己，希望太过渺茫，根本不值得尝试，或许……还有另外一个办法，那么就是与人类联合，扳倒Zod！

Tat攥紧Abigail的手，他的眼瞳中闪烁着决然。

【TBC】


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter.27  
>>>>>>  
Barry Allen伸直手臂抻了抻僵硬的腰肢，这几天连夜的加班整理那些送来的证物忙的不可开交，虽然已经与氪星人进入了冷战时期，人人自危的心态几乎已经将原本世界的秩序全部打破，很少有人会在按时上班，工作，超市的食品被抢购一空，每个人都在院子里挖所谓的避难所，好像只要躲在泥土中，就不会被那枚超级炮弹打中。更有甚者完全不再寄予希望，干脆跳楼，上吊，躺在家中让一氧化碳痛快地带走生命，不再承受日日担惊受怕的苦难。

除却这一部分恐慌的人群，剩下的就是像Barry这样依旧规规矩矩做个守法公民的老实人，战争要打的，人也是要活下去的，无论结果如何，Barry都必须要履行他的职责，每日呆在鉴定科中整理那些近几日莫名突发的失踪案件留下的证物。

氪星人的主舰炸毁时，重获希望的人类打算一鼓作气将侵略者驱逐出去，虽然他们手中有足以威胁氪星人的红太阳武器，却也仅仅能够做到勉强自保，面对那些氪星战士，虽然人类在数量上占据绝对优势，却在实力上依旧有着巨大的差距，场面一度僵持不下，最后只能不了了之。

没有人知道究竟是谁炸了那艘主舰，但是Barry知道，每个联盟的人都知道。

Barry一直很奇怪，那个沉默寡言的黑暗骑士，明明联盟中唯独他一人是普通的人类，却就是那个普通人类，做到了他们这群异能者没能做到的事情。  
“应该是我去的。”Barry在事后不断地抱怨着：“至少我跑的快，至少我能跑出来……至少我还有一点点希望，他每次都是这样，每次都给我们布置一大堆狗屁条例让我们来遵守，但他自己却是最先破坏的那一个……”

在Barry断断续续的哭腔中，所有联盟的成员都以为Batman必然是牺牲了。

即使是他们这群有异能护体的超能力者，亦不能保证能够在那样剧烈的爆炸下存活下来，更何况Batman只是一个身着装甲的普通人类。

联盟内部举办了一场小型的葬礼，他们在那个属于Batman的位置上放满了鲜花，当那个总是迟到的极速者赶来的时候，他恰好听见了联盟的电脑中传来了通讯的声音，而后全息投影中就映出了Batman那张放大了的黑色面甲。

手中还捧着大把百合的Barry起初以为那个黑暗骑士真的从地狱中爬了出来，张大嘴巴半晌合不拢，直至Batman用那习惯性的命令语气告知他们需要调查那些莫名的尸体时，Barry甚至怀疑，Batman隐藏了他的超能力，他一定是可以在瞬间如同小说中的吸血鬼般化作铺天盖地的蝙蝠群，每一只都以神速力飞离那场爆炸，然后毫发无伤地聚集在一起重新变成那个冷面骑士。

Batman没有解释他是如何存活的，也没有告知他现在所处的地方究竟是天堂还是地狱，但是没关系，Barry不在意，联盟的每个人也都不在意，他们只要知道他还好好地活着，继续用那耸拉的嘴角与令人讨厌的语气诉说着命令就足矣了。

得到了Batman的指示，Barry也开始格外注意那些失踪事件，每次下班后他总是会换上那套Flash的制服沿着隐蔽的道路跑一圈，他不能太过张扬，氪星人对异能者的存在很敏感，好在他对自己的速度很有自信，除了那些被Batman称为Alpha的氪星人，Beta们跟不上他的速度。

但今天这个日子对于Barry来说或许有些倒霉，几周内没有任何发现的他，蓦然在下一个转角的桥下瞥到了几个可疑的人影，入夜后天色一暗，市民就早早自觉地回家了，很少会有人在这种特殊时期还选择出来晃荡，Barry停在了树后，准备稍加观察，远远地看过去，那些人穿着的盔甲很像是氪星服饰，这一下就令Barry警惕了起来。

但是距离太远了，Barry不能够确定，他观察了四周，锁定了距离桥洞最近的一栋建筑，以自己的速度，大抵闪到那里只需要零点零几秒，不会被觉察的吧？

Barry打定了主意，全速朝着那栋楼跑了过去，躲在垃圾桶后方，现在Barry完全能够确认那是一群氪星人，他们每个人手中都抱着昏迷的人类，正将那些人装进空气中，不，不是空气，那是一艘隐形的小型战舰，果然Batman的推断再次中了，是这些氪星人制造了失踪案件，现在该怎样救他们呢？  
Barry努力地思索对策，对面几个氪星人突然转头向这个方向看过来，Barry赶忙往后退了一步掩盖身形，小腿却撞在了旁边将倾的垃圾桶上，本就堆满了垃圾导致盖子已经摇摇欲坠，Barry稍微一碰就立刻砸在了地上，发出了一声脆响仍不罢休，竟然还咕噜噜地滚到了巷子口，Barry急的用他能够做到的最快速度猛然闪身出去，抓住那个垃圾盖又重新回到了原位。

但愿……没人看到吧……

长达一分钟的静谧，Barry再次警惕地探出头来时，那群氪星人已经不见了，是跳进飞船里隐形了吗？糟糕，这样Barry完全没法追踪到行迹了，他赶忙从巷子口绕出来，刚刚迈步，Barry隐约觉察到了不对劲的地方，他盯着脚底，明亮的月光将他的影子在地板上投射的一清二楚，拉长的暗色中，赫然有另外一块阴影与他所在之地融为了一处——如同滋生在黑暗中窥视人间，时刻准备吞噬生命的恶魔。

Barry抬起头，他看见一个人浮在半空中，冷冷地看着他。

Barry在战场上见识过那些所谓的高等Alpha，以绝对的飞行姿态将那份强大印在无数地球人的视网膜内，Kal-Zod是其中之一，而现在这个……  
Barry藏在红色盔甲下的发梢有些许潮湿，Batman曾经详细地给他们传输过关于氪星人与地球人类在体能划分上完全不同的详细资料，自然也包括应对方法。Barry读到过关于辨别高等Alpha的条件，很简单也很明确——飞翔，那是高等Alpha们独有的能力，也是最具神性的能力，唯有高等Alpha可以脱离地心引力，而其他的普通Alpha们，只能短暂在半空停留，抑或仅仅拥有超强的跳跃力。

而应对高等Alpha的方法更加简单，资料上只写了一个词——跑。

Barry看到这个漂浮在他面前的男人，答案已经毫无疑问了，Barry转身就朝着来时的方向飞奔，他不知道以自己的速度是否会被Alpha追上来，但见识过曾经Kal-Zod那神一般的能力，如果这个Alpha也是Kal那种级别，不，哪怕比他低等一些，Barry也没有自大到以为自己除了速度还有额外的一拼之力，更何况除了这个见鬼的Alpha，他的身后还跟着好几名Beta！

我可以将他甩掉，如果甩不掉，我可以绕着城镇跑，没有人比我更熟悉中城的道路，或许我可以将他绕晕然后在从身后给他一棍子——Barry在心中细细盘算着，模拟着Batman制定所谓的计划。

直至一只手拍在他的肩膀上，吓得Barry几乎要原地跳起来，刚刚太过专注什么所谓的‘计划’，反而导致速度无意间放慢了下来，该死的，果然不是所有人都适合用那个蝙蝠的思维模式，在他即将加快速度甩掉敌人时，那个氪星人已经大吼一声摔了出去，撞击到后面几个跟上来的Beta，一群人狼狈地跌做一团。

Barry一怔，他停了下来，彻底被搞糊涂了，他确信自己刚刚根本没有碰到那个强大的Alpha，难道在不知不觉间，他竟然觉醒了什么所谓的另一项超能力吗？但很快的，对方的眼神已经告诉了Barry这一切不过都是妄想，那名金色头发的Alpha正用一种诡异的眼神在对Barry示意。

这是什么奇怪的状况？Barry不能确定，但是如果按照人类的角度来思考，这个眼神表达的意思非常像是——快逃！？

那群氪星人的身后，明明已经隐形的飞船不知为何突然又现出了形状，而Beta们则手忙脚乱的正在掏枪，他们的动作在Barry眼中不算快，那么显然他拥有一个机会，虽然这个机会是那名Alpha制造的。

算了，现在不是管这些的时候——Barry暗自咬牙，趁着这段得之不易的空隙，将速度发挥到极致，抱住飞船中的人类一路狂奔，逃离了这群氪星人掌控的范围。

“队长！队长您没事吧！”几名Beta士兵被吓坏了。

“那个异能者，很强……！”Tat捂住胸口，努力想要站起来又摔下去：“你们不要追了，太危险了，撤退！”

Tat的实力与地位这几名Beta士兵自然心知肚明，能将高等Alpha打成这样，他们就算是一拥而上也不过是送死，还好那名异能者似乎也知道对敌难以取胜，竟然一招得手后就逃跑了，他们纷纷面面相觑惊惧地球中竟然还有如此强者，慌忙将自己的长官扶起来往反方向跑。

Tat捂住胸口坐上了隐形的飞行器，这一切自然都不过是他自导自演的戏码。

当他决心让Abigail怀上他的孩子时，他就知道他必须要尽快地为自己布置后路，Tat私自打伤了Alpha士兵，并抢夺了一名Omega的事情还不等传到Zod的耳朵里，Tat就自行去负荆请罪了，他声称曾经与这名Omega有过一段时间的标记行为，所以对她散发出的信息素相对敏感，那时她临近发情，Tat身为高等Alpha自然觉察到了更多的催情信息素，一时没有把持住，就将那名Omega据为己有，并且已经结合，他愿意为此受到惩罚，申请自动降职到小队队长，执行秘密抓捕人类的任务。

Zod虽然愤怒，但Tat认罪态度非常诚恳，而且这也实在算不上是什么太大的事情，有项圈的存在，Tat无法与那名Omega建立契结，无法契结，就不过只是一个玩具而已，虽然有些缺陷，既然Tat已经与之交合，Zod也不可能将已经怀孕的Omega杀掉，反正以后有的是机会让Tat再次留下子嗣，于是Zod同意了Tat的请罪命令，把他暂时降职作为队长。

以Tat的能力，这种事情自然完成的非常轻松，可是Tat明白，他们抓捕的人类越多，种族之间的矛盾就更深，他必须在这种憎恶还未抵达至完全无可弥补的境地时，找到与人类联络的渠道。

终于，今晚他恰好碰到了一名异能者，借机示好的举动已经表达的很清楚，他相信那名异能者很快就会将这一行为汇报给那些聚集起来的反战者们，或许与他们联系上的日子不会太远了。

>>>>>>  
Bruce仰头看着Kal两三步就蹿到枝叶茂盛的苹果树顶端，抬起那只机械手臂抓住通红的果实，果皮并未因此而碎裂，它仍旧完好无损，被那只手熟稔地放进怀中抱着的篮子里，连接摘了好几个，Kal才偏头看着Bruce，脸上有些得意。

“啧，差不多就下来吧，那枝树丫的粗细按照地球的正常物理规律可撑不住你的体重。”Bruce指责暗自使用超能力的家伙，看着他纵身跳下来故意扬起的尘土伸手遮蔽了一下。

“我想它已经完全没有问题了。”Kal很自然地伸手将自己的Omega搂在怀里，弯腰就要去亲吻对于他来说比苹果还要可口的唇瓣。

Bruce挑挑眉，他抓住那只手腕轻巧地从人腋下穿过而后将那个Alpha压制住：“说过多少次，看看场合。”

“可……”Kal露出一副委屈的表情，那副黑框眼镜因为这样大的动作也从鼻梁滑落下来，Kal伸手推了推镜框，环视着一周正用各种各样的姿势来掩盖刚刚偷窥的EL家族群：“这里所有人都知道你是我的Omega啊。”

Bruce松开那只机械手臂，他看的出来，Kal是适应了这条臂膀，但是显然那条臂膀不能适应Kal的肌肉强度，伤愈的部分足以将某些脆弱的连接点破坏掉，Fre必须对其经常做出调试，调试就只能将愈合的皮肉重新割开然后再次让神经对接在一起，这对于Kal来说无疑是非常痛苦的，但Kal却一次都没有对Bruce抱怨过。

越是如此，Bruce就越是无法释怀，如果连氪星科技都尚且不能完美地让Kal拥有义肢，难道下半辈子他就只能一直在这样的痛苦中度过了吗？

“你在想什么？”Kal到底还是没有理会Bruce的抗议，在人唇角飞快地亲了一口。

“没什么……”Alpha的气息对Bruce起到了一定的安抚作用，Kal身上的温度很暖，衬着秋季的阳光一并洒在身上让人有一种被阳光环绕的错觉。

Kal揉搓了一下Bruce的肩头，侧头将鼻尖在Bruce的领口蹭了蹭，刚想张口，Bruce手腕上的表突然发出了声响，Kal闭上了嘴，他知道那是Bruce佩戴的联络器，一旦电脑上接收到任何属于联盟的信息，这枚手表都会发出提醒的声音。

Kal知趣地松开了手，自从他得知Zod暗地里抓捕人类的消息后，就停止了窥视Batman的行动，或许是某种从内心里涌现的抵制作祟，逃避的矛盾心理还在不断扩散，他任由Bruce一个人走进那间小屋，臂弯中的温度还未完全散去，那个男人却已经蜕变成冷峻的黑暗骑士，即使Kal努力想要忘记，Bruce的举动却在时时刻刻提醒他，人类与氪星人对立的僵持局面。

Kal望着远处正在田间忙碌的EL家的人们，看来这样平和的日子，不会持续太久了。

【TBC】


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter.28  
>>>>>>  
Bruce刚刚打开接收器的端口就听见Barry那大呼小叫的声音。

“Bat！你绝对不敢相信，我遇见了什么！”

单向信号仅仅传递了音频，虽然Bruce已经得知了每一个人背后的隐藏身份，但是仍旧心照不宣地保持着各自的神秘，他压低声音，用Batman的腔调回答：“既然如此，你就告诉我。”

“是氪星人！一个氪星人救了我！你敢相信吗！他不仅救了我，还让我把那群人类也一并救走了！哦对了，你说的对，秘密抓捕地球人的果然是氪星人，但不知为何，我昨日遇上的氪星人似乎有点与别不同，他看起来……怎么说呢，我觉得他看起来不像是期望打仗的模样，最主要的是，他明明可以追上我，却故意帮我掩护，Batman，你说这是不是什么阴谋啊？”Barry有些疑惑了。

“那些被他们抓走的人类呢？你检查了吗？”

“检查什么？他们看起来都很平安。”Barry有些不解：“我将他们都送回家了。”

Bruce短暂地沉默了一会，他在思考：“那么，你看清他的脸了吗？”

“看清了。”Barry简单地对那个Alpha的面目进行了描述：“而且， 我觉得他是一名高等Alpha，因为他跟那个Kal-Zod一样，会飞。”

“……会飞？”Bruce皱皱眉，虽然他与Kal之间尽量避免交谈这种过多的，趋向于战事的情报，但依照他逐渐对于氪星族群的了解，能够拥有高等Alpha身份并且还可以在空中飞翔的氪星人，相当稀少，几乎在个位数，这样很好，需要稽查的范围再次缩小了。

“Bat，有句话我不知道该不该说……”Barry的声音听起来很犹豫。

“说。”

“就是……我没想到在氪星人中竟然还有反战人士，不管是出于什么目的，那个氪星人的确是在帮助人类，如果当时他想抓我的话，易如反掌，但他却没有，还示意让我去救人，这让我觉得是不是在氪星人中也并非全然是残酷之辈呢？”Barry的声音沉稳了下来。

Bruce略感意外，这番话竟然会从Barry的口中说出来，看来这个半大的孩子也终于在战争中逐渐成长了，明白这个世界不是非黑即白，无论宇宙中存在着多少个种族，和平共处的唯一法则就只有平等与共同的条规，若一个规定触怒了多数人，那么它必然无法存在，而氪星人中除却EL家族也诞生了拥有反战心情的Alpha，这虽然在Bruce的意料之中，却比他想的还要迅速，看来是Zod的命令加速了矛盾的激化，数十年堆积起来的，看似坚不可破的羁绊，已经出现了无法弥补的裂痕，现在Bruce只需要稍稍使力，就足以让那道痕迹扩大至令所有人都觉察。

念及至此，Bruce终于对Barry说出了那句藏匿在心底许久的计划，他抬手将堪萨斯的坐标在联盟的公用频道中发送出去：“一周后全体来这个坐标集合，我需要让你们见一个人。”

Bruce推开房门时，Kal还在远处忙碌着，他已经完全习惯了穿着人类的装扮，原本崭新的牛仔裤已经浆洗的发白，敞开的衬衫一角露出那坚实的肌肉，循着脖颈滴落的汗水混合在阳光下散发出的信息素让Bruce不由的小腹一阵炽热。

糟糕，是发情期临近了吗？

Bruce微微蹙眉，他因为发情期的原因尝试找Fre问过几次解决办法，Fre却告诉他以现有的条件制造出抑制剂很困难，况且他也并不建议Omega频繁注射抑制剂，这会对身体造成一定程度的伤害，虽然并不严重，但是经常使用还是会在累积下造成不可逆的影响。

现在尚且不算麻烦，但若是开战……

“你不舒服？”Kal已经嗅到伴侣信息素的变化，他将手中盛满果子的篮子放在一边，伸手将人环了过来，让Alpha的气息裹紧怀里的人类。

“我想让你见见他们。”Bruce这次倒是没有挣扎，Kal脖颈那被太阳曝晒过的皮肤上散发着浓烈的信息素，那正是Bruce此刻最需要的部分，依在这个人身上全然放松着肢体，把体重交付给对方的同时，声音也变得有些慵懒。

“谁？”Kal将人抱进屋里，他直接迈步上二楼的卧室。

“正义联盟。”Bruce将手指插进Kal的发梢，松软的黑发缠绕在指尖的感觉很舒适：“你愿意吗？”

Kal知道Bruce说出这句话意味着什么，作为人类反抗军的组织，正义联盟一直都是氪星重点监视的对象，对于他们的资料也所知甚少，政府似乎也在指望联盟的助力，表面配合实则包庇，这点在Kal调查Batman的时候就已经发现了，他原本一直打算以剿灭正义联盟作为典型来警告人类，但可笑的是，他的Omega却正是联盟中的重要成员。而现在，Bruce要将这个最重要的人类抵抗军联盟正式介绍给自己，命运的岔路已经摆放在Kal面前，他必须要为此做出选择。

“好。”Kal俯身亲吻了Bruce的手腕，既然已经避无可避，Kal便打算遵循自己的本心，他无法放任任何人去伤害Bruce。

“还有一件事。”Bruce板正Kal的脸，盯着那双掩藏在镜片后的眼眸：“氪星之中，在你们高等Alpha之中，是否有一位金色短发，胸口标志是这样……”Bruce伸手在半空中画了一个符号。

“Tat？”Kal皱皱眉：“应该是Tat-Vex，怎么了？”

“你有没有办法联络上他？”

“如果他没有改变私人接收频率的话，我应该可以找到他。”Kal疑惑地看着Bruce：“为何你突然问到他了？他一向是坚定支持Zod的做派，对你们……并不友好。”

“你一开始对我们也并不友好。”Bruce轻轻拍了拍Kal的脸颊：“尝试联络他，或许我们能够得到一些有用的讯息。”

Kal见Bruce笑的惬意，知道这个人类准是又有了什么鬼主意，只得尝试用曾经的频率联络Tat，却发现访问需要输入验证，Kal思索了一下，将自己的名字，Kal-EL输入了进去。

很快，通讯中出现了一个浑厚的男声，他沉默了一会，只是单纯地问了一句：“真的是你？”

“是我。”Kal回复着，他们虽然从一开始便是互相竞争的关系，实在是称不上友好，却也有某种奇怪默契，那是对敌人的了解，以及惺惺相惜。

“你在哪里。”

Kal将坐标发送出去后，通讯就挂断了，他们已经不需要过多的言语赘述，Tat虽然总是在背后痛斥他得到了Zod得照顾，却也只是停留在嘴上的激怒，没有人比Kal更清楚，Tat是个光明磊落的战士，即使在比武中输给Kal，也一向是痛快大方地承认，无数次作为救援部队来支持身为先锋部队的Kal，Tat也总是一边抱怨着一边将Kal的后背保护的密不透风，所以Kal相信他，相信Tat绝不会出卖他。

而Tat也没有辜负Kal的信任。

第二天一早，Tat就敲响了那栋小屋的门扉。

“你们倒是会选地方，这里看起来很不错。”Tat手中夹着一个长方形的盒子，他将那个盒子放在桌子上，推向Kal：“见面礼。”

Kal挑挑眉将那个由铅制成的盒子接过来，触手全是寒气，这样严密地用X射线也无法穿透的包装，可想而知里面的东西非常重要，当Kal将盒子打开时，他与Bruce都楞在了当地。

Tat只是抱臂坐在椅子上，自顾自地继续说着：“真没想到你们竟然还未罢休，看来你选择了一个麻烦的Omega啊，Kal，这还真像是你们EL家的作风。”  
“这……”Kal盯着盒子里被冰封的完好的物件，那正是他亲手在Zod面前扯下的臂膀。

“没错，Zod让我处理掉的时候，我动了点手脚，将它藏了下来，你要问我为什么当时会有这个念头，其实我也很纳闷，我明明从来都看你不顺眼，你废了一条胳膊我应该高兴才对，但我当时却只有唇亡齿寒的心悸。”Tat看了Bruce一眼，又将目光转回到Kal脸上：“或许是因为，那时我就已经在逐渐改变了吧，为了Abigail，为了我的Omega。”

Bruce记得这个名字，那是一同跟他参加实验的女孩，因为白化病的缘故Fre本想将她筛选出去，但那时参与实验的人数实在太少，要从中选取完美无缺的个体太过艰难，Abigail除了白化病以外都相当符合实验要求，因此Fre才迫不得已将其留了下来。

原来，这个Alpha选择了那个女孩吗？

“你们契结了？”Kal自然也记得所有实验者的名字。

Tat摇摇头：“自从你走了，Zod就命令所有的Omega都将变为公共财产，他们脖颈上都戴了防止完全契结的项圈，仅仅只用来繁育，那些被抓捕的人类也一并如此，而且Zod只要最优秀的，发育稍稍迟缓的个体他便毫不犹豫地杀掉。”

“……他心急了。”Bruce冷笑一声。

“是的，因为主舰的缘故我们失去了很大一部分的优势，虽然我们拥有无可匹敌的科技与力量，但是在数量上实在比不上人类，所以Zod希望能够尽快地繁育出新一代的战士，将地球彻底占领。”

“所以他们也并非自然生长？”

“对，据说刚出生的胎儿会被放进培养舱，很多Alpha因此不满抗议，流言蜚语已经传遍了整个氪星。”

没有人愿意在失去属于自己的Omega后，还要眼睁睁地望着下一代被强行催熟并且成为战争机器，跨越宇宙的孤寂不过是想要得到安定的家园，纷扰的战火却没有任何停止的迹象，这场战争还要打多久？氪星人们还要为此牺牲多久？

原本的寄托已经逐渐在Zod的手中酝酿成了满是荆棘的城堡，只有堆满尸体与鲜血才能够将大门强行破开，这样漫长而毫无收获的战争已经让所有的氪星战士们都丧失了应有的生气。

他们看不到希望，却每天都在感受绝望。

“直到现在，我才明白，你的做法是对的。”Tat盯着Kal，他的目光没有任何犹疑，一如磐石般巍然：“无法保护Omega的Alpha，又谈何去保护自己的家族。战火只能焚毁一切，并不能得到重生。拿着它，Kal，将你的臂膀，你的力量，你的头脑，你的果决，全部都归于原位，然后，带领我们，去重塑家园。”

Kal凝视着面前这位一直与他针锋相对的战友，这一刻所有的芥蒂都因为共同的理念而烟消云散，当一个人学会珍惜时，就同样明白珍惜的含义，那是对于每个人来说都愿意拼尽性命而维护的信念，找到遥远的伊甸园，所做的不应该是用武力去占有，而是去保护，修葺花草墙壁，令那处梦境之地变得更加美丽。

Tat站起身，他将手臂横隔在胸前，郑重地对Kal俯身，做了一个氪星礼节——对最高司令官才会执行的隆重：“请……带领我们，拯救氪星，拯救地球。”  
那是穿越光年的復醒之钟，引领着普罗米修斯的步伐，远处高举的双臂承载着期盼，细细读来是铿锵的音节——我要望见那神，重回神坛。

>>>>>>  
Bruce将头盔扣在脖颈上，卡锁严密地锁紧每一丝缝隙，令所有能够暴露出气息的可能性全部泯灭，他的身体全然包裹在这层盔甲中，黑暗中隐匿的骑士重新出现在堪萨斯的小镇中，他在等待，等待着他的队友，他的联盟，他们全新的未来。

Kal望着Bruce此刻的模样，他或许应该对他换个称呼？当这个人类将自己完全遮蔽起来时，仿佛是另一个灵魂的觉醒，它占据了那躯壳，将每一寸Kal熟悉的东西全然剥夺，让他想起他们曾经初见时，无论如何也无法打动的冰冷眼眸，这多少有些令Kal不适。

“你在紧张？”熟悉的音调亦在变声器下改了模样。

“Bruce。”Kal开口叫了爱人的名字。  
“嗯。”他应承了这个音节：“以后不要在别人面前这样叫我。”

“那我应该怎么称呼你？”

“Batman。”

这太过生疏，Kal总觉得他会出口叫错——有意大过无意。

“B。”Kal选取了那两个字母共同的开头，并为能够独占这个称呼而暗暗窃喜。

“嗯哼。”Batman并未排斥，默认了Kal的擅自，他调试着腕甲中的微型接收器，将披风放在了一旁还未完全装置完毕，裸露在外的铠甲描摹着后背的线条，延伸至腰部的多功能腰带后戛然而止，再往下就是贴身的镀钛三维材料编织而成的柔软材质，衬着形状分明的肌肉曲线彰显着力量的美感。

Kal觉得喉间有些干渴，他望着弯腰在电脑上调试的人类，不自觉地抬手将人搂住，挨在那坚硬的盔甲间亲昵地磨蹭。

“Kal？”Batman怔了怔，他蹙眉看着环在身后的人，那只手不断地在他的盔甲未覆盖到的编织层抚弄揉摸，从侧腹直直地滑落到臀丘，当Kal不自觉地收掌捏下去的瞬间，Batman曲肘击打在人的胸腔上。

“你抽什么风。”Batman忍不住伸手触摸脖颈处的接缝，确保它们的确严实地合拢在一处：“我的盔甲可以抑制信息素的传输，你不应该嗅到才对。”

“我……”Kal怔了怔，对方一提醒，他才注意到那一直熟稔的气息已经消失不见了，可他竟然毫无觉察，依然对面前的人无法抵挡，可是，已经没有信息素了……？他不应该……

“你……”Batman也觉察到了什么，面甲后的表情稍稍变化，他一直都以为Kal对他这样执着而热情，大部分是因为对信息素的痴迷，若是没有这层名叫信息素的外衣，他真的还会对内在潜藏着的灵魂感兴趣吗？Batman一直对此存疑着，直至刚才……

两个人的眼眸对在一起，彼此都从对方的瞳孔里望见了些许真谛。

腕甲的讯息突然发出声响，那是联盟成员抵达的信号，Batman捡起披风扣在甲胄上，暂时将溢在胸腔中一丝莫名的欣慰藏匿在心底深处。

“我们走吧。”Batman示意那个身着EL家标志的氪星战士。

“好。”Kal点点头。

这是史书上铭记的一刻，当Kal-EL踏出那扇门，与正义联盟的成员站到了一处，他们之间没有一触即发的战争，亦没有复仇的怒火与冲动，相互厮杀的两个种族在这里重新认识彼此，了解夙愿，构筑相同的目标，改变第一次接触走向灭亡的局势，将氪星人与地球人，真正地融合在了一起。

【TBC】


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter.29  
>>>>>>  
当Kal决定抵抗Zod时，内心充满了奇异的平静。原本在这个小镇中与日俱增的惶恐不安和担忧，一旦走到了终结，反而变得释然了起来，他闭上眼睛，脑中闪烁的一幕幕回忆中，养父Zod的脸孔不断地变换着，记忆里的他很少笑，总是板起那副严肃的表情，用严厉的腔调给予Kal训斥。

Kal一直在努力着，努力做到Zod心目中的好儿子，好战士，像每一个孩子都渴望得到父母的承认，Kal也一直期望可以接替Zod的位置，那是对于他本身来说最好的证明，因为他并非Zod的亲生子，所以他更要努力，无数次的训练，战斗，交锋，谈判，他毫不犹豫地豁出性命只为得到那人的一句赞赏，Kal是尊敬他的，将他当成自己的亲生父亲。

Kal认为一个父亲就应该如同Zod一般，给予孩子强大而伟岸的榜样，拥抱和温情都是多余而烂俗的东西，不如一杆枪来的货真价实，Zod一直是这样告诉Kal，也是这样告诉他的战士们，彼时的Kal对此坚信不疑，他毫不迟疑地执行着Zod的一切命令，以此来表明忠贞不二，直至来到了地球，遇见了Bruce。

在星际中旅途的战争中成长过来的Kal如何不懂得和平的珍贵，看过越多消逝的生命，Kal就越明白这一切究竟是多么的脆弱，毁灭实在是一件很轻松的事情，数百万年建立起来的文明只需要一夕就能够让所有消散，反而学会如何去维护和发展才是最为困难。他一向尊崇Zod，以他的父亲为榜样，曾经的他希望成为Zod那样的领导者，然而现在，Kal明白，他不是他，他不是Zod，他们双眼看到的波澜壮阔中映照的景象全然不同，这样的细微的差异逐渐因时间而不断放大，Kal明白这才是他的人生，与Zod迥然相异的人生，他是Kal-EL，而他，现在只想做他自己。

“他们答应了。”裹在一身素黑里的骑士，他目视着在场所有的联盟成员，将目光定格在那个身着氪星铠甲的新人身上：“政府已经答应与我们进行交涉。”  
Kal从那张圆桌上站起身，他已经准备好了，准备好以全新的姿态来面对人类。

Batman的手抵在了Kal的胸前，他指了指那身盔甲：“这样不行。”

Kal不解地低头望了望身上，那是他最常穿着的氪星铠甲，胸前标记着EL家族的印记，他不明白这有何不妥。

“你现在代表的是两个种族，而与之对抗的氪星人穿的也是与你一般无二的颜色，这在纷杂的战场中无法分辨，不妥。”Batman摇头否认着。

“没错，Bat说的有道理。”Diana点头附和。

“那么，我应该换成什么？”Kal转头环顾了一圈，联盟中的人果然各自都有属于他们的特色，鲜艳的从远处就能够辨识出身份。

“我建议你把颜色也搞的明亮一些，我们有一个死气沉沉的黑色蝙蝠就足够了。”Hal摸着下巴开始提议：“绿色也不行，绿色可是我的颜色，不如你就用……唔，想来想去也只有三原色最合适了，既简单又显眼，是不是，Flash？”

“只要不是像你们的灯团蜡笔盒一样七彩就行了。”Barry耸耸肩。

“蓝色。”Batman干脆而简短地吐出了建议，遮在面具下的眼睛望向Kal，那是最适合他的颜色，如同那双眼睛一般足以让任何人都无法忽视。

“不错的提议。”Kal笑着伸手触在胸口，流质金属随着他的意志改变了颜色和形态，一套贴身的蓝色战甲已经重新覆在了健硕的躯体上。

“噢噢，氪星科技真是太方便了，不过我觉得这样似乎太蓝了点，你需要点鲜艳的颜色来点缀，比如我的颜色，鲜艳的的红，活力十足！”Barry指着自己的制服自我推销着。

“那么……”Kal重新驱动了金属，红色很快点缀在了那弯曲的S，腰间以及靴子上，而后从肩膀自上而下赤红色的披风火焰般地摇曳。

“Hey，不采纳我的三原色建议吗。”Hal不满地抱怨着。

Kal笑了笑，手掌在胸口的家徽上抚过，点缀在S间的黄色重新将标志衬的更加耀眼。

“终于有点似模似样了。”Cyborg抱臂点点头评论着。

“蓝大个，你这个S代表着什么意思啊？”小红人似乎因为这个新人身上出现了跟自己一模一样的两种颜色感到非常兴奋：“Super？哦，你们可真有趣，要把这种夸奖也写在身上吗？”

“不，我们的语言文字并非英文，他在氪星语的意思是……希望。”Kal垂眼看着那个标志，那个他既熟悉又陌生，曾经抛弃，又再次着身的字符，这一切都仿佛是某种命运的写照，当他再次回归EL家族时，代表的意义就是希望，就像是他的母亲曾经对他说的——他是EL家族，也是氪星的，希望之光。  
“Hopeman？这听起来可真不怎样，像是外卖的品牌。”Barry不满意地摇摇头。

“Superman。”出声的依旧是那个裹在严密盔甲中的人类，绷紧的嘴角以非常细微的弧度慢慢勾勒出一个笑容——超越人类，却依旧拥有一颗与人类一般无二的心脏，他的存在，代表着希望——没有比这个词语更加合适了。

“听起来还不错？”几个联盟成员纷纷点头，头一次为那个漆黑家伙的品味买账。

“但我觉得还可以有备选……”

“闭嘴，我们已经浪费了太多的时间了。”Batman毫不犹豫打断依然兴奋地Flash，他扯起披风转身：“我们走吧。”

以交涉目的来与政府谈判是每个联盟成员都不愿意做的工作，然而这又是必要的环节，他们不得不做，阐明Kal-EL的身份以及立场花费了Batman不少时间，每个人都不指望政府可以对身为氪星人的Kal做出过多的信任，但Batman曾经炸毁主舰争取了冷战时间让人类稍事歇息的功绩使从他口中说出的话多了几分信服力。

“那么，你们想得到什么。”政府代表警惕地瞪着Kal-EL，那自战场中走出的杀神面容，无人不知。

“和平。”Kal将这个词语咬的异常清晰而坚定：“我承诺会将所有的政权都归还给地球政府，从此氪星人不再干涉人类的发展，相对的，我希望政府能够给予同样渴望和平的氪星人一个归宿，一个融入地球的机会。”

“我为什么要相信你们，毕竟以你们的能力与科技，足矣从内部颠覆政府。”一贯的利益至上主义在每一个政府要员身上都体现的淋漓尽致。

“我会分享我们氪星的科技。”Kal轻轻叹了一口：“我早已经把地球当做我的家园。”

“既然如此……”面对如此的诱惑，作为政府代表的人类眼睛里果然亮了亮，那艘令他们垂涎已久的舰队，能够穿越宇宙，携带强大的火力，并且还拥有全然的防御，如果能够得到这些，即使这些氪星人们无比强壮也依旧只能乖乖臣服，毕竟人类的数量是他们的成百上千倍。

“请……接纳我们。”Kal后退一步，将手臂横隔在胸前，深深地将身体弯折成请求的弧度，他低下那曾经高昂的头颅。Zod告诉过他，身为战士，毋宁死，也不可失了尊严，氪星人无论在哪里，都应该挺直那背脊，可是笔直的背脊仅仅只是为他自己带来了骄傲，若这份骄傲是用他族人与爱人的性命来交换，他宁愿丢掉这份妄自尊大，身为首领，如果将牺牲民众的性命当做理所当然，那么他将不配为王，即使下巴抬得再高，也不会得到一丝尊重。

“我以性命为担保。”Batman低沉的声音中有着坚毅的信心，他同样将身体稍稍压低，为了人类，为了氪星，也为了Kal。

Diana深吸一口气也将手放在胸前矮身，清亮的声音中带着对同伴的信任：“我也以性命为担保！”

“Batman说的准没错。”Flash也似模似样地弯腰：“而且我接触过其他氪星人，跟Superman说的一样，他救了我的命，还有剩下的三个人类，都是他救的。”

Hal似是小声嘀咕了一句真麻烦，随即就被一旁的Cyborg按着脑袋一同低头：“我们也同样联络了亚特兰蒂斯的海王，他表示没有任何意义，所以……”

“我们代表的是整个正义联盟。”Batman直起身：“请为了整个地球着想，相信Kal-EL，相信他的族群，请你们配合。”

政府代表被这前一秒恭敬下一秒就脱口命令的Batman搞的有些哭笑不得，但他明白正义联盟这次的确是带着诚挚前来，而联盟在民众口中的呼声政府早就知晓，虽然心中依然对那个曾经在战场上所向披靡的杀神有所顾忌，但望着如今完全改头换面的男人，那双眼睛中包含的全是诚挚。他知道他不能拒绝，也不想拒绝，如果战争再次开打，僵持着胜负造成的损失只会与日俱增，若和平的关键真的握在这个氪星人的手中，或许信任才是唯一的制胜法则，这又是一场赌注，一场将所有都倾注出去的豪赌。

希望这次，每个人都不会输。

>>>>>>  
得到了保证的联盟成员终于安下心，Diana与Cyborg虽然一向信任Batman的决策，但在心底依旧对大都会被消抹耿耿于怀，尽管他们早就从Batman的口中得知当初按下那枚致命按钮的人是Zod，却依旧对氪星人没有多少好感，与Kal自然也非常冷淡。但所有人都明白现在并非是与氪星人复仇清算的时刻，他们更应该做的是阻止更多无可挽回的悲剧发生。

“我会与Superman商议具体的计划，到时会通知联盟……”Batman一边迈步一边将之后的打算娓娓道来，可刚刚迈进电梯间，Batman骤然踉跄了一下，他下意识地抬手抓住了离他最近的臂膀，Kal适时地扶住人并帮他重新稳定了重心。

“怎么了，Bat，昨天喝多了吗？”Hal为这不可思议的一幕大呼小叫——所有人都知道这个打扮成蝙蝠的家伙平时行动是多么迅速稳健，那长的几乎拖地的披风从未被踩踏过就是最坚实的证据。

“……没事。”Batman深吸一口气，他重新站直身体，继续压低声音诉说刚刚被打断的话题：“届时我们再集合商讨下一步的作战方针，你们有意见吗？”  
“没有。”Barry侧头盯着Batman，一脸认真地建议：“经常喝酒对身体不好。”

“我没有喝酒。”Batman不耐烦地打断那个总是跳脱的小红人。

“那我猜你准是熬夜了。”Diana也被刚刚发生的一幕惊到，抱臂打量那个黑色的哥谭骑士：“注意身体啊，Batman。”

Batman抿紧唇，他不打算再说任何一个字，以免在这个话题上纠缠个没完。

“那么按照之前的约定，我需要去找海王一趟，将这份文件也送给他一份。”Cyborg是第一个起身离开的：“哦真是，为什么这种任务总是要交给我，海水让我不舒服。”

“我也继续去宇宙中巡视了。”Hal打个哈欠摆摆手：“频道我会一直开着，有事就联络我。”

“下次见到那个金发的家伙，记得替我说声谢谢。”Barry对Kal比划了一下大拇指，身影就消失在了空气中，下一秒那道赤色的闪电出现在了道路的尽头。  
“Bat，你需要我送你吗？”Diana有些不放心地看着Batman，她是最早与这个蝙蝠相识的，自然也明白他那诡异的作息习惯，看来不健康的生活作风终于给这个凡人的躯体惹了麻烦。

“没事。”Batman短促地回答了一句。

“我会保护他的安全。”Kal补充着。

“我不需要。”回答他的显然还是Batman，Kal只是笑了笑，和善地望着那位天堂岛的公主，Batman又补充了一句：“你们两个，都不需要。”

“好吧。”Diana清楚这个男人的脾气，只得起身飞在半空中：“那么我先走了。”

Batman依旧绷紧唇线没有作声，当Diana的身影消失在了空中后，Kal立刻箍住Batman的腰，一跃跳上了这间大厦的楼顶，他拧开顶层电梯间的门锁，将那个黑暗骑士推了进去，而后合上门扉，让一切重新归于寂静。

【TBC】


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter.30  
>>>>>>  
静谧而褊狭的空间中，刚刚站的笔直的人类此刻已经无力地跌坐在地上，他急促地喘息着，过度地压抑让这具身体软的根本无法站立。

“把衣服脱了，Bruce。”Kal俯下身，试图去解那层盔甲，然而构造实在太过复杂，各种保护措施让这身战甲除了主人之外根本没人能把它完全剥离。

“……不。”急促的喘息已经在那层黑色的面甲上蒙了一层水汽，但人类仍然固执地令Kal生气。他不打算再说第二遍，反正这个男人也不会答应，于是Kal将Bruce按在石台上，抬手本想扯开那个多功能腰带，然而那枚腰带是由Kal提供给Bruce用氪星的流质金属改造的，Kal不想这样轻易毁掉Bruce好不容易彻夜赶工做出来的良品，于是他将手覆在Bruce贴和臀部的纤维布料上，猛地用力将它扯开了。

制服破碎的瞬间就已经让色情的一幕昭然若揭，超负荷的信息素洪流如猛兽般涌入Kal的所有感官，Bruce的腿根湿滑不堪，因为制服的防水性将其掩盖的很好，突然间的释放让粘腻溅到臀缝周围，窄小的穴口不断翕动着，开合间能清晰地望见里面蠕动的嫩肉，晶亮的淫液还在持续不断地从里面被挤压出来，Kal简直不敢想象刚刚那个人类是如何伪装的那般镇定。

“你发情了，Bruce……”Kal不断地吞咽着口中积攒的唾液，他口腔中的信息腺正因为这个发情的Omega而蓬勃地分泌着。

“闭嘴吧……”Bruce无力地想要将腿根合拢，不让这难堪的一幕被Kal看见：“带我回去。”

笼罩在Bruce身上的阴影却以不容拒绝的姿态压了过来，他感受到鼻间嗅到的气味预示着狂风骤雨的降临，Kal将滚烫的手掌覆在他的小腹上，让Bruce忍不住一抖，那里……那里，生殖腔正因为身上的人而雀跃欢喜着，违背主人的意志肆虐地涌出湿滑的淫液滴在腿间，颤抖的股间黏着晶亮的液体，穴口不受控地蠕动着似乎想要去吞食什么。这样的认知几乎让Bruce羞愤欲死，嗓音中带着焦急和难堪：“等一下……等……”

“……你等不了。”Kal已经抬手触到那饥渴蠕动的穴口处，触手的温润感令Kal完全硬了起来。

Bruce的意志挣扎着拼命想浮出水面，却在Kal温热的指尖触碰到臀缝时全然溃散，湿软的穴口缠住那一截指头，带着粘腻的水声贪婪地嘬吮着——那里有他的气味，足以抚平躁动的人……想要……想要他…

“我也等不了了。”Kal将身下的人箍紧在怀里，盔甲遮蔽了人的脖颈，他只能忍耐着用牙齿不断硌着坚硬的金属表层，两根指头已经钻进那湿软的甬道，感受着Omega对它热情的挤压拥抱，Kal忍不住满意地叹了一口气：“这只手有太久没有碰过你了……”

“呜呜……”Bruce咬紧的齿缝中泄出几丝呻吟，Kal的手才刚刚接好没有多久，却已经灵活自如的仿佛从未离开过那具身体，它们不断在身体中探索玩弄，挑逗着腺体的部分让Bruce硬的几乎快要射出来。

似乎是觉察到了Bruce那不断抽搐的肉壁预示着高潮的临近，Kal撕掉布料的一角，在Bruce那挺直的阴茎上打了一个结：“你发情时太敏感了，不可以总是一个人享乐。”

“Kal——！”Bruce不可置信地伸手想去将那阻止他抵达高潮的布料扯掉，Kal却已经箍住了Bruce的手腕，强行把它们都禁锢在墙壁上，指尖趁势绕着内壁刮了一圈，刺激的Bruce猛地抽紧身体不敢再乱动。

Kal将释放出的性器抵在那已经扩张的足够的穴口中，湿湿软软的触感在吞吮到敏感的铃口时，Kal近乎有一种被融化的错觉，他一点点地将两人镶嵌的紧密了，这才扣紧Bruce的腰肢深深地挺进，在人类刻意克制的闷哼声中，将其完全地刺穿。

“全湿了……”Kal在Bruce覆了盔甲的耳后感叹了一句：“你忍的太久。”

Bruce的腿根不断在发颤，臀部被激烈的撞击挤压的变形，抻开的穴口艰难地吞咬着氪星尺寸，掩在面具下的脸看不出是何表情，这令Bruce稍稍放松，Kal将Bruce的两条长腿抗在肩膀上，对着那全然敞开的小穴尽情而肆虐地撞击着，逐渐沉浸在情欲浪潮中的黑暗骑士只能无力地随着激烈的律动晃动那双依旧被盔甲包裹严实的小腿，收拢臂膀箍紧那个氪星超级混蛋的脖颈，眼前装置的微型电脑不断显示着体征与心跳的读数，对于毫无情调的AI来说，这个读数已经濒临警报的边缘，Bruce却根本无心去管耳边滴滴的警告声，他失神地不断呻吟着，通过变声器传递出来的声调怪异而性感，Kal这次竟然没有一直苛责那处小小的腔体，反而只是在腺体处不断碾磨，无法射精的快感堆积的近乎崩塌，Bruce难耐地仰头：“里……里面……”

“什么？”Kal伸舌舔吻着Bruce无瑕吞咽而残留在嘴角的唾液：“你想让我再往里点吗？”

“Kal……”Bruce发出一声嘶哑的哭腔。

“把盔甲脱了。”Kal低声在人耳边劝诱着。

这次Bruce没有反抗，伸手按在脖颈的按钮上，将头盔与胸甲链接的部分拆卸了下来，Kal一把拽住那此刻堪称碍事的甲胄，将它丢在地上，然后扯开Bruce胸前的衣服，让那片已经因为欲潮而泛红的脖颈与胸膛暴露了出来，同时也散发出更为浓郁的，发情的可口味道。

Kal几乎迫不及待地将牙齿陷入Bruce脖颈的腺体中，他松开箍住Bruce臀瓣的两只手，那双腿已经会自己乖巧地缠在他的腰上，得以让他空出双手去抚慰因为暴露在空气中这样微小的刺激就立起来的小小乳尖，拇指按在那处逐渐涨红的小肉粒上，激的Omega再次吐出撩人的呻吟，急促而哽咽：“Kal……Kal……里面……”

这次仁慈的Alpha满足了他，刚刚顶进生殖腔就被热潮浇个透彻，这个高潮下的人类再也毫无遮掩，濡湿的睫毛不断颤抖着，半张的唇瓣晶莹润泽，不断上下蠕动的喉结上还印着Kal烙印下的齿痕与吻痕，痉挛的腿根处溢出的热液溅上蓝色的盔甲与黑色的披风。

Kal满足地在这样近乎要融为一体的极致快感中让结卡在腔口中，他亲吻着爱人眼角涔出的咸涩，这是只有他能够看到的模样，藏匿在披风之下的撩人风光，此刻这个男人不再是什么所谓的Batman，他只是他的Bruce，他的Omega，真切的拥有感比任何东西都要充实，他们终于从身体至心灵都完整地合二为一。

“解、解开……”Bruce无法抗拒那依旧在胸口不断蹂躏的指头，酥麻的快感与刚刚高潮过的腔体融为一处，而那依旧硬挺的阴茎还在被绑缚着。

“不解开不是也可以高潮吗。”Kal吻上人唇角，舔咬着唇瓣的同时依旧刺激着人类身体上所有的敏感带，反正他们暂时还只能这样牢固地锁在一起。

“解开……！”Bruce羞愤地耳根都红了。

“不行，这是惩罚，你这几天一直穿着制服，若不是今天你实在支撑不住，我都不知道你发情了，为什么不告诉我？”Kal不满地捏着Bruce的下颌，让他看向自己。

Bruce偏头不做声，他知道如果将向Fre索要抑制剂的事情讲出来，Kal只会更加生气。

Bruce的固执得到的是一次凶狠的戳刺，成结后更加胀大的阴茎顶着那层薄薄的隔膜，让人类仰头发出一声闷哼，这太深了，像是要直直插进内脏的错觉刺激的生殖腔不断紧缩，Kal透过那层皮肤和肌肉，望见那满胀的小小腔室被自己彻底侵占，俯身吮咬怀中人似是邀请般伸出的舌尖，过度的刺激让唾液混合着泪水汗水从Bruce那已经失去遮掩的脸颊上流淌着，缩在靴子中的脚趾蜷缩而颤抖，身体仿佛已经完全不听他的使唤，任由对方随意撷取玩弄，唯有那因为那强烈的快感不得释放的小嘴越吮越紧，鼓胀的小腹因为Kal过快的动作几乎听到沉闷的水声，随着巨物的抽出得以喷射出一些液体，却因为迅速的重新进入而发出黏腻的啪啪声，哥谭的花花公子微微摇晃着脑袋已经不知道自己是在拒绝什么，瑟缩着已经被那个该死的氪星人操弄的发软的身体，穴口因为已经跟不上对方的频率只能无规律地抽搐着，随着幅度的加大，在他整根抽出时红肿的腔口犹如潮吹一般涌出热流，但很快就被重新堵住，如此周而复始，带着Bruce那高烫体温和信息素的淫液让结合的部分仿佛焊接在一起般灼热。

“为什么不告诉我。”Kal再次抚着Bruce略显失神的眼睛，他亲吻着那蒙上一层水雾的眼睑，稍稍停止了激烈的撞击，待再次成结稍微消退些后，停留在那被折腾的通红的腔口小幅度地磨蹭。

“……抑制……抑制剂……”Bruce断断续续地哽咽着，Kal周身环绕着结合后粘稠的信息素，这让Omega变得乖顺而安分，他蠕动着那双被吸吮的通红的薄唇：“我想让Fre……给我抑制剂……”

Kal明白了Bruce的意思，很快他们要进入战争时期，这场与Zod的斗争究竟要持续多久谁都不知道，或许是一个月，或许是一年，而时刻需要保持理智和清醒头脑的Batman，不能够因为发情期的缘故耽误任何一次战局，所以他才将发情期隐瞒了下来，穿上隔绝气味的制服，强迫身体去承受情欲的折磨，哦，该死的，应该早就猜得到，这个总是喜欢制造痛苦去享用的男人。

“听着，Bruce。”Kal亲吻人汗湿的发梢：“你对于我来说，永远都不是麻烦，知道吗？”

“解开……”喑哑的闷哼声中带着抗议。

Kal伸手抚住已经涨的青紫的茎体，爱怜地将束缚解开后轻柔地给予抚慰，让怀中人颤抖，喘息。再次将他送上高潮后，Kal才扯起披风将脱力的男人裹紧，收拾完毕将人带回了堪萨斯。

>>>>>>  
每次在渡过发情期后，Bruce总是会睡得格外沉，经过修整后的身体有了充盈的，另一半的润泽，躁动的腔体终于安分。睁开眼时，天色已经接近黄昏。  
“早，你睡了整整二十二个小时。”Kal俯身吻在爱人的唇角，并将准备好的吃食放在了一旁。

Bruce慵懒地翻个身，他裹紧被子，抬眼看着坐在桌边的男人，他正将吸管插进热腾腾地牛奶里，递到了Bruce的嘴边，Bruce毫不客气地含住喝了几口，Kal一边保持着平稳，一边抬手将一个细长的针管递到了Bruce面前。

Bruce略感诧异地看着那支针剂，看的出来那是氪星的技术，流体金属包裹着淡淡的透明液体，上面横隔着一条条的线。

“每次打一下就可以了，它可以用十次。”Kal将那根针剂放在Bruce的枕边。

“这是……”

“抑制剂。我特意让Fre用了流体金属针管，即使在剧烈的战斗中也不会被摔碎，而且我已经将它内部的电脑与你的腰带中的金属系统连在了一起，不会弄丢的。”Kal微抬下巴示意，针管立刻吸附到了一旁的腰带上：“这下你不用担心了。”

Bruce看着那支小小的针管没有作声。

“我知道你不愿因为身体的缘故耽误战事，但我还是想有一个小小的请求，抑制剂无论如何对身体还是有一定的副作用，它仅仅是让你的发情期延迟，并不能完全剔除，延期的越长积累后爆发的就会越强烈，所以……若是战事不甚吃紧的情况下……”

“我明白。”Bruce将脸埋在枕头里，空出一只手抓住Kal的手腕，制止他继续往下说，他知道Fre不愿意将抑制剂给他的缘故绝不是因为技术受限，因为他不希望自己离开Kal，再次为EL家族带来什么莫名的灾祸，Bruce理解Fre，所以他已经在私自尝试研发抑制剂，却一直没有找到太多有效的手段，毕竟以地球的科技水平实在很难挖掘更多氪星人的秘密，正是因为不抱希望，Bruce才决定尝试是否可以强行忍耐以意志力来渡过发情期，这比他想的还要困难，但他却得到了意料之外的收获。

Kal将抑制剂给了Bruce，也意味着将配方也一并给了他，以后若是Bruce依旧需要，他完全可以随时随地仿造出来足够的剂量。但Kal还是毫无保留地交给了Bruce，那个曾经霸道而将一切掌控在手中的暴君已经完全蜕变了。

Bruce抬起头亲吻了人的眼睛，Kal静静地阖眼享受这份温存。

“我们会赢的。”

他对神明如是说，并非乞求，也非期盼，因为他们除了赢，没有第二个选择。

【TBC】


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter.31  
>>>>>>  
Abigail躺在雪白的房间内，她的小腹已经微微隆起，每日管家机器人都会对她的身体进行一次精密的检查，她的出入被禁止，接受的食物也是统一而规范的日日重复，没有任何娱乐活动，她能做的只是躺在床上对着窄小的一隅空间发呆。生活非常单调而无聊，如同一个可悲的待产机器，但至少，她的确保住了性命，也不会被当做玩物。

Tat私下里来看过她几次，隔着玻璃的男人并没有过多的言语，仅仅只是把手掌放置在透明的窗上，与Abigail十指相触，即使没有契结，Abigail似是也能从对方的眼睛中望见那逐渐变化的决心，她明白，这个男人已经做了决定，她所需的仅仅是静静等待。

还好，她并没有等多久。

两周后的某一天，Abigail注意到在她房间正对着的走廊上，亮起了警示灯，那只是一个小小的光点，并不起眼，若不是Abigail的床铺角度恰好对准那里，根本就没人会注意到门边一直发出绿光的东西突然变成了鲜艳的红色。

Abigail环顾了其他几个与她一般无二的待产Omega们，他们并未发现异常，依旧呆在各自的透明牢笼里寻找打法时间的方式，直至那扇紧闭的房门骤然发出一声巨响，Abigail下意识地捂住小腹躲在了角落里，眼睛盯着不断扭曲变形的金属门逐渐融化成一滩废料，Tat穿着一身盔甲迈步朝她走了过来，在他身后，跟随着几十名Alpha，他们都各自奔向不同的牢笼，将被关闭在内的伴侣救了出来。

“Tat！”冰一般的女子绽放出了惊喜的笑容。

Tat笑着示意让Abigail退后，他用手中的枪射穿了那透明的壁垒，让两人之间的隔阂在那一刻终于完全消弭，他怀抱着朝思暮想的Omega，将那温暖的躯体笼在怀里，抚着人类雪白的发丝，终于能够在那一刻用尽所有的温柔去触碰那白皙的脸颊：“Abigail，我来带你回家了。”

滑落脸颊的泪水从Abigail的眼睛中流淌出来，亦在这空间中弥散，无数被迫离别的Omega与Alpha、暌违的爱人、分袂的伴侣、两个族群间的隔阂，终于再次将双手握在了一处。

远处传来了轰鸣的爆炸声。

战争，再次打响了。

不同于侵略者的蛮横霸道，这次是人类率先举起了手中的枪，来捍卫原本属于他们的尊严，不为权利，也非政治，他们只是要夺回他们的同胞，他们的家园。

士兵们怒吼着，用身躯铸成了一座座城池，凝聚成尖锐的刀刃，面对强于他们百倍的敌人，他们不再惧怕，不再后退，在他们的上空，伫立在前线的正义联盟将他们的身躯抵挡在了最前面，而那身着红色披风蓝色战甲的男子，他的脸很快就经由转播传遍了全世界。

所有人都认得那张脸——那是曾经刻印在他们脑海中，至深的恐惧。

悬浮在空中所向披靡的战神，飘散的烟尘抚去他额角那抹卷曲的碎发，那双如雨后晴空般的眼睛中噙满了自信，他仅仅是站在那里，就像是某种信仰与鼓舞，一旦这样令人绝望的力量站在己方，人类才明白那是一种怎样的安全感。

无数乞求的人们再次高举那双手，他们这次呼唤终于抵达了云霄，指尖亦触碰到飞扬的衣角，那是洒在每个处于绝境中的人脸上第一抹希望之光。

当氪星战舰再次丢出那枚代表着死亡的银色炸弹，所有人都望着那个身着红色披风的男人，以无法用肉眼可辨的速度直直冲着那枚炸弹而去。

“压缩反物质炸弹，前置头中的正物质一旦遭受到撞击便会与其后的反物质互相作用，互相湮灭抵消，产生巨大的能量，足以在瞬间吞噬整个城镇以及全部的军队！”这枚曾经葬送了大都会的炸弹令Kal也感到相当棘手，他并没有把握能够承受住这样的撞击。

“这就意味着，如果它不会相撞便能够保持稳定的状态。”通讯器那头传递来了Batman那一贯沉稳的声音。

“是的，但是无论我是接住它抑或是用热视线将其炸掉，它都会在瞬间产生碰撞并爆炸。”Kal深吸一口气，他已经做好了为此而受伤甚至死亡的准备，无论如何，他都不能够让炸弹再次爆炸。

“那么或许可以尝试着去冻结它，用你那超乎常人的力量在瞬间抽取空气并吐出！”

“好主意！”

坐在驾驶室中的哥谭骑士望着马上要与炸弹相撞的男人，他并没有全然的自信，Kal也没有，但在这场战役里每个人都已经做好了为此献出生命的准备，正义联盟也不例外，当他们抱着必死的决心去迎战时，彼此的眼神中都能够望见心照不宣的默契，在约定成为互相扶持的伴侣时，就意味着总有一天要面对失去。

若其中一方殒命，另一个人将接替他的任务，继续将这条艰难而充满荆棘的路走下去。

因为他们是战友，也是爱人。

Kal的视线穿透炸弹外层望着内里躁动不安的反物质，用尽力气深深地吸入一口气，而后对准炸弹的方向吹去，吸收了太阳的能量，坚韧的肺部以极高的速度让空气在瞬间冷却，人类仰头看着枚银色的死神的脚步越行越慢，行走的轨迹逐渐结成晶莹的透明色，它折射出七彩的光线，让那颗足以吞噬天地的炸弹变得像是一颗毫无威胁的糖果，最终停留在了Kal的面前。

静谧过后，所有合拢双手闭目待死的人类全都发出了欢呼声，浪潮盖过轰鸣的炮火与厮杀，那一刻，最后一点的怀疑与猜忌都被欣喜与感激替代，冲破了种族的隔阂，善良的人们总是愿意原谅迷途知返的赎罪者，仇恨并不能带来希冀，宽容却可以。

Batman的嘴角勾出一抹若有若无的笑意，刚刚悬着的心终于可以放下，调转机头准备乘胜追击，他明白，保持这样高涨的士气才能够将获胜的概率提至最高，就在此时，一个人蓦然出现在Batman的视线范围，阴鸷的眼神直勾勾地盯着驾驶舱内的黑暗骑士，Batman看见那双闪烁着赤色光芒眼瞳的瞬间，凭借着本能猛地压低操纵杆，那两道焚灼万物的视线依然划破了机翼，失去了平衡的蝠翼在半空中坠落，Batman果断地拍下了弹射按钮，出舱的一瞬三枚闪着红色光芒的蝙蝠镖朝着来人丢了过去，未等抵达目的地便轰然炸开，迸裂出极强的红太阳射线，纵然如此Batman依旧不敢怠慢，他掏出那把钩爪枪，对着空中隐约模糊的人形射出了一张闪烁着光芒的金属网——那是Kal将原本盔甲部分拆卸下来的氪星金属改造的束缚网。

一直坐镇在中央指挥的Zod接到了人类突然发动进攻的消息后，愤怒地准备迎战，他不敢相信这样弱小的人类竟然会再次发动这种近乎送死一般的战争，但有了上一次的教训，这次Zod并未打算离开临时的主舰，直至他看见了那个从人群中冲出的战士，无论是身形还是战斗的模式，已经足以让Zod一眼就认出来那是属于自己曾经最为荣光的养子——Kal。

Zod近乎不可置信，他足足愣了半分钟，才命令将目标锁定至那个身穿红色披风的男人身上，待一遍遍确认过那熟悉的眉眼时，Zod立刻将视线转移到对方右臂上，那条手臂灵活而自如，它可以轻易地将氪星的战舰捏成废铁，仿佛从未离开过主人的身体般完好无缺，霎时间Zod便砸下了现役指挥官Tat的联络按钮，可是回答他的却是已离线。

死一般的沉默过后，Zod咆哮着怒吼出声：“叛徒——！一群叛徒！！！”

最优秀，最信任的儿子背离而去，Zod原本悼念在心中，只当那个一手养大的孩子已然死去，本以为不会再相见，却未曾想竟然会这样快地以这种方式重逢；同样是在他手中最为敬业而战功赫赫的Tat-Vex，违背他的命令，私自将那条臂膀藏匿下来，提供给叛徒令他再次违抗自己！

怒火迅速在胸腔中汇聚，他按下了那枚反物质炸弹的按钮，副舰上的武器装备数量完全不能与主舰媲美，大规模的杀伤性武器虽然仅有几枚，但即使是黄太阳下高等Alpha的躯体，也阻止不了这样近距离的反物质炸弹。面对这等不仅叛离并且还妄想与他为敌的儿子，不如就这样死掉反而更值得怀念。

Zod并不傻，他明白Kal之所以会突然倒戈，显然跟他一直护着的那个人类Omega有莫大的联系，而Tat，Zod忆起他曾经询问过一名有缺陷的女性，并且还不惜自贬也与那名劣等的人类结合孕育，接连被两名指挥官背叛令他对那身着黑色披风打扮成兽类模样的罪魁祸首恨入骨髓，此时什么所谓的条例与宝典都已经不再有效，Zod跃出战舰直直地飞向那架黑色的战机，准备亲手将其毙在掌下。

人类接连的小花招令Zod烦不胜烦，纵使红太阳光对氪星人具有一定的削弱作用，但凭借Zod的实力，只是那么一刹的闪烁并不能将他困住，他猛力挣脱捆绑的绳索，狰狞的红色血管在他眼中汇聚，凶狠地撕裂空间向Batman射去。

半空中Batman已经避无可避，只得徒劳地竖起手臂企图能够抵挡致命的攻击。

刹那间，Batman眼前一花，红蓝色的闪电已经隔阂在他与Zod之间，将那道灼热的视线尽数抵挡了下来。

“Zod，你的对手是我。”Kal凝视着眼前的敌人，他无法分心去照顾坠落的Batman，他知道那个男人总有办法走出困境，他必须抵挡着Zod，不能眨眼，不能掉以轻心，因为Kal明白Zod的强大，那才此刻是对于他们来说最大的威胁。

“很好。”Zod赤红的双目与Kal相对，几乎堪称从牙缝中挤出痛恨：“真不愧是我的儿子。”

这久违的称呼令Kal迟疑了一下，Zod霎时间消失在原地，沉重的拳头以毫无保留的力道将Kal砸飞了出去，Kal许久没有受到过如此重的打击，身体陷在大地中，周围几十英尺的龟裂还未来得及完全塌陷，Zod的身影在Kal的瞳孔中逐渐放大，那只脚眼看着即将要踩踏在Kal身上时，Kal终于从暂时的昏眩中缓过神来，侧身躲开了Zod的袭击，却被随之而来的热视线打个正着。

Zod作为能够带领氪星舰队的首领，实力自然不必多言，多年来的征战生涯已经将这个战士磨砺的极其锋利，虽然有了Kal的助力，Zod近几年已经越来越少地亲身去战斗，但Kal毕竟是在他的教导下成长，对于这位优秀的学生，Zod自然比任何都了解他，也了解Kal的弱点。

“你太自大。”Zod冷笑着追上被热视线灼伤的Kal，飞起一脚狠狠地踹在了他胸前，Kal喉头一甜，翻涌的内脏几乎要随着这一脚全部都碎裂般的疼痛，但他强行忍住了口中的血液，转身也以同样的热视线给予回敬，Zod敏捷地闪避了过去，两个人再次与空中交汇，钢铁般的拳碰撞在一处，迸出的力道将周围的空气都震荡开来，Zod的身后，那些以Ursa为代表的主战人士，他们以绝对的力量开始撕扯人类的防线——他们早已得到了Zod的命令，对人类，叛徒，统统杀无赦。

Ursa在战场上搜寻了一周，终于锁定了那个一身黑色的男人，那份埋藏在她体内的怒火不仅没有消逝反而随着时间的延长而变得越发旺盛，Ursa怒吼一声，一拳砸开碍事的炮弹，追至Batman身前，屡次被这个人类从手中逃离，Ursa这次完全没有留手的打算，一但抓住他，Ursa会毫不迟疑地将这个人类的头颅捏个粉碎。

“你猜，那个让你背叛了整个族群的Omega，能在Ursa手底下撑多久？”属于首领Alpha的信息素尖锐而张狂，它几乎刺痛了Kal的皮肤，强大的魄力压迫着Kal向他低下头颅，Zod最终在这场角力中获得了些许优势，他一脚揣向Kal的膝部关节，将人重新压制在地上，狞笑着宣判这场残酷的死刑。  
Kal告诫自己不要分心，不要被他的言语蛊惑，Kal明白这是Zod惯用的手段，他曾经教导过自己，当战斗的两方势均力敌时，心理战就成为最重要的因素，他只是想以此来引诱自己露出破绽！

即使心中这样警惕着，Kal还是无法自控地将超级感官分出一些注意力倾听Bruce的声音，Ursa虽然并非高等Alpha，但面对Batman依旧毫无悬念，联盟的人已经各自被强者缠住，腰带中的道具还足够Batman支撑多久？但Zod已经不打算给予Kal思考的时间，沉重的拳头落在了Kal的脸颊上。

“你是我的儿子……你知道这意味着什么吗？意味着你的一切都是我给你的。”Zod已经将Kal砸进了地面中，却依旧没有停止进攻，他已经决定要亲手葬送这位养子，不再信任任何人，不再交与任何人，由他Dru-Zod，亲自执行：“你的生命，你的知识，你的武技，你的地位，你的荣光，这些都是我给你的，我给你的，就意味着，我随时都可以拿回来！”

Zod的拳头黏着血，一滴滴地从那已经碎裂的盔甲间滴落了下来，Kal那张好看的面孔此刻已经面目全非，血污掩住了他所有的五官面目，只留下那半阖的眼睛，从头至尾的压制令Kal一直处于被动挨打的局面，仿佛他依旧是没有长大的孩童，只能在Zod的教导下乖乖服从。

“你分心了。”Zod高傲地扬起头颅，目视那个战败者，抬起手中的拳头，攥紧的指缝中握着Kal逐渐流逝的生命，只要将其落下，就足矣掐灭最后一丝希望的火苗：“在战场上分心，就会死亡。”

>>>>>>  
另一边的Ursa也完全压制住了几乎已经耗尽道具的Batman，有了Alpha们的加入，战场的局势瞬间便落了下风，人类的组成的战线被撕开，手中的枪支虽然足以伤害到那些Alpha们，却奈何眼睛跟不上他们移动的速度，根本无法瞄准，只能节节败退。

Ursa随手挥开掺杂了铅粉的雾气，冷笑着扫视一片狼藉的战场：“看来是Kal将这些告诉你的吧，他倒是背叛的彻底，不过他已经自身难保，你再怎么拖延时间，他也不会来救你，我倒是要看看你还能躲多久，这次我一定要亲手捏断你的喉咙！”

一颗金属小球滚至Ursa的脚边，Ursa敏锐的听力立刻捕捉到了蛛丝马迹，Batman已经在对垒中对她丢过无数次这种球体，只不过是普通的小炸弹罢了，她哼了一声：“可笑，你以为你这种小炸弹能够伤得了我们氪星战士的躯体吗！？”Ursa抬脚猛地踩上那颗球体，碎裂的小球并未产生任何爆炸，仅仅是发出刺耳的声响，一瞬间让Ursa还未来得及关闭的超级听力受到了强烈的冲击，她赶忙抬手捂住耳朵，一道黑影已经从碎石中闪出，Batman手中捏着一支针管，那是氪星的产物，趁着Ursa露出空隙的一刹那，Batman将针管扎入Ursa裸露的脖颈中，Ursa尖叫一声，下意识将Batman打了出去。

“这是什么……你！你给我注射了什么！”

“麻醉剂，我试过了，它足以放倒Kal，自然也对你有效。”Batman频繁丢出的小型炸弹做掩饰终于起到了效用，他知道以Ursa的傲慢，这样小型的爆炸她很可能不屑去躲避，暂时遮蔽她的视力，便会让令她不由自主地将听力放至最大，虽然机会只有短短的一瞬，但Batman还是牢牢地把握住了，Ursa不甘的目光最终逐渐变弱，屈膝软倒在地，Batman扯掉她耳后的通讯器：“拖延时间？不，你错了，我一向懂得自救。”

他凝目望着胶着的战局，将通讯器凑到嘴边：“Zod，你应该看看你的身后。”

TBC


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter.32  
>>>>>>

通讯器中的声音让Zod大吃一惊，一直蔑视人类的他，纵使在主舰被炸毁的时候也依然觉得那不过是看守人员的大意罢了，如果是直面那名人类，哪怕是最低等的战士也绝不会输，而作为他最信任的左膀右臂，Ursa的实力仅次高等Alpha之下，哪怕那个人类有再多的花招也总有用尽的一天，他绝没想到Ursa竟然会输！？

还未等Zod咆哮出声，一只混合着血污的手抬起，接住了Zod的拳头，Kal原本已经逐渐暗淡的眼瞳重新散发出光芒，透过一片猩红直视着Zod，他用那只曾经亲手扯下的臂膀，牢牢抓住了Zod的拳头，一字一句地回敬：“你分心了。”

“你……！”

扭转劣势仅需一次决心的瞬间，Kal意识到自己的不成熟，与Bruce相比，同样在战场中面对敌人，他竟然无法做到全然集中精力，他们明明已经约定好了，约定好，无论是谁战死沙场，都将背负那个人的愿望，笔直向前。

他从来都不如他，不如那个人类坚定而残忍，Bruce总是习惯冷静地摒弃所有情感，Kal却做不到，可他明白，他无需做到，因为这充斥全身的力量告诉那个曾经无数次跌在Zod脚下的失败者——他的争斗不仅仅是为了赢得胜利，而是变成了一种守护，作为最为坚固的一面盾，他需要的只是将他所爱之人，牵挂之地，挡在背脊之后。

他的感情，他的爱，统统会变为助力，眼中汇聚着灼灼的视线，它们以从未有过的强度吞噬Zod的躯体，Zod也毫不客气地以此回敬，两条在半空中不断碰撞的滚烫温度，令空气扭曲变形，Kal看准一个时机抽身而去，绕至Zod脚下攥住人的脚腕，将他向后甩去。

“B说的对，你真的应该看看你的身后。”

Tat带领着那几十名反叛的Alpha，他们很快也一并加入了战局，人类一开始对此有些不知所措，但很快的，他们发现新抵达的并非是敌人，他们每个人的身后都披着红色的披风，上面画着盾形的S字样，终于，第一个人伸手指向天空，喊出了真相：“友军！他们是氪星的友军！”

Alpha们带领着自己的军队，虽然在黑压压的氪星士兵中，星星点点的红着实微不足道，但随着他们的深入，不少Beta士兵们听见来自他们曾经总队长的怒吼：“我们长途跋涉，并非是来毁灭家园的！我爱我的Omega，他是人类，他已经怀孕了！我只想过稳定的生活！不要战争！”

“我也是！我无法将人类当做低等物种，我爱他，我也爱我的孩子！”

“我们的孩子不是为了牺牲才降临在这个世界上的！我不允许！绝不允许！”

越来越多的呼声令更多的Beta士兵迟疑了，他们面面相觑，踌躇着，思考着，握住武器的手不再那般坚定，头盔下的眼睛也开始迷蒙，进攻变得松散而毫无章法，觉察到事态的的Cyborg立刻通知了政府，让他们下令所有人类停止进攻转为防守的姿态，这也是Batman在开战前下达给他的指令之一——一旦氪星人犹豫，人类必须要给予他们思考的空间，若是陈胜追击只会激怒这群士兵，到时后果不堪设想。尽量表示善意，才能争取更多胜利的机会。

无数双希冀的眼睛凝望着天空一艘艘小型的舰艇，地面之上互相交锋的两个种族逐渐放下手中举起的枪，他们看着彼此，相似的面容，一般无二的体型。地球如同造物主的伊甸园，当亚当与夏娃有了智慧，他们学会了敬畏，也学会了反抗，纵使面对上帝，他们所求也不过是共同的和平。

“即便是父母，也不应干涉孩子的人生与选择。”Kal的脚离开了地面，他面对着Zod，身后是人类的军队，所有人都在望着那个被称之为首领的人，期望他能够做出正确的命令：“人类虽因我们而进化诞生，但他们是自由的，每个生命都自由的，我们没有权利支配它，父亲……请您张开眼睛看看我们的愿望吧。”

Kal终究不能将过去与Zod父子相称的日子全然忘记，他希望Zod能够想明白现在的局势，自己选择投降，这样他或许可以请求人类政府对其从宽处罚，让Zod能够在地球上安度晚年。

Zod环视着静默的战场，Ursa没了动静，跟随着他的主战派也因为胶着的战况不敢轻举妄动，Zod突然笑了起来，他低着头，沉闷的笑声从他的喉咙中溢出来，起初只是微小的气流声，逐渐越来越响亮，Zod仰起头，笑声中带着傲慢，这是对敌人的蔑视？抑或是自嘲？

“好……好啊……你们所有人，都要变成叛徒吗？”Zod不笑了，顷刻间身形如同火箭窜向了Kal，两个人重新在空中撞击在一起。

可是人类并未再次动手，氪星人也没有，他们全部都望着在天空中战斗的两个人，那是属于神明的斗争，凡人仅仅能够仰望敬叹，Zod与Kal像是两颗在宇宙中碰撞摩擦的星辰，挥出的拳头不再迟疑，抱着必死的决心将空气撕裂，让大地震颤，互相争斗，吞噬，矛盾的灵魂在互相咆哮，为了各自的希望战斗至最后一刻。

>>>>>>  
Batman驾驶着新的蝠翼重新驰入战场，他并没有去参与那场仅仅属于神之间的对决，他相信Kal，而且现在他还有更重要的事情去做。

战况已经逐渐趋于僵硬，人类与氪星人手中依然握着武器，却再也没有轰鸣的爆炸与硝烟，他们仍旧在战斗，只不过这场战斗已经从直白的厮杀转移至脑海深处，每个人的思维都在做着剧烈的斗争，紧盯着对方的目光中有着希冀与警惕，他们都在等待一个结果，一个未知的，却又隐约寄予希望的结果。

Tat悬在空中，他正面对着Zod手下忠实的主战派份子，氪星战斗机的枪口不断喷出白色的火舌，正因为了解高等Alpha的强大，他们近乎花费了半数在与Tat进行战斗，试图能够拿下这个突然带领叛军出现的指挥官。

自从抵达了地球后，这个一人之下万人之上的职位就仿佛受到了某种诅咒，第一个指挥官被贬之后放逐至不知去向，而这第二个指挥官上任还没有半年，竟然也一同加入了反叛军的行列，在这种关键时刻骤然带领一群Alpha们倒戈，打的所有人猝不及防。

而那群跟随他的Alpha，即使在数量稀少的氪星Alpha中亦属于战力相当优秀的个体，每个人近乎都是近卫队的成员，虽然他们人数不多，却也足够给主战派造成很大的麻烦。很快，他们就发现这些Alpha们都是曾经被选中为那些实验中的地球人类提供过信息素，一切因果都显而易见，这些Alpha站出来只有一个目的，与那个曾经背叛总司令的Kal-EL一般无二——保护他们的Omega。

“该死的！竟然为了区区人类背叛了同族！”驾驶着大型战机的主战派很快将目标瞄准了他们的头领Tat，大型战机的武器虽然不至于能够让受到黄太阳加强的高等Alpha死亡，却也足够给他们造成一定的麻烦，前提是，他们能够击中他。

“可……保护Omega，不是我们Alpha的天职吗。”另外一个主战派竟然有些迟疑。

是的，虽然他们一向认为人类不过是由于氪星人几十万年前投下的种子罢了，对于领先他们数十万年的氪星来说，人类就如同猿猴一般原始，是野蛮而低等的，企图用棍棒与石头与他们抗衡，愚蠢至极，但是一旦他们的身份跳出‘人类’这个似乎是由偏见故意划分出的领域，变为与他们一般无二的第三性种，书写在氪星人骨血中的认知与原本Zod灌输给他们的理念产生了分歧。

虽然他们是人类，是劣等种族，可，他们也是Omega。

成功的，足以散发信息素以及为种族延续的，重要的Omega。

“闭嘴！他们只不过是人类！”

“可，他们与我们又有什么区别？如果我们可以借助科技让他们也进化为第三性种，赋予他们我们的知识，他们就跟我们没有差别了，科学理事长也说了，他们的大脑构造几乎与我们相同，仅仅是体内少了能够吸收太阳光的机能，但这并不妨碍什么，改造成功，有了第三性别，他们与我们就没有生殖隔离，生出来的后代就与我们无异……”

这样的争辩令另一个主战派异常恼怒，他抽出手中的枪指着同伴的脑袋，怒吼着：“闭嘴！你再执迷不悟多说一个字，我就会将你与这群叛徒一同处置！”

两个队长之间的争辩让身后站立待命的士兵们不敢插嘴，直至一个Beta指着外面高喊：“…指、挥官……不……是叛徒Tat-Vex！！”

当两人同时回头时，Tat已经落在了战机顶端，他一拳砸在了透明的挡风玻璃上，小型防护罩自动开启，将他的拳头弹开了，但防护罩的能量显示也因此下降了一大截。

“哦！该死！将他甩掉！”

手忙脚乱的操作中，Tat第二拳又砸了过来，防护罩已经发出了警报，眼看情况紧急，忠于Zod的队长狠狠地拍下自爆按钮，他打算引爆这艘大型战机，将Tat也一起拉去陪葬。

Tat发现了对方同归于尽的举动，他虽现在与这些人是敌人，但毕竟也是多年一起并肩战斗的队友，不忍见他们白白牺牲，正不知该如何是好，一架黑色的，线条流畅却造型诡异的战机悬停在他身前，Batman扫描至整个机身便明白了情况，不等Tat开口，蝠翼就绕至氪星战机的尾部，爆炸的内核部位处于动力装置附近，接受指令后便会引起连锁反应，让整架战机都会在瞬间毁灭，但好在，只要是由电子系统操控就一定会有破解的地方。

“把防护罩破坏！”Batman高声命令着。

别人不知道Batman的身份，氪星人却都清楚地明白，这个一身黑色的装甲的男人正是首任指挥官的Omega，Tat早就知道能这个够将主舰都炸掉的人类并非善类，于是毫不迟疑地将拳头再次砸在了机身上，爆炸的倒计读数已经接近尾声，蝠翼瞄准了那链接着内核部位的线路射出尖锐锋利的金属，这些皆经过Batman细心的实验，足够伤害到氪星战舰。

一阵爆裂的电流火花过后，倒计时面板变暗了，Tat将那艘战舰强行拉扯着砸进地面，然后撕开金属门，把里面的人都揪了出来。

蝠翼停在Tat的身侧，Tat一边将那些人用弯折的流体金属捆个结实，一边瞥着那个身上没有一丝气息的Omega，显然，他的装备掩盖了那本属于他的信息素，但对于这个人类竟然会在此时出现在这里，Tat有些意外：“怎么，你难道不担心你的Alpha吗？”

“担心？如果他连这种情况也应付不了，那么也只是一个软弱的Alpha，不配与我成为伴侣。”Batman干脆地将蝠翼中仍旧昏迷的Ursa脱了出来。

Tat得到这样的答案诧异地望着Batman，他虽然早就知道Kal的Omega一向与众不同，但是能够说出这种与认知中的Omega全然相反的台词，Tat心下不由唏嘘不已——‘这种情况’可是氪星的最强者Dru-Zod啊。

Tat看到Ursa时几乎吓得要跳起来：“你干掉了Ursa！？”

“她只是昏过去了，氪星麻醉剂。”Batman瞥了Tat一眼：“她的自大与所谓的战士尊严是最容易被利用的弱点，我曾经针对这个设了陷阱抓捕过她一次，时隔一年，她还是没有丝毫进步。”

Tat忍不住吞咽了一口唾液，当年Ursa被俘归来时，对这件事三缄其口，所有人都以为不过是人类中的异能者以多打少的突然袭击才会导致Ursa的失败，可如今看来……

Tat突然有些同情Kal，这样一位Omega，自己是无福消受的……单凭Kal选择与这样诡狡强势的Omega契结，Tat第一次心甘情愿地承认自己不如他。  
“我在她身上搜寻到了这个。”Batman怎会顾及Tat此刻心中的想法，他将一个银色的装置递到Tat面前：“我想你会认得。”

“这是，幻影空间的操控器！”Tat接过装置，他知道Ursa一向是Zod最为信任的手下，这个女人近乎是盲目地崇拜着Zod，以Zod的命令为最高旨意，即使当时Kal仍旧还任职指挥官，Zod也一直是将幻影空间的钥匙交由Ursa保管。

“幻影空间？”

“是的，这是氪星的牢狱，在氪星上用来关押罪犯的。在其中的人是一种幽灵般的存在，没有实体，可以互相看到彼此，但却触碰不到对方。并且在里面的人不会老化，也不需要进食，他们会得到永恒的惩罚以及流放。”Tat简略地解释着。

“很好，看来我们已经找到了Zod、以及那些跟随Zod的人最后的归宿。”

【TBC】


	33. Chapter 33

年前把最后一章更完，感谢阅读至此的朋友，番外为本子特有内容因此不会在网络更新，请谅解。  
谢谢你们的支持，新年快乐！

Chapter.33  
>>>>>>  
空中两个身影仍旧在激烈地交战着。

高速移动模糊了彼此的面容，Zod仅仅能看清那双眼睛，它盯着自己，没有怨恨，亦没有愤懑，它们平静的如同没有波澜的湖面，一点点地扩散，放大，然后将他吞噬。

“不……”Zod熟悉这双眼睛，那双一直在他记忆中盘旋不去，夜夜入梦令他不安的眼睛：“不——！你早就应该死了！Jor-EL！你早就应该被我杀掉了！”

Kal的拳头停在了Zod的颊侧，超级听力令他将刚刚Zod说出的话一字不漏地听在了耳里，他知道那个名字，Jor-EL，那是他亲生父亲的名字。

关于他的父亲，Kal所知的并不多，昔日的辉煌一同被泯灭在氪星的消亡中，Jor-EL作为当初的首席科学官，对此束手无策，无法挽回故乡，也无法挽回同胞，他只能以死作为惩罚，来抵消他无用的罪孽，为此甚至拉上了他无辜的母亲——这一切都是Zod告知他的故事，关于他父母的故事。

一个虚假的故事。

“你说什么……”Kal扣住Zod胸前碎裂的铠甲，他怒视着曾经最为尊敬的养父：“你刚刚说什么——！！！”

“呵呵呵……愚蠢……”Zod显然已经不打算再继续隐藏，所有的一切到此已没有任何意义：“Kal-EL，如果我早知道你也会变得如同你父亲一般优柔寡断，我就应该在当初便一并将你杀了！”

“你骗了我！！”Kal的瞳孔极速缩小，他的手指因为愤怒捏碎了那坚韧的盔甲，流体金属立刻涌上来企图进行修复和弥补。

“骗你？不，你的父亲的确是个优柔寡断的废物，当初他早就发现了氪星在百年内便会分崩离析，当他将这件事告诉上层时，那些混蛋根本没有重视，所有人都以为他在说谎，在故意制造恐慌。你的父亲无法说服这群好大喜功的蠢货，他无奈之下只能将这件事告诉了我，试图让我以将军的身份与他一同来说服那些迂腐的高层。Jor-EL的预测从不会出错，我相信了他，因此我对他提议，一起联手将那群老混蛋推翻，统领氪星，找出能够生存的方法，拯救我们的文明，但他却拒绝了，你的父亲是个贪生怕死的胆小鬼！他拒绝了承担他本应该承担的责任！我唾弃他，于是我独自带领我的家族来完成这项使命，可你的父亲这时却跳出来阻碍我，他叫嚷着他在寻找另外一个和平的解决办法，让我相信他，多可笑？于是我杀了他。”Zod的声音森冷而充满了嘲弄，他盯着面前这个与Jor-EL极其相似的面孔，从Kal成人时，分明的轮廓线条就已经逐渐向着亲生父亲靠拢，但Zod从未觉得他们相似过，因为他的教导，他的悉心培育，他以为他已经成功将那双永远藏匿在Jor-EL眼瞳中，令他恶心的波澜不惊彻底剔除了，可是直至今日，Zod才明白，Kal的身体里，终究是流淌着EL家族的血液。

“当时你的母亲刚刚生产，我本想饶恕她，只要她同意帮助我，可是她没有，Lara想将你放入新造的飞船中让你逃走，但她太过虚弱，我很轻易地就循着她的信息素找到了那个地方，那是一艘还在制造中的星舰，当看到它时我就明白了，你的父亲原来是想要凭借着战舰带离更多的氪星人能够离开这里，包括那已经腐朽透彻的氪星统治者们！”

“我怎么能容忍这种事发生！？我告诉Lara，只要她将星舰的设计图交付给我，我就会放过你，你的母亲答应了，多么伟大的母爱？不是吗？她甚至帮我一起将星舰完成，是的，那就是承载我们生活了几十年，带领着氪星人穿越了数十光年抵达地球的氪星主舰。在飞船完成的几个月后，终于，越来越频繁的地壳运动令政府的那些家伙感觉到了不对劲，可是我已经完全占领了这艘主舰，我怎会还让那些迂腐的家伙继续存活？我邀请你的母亲与我一起登上战舰向着宇宙进发，作为最后一位尚在生育年龄的Omega，我许诺她给予厚待。但你的母亲跟你的父亲一样愚蠢！她拒绝了我，独自留在氪星等死。”  
“我本来也应该杀了你…”Zod冷笑了一声：“但当年我将Jor-EL杀死的时候，没有任何人在场，唯一知道真相的Lara，也留在了氪星，而你，毕竟是最后一个Omega诞生下来的孩子，若你以后成长为Alpha战士必定是强大的高等Alpha，若是Omega，那就更好了，所以我留了你一命，而你，不知感恩的东西，竟然跟你的父亲一模一样，不止是那张脸，那双眼睛，就连畏惧战争只想龟缩在和平假象之下的懦弱都一模一样！”

Zod的拳头随着落下的话音一并砸在了Kal的脸上，他知道这过往的真相一旦说出来，Kal必将心神大乱，根本无心在与自己战斗，只要他杀了这个叛逆的Alpha头领，一定会让反抗军的声势大减，Zod必须要一场全然的胜利，才能够扭转现在僵持的局面，让那些受到蛊惑的士兵们重新听命与他。

Kal没有动，Zod的拳头很重，他早已从小到大不知体会过多少次，可是唯独这一次，他没有感受到过多的疼痛，他以为得知了被刻意掩藏多年的真相，他应该愤怒，应该像是Zod当年对他父亲做的一样，杀死面前这个暴君，毁掉他建立起来的政权，让一切都崩塌在Zod面前，为父亲报仇。可是他没有，Kal本应该酝酿的怒火消弭在Zod的话语中，原本模糊在Kal脑海里，属于亲生父母的面容，逐渐清晰了起来。

他闭上眼睛，似乎还能够嗅到当时母亲怀抱他时，散发出来的，温暖柔和的味道，而站在旁边的父亲，脸上还带着和煦的微笑，张口赐予了他第一个名讳：“Kal，我们的小Kal-EL。”

原来他一直都没有忘记，原来这些还藏匿在他的记忆深处——父亲为了能够在氪星毁灭前尽可能地挽回更多的性命，所以他没有选择与Zod一起造反，因为他需要高层提供给他的特权，那些本应该用于制造武器的材料，被父亲拿来拼合成了足以承载生命的巡航舰，即使知道若是被发现，父亲的下场只会是死路一条，他依然义无反顾地去做了，因为他早已有了豁出性命的觉悟，当他被Zod杀死，母亲便继承了他的遗志，她没有哭，也没有时间将精力浪费在怀念与伤心上，因为她的身上还背负着无数的生命，即使他们救不了全部，至少也要倾尽全力，无愧于心。当那艘战舰造好，她为其赋予了能够承受伤害的防护罩，保障它在宇宙中穿梭时，能够为他们刚刚出世的孩子，氪星留存的生命，抵挡穿越星际的意外与战火。

“你是我们的希望，Kal，是整个EL家族的希望。”

他听到母亲如是说，那艘由他父母的心血组成的主舰，原本仅仅是作为守护的星舰，在Zod的掌控中被改造的面目全非，它被装上了武器，有些是由科学理事会陆续研发出来的，有些是在征战中从失败者手中抢夺而来，它成为了一艘掠夺舰，在那层坚不可摧的防护罩下，藏匿着是一颗颗暴徒的蠢蠢欲动的心，他们所至之处血流成河，在这几十年中，没有人还记得当初这艘主舰建造的初衷——那是本应是守护，以及延续生命的方舟。

所以它早就应该陨落了，在它被Zod操控，违背了意志如此之久后，它终于得以安歇了，以最为英勇的方式，用宏伟爆炸作为落幕来制止两个种族间的厮杀。

它承载着父母的灵魂，怀抱着Kal，漂泊在宇宙中，一直保护着他，将他们唯一的儿子安全地送至另外一个家园，而现在，被庇护的孩童成长为一个优秀的EL，家族的使命便落在了他的肩头，那原本被抹掉的记号，刻印在防护按键上的，属于EL家族那枚字符的意义——守护、希望。

Kal慢慢张开眼，他看到暴怒的Zod，以及再次向他击打过来的拳头，Kal抬起手，张开掌心，将那记攻击稳稳地接下。

原来他的父母从来没有离开他，他们一直在用他们的方式，守护着他们的儿子。

暴怒的Zod想要抽回手，却发现无论如何使力，依旧被Kal攥的结实，于是他怒吼一声，另一只手再次握拳向Kal击打了过来，却再次被Kal故技重施地禁锢住，那双抓紧他的手犹如无法撼动的巨石，Zod感受到一直被他压制的，属于Kal的信息素逐渐从对峙碰撞中变得平稳，缓缓而游刃有余地流淌着，不再凝聚成一股与他争斗，反而是扩散成极为广阔的墙壁，抵挡在了Zod的面前，令Zod一点点地感受到了炙烤的热量，并非致命，却那样持久而令人窒息，仿佛被丢在沙漠中的旅人，只能仰望着平和的阳光，躺在黄沙上献出身上所有的水分，最终绝望干枯而死。

他看见那双眼睛，那双与临终的Jor-EL一模一样的眼睛——它是如此平静，镇定，仿佛洞悉了一切，带着怜悯与宽恕，即使在Jor-EL的生命逐渐流逝时，那平静的，充满了不屈的眼睛依旧没有丝毫的改变，直视着Zod。

“去死吧！”Zod厌恶那双眼睛，无论经历了多少年，他唯独无法忘记这一双临死也依然像是一幅胜利者姿态的眼睛：“Kal-EL！”

能够灼烧万物的热视线倾泄而出，Kal也给予了相同的回敬，这次的对峙却未进行太久，Kal猛地后仰，沉重的头锤狠狠地砸向Zod的头颅，沉闷而令人心惊的响声过后，Zod的额前涔出了一丝血液，昏眩让他失去了抵抗力道，他差点不能控制悬浮的稳定，但一直驰骋在沙场中的警惕却让他强自忍耐着企图保持清醒，Kal却不打算给他机会，故技重施再次狠狠地撞在相同的部位。

Zod终于彻底失去了反抗的力气，他任凭Kal拽着他已经沉重的身躯，口中依旧咆哮着保持首领的威严与命令：“来吧，杀了我！用我对你的教导，失败者就应斩草除根，不要留下任何后患！Kal！杀了我！”

“我不会这样做。”Kal望见Zod身后的Tat正握着手中的控制器，撕裂空气的漩涡逐渐扩大，那是属于氪星人，虚无的牢狱，只有罪孽深重之人才会承受的，永恒的刑罚——幻影空间。

“到最后你也要继续懦弱吗！？我杀了你的父母！现在又落在你的手中，你应该将我杀了！将所有追随我的人一并杀了！这样才能得到我的位置！”Zod也觉察到了Kal想要做什么，嘶吼着拼命挣扎，但没有人回应他，只有那依旧牢牢握住他的手掌带着无法抗拒的牵引力道，将Zod一点点地推进了幻影空间中。

“不——！Kal-EL！！”

“我不会杀你，Zod，因为如果我这样做了，那就与你一般无二，我并非Zod之子，我是Kal-EL。”Kal望着那逐渐缩小的狭缝，合拢的空间逐渐消失在空中，直至不再留下任何一丝痕迹——过往的教导，赞许，争斗，仇恨，厮杀，一并连同那个人的离开而落幕。

“我的父亲从未畏惧过战争，他也并不懦弱，与你不同，他只是懂得，无谓的争斗并不会成就英雄，只会让无数家庭支离破碎。”Kal轻声诉说着Zod再也不会听到的话语，这是他唯一能够为Zod做得——永远地呆在那片虚无之地，有足够的时间能够让Zod去思考过往的罪孽以及偏执的争斗，希望总有一天，Zod能够想明白。

安静的战场中，弥散在空中的硝烟逐渐消散，密不透风的云层中透出了一丝光线，它率先洒在了Kal的脸颊上，氪星最后之子悬浮在天地之间，仰头沐浴着战后的第一缕阳光，他张开手，将那份温暖握在掌心中，合拢，然后放在胸口处。

那里跳动着的，是与人类一般无二的心脏。

所有人一同仰望着伫立在云端的轮廓，阳光将他描摹成金色的模样，此刻，他们的心中都腾升起相同的念头，那是自天空中降临的神之子，他用自己的身躯给予了所有人生存的希望，他是他们的救世之主，也将带领他们一同步入全新的时代。

“辛苦了。”

当Kal的脚尖触到地面时，那身披黑色战甲的骑士迎着光芒对他勾起唇角。

那是温柔而宽慰的弧度，Kal盯着覆在Bruce脸颊上的甲，眼神中有着复杂的情绪，他知道这个人类听见了全部，在战斗中，他一直保持着开启的主通讯，已经将Zod所有的话语一字不落地传递到了Batman的耳中。

Kal张张口，他想对Bruce说些什么，可是话到嘴边却又无论如何也说不出口，身体却抢先一步将爱人拥抱入怀，Kal想与他分享，告诉他关于他那未曾蒙面的父母究竟是如何爱着氪星，爱着彼此，爱着他……他们从未抛弃过任何所爱之物，而是用尽生命在捍卫，在守护；Kal也不会责怪Bruce炸毁了主舰，他甚至认为是那艘凝聚了父母灵魂的主舰，选择了Bruce来为他们完成最后的遗志，若非这个人类的引导、包容以及鼓励，他又怎会了解到关于父母的真相，Zod蒙蔽在他双目之上的幕布被Bruce揭开，虽然阳光刺目而疼痛，几乎让他因此而流下泪水，可他仍旧欣喜能够见到光亮，万物的轮廓清晰可辨，所有的症结一并开解，他已不会再迟疑。

Batman怔在原地，劫后余生的人们望向这里，他们瞩目着那个得胜归来的神之子，也瞩目着这个拥抱。

“Kal……”Batman这次并没有推开他，他早已从Kal的眼神中觉察到此刻看似平静的Superman，胸腔中翻涌的巨浪尚未平息，纵使Batman的盔甲完全阻隔了信息素，他也明白Kal此刻一定将失去控制的灼热散的到处都是。

Kal很快就松开了手，他意识到自己的失态，也明白Batman并不想在所有人面前暴露身份，于是他调整了情绪仅仅是将手掌搭在Batman的肩头，回以温暖的微笑：“你也辛苦了。”

Batman抬手将覆在口鼻间的装置解除，他很快就藉此感受到Alpha战后躁动不安的信息素正依恋着伴侣的所在，他需要他，比任何时候都需要倾述，抚慰，以及一个亲昵而宽慰的拥抱，于是Batman伸出手掌，重新将那个劫后余生的氪星之子抱住。

只是一瞬的迟疑，Kal再次拥紧怀中的人，翩然降临的身影遮在地面上站立的黑暗骑士身上，有阳光的地方，就会有黑暗如影相随，它们从来都无法分割，生而为一。

当Kal-EL作为Superman新生在每一个人类的敬仰中时，当光芒自云层中穿透而出，没有人会注意到与之相伴的暗影，可太阳知道，他知道。

对于他来说——他一直都是他的，救世之主。

【END】


End file.
